HEARTBEAT by Sophcaro (VO EspXmgatito Trad Autorizada) Wmatsui
by mgatito
Summary: Sophcaro narra la tortuosa vida de Jurina ante la indiferencia involuntaria de una Rena que no sabe que sus sentimientos esta apunto de meterla en dificultades. Poco a poco se irán sumergiendo entre la desilusión, desesperación, agonía, tristeza peleas absurdas y sentimientos ahogados, ¿como terminara todo esto, cuando el corazón decida lo que real mente quiere?
1. Chapter 1

HEARTBEAT

PRÓLOGO

Jurina hace su mejor esfuerzo para sonreír al fotógrafo, a pesar de no estar en el estado de ánimo para ello, está haciendo una sesión de fotos con Rena y tiene que, como siempre, actuar como si estuvieran cerca. Ella amaba hacerlo antes cuando llegó a AKB48 era sólo un niña. Ella se burlaba de Rena y trataba de abrazarla y besarla cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Sin embargo, ahora tiene diecisiete años y las cosas habían cambiado. No podía soportar estar cerca de ella nunca más. ¿Cuándo cambio su relación tanto?

Jurina nunca entendió por qué la administración decidió hacer que funcionen juntas. No tenían nada en común. Jurina estaba siempre animada cuando Rena siempre era tímida. Jurina anhelaba el contacto físico mientras Rena lo detestaba. Al principio, las reacciones del Rena le divertían cuando trataba de evitar un beso o un abrazo. Se convirtió en un juego para ella, así también como un reto, y ella tomó cada oportunidad para tratar de darle una sorpresa en un abrazo. Rara vez funcionó. Rena generalmente lo veía venir y la esquivaba en el último minuto. Jurina realmente trató de vincularse con la chica. Por supuesto, había una brecha seis años entre ellas, pero ella admiraba Rena. Rena era una adicta al trabajo, siempre centrado en su trabajo. Jurina aprendió mucho de sólo mirarla. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Rena siempre la rechazó y Jurina llegó a la conclusión de que ellas nunca serian amigas realmente.

Jurina siempre creyó que a Rena no le gustaba el contacto físico, es por eso que no podía dar crédito a sus ojos cuando vio a Rena abrazar a Airi hace unos meses. Incluso deja que la chica le abrace a cambio. Fue entonces cuando algo cambió en Jurina. Antes de eso, ella nunca pensó dos veces antes de los rechazos de Rena. Ahora, era una historia diferente. Ella lo tomó como algo personal y se sintió herida.

Tres meses habían pasado desde ese día y el dolor no se había desvanecido. Ella realmente no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto, después de todo, no eran realmente amigas. Sin embargo, ella no podía soportar ver Rena y Airi interactuar juntas y las evita tanto como sea posible. Ella seguiría tan profesional como de costumbre durante los programas y entrevistas, pero las burlas hacia Rena se había detenido. De hecho, ella sería quien evitara el contacto visual y siempre tiene una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Trabajar con Rena se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en algo muy difícil, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

CAPÍTULO 1

La sesión de fotos se está volviendo más y más dolorosa. Rena está actuando como de costumbre, mientras Jurina espera que el tiempo pase más rápidamente. Cuando el fotógrafo anuncia el final, Jurina suspira con alivio agradeciéndole, y se va directo a los vestidores. Ella sólo quiere una cosa ir a casa dormir.

Rena entra en la habitación unos minutos más tarde, y ambas permanecen en silencio. La puerta se abre y Airi sonríe a las dos.

"¡Hola!"

Jurina sonríe educadamente, mientras Airi abraza a Rena, sorprendida de verla.

"Yo sabía que tenías una sesión de fotos hasta tarde hoy, y pensé que tal vez podríamos cenar juntos."

Airi le sonríe con tanta ansiedad que Rena no la puede rechazar.

"¡Por supuesto!"

Jurina las observa interactuar desde lejos, molesta por la repentina punzada en el pecho. Cuando ella termino de vestirse, reúne rápidamente sus cosas y se dispone a salir dirigiéndose a la puerta, después de decir adiós. Rena cruza con los ojos de ella brevemente, a juzgar por su sonrisa, es un poco falsa, pero no piensa demasiado en ello. Pensando que la chica está cansada. A medida que Jurina sale, Rena se distrae por la voz de Airi, quien le pregunta cómo le fue en su día.

Jurina está a punto de tomar un taxi para ir a casa cuando suena su teléfono. Agarra rápidamente el dispositivo de su bolso, su boca tira una sonrisa a la identificación de la llamada.

"!Hola Mayu!"

"Hola Jurina. ¿El photoshoot a terminado?"

"Sí, así es. Estaba a punto de volver a casa. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Estás libre? Yuki cocinara esta noche, y me pidió que te invitara a su casa."

Jurina vacila. Ella está muy cansada, y ansía pasar una buena noche de sueño. Está a punto de decir no cuando ve a Rena y a Airi salir del estudio de la fotografía, la mano izquierda de Airi unida al brazo de Rena. Están hablando mientras caminan por la calle, probablemente se dirigen al restaurante. No vieron a Jurina, estaban demasiado absortas en su conversación. Mientras tanto, Mayu está todavía esperando pacientemente la respuesta de Jurina, que se produjo poco después de eso.

"Sí, voy a estar allí pronto."

Yuki y Mayu han estado compartiendo un apartamento juntas durante seis meses. Rápidamente se hicieron amigas en AKB, y ahora pasamos mucho tiempo juntas. Cuando Yuki le había pedido a Mayu irse a vivir con ella, ella respondió rápidamente que sí. Jurina había ido a su apartamento varias veces, ya que Mayu era su mejor amiga. Al principio, ella no sabía mucho de Yuki, pero había pasado a agradarle también. Las dos chicas eran realmente diferentes, pero eso no les impedía estar cerca. Jurina realmente envidiaba su relación. A veces le recordaba lo que ella tuvo alguna una vez con Rena.

La chica se pierde en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del apartamento se abre de repente. Es recibida por la sonrisa de Mayu, que la invita a entrar. Jurina huele inmediatamente algo bueno, y sabe lo que estarán comiendo esta noche. Yuki vistiendo un delantal le dice hola desde la cocina, mientras que Mayu la invita a sentarse.

"Veo que Yuki está cocinando su plato favorito." Jurina afirma.

"Sí, bueno..." La voz de mayu se desvanece, apartando un poco la mirada con timidez, antes de cambiar el tema con el entusiasmo apenas contenido. "¿Cómo te fue en tu sesión de fotos con Rena?"

La sonrisa de Jurina desaparece inmediatamente. Accedió a cenar con ellas para olvidarse de Rena, y porque no quería quedarse sola en casa, pero ella se encargo de recordársela.

"¿Pasó algo?" Mayu pregunta, notando un cambio de humor en Jurina.

"No, nada. Todo bien, como siempre." Jurina responde rápidamente evitando sus ojos interrogantes.

"Sabes que no puedes mentirme a mí. Yo soy la chica cyborg, no tú." Quejándose por el comportamiento de su joven amiga.

Una repentina risa desvía su atención y las chicas voltean al mismo tiempo y ven a Yuki que ahora trae la comida.

"Es verdad. Mayu es bueno en ocultar sus emociones. No tú." Responde mientras pone un plato de pollo en la mesa.

"Solo estoy cansada." Jurina suspira, y con sus palillos comienza a poner comida en su plato de la comida que Yuki le ofrece.

Conforme el silencio llena la habitación progresivamente, Jurina las mira con curiosidad notando que sus amigas no están comiendo y solo la miran. Obviamente, esperando una mejor explicación, exhala profundamente, poniendo sus palillos en el plato.

Jurina piensa en decir una mentira, bueno solo esta vez, pero sabe que Mayu verá a través de ella.

"Yo simplemente ya no sé cómo actuar cuando estoy con ella." Jurina lo admite.

Yuki levanta una ceja confundida antes de empezar a comer, mientras Mayu sigue mirándola. Jurina evita la mirada de escrutinio de su mejor amiga lo mejor que puede, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada de lo que acaba de admitir. Ella realmente no quería decir lo que dijo, pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió que se quito un peso de encima. Ante lo dicho la sala se quedo en silencio, Jurina comienza a comer de nuevo, esperando que sus amigas le digieran algo, empezando a creer que sus palabras no recibirán respuesta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Mayu le pregunta, llevando distraídamente comida a su boca.

"Nuestra relación ha cambiado mucho últimamente. Solíamos llevarnos bien, y pasar mucho tiempo juntas, pero ahora, no tanto." Jurina responde.

"Bueno, siempre trabajan juntas. Es normal que a veces a quieran tener un poco de espacio." Yuki le explica. "Además, ustedes son realmente diferentes."

"Los dos lo son también. Eso no les impide estar cerca." Jurina contesta.

Yuki y Mayu comparten una sonrisa tímida, evitando la mirada de Jurina y concentrándose en su comida. Jurina levanta una ceja curiosa por el extraño comportamiento repentino. No encuentra una explicación para ello, y se lleva una sorpresa cuando Yuki se mueve nerviosamente en su asiento, mientras que Mayu aclara su garganta con nerviosismo, sus palabras, obviamente, desencadenaron toda esta extraña escena que esta presenciando, pero no tiene idea del por qué. Mira a Mayu para que explique lo que está pasando, pero ninguna explicación viene.

"Yo no estaría muy preocupada por eso si fuera tú. Van a volver a conectar pronto." Mayu afirma, mirando fijamente a la chica mas joven.

"Yo no lo diría contando con Airi en el camino." Jurina niega con la cabeza y amplia sus ojos cuando se da cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Jamás tuvo la intención de que ese nombre abandonara sus labios, parece que su cansancio le esta haciendo una mala jugada.

"Airi, ¿Qué pasa con ella?" Yuki frunce el ceño, dejando a un lado su inquietud anterior.

Jurina cierra los ojos y suspira, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de conseguir para ella misma. Parece que no es buena idea confiar en sus amigas después de todo. Además ni siquiera sabe como explicar este sentimiento de inquietud que ha tenido durante un tiempo.

"Lo siento chicas, pero ¿podrían simplemente dejar el tema?" Jurina lo pide.

Mayu se le queda mirando, preguntándose si debía insistir o no. Obviamente, algo está realmente molestando a su amiga mas joven, de lo contrario nunca lo habría mencionado. Mayu esta apunto de preguntarle cuando siente una mano en el hombro, ella gira su cabeza hacia Yuki curiosamente observando cómo sacude la cabeza lentamente. Es como si Yuki pudiera leer su mente, y no estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

"Bien, quedaras fuera de la conversación por esta noche". Mayu dice, cediendo un poco y medio lamentándolo, "En cambio, tienes que escuchar lo aburrido que fue nuestro día".

Jurina ríe cuando Yuki rueda sus ojos por el tono dramático de Mayu. Así de sencillo, ella se olvida de sus preocupaciones, y escucha la historia de Mayu. Gracias a sus dos amigas, el día termina mejor de lo que empezó.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente, cuando Jurina llego para la práctica del baile con el grupo SKE, está en un buen estado de ánimo. Durmió muy bien anoche gracias a la agradable velada que tuvo con sus dos amigas, y saluda a sus compañeros de equipo con una sonrisa sincera, está un poco sorprendida de ver a tan poca gente en la sala, y se dirige a sentarse junto a Akane.

"! Hola Jurina! ¿Tú sabes por qué estamos sólo somos diez el día de hoy?"

"No tengo idea. Estuve a punto de preguntarte lo mismo. ¿El entrenador no dijo nada?"

"No, ella estaba esperando a que llegaran todos. Incluso Airin no está aquí hoy."

Akane parece decepcionada al no ver a su amiga, mientras que Jurina se queda quieta, molesta por la punzada que siente de repente en su pecho cuando una mención de la chica de inmediato le recuerda su relación distante con Rena.

Luego, ve al entrenador vocal acercarse para entregarle un papel. Con tan Sólo una ojeada a las hojas, entiende que se trata de una nueva canción para aprender. Frunce el ceño un poco. Su próximo concierto es en dos meses y ya tienen un montón de trabajo por hacer. Otra canción significa trabajo extra, lo que claramente no es necesario. Peor aún, pasando por las letras descubre que es un dueto con... Rena. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde su último dueto con ella, pero ahora realmente no es el momento adecuado para ello. La administración claramente no está de su lado.

"Lo siento Jurina, pero tendrás que aprenderlo muy rápido. Se incluirá en el próximo concierto."

Jurina asiente con la cabeza, dando un vistazo a Rena quien también se encuentra leyendo las hojas. Esta última se acerca a ella al terminar de leer.

"Parece que tendremos un montón de trabajo para hacer juntas. ¡Cuento contigo!"

Rena le da una sonrisa dolorosa, más temiendo las sesiones de baile que cualquier otra cosa. Cantar es algo natural para ella, pero no es buena en los deportes. Probablemente tendrá un momento difícil con la coreografía.

El entrenador vocal sale de la habitación, y el entrenador de baile pide a las chicas que se acerquen. Sólo ocho niñas les acompañarán en la canción, y sobre todo en el fondo. Hablando acerca de ello agregando presión. Todas las miradas estarán puestas en ellas.

Al final de la semana, todavía se encontraban trabajando en los movimientos del baile. Jurina, que siempre amó bailar, sabe más o menos la coreografía de memoria. Todavía tiene algunos detalles que dominar, pero está bastante satisfecha con ella. Unas niñas en el fondo todavía están teniendo problemas con un par de movimientos, y Jurina les ayuda cuando puede. Sabe que no todo el mundo es tan bueno como ella, y da consejos de vez en cuando. Después de todo, si bien le encanta bailar y es lo más natural para ella, todavía trabaja mucho para superarse a sí misma. Eso es algo que aprendió de la adicta al trabajo Rena.

Hablando de eso, la chica está claramente detrás de las otras. En realidad, no sorprende a Jurina, no es la primera vez. Ella la ve haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, como siempre, pero se preocupa un poco por el tiempo. Ellas todavía están practicando la canción, y el concierto se está acercando rápidamente.

A la semana siguiente, Jurina trabaja en la canción con su entrenador vocal. Su canto todavía tiene defectos y tiene que trabajar duro para mejorarlo. Por otra parte, ella está teniendo dificultades para aprenderse las letras. Suenan demasiado cerca a la situación que está viviendo con Rena. La canción trata de dos personas que de repente empiezan a distanciarse, hasta que una de ellas se va a otro país. Es una canción muy triste, e incluso si se trata de un niño y una niña, ella puede relacionarse con la canción. Por ahora está trabajando en su parte con el entrenador vocal, mientras que Rena todavía está trabajando en la coreografía, pero ella no puede imaginar cómo va a actuar cuando tengan que cantar juntas.

Es tarde cuando Jurina junta sus cosas para irse. El entrenador vocal se fue hace una hora, Jurina está dispuesta a seguir trabajando en la canción por su cuenta. Ahora su voz es un poco ronca, y ella sabe que es hora de parar. Ella está a punto de irse cuando escucha música de la sala de baile. Se acerca a la puerta, sorprendida de que alguien todavía está ahí. Estaba segura de que todo el mundo ya se había ido, la empuja lentamente, y ve a Rena que sigue practicando los movimientos sola.

Ella la mira, orgullosa de ver lo mucho que ha mejorado. Ahora parece saber la coreografía muy bien. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta y salir, ella escucha un ruido y da la vuelta para ver a Rena en el suelo.

Es obvio que la chica mayor fallo en un movimiento y se cayó, escucha como un sonido quejumbroso deja sus labios mientras se frota la espalda. Así como se cayó de rápido ya esta de pie de la misma manera, y comienza la música desde el principio de nuevo.

Jurina reflexiona sobre si debía ir y decirle que se detenga por hoy, ya que obviamente se ve muy cansada, pero finalmente piensa en contra de eso. Sus palabras no tendrán mucho efecto sobre ella. Rena es una adicta al trabajo, y es probable de permanecerá ahí hasta dominar todos los movimientos a la perfección.

Un leve suspiro deja los labios de Jurina mientras observa sus movimientos al ritmo de la música de nuevo, entes de cerrar la puerta lentamente. Está a punto de salir cuando una idea de pronto aparece en su cabeza y ella se detiene. Hay una persona capaz de hacer cambiar a Rea de opinión.

Mira la hora primero, porque no quiere molestar a la chica. Sabiendo que aún no está dormida, ella saca su teléfono de su bolso y marca un número. Una muchacha sorprendida responde a los pocos segundos, sonando un poco cansada.

"¿Jurina?"

"Hola, Airi. Espero no estar molestando." Jurina pregunta insegura.

"No, en absoluto, estaba leyendo." Airi responde.

"Siento llamar tan tarde, pero es sobre Rena." Jurina aclara.

"¿Rena?" La voz de Airi sube de tono en curiosidad.

"Ella ha estado trabajando todo el día en la coreografía, y todavía está en ello. Me temo que se causara un exceso de trabajo a sí misma si ella continúa. ¿Podrías hacerle una llamada? Sé que no me va a escuchar mi." Jurina le explica.

"Por supuesto, gracias por informarmelo Jurina."

"Y por favor, no le digas que te he llamado."

"Esta bien... como tu quieras." A Airi le resulta un poco extraño, pero no dice nada.

"Gracias Airi. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches Jurina."

Jurina cuelga, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de escuchar que el teléfono de Rena está sonando. Incluso si está agotada, la voz de Rena se ilumina y Jurina sabe que está hablando con Airi. Unos segundos más tarde, ella sabe que Rena ha aceptado la solicitud de la niña, y Jurina suspira con alivio. Ella deja el lugar y se dirige a casa. Otro largo día le espera.

Al día siguiente, cuando Jurina llega, inmediatamente busca a Akane. Ellas han estado practicando mucho juntas últimamente, Jurina ayuda a la otra chica con sus movimientos y a estado hablando con ella durante los descansos. Le resulta extraño que en realidad nunca habían hablado juntas antes de eso, ya que tienen mucho más en común de lo que pensaba. La chica a veces se ve triste, y Jurina no puede evitar querer animarla.

Esta mañana mientras ve a Akane mirando su teléfono en la habitación, su triste expresión no pasa desapercibida. Jurina va rápidamente a su lado, y apenas vislumbra la imagen que está mirando, es una de ella y Airi.

"Hola Akane", exclama Jurina, abrazando a la chica por desde atrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"! Jurina! ¡Me asustaste!" La voz de Akane se sobresalta con sorpresa, cerrando rápidamente el teléfono.

"Parecías perdida en tus pensamientos. ¿Algo está mal?"

"No, sólo estoy cansada."

Jurina sabe de esta mentira demasiado bien. Lo ha utilizado para sí misma muchas veces y no puede dejar de sonreír, antes de pensar en la imagen que acaba de ver.

"¿tuviste una pelea con Airi?"

Las cejas de Akane se levantan en sorpresa, y Jurina apunta a su teléfono.

"Te vi mirar la foto."

"No, no. Solo... la extraño."

Jurina sabe lo buenas amigas que son y asiente.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?"

"Hace tres días."

Jurina quiere reír, pero se contiene cuando ve lo triste que esta Akane. La toma de los brazos, lo que provoca que la chica mayor la voltee a ver

"Yo puedo ser tu amiga mientras ella no está aquí."

"¿Estás tratando de consolarme?" Akane le pregunta estupefacta.

"Lo estoy. ¿Está funcionando?"

Akane asiente y ambas comparten una risa.

"Gracias, Jurina. Lo necesitaba."

"No hay problema, y yo hablaba en serio."

"¿Acerca de?"

"Puedo ser tu amiga si quieres."

Akane mira Jurina con cuidado, preguntándose si se está burlando de ella, pero no hay señales de picardía en sus ojos. Parece un tanto extraño para ella, como todo el mundo es utilizado para bromas y chistes de Jurina. Ella piensa seriamente en su proposición, recordando los momentos de diversión que han estado pasando juntas últimamente. Ella tiene que admitir que cuando esta con Jurina, no piensa demasiado en Airi. Ella se vuelve a Jurina, que ha estado a la esperando expectante su respuesta.

"¡Claro!"Akane exclama, mientras una suave risa escapa de sus labios cuando Jurina inmediatamente se mueve hacia ella para abrazarla.

Jurina está inquieta en el estudio de grabación, a la espera de que el personal y Rena lleguen. Esta leyendo la letra de la canción una y otra vez, pero algunas palabras simplemente no puede grabarlas en su cabeza. La grabación comenzara en breve ella está lejos de estar preparada. Unos minutos más tarde el personal entra y Jurina los saluda con una sonrisa amable, tratando todo lo posible de deshacerse de su aprehensión. Rena los sigue justo detrás y las dos chicas comparten una sonrisa rápida, antes de que la mayor Matsui se dirigiera a tomar su asiento aun lado del sofá. El personal todavía está preparando la habitación mientras Jurina intenta concentrándose en las letras que le preocupan bastante. Su atención a las palabras se distrae cuando de repente siente un suave toque en la mano, y ella con curiosidad gira su cabeza hacia Rena.

"Todo va a estar bien.", afirma Rena, mientras sus dedos ligeramente aprietan la mano de Jurina en un gesto reconfortante.

Rena también tiene la hoja en su regazo, pero no la está mirando y Jurina adivina que probablemente ella ya sabe la letra de memoria, Jurina débilmente aisente ente sus palabras, antes de volver a las letras y repetirlas de nuevo en la cabeza. Ella esta trtando todo lo posible para concentrarse, pero es difícil cuando la mano de Rena todavía está descansando sobre la de ella y eso es terriblemente molesto.

La grabación no va bien. Rena hace su papel a la perfección, pero Jurina simplemente no puede hacerlo bien. Está enfadada consigo misma cuando tiene que iniciar por cuarta vez. ¿Qué pasa con ella? Esta desperdiciando el tiempo de todos. Mientras canta la canción de nuevo evita lo ojos de Rena, adivinando que probablemente solo encontraría decepción en ellos.

"Eso es suficiente por hoy, continuaremos mañana". Un miembro del personal dice cuando ella vuelve a fallar en la cuarta ocasión.

Jurina mira el reloj: son sólo 4PM. Quiere argumentar que aun puede continuar, pero también sabe que no es una buena idea. Su voz esta comenzando a poner ronca. Suspira abatida mirando las problemáticas letras. Ella nunca había tenido un momento tan difícil al memorizar una canción.

Jurina va a recoger sus cosas, sintiéndose un poco decaída. Su día comenzó tan bien, que odiaba ir a casa sintiéndose insatisfecha. ¿Por qué en la tierra de su relación con Rena la hacía actuar de esta manera? Perdida en su meditación, se da vuelta cuando escucha a la mayor Matsui llamándola por su nombre.

"No te preocupes por eso. Probablemente estas cansada. Me pasa a mí también." Rena le dice con una reconfortable sonrisa en sus labios.

Jurina replica el gesto un poco torpe, tratando de no replicarle que no es verdad. Por mucho que Rena a veces tiene dificultades para memorizar coreografías, nunca deja de recitar las letras perfectamente.

Rena sale de la habitación poco después, dejando a Jurina son sus pensamientos problemáticos. Así cuando Jurina está a punto de salir, suena su teléfono y ella se detiene, una sonrisa se traslada en sus labios mientras lee el texto que acaba de recibir.

 _"Espero que mi nueva amiga lo haya hecho bien hoy durante la sesión de grabación. ¡Nos vemos mañana! Churi."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Cuando Rena despierta esta mañana, tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza, dolor de garganta y está tosiendo demasiado. Trata de levantarse, pero se siente mareada, y su cuerpo con fiebre falla. Sus ojos se abren ligeramente cando de pronto reconoce estas señales, y un gemido sale de sus labios con molestia.

No puede estar enferma, no hoy. Tiene que terminar de grabar la nueva canción. La gente la está esperando. Jurina no lo hizo bien ayer, aun si le sorprendió ver a la chica tan nerviosa, ella quiere estar ahí para apoyarla.

Rena mira su reloj despertador, y nota que todavía tiene una hora hasta el comienzo de la grabación, se vuelve hacia su cama, y se acuesta, sus ojos se cierran de inmediato conforma la somnolencia se apodera. "Voy a descansar unos minutos más". Ella murmura para sí misma y antes de que ella se dé cuenta, está profundamente dormida.

Hay un sonido que la despierta. Rena abre los ojos con dificultad y busca el sonido molesto, se levanta un poco para tomar el teléfono cerca de la mesa de noche. Un nombre parpadea y poco a poco abre el dispositivo. Con una voz de una chica en el otro lado, descubre rápidamente que su dolor de cabeza no ha desaparecido. Es incluso peor. Su voz es débil de lo que estaba cuando ella contesta.

"¿Airin?"

"¿Rena? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Son las 10 am!"

En un principio, la mente nublosa de Rena se niega a registrar las palabras de su amiga, antes de decaer progresivamente. Es verdad. Se suponía que debía cumplir con Airi antes de ir al estudio de grabación. Tomando su reloj de alarma inmediatamente ensancha sus ojos con horror cuando ella se da cuenta que la chica esta en lo correcto y que ella se quedo dormida. Este suceso le provoca que trate de levantarse rápido de la cama, pero olvidando su actual estado débil se tropieza, su pulgar hace eco en la habitación mientras ella termina en el suelo.

"¿Rena? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?"

Rena trata de responder, pero su teléfono se desliza de la mano mientras ella cae, impidiéndole dar alguna explicación. Sus dedos acarician su frente conforme su dolor de cabeza se intensifica, y un gemido desesperado deja sus labios conforme ella se sienta utilizando sus brazos para recargarse aun lado de la cama. Sus ojos se cierran de nuevo, y ella no puede oír el sonido de la puerta delantera que se está abriendo. Rena está a la deriva cuando un suave golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio le pide que abra lentamente los ojos de nuevo.

"Siento haber venido sin invitación", dice Airi tentativamente conforme ella empuja la puerta, con los ojos cayendo de inmediato sobre su amiga, "¡Rena! ¿Qué haces en el suelo?"

Los pasos de Airi distraen a Rena obligándola a voltear hacia arriba, antes de levantar la mano cuando ve que se está acercando a ella.

"¡No! ", Exclama Rena, intentando su mejor esfuerzo para levantarse, en vano "¡Estoy enferma!"

Airi se detiene inmediatamente ante el tono alarmante de la joven, antes de que un suave suspiro salga de sus labios. Una rápida observación hacia su amiga es suficiente para, en efecto, darse cuenta de que Rena está terriblemente enferma. Es un espectáculo muy raro ya que la mayor Matsui cuida muy bien de su salud. Airi da un paso adelante para ayudar a Rena a levantarse, pero su acción no pasa desapercibida.

"!No Airi!" Rena protesta, mientras observa la espalda de chica.

"Está bien, pero hay que ver a un médico", Airi suspira, frustrada ya que su amiga se niega a cooperar.

"No puedo. Tengo que ir al estudio de grabación," Rena le replica. Su voz está llena de determinación tal que contrasta con su actual estado débil.

Airi la observa unos segundos y reflexiona sobre sus opciones, antes de tomar su teléfono de su bolsillo y marcar un número.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Rena pregunta, sorprendida.

"Voy a llamar al médico." Airin responde.

"No, no lo hagas." Rena protesta.

"Sí, lo hago."

Airi escucha como las protestas de la joven continúan durante unos segundos, pero hace caso omiso de ello, hace una cita cuando una voz masculina responde el teléfono. Sabe que Rena no está aprobando su decisión cuando ve que agita su mano hacia ella, pero ella todavía llama el estudio de grabación después para informarles de la enfermedad de la chica.

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso", murmura Rena cuando ella cuelga.

"Es por tu propio bien. Ahora vuelve a la cama", dice Airi.

"Tú ya no eres mi amiga", responde Rena, apartando la mirada molesta.

Los ojos de airi se ensanchan ligeramente ante las duras palabras de su amiga, antes de entender que es sólo la enfermedad hablando, ella reamente no quiere decirlo. Después sigue los movimientos de Rena conforme ella torpemente regresa a la cama un minuto más tarde.

"Por cierto ¿Cómo te metiste en mi apartamento?" Rena pregunta, con sus palabras amortiguadas mientras hunde su cabeza en la almohada.

"Tú me diste una llave de repuesto. ¿Recuerdas?" Airi responde con suavidad, pero sus palabras no parecen tener mucho efecto ya que Rena apenas si reacciona.

Airi se sienta en una silla mientras ve a la chica que está dormida. Su actitud protectora hacia Rena emerge mientras observa a su amiga en un estado tan débil, una pequeña sonrisa se mueve sin querer en sus labios. Incluso enferma, Rena es todavía hermosa.

Una hora más tarde, el médico llega y examina la chica que está dormida. Por desgracia, parece que cogió un resfriado, y tiene que quedarse en casa hasta el final de la semana para descansar. Rena intenta protestar, argumentando que tiene trabajo que hacer, pero el médico no acepta un no por respuesta. Ha sido su médico durante años, y está acostumbrado a la tenacidad de la joven. Le suele dar sus pastillas y le dice que descanse, sabiendo muy bien que ella no lo escucha y se va a trabajar. Sin embargo, él nunca la había visto en tal estado, e insiste en gran medida.

"No se preocupe doctor, me aseguraré de que ella se quede en la cama," Airi asegura, consiguiendo una mirada molesta de Rena a cambio.

El doctor se retira poco después, y Airi va a comprar la medicina. Cuando ella regresa un momento más tarde ve a Rena que sigue sentada en la cama, tratando de no quedarse dormida.

"Vete. Tienes trabajo que hacer." Rena murmura.

"Lo haré, una vez que me aseguraré de que tomaste tus pastillas." Airi responde.

Al abrir los ojos, Rena observa como Airi coloca dos pastillas de color blanco y un vaso de agua cerca de su cama. Ella torpemente se sienta antes de extender el brazo para tomar la medicina.

"Prométeme que te quedarás en la cama", dice Airi, enviándole una mirada esperanzada a Rena. Ella sabe que la mayor Matsui puede ser muy terca cuando quiere, pero realmente espera que su débil estado actual le haga hacer lo correcto.

Rena asiente débilmente cuando ella por fin ha tomado el medicamento, se acomodo de nuevo en la cama. Airi libera un pequeño suspiro de alivio, mirando a su amiga que ha cerrado los ojos, y sabe que no pasara mucho tiempo para que se duerma de nuevo. Airi mira la hora, y se da cuenta de que va a llegar tarde a su sesión de fotos si ella no se va ahora. Da una ultima mirada a Rena de preocupación, antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Gracias."

Airi se detiene ante las palabras de Rena, antes de mirarla por encima del hombro.

"En cualquier momento", Airi sonríe, reuniéndose brevemente sus ojos con los de Rena. "Volveré más tarde."

El viernes llega, y Jurina ahora ha terminado de grabar sus partes de la canción. Sin Rena alrededor, era más fácil concentrarse en su trabajo y su memoria no la abandono esta vez cuando cantó la letra. Siente un poco de preocupación al enterarse de la enfermedad de Rena. Había enviado un mensaje a Airi sabiendo que la chica estaba cuidando de ella, y se sintió aliviada al saber que era sólo un resfriado. Jurina puede ser a veces descuidada con ella misma, pero Rena era peor.

Salió de la sala de grabación con una sonrisa en su cara, por el término de la semana mirando hacia adelante. Cuando oyó música en la sala de baile, se detuvo, la situación le era familiar. Eran las 7 PM, y todo el mundo ya se había ido. Se acercó a la puerta con curiosidad y se sorprendió al ver bailar a Rena. Jurina frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿No se suponía que iba a estar en casa descansando? Ella suspiró, mirando a la chica repetir la coreografía de la nueva canción. Esta vez ella no retrocedió, y empujó la puerta.

Rena salta de la sorpresa cuando ve su reflejo en el espejo, se da vuelta rápidamente y casi se cae. Jurina se acerca y detiene la música, ve a Rena que está tratando de recuperar el aliento. También está sudando, de ejercicio o enfermedad es difícil saberlo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Rena pregunta, mirando detrás de Jurina, casi esperando ver a alguien más entrar.

"Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo. ¿No se supone que deberías de estar de vuelta el lunes?" Jurina pregunta preocupada.

Cuando Rena evita su mirada Jurina sabe que acaba de conseguir una respuesta, y tiene que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerle un espectáculo de ira.

"Me sentía mejor y no quería perder más tiempo. Le explico Rena, sus ojos ahora vuelven a Jurina. "Escuché que en la grabación te fue bien."

Jurina sabe que la chica está tratando de cambiar el tema. Pero ella no va a caer en la trampa de Rena.

"¿Segura que estás bien? Pregunta Jurina, los rasgos de su cara se distorsionan con preocupación cuando se da cuenta de lo mucho que esta sudando la chica." Ella da unos pasos hacia adelante.

"No te preocupes. Estoy bien," Rena responde con rapidez.

Jurina se le queda mirando por unos minutos, evaluando sus palabras, tratando de descifrar la expresión de Rena para saber si está mintiendo. La acción no pasa desapercibida y Rena extiende su mano.

"Lo prometo," Rena asiente, tomando la mano de Jurina y frotándola suavemente. El gesto parece funcionar en la chica más cuando sus rasgos comienzan a relajarse.

La puerta de la sala de baile cruje, y las dos niñas dan la vuelta para ver a Churi que las mira interrogante desde la puerta. Jurina recuerda inmediatamente que tiene planes con su amiga y se dirige a ella.

"!Lo siento!, ¿Has estado esperándome?". Jurina pregunta, preocupada.

"No, acabo de llegar," Sonriendo con diversión cuando Jurina libera un suspiro de alivio. "Te esperaré afuera."

Chiuri desvía su atención a la mayor Matsui y ondea su mano hacia ella saludándola, antes de dar un paso atrás y dejar las dos chicas solas.

"No te quedes demasiado tarde," Jurina dice dirigiéndose a la mayor Matsui de nuevo.

Los ojos de Rena se ensanchan ligeramente ante el ligero regaño. No está acostumbrada a escucharlo, por lo general es al revés. Ella sonríe ligeramente mientras se acerca a la chica más joven y coloca su mano sobre su hombro.

"Ya vete. Akane está esperando".

Jurina la observa unos segundos más, un tanto vacilante, después gira sobre sus talones. Rena sigue sus movimientos mientras abre la puerta, Rena vuelve a su sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando Jurina da la vuelta para mirarla. Cuando la chica se ha ido Rena siente su pecho que se calienta ligeramente poco a poco, conmovida por la actitud de cuidado de Jurina.

Churi está hablando mucho y aferrándose a Jurina con fuerza. Mientras están de camino hacia el cine, y Jurina no puede dejar de notar lo feliz que Churi está. Realmente no le importa su cercanía y acaricia la cabeza de la niña cuando ella dice algo gracioso. La hace sonrojar cada vez, y Jurina ríe un poco, realmente le gusta verla tan alegre.

La habitación está llena de gente cuando llegan a sus asientos. La película está a punto de comenzar en unos pocos minutos y Jurina se relaja en su asiento. Han optado por una comedia, ya que es la mejor manera de olvidarse de su semana estresante. Jurina tiene una caja de palomitas de maíz en su mano y come un poco, mientras ve la publicidad en la pantalla. Churi comenta la publicidad que ella encuentra estúpida y sus dedos se reúnen brevemente cuando toman un poco de palomitas. En esta acción, Jurina se da la vuelta y sonríe. Cuando la habitación se oscurece repentinamente, ella mira a la pantalla de nuevo, extrañada del rubor de Churi.

La película es muy divertida y Jurina se ríe mucho. Tan absorta en la película, ella no se da cuenta de cómo Churi está muy callada, ni siquiera ha tratado de tomar un poco de palomitas desde el último incidente. Cuando ella se vuelve hacia Churi, comparten una sonrisa, pero Jurina nota timidez en ella.

Jurina realmente está disfrutando de la película cuando de repente siente algo en su hombro sorprendida. Inclina la cabeza, viendo como la cabeza de Churi está hora descansando en el. Está a punto de desviar su atención a la pantalla cuando siente una mano sobre la de ella. No puede dejar de notar que la mano de Churi está temblando ligeramente dentro de la de ella y ella aprieta un poco, al no entender el por qué la niña mayor está actuando tan nerviosa a su alrededor. Su atención vuelve a la pantalla mientras que se concentra en la película de nuevo, sin perder como la sensación temblorosa de la mano de Churi se relaja progresivamente unos minutos más tarde.

Cuando la película termina, dejan el cine y trata de hablar de lo divertido que fue. Jurina nota que ella es el que Churi de pronto es muy habladora, pero en realidad no importa, escuchando divertidamente como la chica mayor narra alegremente sus momentos favoritos.

Churi está ahora muy callada, conforme se dirigen a la estación de tren. La noche se hace un poco de fría y Jurina ajusta su bufanda al rededor de su cuello, mientras un sonido quejumbroso débilmente deja sus labios mientras el viento frio golpea su rostro. Gira su cabeza hacia su compañera vendo como tiembla y se mueve hacia enfrente, estirando su mano para tirar de la cremallera de su abrigo todo el recorrido hasta arriba. Churi la observa en silencio, antes de asentir cuando la joven la regaña suavemente.

Sus ojos se encuentran brevemente y Churi dirige su mirada hacia otro lado. Jurina siente un aleve molestia por parte de su amiga. Ella frunce el ceño ante su actitud, al no entender de donde proviene, para después hacerse hacia un lado para esperar a que llegue el tren. No tienen que esperar mucho tiempo, el tren entra a la estación y Churi da un paso hacia adelante, mientras que Jurina se queda detrás, ya que ella estará tomando el siguiente. Jurina observa la espalda de Churi, su boca forma un sonrisa mientras piensa en la buena noche que pasaron juntas. Realmente deberían de hacerlo más a menudo.

"!Nos vemos el lunes!", Jurina exclama cuando las puertas se abren.

Jurina la observa mientras da un paso hacia adelante para entrar en el vagón, antes de fruncir el seño cuando Churi gira sobre sus talones y se mueve hacia ella. Los ojos de Jurina se ensanchan cuando siente un suave beso repentino en la mejilla y se congela ante la acción, mirando hacia atrás a la chica que está evitando su mirada y retrocediendo rápidamente al tren.

Las palabras permanecen atrapadas en su boca mientras ella trata de echar un vistazo a la chica mayor para comprender el significado de su acción, pero Churi ya está dentro del tren tomando un asiento dándole la espalda a ella. Las puertas se cierran y Jurina levanta la mano hacia su mejilla intrigada. Ella puede ser utilizada para ser besada y abrazada por sus compañeras, pero este beso se sentía diferente. Muy diferente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Rena está esperando delante de una tienda de compras a su amiga que no tarda en llegar. Sabe que es un poco temprano, pero no puede evitarlo, odia a llegar tarde. La niña mira a su alrededor, sorprendida de ver a tanta gente. Ella no viene aquí a menudo – es más de ser una persona de interior - y por lo general pasa su fin de semana relajada en casa, leyendo un libro o viendo la televisión, realmente no sale con frecuencia. Confirma la hora en su teléfono, sabe que su amiga pronto debería estar aquí en cualquier momento. Escucha una voz que llama de repente su nombre, y sonríe cuando ve a una chica alegre que venía hacia ella.

"Hola Airin." Rena exclama, observándola mientras se acerca con rapidez, antes de besarla en la mejilla.

"¡Hola Rena!" Airi responde, un poco agitada antes de devolver el gesto "siento haberte hecho esperar."

"No, en absoluto, acabo de llegar." Rena ondea su mano hacia ella, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios.

Es una mentira, pero no puede evitarlo. No quiere que su amiga se sienta mal, especialmente cuando ella es la que tiene la mala costumbre de llegar con mayor tiempo de anticipación.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?" Rena pregunta, incluso si ella ya sabe la respuesta. Airi ha estado observando una tienda de libros desde hace unos segundos.

"¿No te importa?" Airi pregunta tentativamente, apuntando hacia ella.

"No, en absoluto." Rena responde rápidamente, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Su mejor amiga puede ser bastante predecible a veces.

Mientras Airi va directamente a la sección de manga, Rena mira a un par de libros de cocina. Después de pasar por tres libros, elige uno para comprar, deseosa de probar nuevas recetas. Posteriormente, busca a Airi, que está ocupada en busca de una manga, la Matsui mayor sonríe cuando ve a la niña eufórica por tener cinco de ellos.

"¿Tantos?" Rena se burla.

"Hay nuevos títulos interesantes de este mes." Airi responde, evitando la mirada de su mejor amiga ante la vergüenza.

"No me importa. Rena se ríe, divertida por la súbita incomodidad inesperada. "Me gusta lo apasionada que eres."

Al haber terminado de comprar los libros, van a unas pocas tiendas de compras. Rena la mayor de las veces sigue la otra chica, ya que no quiere gastar demasiado dinero hoy. Además, no está realmente en la moda. Cuando llegan a la cuarta tienda, Rena sigue Airi en silencio, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Su amiga parece estar buscando algo, pero no se mide nada de ropa. Ella está a punto de preguntarle cuando pone los ojos en una bonita bufanda roja.

El clima se está poniendo un poco de frío últimamente, y su enfermedad reciente le dice que necesita algo más cálido. Los dedos de Rena acarician la tela, apreciando la sensación suave debajo de su piel antes de reflexionar sobre si comprarla o no. Se da cuenta de que el precio es un poco caro abre sus ojos en sorpresa. Se prometió a sí misma que no gastaría demasiado dinero el día de hoy, y ya compró un libro bastante caro. Ella mira la bufanda unos segundos más, siendo un poco indecisa, antes de sacudir la cabeza. Debe resistir la tentación. Dando un paso atrás mira a su alrededor, antes de notar a Airi a su lado. Perdida en su meditación, ella no escuchó a su amiga que se aproximo.

"Son las 4:00. ¿Quieres ir a una cafetería? Yo invito," Airi le ofrece. 

"Está bien," responde Rena.

En cuanto las niñas llegan a la cafetería unos minutos más tarde y están a punto de entrar cuando Airi se detiene de pronto en la puerta.

"Olvidé de comprar algo." Airi admite, desviando un poco la mirada.

"¿Oh?" La voz de Rena se alza con sorpresa. Ellas pasaron por cinco tiendas sin comprar nada. ¿Qué podía haber olvidado? Comienza a seguirla conforme Airi se retira, y casi choca con ella cuando la chica de repente se da la vuelta.

"No tienes que venir conmigo," dice Airi, agitando su mano hacia ella, "No tomará mucho tiempo."

"Está bien," Rena frunce un poco el seño, encontrando la conducta de su amiga un poco extraña. "Voy a encontrar una mesa entonces."

Rena ha estado leyendo su libro de cocina por los últimos cinco minutos cuando Airi entra en el café y se sienta frente a ella. Rena mira hacia arriba, de inmediato al darse cuenta de que trae una bolsa de la compra en la mano. Su boca tira una sonrisa mientras supone que su amiga por fin ha encontrado lo que ella ha estado buscando toda la tarde. Justo cuando está a punto de preguntarle al respecto Airi coloca la bolsa detrás de su silla, fuera de la vista. Rena frunce el ceño ante el gesto, pero no piensa demasiado de ello, y decide no forzar una respuesta.

"Mayu, acaba de elegir uno."

Jurina suspira por tercera vez, viendo a su amiga tomando un CD y volver a colocarlo en el estante. Lo ha estado haciendo desde hace bastante tiempo y aunque Jurina está acostumbrado a los chistes de su amiga, precisamente hoy no le ha hecho gracia esto, y no es muy paciente.

Cuando Mayu le había enviado un mensaje esta mañana preguntándole si ella quería ir a Shibuya, había aceptado de buena gana, esperando una tarde de diversión con su mejor amiga. También quería aclarar su mente respecto a Churi, después de lo incómodo que fue la noche anterior. Ella había contactado a la chica para saber si estaba disponible en el fin de semana, pero sólo había recibido una respuesta corta, diciendo que estaría ocupada. De alguna manera, ella creía que Churi estaba avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido en la estación de tren, y Jurina quería aclarar las cosas entre ellas lo más rápido posible. Le había enviado otro mensaje durante el almuerzo, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna. Le inquietaba mucho y la actitud fría de la niña la estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Mayu echa un vistazo a Jurina que está ocupada mirando a su teléfono. Se dio cuenta de cómo su amiga estaba de mal humor hoy, pero no le prestó demasiada atención hasta ahora. El tono estresado de Jurina no pasa desapercibido y frunce el ceño, antes de volver a la plataforma. Sigue vacilando entre tres CD de anime, no desea comprar todos ellos. La elección es difícil, y ella pasa a través de la lista de pistas de nuevo. Está actualmente leyendo la lista de las canciones del segundo CD cuando Jurina decide manifestar su molestia con otro suspiro. Esta vez Mayu opta por no hacer caso omiso y se da la vuelta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué pasa contigo hoy?"

"Sólo decídete. Hemos estado aquí durante horas."

Mayu rueda los ojos ante la exageración de Jurina, antes de mirar de un lado a otro entre la chica y su teléfono. Jurina está escribiendo un mensaje frenéticamente. Mayu siente como su enojo se acumula dentro de ella al ser ignorada. Cuando parece que la joven no la está viendo ágilmente toma el teléfono de su mano y lo examina con curiosidad.

"¿Mira quien lo dice acaso no has estado enviando mensajes de todos modos?" Mayu se queja, sin hacer caso a las protestas de Jurina. "¡No has dejado de mirar el teléfono todo la tarde!"

Jurina intenta tomarlo de nuevo pero los movimientos rápidos de Mayu y sus ojos atentos le permiten esquivar a Jurina cada vez que se acerca.

"¿Desde cuándo eres amiga de Akane?" Mayu pregunta, ampliando sus ojos con sorpresa conforme ella observa los últimos mensajes. "¡Esto es una gran cantidad de mensajes!"

"Detente Mayu, devuélvemelo," Exclama Jurina, exhalando profundamente con exasperación cuando todos sus intentos por recuperar el dispositivo fallan.

La chica más pequeña puede sentir que Jurina se está muy enojada, y aunque le gusta burlarse de su amiga, no quiere ir demasiado lejos.

"Aquí tienes, tómalo," murmura, dejando de divertirse.

Cuando Mayu extiende su mano Jurina rápidamente coge el teléfono, dando un vistazo rápido a como para asegurarse de que Mayu no hizo nada, antes de meterlo en el bolsillo. Mayu adivina por la actitud de su amiga que algo la está molestando y está apunto de preguntarle cuando de repente se da cuenta de dos caras familiares en su visión periférica.

"¡Oh, es Rena y Airi!" Exclama Mayu.

Jurina gira rápidamente ante el tono de sus palabras, sus facciones se descomponen ligeramente mientras observa la llegada de las dos amigas a la tienda.

"Deberíamos ir a decirles hola," sugiere Mayu y comienza a avanzar, antes de detenerse cuando siente una mano en su brazo.

"Prefiero que pasemos la tarde solo nosotras dos," Jurina murmura, evitando su mirada.

Mayu frunce el ceño extrañada por la petición de su amiga. Jurina ha estado de mal humor toda la tarde, y ahora está de repente actuando nerviosa cuando ella solo ha sugerido ir a hablar con los dos miembros familiares. Mayu abre la boca para preguntarle, pero piensa en su contra al ver la incomodidad de Jurina.

"Está bien, puedes soltar mi brazo," Mayu cede, dando un vistazo rápido a las dos miembros que no las han notado, antes de contemplar a Jurina, "Me estás haciendo daño."

"Lo siento," murmura Jurina, liberándola de su agarre.

"Estás muy extraña hoy en día," Afirma Mayu, un suspiro de frustración deja sus labios mientras es testigo de la vergüenza de Jurina. No sabe lo que está pasando por su cabeza, pero de una cosa está segura: definitivamente no va a dejar a Jurina escaparse de esta.

Ellas ahora están sentadas en un café lleno de gente. Mayu está realmente disfrutando de su pastel y café, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de Jurina. Apenas si ha tocado el suyo, y su té se está enfriando. La chica más joven ya no está mirando su teléfono, pero no habla mucho de todos modos. Mayu recibe un mensaje de Yuki preguntándole cómo va su tarde con Jurina, y Mayu reflexiona sobre si debía contestar con la verdad. No quiere ser vista como una mala amiga, pero en realidad, Jurina no está haciendo las cosas fáciles. Le había preguntado qué es lo que estaba pasando, pero ella se quedo obstinadamente en silencio. Deseaba que Yuki estuviera ahí, ella era mejor con este tipo de cosas, probablemente sería capaz de obtener la verdad de lo que ocurría. Ahora Mayu ha decidido ignorar el extraño comportamiento de la otra chica, y disfrutar de su pastel. Si ella no quería hablar de eso, entonces está bien.

La puerta de la cafetería se abre y Jurina ausente mira hacia arriba, ampliando sus ojos cuando ella reconoce a la chica que entra. Jurina está consciente de que este café es bastante popular, pero aún así, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de coincidir con Rena hoy? Ella hace un pequeño ruido de incomodidad, ante el sonido Mayu levanta su mirada que antes veía al pastel, y sigue la mirada de Jurina, antes de rodar los ojos.

"¿No me digas que quieres que nos vayamos? No he terminado mi pastel todavía." Mayu se queja. 

Jurina mira Rena que está tomando un asiento en un rincón de la cafetería, después se da la vuelta a Mayu quién la miraba con ojos esperanzados.

"No, todo está bien," responde Jurina, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

No todo está del todo bien, sobre todo cuando ve Airi llegar unos minutos más tarde y unirse a la Matsui mayor en su mesa, pero ella decide hacer caso omiso de ellas. No sabe por qué está actuando de esta manera cuando las ve juntas. Se está haciendo un poco ridículo si lo tiene que admitir. Aunque no habla mucho con Airi parece una chica agradable, así que ¿por qué le molesta tanto?

Jurina mira Mayu que está disfrutando de su pastel. De pronto se siente mal por la forma en que ha estado actuando con ella toda la tarde. Quería confiar en su mejor amiga, pero las palabras no podían salir. Ni siquiera sabía cómo explicar una situación que ella misma no entendía. Un suave suspiro sale de sus labios mientras se pregunta cuál es el problema, cuando su teléfono suena, alertándola de que acaba de recibir un mensaje.

 _"Lo siento por no contestar antes. Algo me ha estado molestando últimamente y yo no tenía ganas de salir. Hablaremos de ello el lunes. Todo está bien. Lo prometo."_

Jurina sonríe mientras leer el texto y se siente ya mejor al leer las palabras tranquilizadoras de su amiga. Se da cuenta de la mirada curiosa de Mayu y pone su teléfono lejos, ahora toda su atención está plenamente en ella. Se forma una curva los labios de Jurina conforme ella acerca maliciosamente su tenedor al pastel de Mayu, tomando rápidamente la ultima parte antes de que su amiga pudiera reaccionar. Mayu lanza un grito impotente mientras Jurina hace un ruido contento conforme el pastel desaparece en la boca. 

Mayo pone mala cara, mirando el espacio vacía donde su pastel estaba previamente, antes de tomar un pedazo grande del de Jurina.

"¡Hey!" Jurina protesta.

"Es muy bueno Jurina, gracias," exclama Mayu, con una sonrisa picara en los labios mientras deliberadamente hace un sonido feliz exagerado.

Jurina no tiene el corazón para quejarse conforme es testigo de la alegría de su amiga, y toma un sorbo de su té, riendo suavemente cuando Mayu sigue pícaramente el pastel.

"Lo siento por hoy," murmura Jurina.

"Sí, soy demasiado buena como amiga," Mayu asiente.

"No te creas tanto," Jurina ríe, acariciando la cabeza de la otra chica en diversión.

Mayu finge disgusto por el gesto de la niña, pero hay una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de su boca.

Jurina se sienta lentamente en la cama, mirando por la ventana, triste. De repente siente a alguien unirse a su lado, y un pequeño peso en el hombro. Se vuelve un poco a la chica que tiene los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza en su hombro.

"Está bien, ¡Corte!" El director grita, y Jurina se relaja mientras Rena se levanta de la cama.

Es lunes por la mañana, y están rodando el videoclip de su nueva canción. Como se trata de un dúo, Jurina y Rena tienen la mayoría de sus escenas juntas, siendo que las otras chicas están más en el fondo. Por ahora, sólo están ellas dos, a las otras chicas no las necesitan para esta escena. Acaban de terminar una escena en el dormitorio y ahora se dirigen a su próxima ubicación.

Un autobús está esperándolas, y Jurina es una de las primeras en subirse. No durmió bien la noche del domingo, y el rodaje comenzó bastante temprano. Sabe que es un paseo de dos horas, y espera poder dormir un poco. Un pequeño bostezo deja sus labios mientras se recarga en la ventana, tratando de ponerse cómoda en su asiento. Sus ojos ya se están empezando a cerrar por su cuenta, y aunque por lo general tiene dificultad para descansar cuando viaja, ella sabe que es sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que se duerma. Su cuerpo está empezando a relajarse cuando se percata de un pequeño ruido al lado de ella y adormilada abre sus párpados, dándose cuenta de cómo Churi es la que está tomando asiento a su lado. Conforme se ven la una a la otra Jurina asiente distraídamente, al no corresponder a la sonrisa que está recibiendo. Quiere decir algo y dar la bienvenida a la chica adecuada, pero sus ojos se están cerrando de nuevo sin su consentimiento.

Cuando se despierta, lo primero que escucha es la música que se reproduce a un volumen bajo en la radio. La bastan unos segundos para reconocer una de las canciones más famosas de Ayumi Hamasaki, _Trauma_ , y adormilada abre los ojos, inmediatamente nota que todavía están en el camino. Después de estirarse durante unos segundos gira la cabeza hacia su derecha, viendo a Churi que está escuchando música. A medida que la chica mayor detecta el movimiento a su lado levanta la vista de su libro, tomando sus auriculares y sonriendo al ver a su joven amiga.

"Buenos días, Jurina. ¿Has dormido bien?"

"No estuvo mal," murmura Jurina, antes de inclinarse y poner su cabeza en el hombro de Churi.

"¡Oye!" Protesta Churi, agitando el brazo de Jurina un poco, "No vuelvas a dormirte."

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?" Jurina pregunta, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro.

"Más que suficiente", responde Churi, con un suspiro derrotado que deja sus labios cuando se da cuenta de que su acción no está teniendo ningún efecto, "llegaremos en veinte minutos."

Jurina asiente distraídamente, apreciando la comodidad de hombro de Churi por ahora, seguido de enderezarse y soltar un bostezo un rato más tarde.

"Te envidio. Yo nunca puedo dormir en el autobús." Admite Churi.

"Yo tampoco. Creo que estaba muy cansada", murmura Jurina.

"¿No pudiste dormir bien?" Churi pregunta, girando la cabeza con curiosidad a la chica que está ahora mirando por la ventana.

"En realidad no."

Después de esta pequeña conversación las chicas permanecen tranquilas, Jurina distraída mirando el paisaje que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, mientras Churi escuchaba más música. Los ojos de Jurina se ensanchan ligeramente mientras vislumbra el mar. Si sólo el tiempo no fuera tan malo, ella disfruta de la visión mucho más. Por desgracia, hoy hay terriblemente viento y frío, y la joven no puede dejar de temer las escenas que tienen que disparar al aire libre. Está tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que le lleva unos segundos para darse cuenta que Churi está hablando con ella de nuevo.

"Yo quería hablar contigo acerca de la noche del viernes."

Conforme Jurina registra progresivamente las palabras de su amiga se da la vuelta, los ojos de inmediato se encuentran con Churi. La niña mayor sostiene su mirada unos segundos antes de apartar la, sus dedos se retorciéndose nerviosamente sobre sus auriculares. Jurina la observa expectante, adivinando que está a punto de darle una explicación por su extraño comportamiento en la estación de tren. Conforme pasa el tiempo Jurina amplía sus ojos levemente, preguntándose por qué su amiga está teniendo un momento muy difícil y espero a que lo dijera.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Jurina pregunta, colocando su mano sobre la propia Churi para tratar de aliviar su nerviosismo.

La atención de Churi vuelve sobre ella y deja de jugar con sus auriculares, una leve sonrisa se forma en sus labios cuando ella finalmente abre la boca.

"Lo siento si te sorprende. Lo que pasa es que me he acostumbrado a ti y he pensado mucho en ti." Churi le explica, por un momento mirando a otro lado y teniendo una respiración profunda inconsciente, encontrando sus ojos con ella otra vez, "me gustas mucho, Jurina."

Churi observa cuidadosamente la reacción de Jurina, y su cuerpo se relaja lentamente cuando ve a su amiga alegremente asintiendo, el gesto provocó que continuara.

"Al principio, pensé que estabas bromeando conmigo como con los otros miembros", Churi explica, recordando todas las veces que ella presenció Jurina robar besos de otras chicas, "pero ahora sé que no es verdad."

Jurina no pierde la mirada expectante y ella adivina que su amiga está deseando algún tipo de respuesta.

"Me gustas demasiado Churi," afirma Jurina, apretando la mano que está bajo de ella: "Tú eres mi amiga, y me alegra de que te sientas de la misma manera."

La boca de Jurina forma una expresión divertida mientras observa la amplia sonrisa de Churi, y ella quita su mano para acariciar la cabeza.

"No deberías haberme dejado así", Jurina la reprende, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Lo siento," Churi responde, sonrojándose levemente al recordar su comportamiento torpe. Ella realmente hizo un tonto de sí misma: "Yo te di un beso de la nada, y me sentí mal por eso."

"¿Por qué? No hiciste nada malo." Jurina frunce el ceño.

"Yo no sabía cómo lo tomarías." Admite Churi.

"No me importa si sé lo que significa, pero estabas evitando mi mirada y me tenia preocupada", explica Jurina.

"Lo sé", murmura Churi, formándose en su boca una mueca de diversión cuando un recuerdo súbito surge en su cabeza: "Tengo todos los mensajes."

"¡Oye!" Jurina mueve el codo, frunciendo el ceño ante el cambio de su amiga del estado de ánimo, "tú estabas nerviosa hace apenas unos minutos, y ahora te estás burlando de mí."

"Lo siento," Churi ríe.

"¿Qué estás escuchando?" Jurina pregunta, al apoderarse de una de las almohadillas y colocarla en la oreja, de repente muy ansiosa por cambiar de tema. 

La niña mayor no puede evitar sonreír y observa un pequeño puchero de Jurina antes de inclinarse para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. Churi coloca su otro auricular en su oído, su dedo índice se desliza en su iPod hasta detenerse en el nombre de su banda favorita, Every Little Thing. Sus ojos de debían cuando esta cerca de relajarse con la música de _Water(s)._

Jurina está sentada en un banco, mirando a las chicas en bicicleta en la carretera no muy lejos. Están pretendiendo divertirse, sonriendo y riendo. Las cámaras están en ellas y saben que tienen que hacer todo lo mejor posible, incluso si hace mucho frío. ¿Por qué se tienen que grabar escenas al aire libre con uniformes escolares? ¡Es invierno!

Jurina niega con la cabeza, temblando un poco a pesar de su cálido abrigo. Ella tiene algunas escenas por filmar con Rena más tarde, y echa un vistazo a la secuencia de líneas de nuevo. El primero no es realmente complicado, las chicas tienen que hablar y sonreír mientras caminaba por la playa. Muy fácil. Lo que le preocupa es la segunda, y sobre todo la última frase de la hoja. Tiene que besarla.

Jurina vuelve a mirar a Rena que está de pie no muy lejos, leyendo el guión. No han hablado de ello, y Jurina se pregunta cómo va a resultar. Ve Rena yendo hacia director, haciendo preguntas. ¿Tal vez está tratando de salir de esta situación con ella? Honestamente, Jurina espera para saber si ella encontró la manera. No quiere ver su mirada dolorosa de nuevo, lo vio muy a menudo y fue rechazada demasiadas veces. Aún recuerda claramente la filmación del videoclip _Kataomoi Finally._ Tenía que besar a Rena en el cuello, pero la chica no podía dejar de estar inquieta. Creyó que nunca volvería a encontrarse con lo mismo.

Luego se da cuenta que el guión no dice donde la tienen que besar. Piensa en preguntar al director, pero se abstiene. Tal vez un beso en la mejilla bastará. Al menos eso es lo que ella espera.

Las otras chicas han terminado de filmar sus escenas y es la hora para el almuerzo. Sólo tienen 30 minutos, ya que todavía hay muchas escenas de rodar. Jurina no disfruta de su descanso, temiendo lo que está por venir.

La arena es fría bajo sus pies, las olas están golpeando violentamente contra la playa. Hay un montón de nubes grises en el cielo. Jurina tiene escalofríos y trata de calentarse. Casi desea que pudiera llover, por lo menos, este terrible día podría terminar.

Un miembro del personal se acerca a ella y sabe que es hora de la filmación. A regañadientes se quita el abrigo y mira como Rena hace lo mismo. Entre más pronto se termine, mejor. Jurina cierra brevemente los ojos, revisa el guión en su cabeza por última vez, antes de abrirlos de nuevo cuando el director anuncia el inicio de la filmación.

Después de caminar y charlar sin parar en la playa como si estuvieran disfrutando de sí mismas, tanto las dos niñas suspiran de alivio cuando escuchan "corte". La escena ha terminado. A la siguiente.

Ya son 4:00pm. Jurina se sienta en el banquillo de la última escena del día, es lo único que ha estado temiendo todo el día. Se vuelve hacia Rena a quien enfocan, como siempre. No ve ni una sola señal de nerviosismo en su rostro, y le sorprende un poco, sabiendo lo que están a punto de hacer.

Actúan la escena bastante bien hasta que llegue el momento final. Jurina se inclina, el objetivo de la mejilla de Rena, y cierra los ojos a sus labios tocar la piel de Rena. Ella es bastante sorprendida cuando Rena no hace las cosas lío y todo va bien. Ella cree que significa que se acabó por hoy, pero ella sabe que algo está mal Cuando ve el director se acerca.

"Lo siento Jurina, pero tienes que besar a Rena."

Jurina frunce las cejas. ¿No acabo de hacer eso? El director ve su confusión y se disculpa.

"Lo siento. No se ha especificado en el guión. Tienes que darle un beso en los labios."

El director no espera a que su reacción y rápidamente regresa detrás de la cámara. Jurina traga un bulto del que lograrlo ella ha sido desde el principio. Por supuesto, el director no estaría satisfecho con solamente un casto beso en la mejilla. ¿En qué estaba pensando? La inclinación de la cabeza hacia Rena, ella inmediatamente se sabe por la expresión de su cara Que ella va a aliviar la _Kataomoi Finally_ la pesadilla.

"Vamos a conseguir más con él", exclama Jurina, tratando de parecer indiferente de lo posible, conseguir un pequeño movimiento de cabeza en silencio como respuesta.

Lo que sucede después realmente sorprende a la chica más joven. Esperaba que Rena lo fuera a hacer difícil, pero no lo es. De hecho, es lo contrario, ella es la única que no puede darle un beso. Cada vez que se acerca a sus labios, se detiene en el último minuto y se retira. Ahora es su tercer intento, y todavía no puede hacerlo. Suspira, preguntándose lo que está mal con ella. Oye el director darles un descanso de cinco minutos, y se inclina hacia abajo, con la cabeza entre las manos, sintiéndose derrotada.

Rena está tranquila en el banquillo, sorprendida. Le resulta extraño que la otra chica está actuando tímida para una escena de beso. Eso es definitivamente la primera vez. Por lo general, ella es la que la empuja lejos cuando intenta robarle un beso entre toma y toma. Ahora que ella piensa en ello, ha sido un largo tiempo desde Jurina no ha intentado nada. No ha habido ningún abrazo o beso por mes. Se vuelve hacia la otra chica, preguntándose si lo hace por el bien de ella. Se quejó de su actitud tantas veces en el pasado. ¿Qué pasa si Jurina finalmente había decidido escuchar y detenerse? Pone su mano sobre la otra chica, y siente cómo está temblando. El frío probablemente no está ayudando.

"Puedes besarme Jurina. No voy a enojarme. El director quiere un beso, y así que tenemos que hacerlo. Sé que estás dudando por causa mía, pero no podemos ir en contra del guion." Rena murmura.

Un miembro del personal se acerca a ellas, preguntándoles si están listas. Jurina asiente débilmente, no del todo convencida. Rena está actuando con bastante confianza a su lado, y Jurina desea poder a sentirse de la misma manera. Jurina y Rena se quitan su abrigo, listas para hacer la toma. El viento sopla y agita el cabello de Jurina, mezclándolo de nuevo. Ha estado sucediendo demasiadas veces hoy. Jurina está peinando su cabello con sus manos, un poco molesta, cuando siente que Rena le quita un mechón de cabello de los ojos.

"Todo va a estar bien," dice ella, retrocediendo la mano, con una sonrisa reconfortante en su cara.

Las cámaras están rodando. Jurina sabe que no puede fallar de nuevo. Todo el mundo ha estado trabajando duro todo el día a pesar del mal tiempo. Otro día de rodaje les espera mañana y todos ellos quieren volver al hotel para descansar.

Jurina cierra los ojos y se mueve hacia adelante. Está ahora segura de que lo hará, la cuarta vez será la última. Pero a pesar de su seguridad, nada cambia, todavía no puede hacerlo y cuando está a punto de retirarse de nuevo, siente un par de suaves labios sobre los de ella. No tiene tiempo para asimilar lo que pasó cuando oye al director gritar "corte". Abre los ojos, viendo Rena que se alejaba, sonriendo tímidamente. ¿Acaba de besarla? Se da la vuelta al director, esperando para que pida su repetición. El guion especifica a Jurina como la que bese a Rena. No al revés. El hombre mayor se acerca a ellos, sonriendo feliz.

"Perfecto, chicas ¡Eso es todo por hoy!"

Los miembros del personal les llevan rápidamente sus abrigos y ambas le dan la bienvenida a la calidez. Rena esta apunto de levantarse. Cuando ella gira la cabeza con curiosidad hacia Jurina que no ha dicho ni una palabra, luego de notar la conmoción plasmada en su rostro. 

"¿Qué? No podrías hacerlo, así que te ayude" Rena se ríe, extendiendo su mano a Jurina, "vamos, vamos a ir al hotel."

Jurina asiente y acepta la mano tendida, antes de separarse conforme Rena camina hacia el autobús. Jurina sigue en silencio, pronto se reunió Churi. Ella escucha su amiga hablando, pero ella realmente no escucha, perdido en sus pensamientos. Su mente está todavía en lo que sucedió unos minutos antes. Sólo había un pequeño beso, pero el beso de Rena fue realmente la sorprendió. Cuando está en el autobús rumbo al hotel, ella sigue pensando en ello. También se pregunta por qué su corazón está latiendo muy rápido.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Dos semanas han pasado desde que se grabo el videoclip y Jurina no ha olvidado lo que paso ese día. Ha tratado de encontrarle una explicación razonable a lo que estaba sintiendo, y aun cuando muchas le cruzaron la mente seguía regresando a esa conclusión. A la que no le agradaba nada. Tenía que admitir que ahora todo tenía sentido. El por qué se sentía inquieta al lado de Rena, el por qué no le gustaba verla con Airi…

No sabía qué hacer. Pero más que nada, se seguía preguntando una y otra vez: ¿Por qué tenía que ser Rena?

Intento suprimir el sentimiento, pensando que desaparecería, pero mientras transcurrían los días nada cambiaba. Aun sentía celos cuando veía a Airi y Rena juntas.

Odiaba que siempre estuviera pensando en Rena, incluso cuando no estaba en la habitación.

Sabía que debía detenerse rápido. Después intento mantener ocupada siempre su mente para no pensar en la chica. Pasaba más tiempo con Churi, y nunca se quedaba sola en casa los fines de semana. Hacia todo lo posible para olvidar a Rena.

No funciono.

¿Cómo podía si la veía casi a diario?

Odiaba sentirse impotente. A ella le gustaba tener control sobre su vida, pero su cuerpo y mente no respondían como debían.

Después de semanas de intentar cada método posible, comprendió que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Estaba tontamente enamorada de Rena.  
_

Jurina se está quedando en un hotel durante la grabación de la cuarta temporada del _Majisuka Gakuen_. Como es una secuela de la segunda temporada Jurina nuevamente hace el papel de la chica que quiere estar en la cima, Center.

Esta ahora acostada en la cama, mirando el techo. Se voltea para mirar el despertador y se complace al ver la hora: 8 AM.

Otra callada y pacifica noche. No se levanto de inmediato, pero Jurina sabe que duerme mejor cuando no está sola. Puede escuchar a gente caminando y platicando en el pasillo y deduce que pronto tendrá que levantarse.

Hay un leve ronquido a un lado de ella, y ella mira a la chica con quien esta compartiendo la cama. Churi tiene la cabeza volteada en su dirección, su brazo descansando en el estomago de Jurina. Se ve tan calmada y relajada que Jurina no tiene el corazón para despertarla. Después de todo aun hay tiempo. Jurina se levanta silenciosamente de la cama y va al baño, con su ropa en una mano.

Cuando sale un tiempo después saca una hoja de su maleta y se sienta en una silla cerca de la ventana. Quiere leer el guion otra vez antes de que las cámaras estén en ella. Unos minutos después escucha a Churi estirándose y bostezando. Alza su mirada y le sonríe a la cara dormida de la chica.

"No puedo creer que ya estés despierta," murmuro una cansada Churi, jalando las sabanas para cubrir sus ojos, molestada por la luz del sol.

A Jurina le causa gracia, se levanta y camina hacia ella, "No puedes volver a dormirte. Ya son las 8:30 AM."

Intenta jalar las sabanas, pero la chica las sostiene con fuerza, hasta que por fin suspirando, se rinde ante las fuertes manos de Jurina.

"Está bien. Si tienes tanta energía en la mañana sal a correr."

Jurina se ríe del comentario gruñón de Churi. La chica se levanta lentamente de la cama y se dirige hacia el baño mientras Jurina ve el guion en su mano. Se sabe el papel a la perfección, como si ya lo hubiera personificado. Los días previos habían sido divertidos, pero hoy tenía escenas físicas. Ella recuerda lo difícil que fueron la última vez, y como quedo exhausta al terminar. Se concentra en el papel cuando escucha a Churi salir del baño con un tono de molestia en su voz.

"Ni siquiera sé porque estoy en esto. Apenas yo tengo diez líneas."

Churi va por su guion y se lo muestra a Jurina, quien se ríe.

"Es cierto. ¿Prefieres hacer mi parte?"

"Absolutamente no. Ser Center es un poco loco y tiene demasiadas escenas de pelea."

Jurina se ríe. Su amiga es malhumorada en las mañanas. Bueno, ella sabe que regresara a su usual estado alegre en una hora. Una vez que haya desayunado.

Está en lo correcto. Churi está platicando alegremente con ella durante el camino hacia la escuela. Se separan pronto al no tener escenas que grabar juntas. Jurina va al cuarto vestir para ponerse su uniforme escolar usual y le sonríe a Mayo quien está usando su famosa chamarra gris. Jurina tendrá escenas de pelea en la tarde, pero por ahora es tiempo de una escena divertida con su mejor amiga.

Mayu está masticando chicle en el salón de clases, esperando a que el personal se prepare. Ve a Yuki sentada en una esquina y le sonríe, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa débil. Ha actuado raro toda la mañana y ella sabe perfectamente porqué.

Jurina de repente entra y se sienta a un lado de Mayu, con una gran sonrisa en su cara. La chica más pequeña intenta ignorarlo, sabiendo porqué su amiga está tan alegre esta mañana. Ha hablado de ello toda la semana desde que recibió el guion, sin perder la oportunidad de mencionarlo aquí y allá.

"Podrías parar," ella la regaña cuando escucha a su amiga reír. No tiene que mirar a Yuki para saber que las está observando.

"Va a ser muy divertido," comenta Jurina, ignorando a propósito la irritación de Mayu.

"Solo es un beso Jurina. Cálmate."

"Ya era hora. Debieron de hacerlo antes."

En la segunda temporada, la relación de Center y Nezumi era bastante complicada, pero al final el ratón acepto la amistad de Center. Ahora su relación ha evolucionado bastante, y comparten su primer beso en el tercer episodio de la cuarta temporada. Jurina está muy emocionada al respecto. Primero por que ama la relación entre Nezumi y Center, y en segundo lugar porque no puede esperar para ver a Mayu molestarse. No es nada nuevo que ella tolere su afecto hasta cierto nivel y nunca la deje besarla en los labios.

Cuando ve a Yuki en la habitación la saluda, completamente inconsciente de la mirada de la chica en ella.

Mayu mira brevemente a Yuri y suspira al ver la mirada penetrante que está recibiendo. Como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Ella no puede impedir si hay un beso escrito en el guion. Tampoco puede evitar que su novia se ponga celosa cada vez que tiene que besar a alguien más. Especialmente cuando ese alguien está actuando con demasiado entusiasmo al respecto. Esa niña. Realmente merece un titulo de monstruo besador.

Mayu mira al personal que acomoda las cámaras alrededor de ellas. Aun tiene unos cuantos minutos antes de empezar la escena así que se levanta y camina hacia Yuki. No está segura de que sea una buena idea, pero debe intentarlo.

"Yuki, quizá debas esperar afuera."

"¿Por qué?" El tono de Yuki es algo áspero, Mayu evita su mirada.

"No tienes que estar aquí."

"No me molesta," responde Yuki cruzando los brazos con determinación.

"Está bien…"

Mayu sabe que tiene caso seguir con la conversación así que regresa y se sienta a un lado de Jurina. Si tan solo Yuki no fuera tan reservada respecto a su relación, ella le pudo haber dicho a Jurina, y está en cambio no estaría actuando como si ansiara el beso.

"Por favor no hagas nada fuera de lo común."

"¿Como qué?" Jurina bromea, acercando su cara a la de su amiga.

"Sabes de lo que hablo," se queja Mayu, empujándola con gentileza.

"Te quiero Jurina, pero algún día terminaras ofendiendo a alguien si no tienes cuidado."

Jurina se ríe, no captando por completo lo que quiere decir. El director se les acerca, y ambas inmediatamente enfocan su atención en él. La escena está a punto de comenzar.

Mayu puede sentir como Yuki le lanza navajas con la mirada cuando sus labios se tocan, ella inconscientemente tiembla un poco. Sin embargo, siente un gran alivio cuando el director grita "corte" y la escena está terminada en una toma. Siendo franca, esperaba que Jurina echara las cosas a perder a propósito para hacer lo del beso otra vez, pero no lo hizo. Actuó como una profesional durante todo el suceso y Mayu le da las gracias mentalmente.

El personal toma un descanso de quince minutos, Mayu se levanta para irse. Mas al rato tiene otra escena que grabar afuera, pero por ahora tiene que ir al baño a refrescarse. Escucha pasos detrás de ella y sabe que Yuki la está siguiendo. Puede imaginar la discusión que seguramente está a punto de pasar.

Jurina se queda en la habitación, deseando repetir los movimientos de la siguiente escena que será muy desafiante físicamente. No es su primera escena de pelea, pero esta es más larga y más complicada. No tiene un doble, ella lo hace todo y es bastante desgastante. Sabe que sus movimientos tienen que ser muy precisos si no quiere herir a su compañera. También tiene que ser lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar los golpes, pero hacer que parezca real.

Después de unos minutos de golpes en el aire y movimientos regresa a sentarse y a leer el guion otra vez. Repite los diálogos en voz alta y actúa la coreografía en su cabeza nuevamente. Está lista para la gran pelea entre Center y Gekikara.

Rena, vestida como Gekikara, está en camino a la ubicación de su próxima grabación. No le importa estar interpretando a una chica loca, aun si generalmente hace el papel de personajes amables, pero si tiene que pasar mucho tiempo en maquillaje. Tiene sangre falsa en su cara y sus manos, ella tiene cuidado de no tocar nada mientras camina hacia el salón de clases. Sabe que es un poco temprano, pero necesita tiempo para entrar en su personaje.

Camina más lento cuando escucha a alguien recitando sus líneas en voz alta y rápido reconoce la voz de Jurina. Toma unos pasos, mirando a la chica que ahora está reclinada en su silla con los ojos cerrados. Ella aun no ha notado su presencia y Rena está a punto de entrar en el salón y sugerirle a Jurina que ensayen la escena juntas cuando se detiene de repente al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

"Si tan solo todos esos disparates de wmatsui terminaran, ellos nos dejarían de poner juntas en cada ocasión."

Rena la mira en shock, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Realmente dijo eso? Solo fue un murmuro, quizás no la comprendió. No, si lo hizo. Jurina realmente dijo esas palabras. Quiere cuestionar a la chica al respecto, pero sus pies están pegados al suelo, su cuerpo se niega a moverse. Aun está procesando las palabras cuando ve que Jurina abre los ojos lentamente y la mira con sorpresa. Puede sentir que Jurina se está preguntando si la escucho, ya que rápidamente se endereza en su asiento. Rena debate si debería de hablar al respecto antes de decidir no hacerlo. Está a punto de grabar una escena muy estresante y se tiene que concentrar.

Le sonríe de forma forzada y va a sentarse no lejos de la chica, cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse. Sabe que la chica la está viendo, pero no le pone atención. Hay un silencio incomodo en la habitación, ninguna de las dos hablan. Unos minutos después el personal entra y Rena suspira en silencio, aliviada.

Rena levanta los puños, riendo como loca. Ve a Jurina acercarse y esquiva fácilmente el golpe, la chica gira rápidamente, mirándola con enojo. La pelea entre Center y Gekikara ha comenzado.

Rena rápido nota que hay algo mal con la otra chica. La vio practicar su coreografía una y otra vez, así que no hay duda en que se la sepa de corazón. Sin embargo, sus tiempos están algo desfasados. No esquiva los golpes tan rápido como debería y sus movimientos son algo lentos. Rena intenta adaptarse, pero es más y más difícil con el transcurso de los minutos. Espera que el director diga algo, pero no lo hace. ¿Es la única que lo nota?

Hay un descanso de cinco minutos, y Rena se acerca a Jurina para preguntarle si todo está bien, pero la chica está ocupada hablando con su entrenador de pelea. Cuando la pelea empieza otra vez, Rena está aliviada al notar que los movimientos de su compañera ahora son más rápidos y más precisos. Gekikara pelea con todo lo que tiene, copiando el ritmo de Center. Rena está sudando profusamente pero no se contiene. Quiere pelear para verse bien en cámara. Entre su comportamiento loco y sus movimientos de pelea tiene mucho que hacer, pero no quiere decepcionar. Quiere que la pelea sea lo más real posible.

Ahora es el punto decisivo de la pelea. Puede que Center sea una buena peleadora, pero Gekikara es mejor aun. Rena se prepara para dar el golpe final. El que le pondrá un fin a su pelea. Su puño se acerca rápidamente a la mejilla derecha de Jurina y se miran con enojo una a la otra. Hay un colchón detrás de Jurina para amortiguar su caída, ella se prepara para el golpe. Rena deja salir un grito de locura y ve demasiado tarde un momento de indecisión en los ojos de Jurina. El puño de Rena golpea la mejilla de Jurina, quien no lo esquiva a tiempo y se cae con fuerza en el colchón. El director grita "corte" y Rena mira en shock a la chica agarrándose la mejilla con dolor. El personal rápido se reúne alrededor de ella, mientras Rena trata de entender lo que acaba de pasar. Se arrodilla preocupada a su lado, y extiende su mano para ayudarle a sentarse.

"Lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien?"

Jurina no le contesta y furiosa evita su mirada. Rechaza su ayuda y a cambio toma la mano de alguien del personal. Alguien rápido trae algo de hielo y Jurina hace una cara al sentir el frio en su mejilla. Rena se sorprende por su actitud. No entendiendo por que está enfadada con ella, no hizo nada malo. Ella es la que no se movió a tiempo. Jurina finalmente se levanta y ve al director.

"¿Debemos hacerlo otra vez?"

"No, la caída fue perfecta."

Jurina asiente con la cabeza y le agradece al personal. Aun tiene unas cuantas escenas para graba afuera hoy, rápido sale de la habitación, no mirando ni una vez a Rena.

Son las 5PM cuando Jurina entra al hotel y toma el elevador. Está exhausta y no puede esperar para tomar un baño para relajarse. Su mejilla aun le duele un poco, y sabe que mañana tendrá un moretón. Ella suspira, recordando su actitud fría hacia Rena hace unas horas. La chica mayor se disculpo pero ella lo había ignorado. Probablemente pensó que estaba molesta con ella cuando en realidad estaba molesta con sigo misma por haber sido tan imprudente.

El elevador se detiene en su piso y ella camina hacia el pasillo, con la llave en la mano. Se detiene delante de su cuarto y está a punto de entrar cuando escucha otra puerta abrirse y pasos. Se da la vuelta para ver a Rena mirándola ansiosamente.

"Jurina, ¿tienes un minuto?"

La Matsui más joven está indecisa, realmente no está de humor para otra confrontación con la chica y realmente se siente cansada. Finalmente le asiente con la cabeza a los ojos suplicantes de Rena, con curiosidad sobre lo que tiene que decir. Rena sonríe, y Jurina la sigue a su cuarto. No se sorprende al ver que tan limpio y ordenado está. Después de todo a la chica le gusta el orden. Ella recuerda como solían pelear cuando compartían cuartos de hotel. Jurina era desordenada y solía dejar su ropa por todas partes y Rena la regañaba. Ella aun era una niña entonces y se sentía, no hablando con ella por horas. Ahora Jurina cuida mejor de sus cosas, y sabe que eso es parcialmente debido a los comentarios pasados de Rena.

Rena cierra la puerta y le indica que se siente en la cama, pero en vez de eso Jurina se dirige a una silla. Rena toma su lugar en la cama y extiende su mano para tocarle la mejilla, pero la otra chica se aleja. Rena suspira, un poco herida.

"Perdón por lo que paso."

"Lo sé."

Jurina evita su mirada y la chica mayor desea poder entrar en su cabeza para saber lo que está pensando. No puede leerla para nada, y se sorprende por su comportamiento extraño. Ya no está segura de que este sea el mejor momento para hablar del tema. Jurina está siendo distante con ella y puede sentir que no va a ser muy platicadora. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde. La trajo a su cuarto y tiene que continuar.

"Quería hablarte de algo. Escuche lo que dijiste en el salón de clases. Que deseabas que wmatsui ya no existiera."

Jurina alza la mirada sorprendida antes de suspirar.

"Así que si lo escuchaste. No fue cierto."

"¿A qué te referías con eso?"

Jurina se inquieta en su asiento, no le gusta la dirección de la conversación. Claramente no está lista para contarle y desea poder encontrar una buena mentira. Desafortunadamente ninguna se le viene a la mente. El cuarto le llena de un silencio incomodo por unos minutos antes de que Rena vuelva a hablar.

"¿Hice algo malo?"

Jurina sabe que la chica está confundida, aun si no la está mirando. Puede sentirlo en su voz. Desea poder decirle que no es su culpa, que es ella la que no está en su sano juicio. Una cosa llevaría a la otra y pronto se vería forzada a hablar de sus sentimientos. Pero no dejaría que eso pasara. Nada bueno podría resultar de eso.

"Estaba cansada. No sé porque dije eso."

Esa era una mentira terrible, y sabia que Rena no se la creería.

"Jurina, puedes hablar conmigo. No voy a molestarme. Solo tengo que saber porque dijiste eso."

"¡Ya te dije, solo estaba cansada!"

Tal vez sea el cansancio hablando, o tal vez es que no le guste como esta conversación solo esta hiendo en círculos, pero su intención no fue levantar su voz y ser tan dura. Sin embargo, esto enciende algo en Rena, quien responde con el mismo tono.

"¡Oh vamos, no seas una niña, dime cual es el maldito problema! Imagínate si alguien del personal te hubiera escuchado y se corriera el rumor. ¿Qué pensaría la gente?"

Ambas chicas se miran y Jurina se levanta enojada.

"¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que te molesta más? ¿Además porque te importa? ¡No es como si quisieras estar asociada conmigo en primer lugar!"

"¿Por qué querría si actúas de una manera tan infantil?"

"¡Bueno discúlpame por eso, quizás debieron de juntarte con Airi, no conmigo!"

"¿Por qué estás hablando de ella? ¡Ella no tiene que ver nada con esto!"

Jurina aprieta los dientes, sabiendo que esta conversación no está hiendo a ningún lado. Sabe que debe detenerse ahora, antes de que diga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir. Todo su cuerpo está temblando y Rena la está mirando furiosamente. Deja salir un ruido de molestia y se acerca de la puerta antes de gritar.

"¡Ya no puedo hacer esto!"

Escucha que Rena se levanta, pero no se espera para escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Rápido abre la puerta y sale, azotando la puerta detrás de ella.  
Inmediatamente se arrepiente de su acción impulsiva y se recarga contra la puerta, tratando de calmarse. No puede creer lo que acaba de pasar. Sus peleas nunca se ponían tan feas. Ella cierra los ojos, escuchando el latir acelerado de su corazón. Sabe que tiene que disculparse con Rena, pero su orgullo se le entromete. No está lista para eso aun.

Una puerta se abre en el pasillo y se da la vuelta para ver a Churi mirándola ansiosamente. Jurina pone su cabeza entre sus manos, avergonzada.

"¿Escuchaste?"

Churi asiente lentamente y Jurina se estremece. Probablemente todo el piso lo hizo. Se endereza y camina hacia ella, sorprendiéndose al ver que se está poniendo su abrigo.

"Creo que deberíamos tomar un paseo."

Jurina asiente y sigue silenciosamente a la chica fuera del edificio. No hace tanto frío con su abrigo puesto y además probablemente necesita el fresco aire para calmarse. Se sientan en una banca y miran a los niños jugar en un columpio. Jurina disfruta de la tranquilidad, agradecida de que la chica a su lado no la cuestione. Lentamente recarga su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo más tranquilidad. No sabe por cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, sin hablar, pero Churi no intenta entrometerse ni una vez. Jurina es la que rompe el silencio después de un rato.

"Fue bastante feo. No sé qué fue lo que me paso."

"Estabas cansada, y hace unas horas ella te golpeo. Eso probablemente no ayudo."

Jurina nota como Churi intenta hacer menos tensa la situación, y le sonríe un poco. Niega con la cabeza y se endereza, ahora más seria.

"Debería de disculparme con ella."

Jurina de repente se levanta y Churi rápido la toma de la mano.

"Quizás no esta noche. Deja que lo consulte con la almohada."

Jurina sabe que tiene razón y se sienta a su lado. Se quedan en el silencio cómodo por un rato más. Cuando el sol baja y el aire se pone más frío caminan de regreso al hotel, Jurina sintiéndose más calmada.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Rena se queda mirando la figura de la chica que se retira y se estremece cuando oye el portazo. Todo su cuerpo está temblando y aprieta los puños con rabia. Se mueve hacia adelante, sus dedos toman la perilla de la puerta. No quiere que la conversación termine de esa manera y empieza a girar el mango, antes de hacerlo completamente se detiene. Probablemente no sea una buena idea. Jurina estaba bastante furiosa cuando se fue, y ella misma no está realmente calmada. Otra charla probablemente conduciría a más gritos. Rena suspira derrotada y gira sobre sus talones para ir al baño.

Las lágrimas amenazan con caer, y abre la llave rápidamente del agua, salpicando el líquido frío en su rostro. Se mira a sí misma en el espejo, le molesta que esta lucha le haya afectado tanto, se ve como un desastre. Se queda un rato así, escuchando a su corazón acelerado y repasando su conversación una y otra vez. A veces se peleaban, pero siempre fue de cosas triviales y unas horas más tarde, volvían a su estado habitual, como si nada hubiera pasado.

De alguna manera, Rena detecta en este argumento que esto no se resolverá en un día. Se salió de control de la nada y Jurina parecía bastante molesta. Su arrebato realmente la sorprendió y en lugar de mantener la calma, dejó salir sus cuestionamientos de la misma manera, al parecer empeoro las cosas. No reconoció a la Matsui más joven, era como otra persona en frente de ella. Sus palabras y reacción no tenían sentido.

Rena sale del cuarto de baño para ir a sentarse cerca de la ventana. Reflexiona sobre la lectura de un libro para despejar su cabeza, pero sabe que no va a funcionar. Mira distraídamente transeúntes que pasan en frente del hotel y a los niños que juegan en un columpio. Su mente se remonta a Jurina, preguntándose cuando comenzaron a separarse. ¿Es realmente el final de wmatsui?

Ella recuerda claramente el día en que el personal anunció que haría pareja con la chica más joven. Era una chica linda y alegre, siempre dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible, y se aferraba a ella en cada ocasión. No le importaba la proximidad al principio, pero luego Jurina comenzó a ser un poco más audaz y tuvo que fijar límites. Sabía que a la chica no le gustaban sus nuevas reglas y, al principio, ni siquiera las escucho. Rena lo dejo pasar en algunas ocasiones, pero no pudo evitar regañarla cuando fue demasiado lejos. Por supuesto, ella nunca lo hizo delante de los demás, pero lo hacía en la intimidad de su habitación en el hotel. Después de todo, Rena era una persona privada.

Rena no era el único objetivo. Otros miembros lo fueron, y el lado coqueto de Jurina surgió durante sus años de adolescencia. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado mucho últimamente. Rena ha notado cómo la niña comenzó a distanciarse de ella, y ella tenía que dejar que sucediera. Jurina se hace cada vez más popular, y no quería interponerse en el camino. Jurina es casi un adulto, y no necesitaría ya a su guía. Quería dejarla desplegar sus alas, y convertirse en la estrella que estaba segura que llegaría a ser.

No le importaba la distancia al principio. Todavía estaba manteniendo un ojo en ella desde lejos, siempre la a cuidando, aunque nunca lo demostró. Eso fue una gran diferencia entre ellas. Jurina expresa fácilmente sus sentimientos, cuando ella lo reservaba para ella sola. Siempre sabía lo que Jurina tenía en mente, cuando Rena era más difícil de descifrar.

Es por eso que Rena se había sorprendido al no poder leer a la chica en absoluto durante su pelea. Jurina solía ser un libro abierto para ella, pero ya no más y esto le molestaba mucho. Reflexionando sobre estos últimos meses, se pregunta si no ha cometido un error al permitir que la distancia crezca entre ellas. Estaban empezando a actuar como extrañas y no podía permitir que eso sucediera. A pesar de todo Jurina ha pasado todos estos años aun con su comportamiento infantil, todavía se preocupaba mucho por ella. Rena suspira, preguntándose cómo va a arreglar las cosas entre ellas. Las palabras de Jurina le habían hecho realmente daño, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que wmatsui muera. No iba a rendirse sin luchar.

Rena parpadea cuando ve a Jurina y a Churi sentadas en un banco fuera del hotel. Se da cuenta de su cercanía, realmente no le sorprende. Ellas han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas últimamente. Por un momento, se pregunta si Jurina está confiando en Churi. Siente una especie de envidia hacia la niña mayor. Ella antes, seria a quien Jurina acudiría primero, solía saber todo lo que tenía en su mente. Pero ya no. Tal vez debería tener una charla con Churi antes de afrontar Jurina de nuevo. Hace unos meses, habría encontrado la idea bastante estúpida,. Nunca ha necesitado el consejo de alguien y menos para hablar con Jurina. Ahora, al ver lo mucho que la Matsui más joven había cambiado, no estaba segura de cómo manejarla ahora. Seguramente no quería pelear con ella de nuevo. Era demasiado doloroso.

Rena vuelve a mirar el reloj de la alarma: son las 06:00 pm. Airi estará allí en cualquier momento. Se levanta de su silla y se va a leer el guión del episodio de mañana. Afortunadamente, no tiene ninguna escena que filmar con Jurina. No es que ella la quiera evitar, pero necesita un plan antes de hablar con ella de nuevo. Quiere hacer las cosas bien, y no cometer más errores. Todavía está molesta por el hecho de que no pudo mantener la calma y perdió los estribos durante su lucha.

El sol ya se está poniendo, y Rena siente un poco de sueño. La filmación de hoy fue agotadora, y después de su pelea con Jurina, no tiene nada de energía para continuar. Decide pasar unos minutos en la cama, a la espera de que llegue su compañera de cuarto. Está más tranquila ahora y siente su cuerpo relajarse, se esfuerza por mantener los ojos abiertos, y pronto el guión se desliza de su mano, sus párpados se cierran progresivamente.

Airi está de pie fuera de su habitación en el hotel, ocupada tratando de conseguir la llave de su bolsillo mientras trataba de no dejar caer la comida de su mano derecha. Compró comida para Rena y ella, pero ahora mismo, sus manos están un poco llenas. Cuando oye las puertas del ascensor que se abren se vuelve, y suspira con alivio al reconocer un rostro familiar. Realmente necesita la ayuda.

"Hola Jurina! ¿Podrías por favor…"

Airi no tiene tiempo para terminar cuando Jurina atrapa rápidamente la comida antes de que caiga al suelo.

"¡Gracias! ¡Me salvaste la vida!"

Jurina asiente, mientras que Airi empieza a girar la llave en la cerradura, antes de suspender repentinamente.

"¡Oh, no. Me olvidé de algo."

Se vuelve hacia Jurina, avergonzada.

"¿Te importaría poner esto en el interior?"

Jurina no tiene tiempo para responderle cuando ve a Airi que ya está corriendo hacia el ascensor. La chica joven mira atónita ante esa forma de retirada, y luego ve la comida en sus manos.

Esto no está sucediendo. Se queda unos segundos en la puerta, no está dispuesta a enfrentar de nuevo a la niña que está dentro. Tal vez, ¿podía sólo dejar la comida en la puerta? Airi probablemente estará de regreso pronto. Jurina suspira ante la idea estúpida.

Toca suavemente y espera una respuesta. Cuando ninguna llega después de unos segundos, repite la acción y dice en voz baja:

"¿Puedo entrar? Soy Jurina."

Todavía no hay respuesta. O bien la chica no la ha escuchado - que es poco probable después de la segunda vez - ya sea porque no quiere hablar con ella. Jurina entendería totalmente después de su pelea anterior, pero no puede esperar en el pasillo por la edad. Se prepara psicológicamente, gira la llave en la perilla y empuja lentamente la puerta. Espera una Rena media loca aparecer delante de ella y reclamándole, pero no pasa nada. Jurina avanza cuidadosamente en el cuarto oscuro, sorprendida por el silencio. Cuando pone los ojos en la mesa, ella coloca las bolsas de comida en ahí, y se da la vuelta para irse cuando ella ve un cuerpo en la cama.

Sorprendida, Jurina casi golpea la silla detrás de ella. Entrecierra los ojos para asegurarse de que Rena está durmiendo realmente, y se relaja al observar que tiene los parpados cerrados. La habitación es tan silenciosa que Jurina no se atreve a hacer ni un movimiento, con miedo de despertar a la otra chica. La mira fijamente durante unos minutos, antes de que finalmente se acerco a ella cuando se da cuenta de la hoja de papel que cae de la mano derecha de Rena. Después de tomarla y ponerla sobre la mesa, saca el edredón de la otra chica, con cuidando de no despertarla en el proceso. Está ahora tan cerca que puede oír su respiración suave y se inclina un poco para quitarle un mechón de cabello del rostro. Jurina sabe que está jugando con fuego, ya que la niña mayor es conocida por tener el sueño ligero. Podría despertar en cualquier momento y pedirle que se fuera rápidamente. La Matsui más joven todavía tienta su suerte y le da un beso en la frente, antes de murmurar en voz baja un triste "lo siento". Contempla a la hermosa chica unos minutos más sabiendo que probablemente no va a tener pronto otra oportunidad de nuevo, retirándose lentamente de la habitación.

Cuando sale en el pasillo, ella ve Airi y Churi charlando cerca del ascensor. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que no los ha visto juntas, y Jurina se pregunta si han olvidado sus diferencias. Solían ser muy buenas amigos, pero últimamente Jurina ha notado cómo Churi se fue distanciando de su amiga.

Jurina camina a su habitación y está a punto de entrar cuando ella oye pasos rápidos y ve a Churi agitando una bolsa de comida, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Espero que tengas hambre!"

Jurina asiente ante su alegre amiga, y cuando se da la vuelta escucha a Airi dándole las gracias. Jurina sonríe torpemente, viendo la retirada de la niña. Quizás podrían llevarse bien si ella no estuviera tan estúpidamente celosa de su cercanía a Rena.

Cuando Airi se mete en la habitación, está sorprendida por la oscuridad. Esperaba a Rena que estuviera aquí ya que habían hecho planes para cenar juntas. Está a punto de tomar su teléfono para comprobar sus mensajes cuando escucha a alguien bostezando y salta un poco, sorprendida.

"¡Rena! ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la oscuridad?"

Airi enciende la luz, mientras que Rena se sienta lentamente en la cama.

"Lo siento. ¿Te he despertado?"

Rena niega con la cabeza, y se mueve hacia la comida que está en la mesa, todavía un poco somnolienta. Airi toma su abrigo y se queda mirando a su amiga que mira a escondidas dentro de las bolsas. Una pequeña mueca aparece en su cara y ella se vuelve a Airi.

"¿Eso es todo?"

Airi se mueve hacia adelante con una cara seria, ocultando cuidadosamente una bolsa de plástico detrás de la espalda.

"Sí. ¿Esperabas algo más?"

Rena oculta su decepción y comienza a sacar la comida fuera de las bolsas. Airi, restringiéndose a sí misma para no reírse, mira la chica que está tratando de no decir nada. Rena se da la vuelta cuando ve Airi agitando una bolsa y rápidamente agarra. Sus ojos se iluminan en la vista de dos contenedores de melón pan, y Airi no puede contener su risa más.

"Deja de burlarte de mí."

"Lo siento, pero es demasiado fácil."

Airi esquiva rápidamente una palmada en su brazo y se sienta junto a la mesa. Cuando la comida está lista, las niñas empiezan a comer, Rena satisface a su estómago que gruñe con un poco de ensalada y pan, mientras que Airi goza de ciertos takoyakis. Airi es la única que habla, Rena se pierde en sus pensamientos. Algo le ha molestando por un tiempo, finalmente le pregunta.

"¿Te encontraste con Jurina esta noche?"

"Sí, lo hice. Ella me ayudó con las bolsas de comida. ¿Por qué?"

Rena deja de comer durante unos segundos y Airi se da cuenta de su rostro preocupado. Está a punto de preguntarle lo que está pasando en su mente cuando Rena niega con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"Por nada."

Airi, no del todo convencida, continúa con otra conversación antes de cambiar de opinión. Si Rena no quiere decir nada, ella no va a forzar la situación.

Ellas terminan de comer la cena y pronto están listas para ir a la cama. Airi ya está empezando a quedarse dormida cuando Rena se encuentra todavía en el cuarto de baño, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Toca lentamente su frente, antes de fruncir el ceño un poco. Al principio, ella estaba segura que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero ahora sabe que no fue el caso. Jurina estuvo en la habitación y la besó, después dijo tres palabras. Si tan sólo hubiera estado completamente despierta…

Rena regresa a la habitación, y observa en su camino a Airi que ahora está durmiendo, antes de sentarse en su propia cama. Lo que le había afectado a ella no era lo Jurina había murmurado, pero el tono de pesar en el que ella había dicho le inquieto. Se apaciguó un poco para reconocer que la Matsui más joven no estaba realmente enojada con ella y, aunque ella sabía que todavía tenía que tener una conversación seria, ese simple hecho era suficiente para aliviar su mente por ahora.  
Rena se pone la pijama y se mete debajo de las sábanas, un poco enojada consigo misma por tomar una siesta antes. Ahora, ella está completamente despierta y mirando al techo, su mente a la deriva en su conversación perdida con Jurina. Mañana, ella tendrá que encontrar un momento para hablar con Churi sobre la chica. Cuanto antes se sepa cuál es el problema, más pronto podrá encontrar una solución a ella. Escuchar esas últimas palabras de Jurina todavía mantiene su esperanza de que no es demasiado tarde para reparar su relación.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Es el aplauso final de la temporada de Majisuka Gakuen 4. Jurina y algunos otros miembros de SKE están celebrando el final del rodaje en un restaurante, pero la chica no está realmente en buen estado de ánimo. Estos últimos días han sido bastante agitados y entre su apretada agenda y los largos días de rodaje, no tuvo tiempo para hablar con Rena. Ahora la Matsui mayor se ha ido, tiene trabajo que hacer con Nogizaka46 y Jurina no deja de solo contemplar su plato, apenas si toca su comida. Todavía se siente terriblemente mal por la forma en que le habló el otro día, y ni siquiera la alegre Churi que está sentada a su lado puede animarla.

Suspira por décima vez, no escucha las conversaciones a su alrededor y solo mira el reloj cada cinco minutos. Finalmente se ríe mentalmente, encontrando su situación bastante irónica. Cuando Rena está a su alrededor, la evita a toda costa, pero cuando no está aquí, la echa de menos. Lo que la hace una chica llena de contradicciones.  
Cuando una risa estalla, Jurina se levanta, no se siente cómoda. Todo el mundo está relajando y se divierte, excepto ella. Rápidamente se disculpa, consigue algunas miradas de sorpresa en su manera de salir del restaurante. Da la bienvenida al aire libre con gratitud después del calor del restaurante. Justo cuando está a punto de llamar a un taxi, siente una mano rodeando su brazo derecho, es Churi que la mira preocupada.

"Hey. ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano?"

Jurina está a punto de responder cuando Churi la interrumpe.

"Y no me digas que estás cansada. No lo creo."

La Matsui más joven se ríe de la chica que está rodando sus ojos. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Churi aprieta su agarre en Jurina, más fuerte.  
"Se trata de Rena, ¿no? ¿Deseas haber podido hablar con ella antes de que se fuera?" Jurina se sorprende por la perspicacia de su amiga.

"No tengo secretos para ti, ¿verdad?" bromea, y Churi niega con la cabeza un poco.

"Por supuesto que sí, pero puedo sentir que Rena es un tema sensible en la actualidad."

Jurina está pérdida sin palabras. Después de ese día fuera del hotel, nunca habló de su pelea con Churi de nuevo, ni volvió a mencionar a la chica. Churi ve lo confundida que la chica esta, interrumpe el hilo de sus pensamientos, y una sonrisa divertida aparece en sus labios.

"Además, hablas mientras duermes."

"¿Yo hago qué?"

"Y un nombre viene todas las noches."

Jurina está desviando la mirada, muy avergonzada, trata de zafarse a sí misma de Churi, pero la chica la está sosteniendo muy apretadamente.

"¿Quieres saber cuál?"

Jurina hace un ruido de malestar, tratando de ocultar su rostro con su mano libre. Ahora Churi está riendo, y la joven Matsui desea poder estar en cualquier otro sitio, menos aquí.

"No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo estas tan nerviosa. Es la primera vez."

"Deja de burlarte de mí."

"E incluso sonrojándose un poco."

"¡No lo estoy!"

Churi deja de reírse y se mueve hacia adelante, besando suavemente a la chica en la mejilla.

"Me gusta este nuevo lado tuyo."

Jurina se vuelve a Churi y ambas se miran por un minuto. La chica más joven de repente se siente muy emocional y la abraza cálidamente.

"Estoy tan agradecida de tener una amiga así."

Churi se sorprende por las palabras sinceras de Jurina y después de reflexionar sobre ellas, cariñosamente acaricia la cabeza. Cada día que pasa con la chica, descubre nuevas cosas sobre ella, y aprende a quererla más y más. No es sólo una chica infantil y divertida, es también sensible y cariñosa, y le encanta eso de ella.  
Se quedan así durante un rato, sin hablar y simplemente disfrutan de la presencia y el calor una de la otra. Por último, Churi de mala gana se desenreda a sí misma de Jurina y mociona el restaurante.

"¿Quieres volver a entrar?"

"No, pero tu ve si quieres. Voy a llamar a un taxi para ir al hotel."  
Churi niega con la cabeza, y entrelaza la mano entre la suya.  
"Entonces iremos al hotel."

Cuando Rena está de vuelta en el trabajo con el grupo SKE, es para ensayar su próximo concierto. Ya ha pasado un mes desde su pelea con Jurina, y el mayor Matsui espera ver a la niña cuando llegue este viernes por la tarde en el Nagoya Dome. Ya son las 02:00 pm, y algunas chicas están tratando de adaptarse a los trajes en el vestuario. Cuando Rena entra, está un poco decepcionado al no encontrar la Matsui más joven. Claro que aún es temprano, pero ella tenía la esperanza de alcanzarla antes del comienzo del ensayo y tener una conversación con ella. Ve Churi que está ocupada leyendo una hoja en un rincón de la habitación, y va a sentarse a su lado. La chica al detectar el movimiento a su lado levanta sus ojos, sorprendida.

"¡Hola Rena! Ha sido un largo tiempo."

"Hola Akane. Sí, estas últimas semanas han sido agitadas."

"No puedo imaginar estar en un grupo concurrente. No sé cómo lo haces."  
Rena asiente, pero no dice nada, nunca se ha quejado. Por supuesto, ella a veces prefiere un horario más ligero, los viajes de ida y vuelta entre Tokio y Nagoya son bastante agotadores, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto. ¿Qué se puede decir? Le encanta su trabajo: es lo que la hace levantarse cada mañana con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
La lista de canciones del concierto está sobre la mesa enfrente de ella y ella la repasa mientras se quita su abrigo. Otro cansado concierto de tres horas le espera.

"Por cierto, llegaste muy temprano hoy," comenta Churi.

"Bueno, ya me conoces. Siempre necesito más tiempo para ensayar."  
Churi ríe ante la sonrisa avergonzada de Rena. La Matsui mayor se vuelve hacia ella con sorpresa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? Eres una de las mejores bailarinas."

Churi agita su mano, avergonzada por el cumplido.

"No lo soy, pero gracias. Hablando de quien llega primero, Jurina fue la primera en llegar," Churi lo menciona.

"¿Jurina ya está aquí?"

Rena mira a su alrededor, sorprendida la echaba de menos. Churi sigue su mirada y suspira.

"Ya está en el escenario."

"¿En serio?" La voz de Rena suena en estado de shock.

"Tenía planeado llegar más tarde, pero me sentí mal dejándola ensayar sola. Ha estado actuando extraña últimamente."

Churi se da cuenta de la mirada confundida de Rena, y deja de hacer lo que está haciendo. No quiso expresar esta última parte en voz alta, pero quizás es el momento de confiar en alguien, especialmente cuando se sabe que la mayor Matsui es de alguna manera responsable de los cambios de humor actuales de Jurina. Sabía que su amiga se sentía mal por su pelea con Rena, pero de alguna manera, creía que había más cosas que ella no le estaba diciendo.

"¿Podrías hablar con ella cuando tengas un minuto?" Churi le pregunta, admitiendo su impotencia.

Rena nota la mirada de Churi y asiente. Al principio, ella tenía la intención de hablar con la chica sobre Jurina, pero al ver cómo parecía estar tan perdida como ella, sabía que tenía que ir directamente a Jurina.

Jurina, llevaba una gran camiseta y pantalones de chándal, está ensayando una de las coreografías de entre todas las canciones. El concierto se realizara en seis horas, y quiere que todo sea perfecto para esta noche. Entre las 30 canciones, los MCs y todo el vestuario que tiene que llevar, tiene un montón de cosas en que pensar y en este momento, su mente está explotando. Ser Center puede ser divertido al principio, pero en realidad, es mucho más complicado que eso. Puede sentir el peso de su responsabilidad sobre sus hombros ya que todo mundo espera mucho de ella. La voluntad de no defraudarlos es mayor día a día, a medida que las luces están casi siempre en ella, sabe que no puede cometer ningún error.

Su voz es un poco ronca cuando empieza a cantar, pero no está realmente preocupado por eso, siempre es así en un primer momento. Una botella de agua está a sus pies y se arrodilla para beber un sorbo. Sus ojos escanean el área de sillas vacías, y no puede dejar de sentirse sorprendido por la vista. No es la primera vez que el grupo está llevando a cabo un trabajo en este estadio, pero Jurina todavía se siente muy pequeña en el escenario, y lo sabe será peor una vez que la cúpula se llene de gente.

Sin embargo, no importa cuántos lugares haya, si ella está actuando en el teatro SKE frente a 300 personas o en un lugar grande en frente de 40 000 personas, cada concierto es importante para ella. Su objetivo es siempre el mismo: dar lo mejor y hacer un gran impacto.

Su visión se torna un poco borrosa por un minuto, pero la chica no le presta mucha atención, tal vez sólo sea la acumulación de tensión. Dejando a un lado el agua, se levanta y sigue haciendo ejercicios vocales. Algunos técnicos están empezando a ajustar la luz en el escenario y Jurina cierra sus ojos para enfocar. Aunque la cantidad de trabajo que hacer a veces es abrumadora, estará listo a tiempo, como siempre.

Una hora más tarde, todos los miembros SKE ahora están ensayando concierto en el escenario. Últimos ajustes se hacen para sus trajes, las coreografías se repiten de nuevo hasta que estén completamente dominadas, y los técnicos comprueban que todo funcione correctamente, tanto las luces de las fases móviles y conjuntos.  
Rena está batallando con un vestido de color rosa cuando ve a Jurina que viene al vestuario. La Matsui mayor se vuelve hacia ella, al notar lo mucho que está sudando. La observa con una mirada de sorpresa, mientras que la niña cambia a su atuendo de _Blue Rose_. Después de su conversación con Churi hace una hora, Rena había ido a buscar a la niña y la había encontrado ensayando con vigor en el escenario. Sabía que era mejor posponer su charla después del concierto. Después de todo, ya había esperado un mes entero para ello, podía esperar un par de horas más. Ahora, al ver a la chica tan agotada a pesar de que el concierto no ha incluso comenzado, le preocupaba, claramente se estaba exigiendo a sí misma mas de la cuenta, y Rena incluso se preguntó si había comido bien hoy. No sería la primera vez que la chica se salta las comidas. Quiere hablar con ella, pero los miembros del personal están trabajando en su vestido, y ella no puede moverse. Sus ojos de repente se encuentran, y Rena se percata de cómo la joven se ve muy pálida, es evidente que algo está mal. Está a punto de preguntar cuando Jurina aparta su mirada y le da la espalda a ella para sentarse y ponerse sus botas negras. Tan pronto como lo hace, sale fuera de la habitación y se dirige al escenario de nuevo, dejando a Rena preocupada en el interior de la habitación.

Tan pronto como es libre, Rena sigue los pasos de Jurina. Después de verla en un estado tan débil, la sensación de que algo anda mal no puede sacarla de su cabeza. Inconscientemente, ella empieza a acelerar sus pasos un poco por el pasillo que conduce a el escenario, consigue algunas miradas de sorpresa en su camino, pero no presta atención a ellas. Da la última vuelta del pasillo, y ve a Jurina en la parte superior de las grandes escaleras. Está empezando a bajar de ellas, con el micrófono en la mano, y Rena no puede dejar de notar lo inestable que es. Esta situación tiene una persistente sensación de déjà vu, pero la mayor Matsui no puede llegar a poner su dedo en la llaga.

Jurina empieza a cantar y Rena agarra la barrera, no le gusta ni un poco lo que está viendo. Reflexiona sobre ir y hablar con la chica, pero vacila. Tal vez es sólo su imaginación y Jurina es cansada. Rena no quiere hacer el ridículo al interrumpir sin razón. Trata de sacudirse la mala sensación que está teniendo, pero cuando Jurina casi pierde un paso, sabe que tiene razón para tener miedo. No puede estar aquí sin hacer nada. Si Jurina cae, será de quince escaleras. Rena toma las pequeñas escaleras que conducen a las del escenario, y se coloca a espaldas de Jurina. La niña no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia y Rena grita su nombre, en vano, la música opaca su voz. Jurina continúa su descenso y Rena la sigue, llegando finalmente a ella. La chica joven se detiene para cantar cuando siente una mano en el hombro, y se vuelve sorprendida al ver que es de Rena.

"Rena, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"¿Qué está pasando Jurina? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué?"

La chica más joven de repente se siente mareada y todo comienza a girar a su alrededor. Rena le toma el brazo derecho con firmeza, y trata de echar un vistazo a la chica cuya cabeza sostiene ahora con sus manos.

"Necesitas descansar, Jurina. Si continuas, no vas a durar todo el concierto. ¿Has comido hoy?"

Jurina intenta agitar su mano para tranquilizar a la niña, pero los movimientos sólo la hacen más inestable.

"Estoy bien," dice en una voz segura. A pesar de ello, Rena puede sentir la incomodidad detrás de ella y ella aprieta su agarre.

"Por favor, Jurina, vamos hacia abajo."

Jurina levanta sus ojos con sorpresa ante el tono de suplica de la niña. Finalmente se convence y las dos chicas consiguen lentamente bajar por las escaleras. Rena nota cuan desequilibrada esta la chica. Cuando sus pies tocan el último escalón, Jurina se vuelve a Rena, mostrándole con una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Ves? Todo está bien. Te preocupas demasiado."

Rena de mala gana suelta el brazo de Jurina, viendo a la chica con cuidado, no del todo convencida por sus palabras.

Justo cuando está a punto de preguntarle de nuevo, la chica más joven de repente cierra los ojos y se derrumba. Rena se mueve rápidamente hacia delante y apenas si tiene tiempo para atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo. Se queda en estado de shock, al ver a la niña en sus brazos que no está respondiendo, y pide a gritos ayuda.

Cuando Jurina abre los ojos otra vez, ella está recostada en la cama en una pequeña habitación oscura. Su cabeza está girando locamente, y ella gime, poniendo sus manos en cada lado, tratando de hacer que se detuviera dicha inestabilidad. Se sienta con dificultad, preguntándose lo que está haciendo ahí. Ganando progresivamente sus sentidos, ella inclina la cabeza hacia un reloj despertador que está a su izquierda, y deja escapar un sonido sorprendido en el momento que observa la hora: Son las 10:00 pm. Ella debería de estar en el escenario en este momento. Presa del pánico, comienza a levantarse de la cama cuando la puerta se abre y una mujer en una blusa blanca aparece.

"¿Qué está usted haciendo? No se puede salir de la cama."

La mujer rápidamente se acerca a regañarla y Jurina finalmente entiende dónde está.

"¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?"

"¿No lo recuerdas?"

Jurina niega con la cabeza y se queda mirando a la enfermera que le está tomando el pulso. Lo último que recuerdo es. Estaba en el escenario ensayando para el concierto SKE.

¿Qué pasó después?

Todo esto es muy borroso, y la chica opta por repasar paso a paso su día…  
No durmió bien y despertó temprano, estresada a causa del concierto de SKE. No pudo comer nada, y directamente su objetivo fue llegar a Nagoya Dome. Ensayó durante toda la mañana y comió un almuerzo muy ligero, no queriendo perder demasiado tiempo. Tenía muchas cosas en su mente ese día, y también un montón de trabajo por hacer. Vagamente recuerda respondiendo a un mensaje de Churi, y diciéndole que ya estaba en el ensayo. Ella tiene que admitir que no se ha sentido bien durante ya varios días, y la presión del concierto fue sólo la cereza del pastel. Avanza rápidamente Jurina en sus recuerdos de su día, se detiene al ver y escuchar a Rena preocupada. Entonces ella siente que algo hace clic y lo recuerda con los ojos abiertos ante la enfermera que le está poniendo una inyección.

"Me desmayé."

La mujer asiente lentamente y Jurina apoya la cabeza sobre la almohada, derrotada.

"Me perdí todo el concierto."

"Usted debe preocuparse más por su salud."

Jurina voltea hacia a la enfermera, a punto de replicar que ella trabajó muy duro durante todo el día para estar lista para el concierto, pero la mujer ya estaba girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Debería descansar. No irá a ninguna parte por el momento."

Jurina está a punto de preguntar por qué, cuando de repente se siente somnolienta y sus párpados se comienzan a cerrar. Ella trata de luchar contra ello, pero su cuerpo se relaja y cae rápidamente en un sueño.

Cuando se despierta de nuevo, Jurina lentamente abre los ojos, esperando ver la habitación girar de nuevo. Sin embargo, no es el caso, y la chica suspira con alivio. Cuando se vuelve a mirar la hora, se da cuenta de que hay dos ramos de flores en la mesa pequeña. Se sienta y ve pequeñas tarjetas unidos a ellos extiende su mano para tomarlos. Mientras que el primero de ellos, un ramo de lirios, es de Mayu y Yuki, el segundo, un ramo de tulipanes, es de Churi. Incluso si ella está conmovida por la atención de sus amigas, frunce el ceño un poco. Sólo se desmayó, y además fue ayer, así que ¿por qué le envían flores como si se hubiera lesionado gravemente?  
La puerta se abre y ella inmediatamente se reconoce a la enfermera.

"Hola Jurina. ¿Cómo Usted siente hoy?"

"Estoy bien."

La enfermera asiente y voltea a ver cómo la niña, está mirando de nuevo a las flores. La mujer lo nota y sonríe.

"Sus amigas han estado viniendo todos los días para verte."

"¿Todos los días? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?"

"Cuatro días."

"¿Qué?" La voz de Jurina estalla en estado de shock.

"No me acuerdo."

"Usted ha estado dormido la mayor parte del tiempo."

Jurina se siente cansada, y sus párpados se están comenzando a cerrar de nuevo.

"¿Por qué tengo tanto sueño?"

"Le dimos algo para ayudarle a dormir. En pocas horas volverás a la normalidad."

"No quiero volver a dormir," murmura Jurina en molestia, y la enfermera le sonríe a la terquedad de la niña. Cuando se vuelve a mirarla, Jurina ya está profundamente dormido.

Los 28 años de la muchacha de pelo corto observa a Jurina que está durmiendo pacíficamente. Cuando se enteró de la noticia de la joven Matsui, la llevo al hospital, pero en recepción le sugirieron volver más tarde, la chica estaba en observación y no se le permitía recibir visitas. Ahora, cuatro días más tarde, estaba sentada cerca de su cama, acariciando lentamente la mano de la niña, y a la espera de que se despertara. A pesar de que sabía que la chica no resultó herida de gravedad, todavía le preocupaba verla en un estado tan débil.

El sol empieza a bajar, y la chica se pregunta si es mejor que vuelva mañana. Al parecer, la joven Matsui no tiene ninguna intención de despertar pronto. Ella está a punto de levantarse cuando siente que alguien a apretando su mano y ella se vuelve para ver Jurina abriendo lentamente los ojos.

"Finalmente despierta, dormilona," señala en la diversión.

Jurina la mira con los ojos abiertos cuando la reconoce y rápidamente intenta sentarse.

"!Mariko!"

"Tómalo con calma. No me voy a ir de todos modos," la muchacha mayor serie.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Mariko rueda los ojos y Jurina asiente.

"Lo has oído."

"Por supuesto que sí. Yo no lo podía creer cuando me dijeron que te desmayaste. ¿Qué sucedió con nuestra promesa? Dijiste que no volvería a suceder. Se suponía que cuidarías mejor de ti misma."

Jurina aparta sus ojos ante al tono de regaño de Mariko, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

"Lo sé. Lo siento."

Ambas niñas se quedan en silencio por un rato antes de que Mariko frotara su mano un poco.

"Por lo menos, al menos no te has herido esta vez, pero hay que tomarlo con calma."

Jurina ríe, sorprendida de la otra chica.

"No veo cómo puedo hacer eso. Mi horario es cada vez peor. No me malinterpretes, me encanta, pero realmente no puedo trabajar menos."

"Siempre hay una forma. Pregunta si puedes tomar unos días de descanso."

Jurina no dice nada y suspira un poco. Mariko mira atentamente, preguntándose si es el mejor momento para preguntarle lo que le ha estado molestando desde hace un tiempo.

"¿Cómo te va con Rena?"

Jurina se vuelve hacia ella con sorpresa, al no captar el significado de la pregunta.

"Está bien. ¿Por qué?" ella responde lentamente, vacilante.

"¿De verdad me estás diciendo la verdad?"

Los ojos penetrantes de Mariko le perturban, es casi como si pudieran ver a través de ella. Jurina se queda en silencio un rato, evitando su mirada inquisitiva. Siempre a tenido una buena relación con la niña mayor. Cuando ella tenía un problema o alguna duda, ella sería la prime a la que tendría que recurrir. Ahora que se había graduado, la ha visto menos que antes, y le había dolido perder a una amiga tan fiel y de confianza. Por supuesto, todavía se veían de vez en cuando, pero no era lo mismo sin ella en el grupo.

Jurina finalmente niega con la cabeza, y Mariko suspira.

"Yo lo sabía. Tienes sentimientos por ella."

Jurina se vuelve estupefacta a la niña mayor, que está asintiendo lentamente.

"Nunca dije eso," Jurina tartamudea, perdiendo la compostura. ¿Cómo puede la niña mayor llegar a tal conclusión? Ella está a punto de negar otra vez - de una manera más convincente esta vez - pero Mariko la interrumpe.

"Siempre supe que estabas enamorada de ella. La gente siempre cree que estabas fingiendo a su alrededor, pero de alguna manera, sentí que había más que eso."

Jurina no puede creer lo que está oyendo, pero no trata de contradecir a la chica.

"Nunca dijo nada."

"No, porque tú eras sólo una niña entonces, y yo creí que ese sentimiento se iría, pero se ha vuelto a peor, ¿no es así?"

Jurina piensa cuidadosamente acerca de sus palabras y decide ser totalmente honesta con ella, y andarse por las ramas.

"Sinceramente, no era consciente de ello entonces. Como tú lo has dicho, yo era sólo una niña que me estaba divirtiendo. Sólo me puse a pensar en ello recientemente."

"Creo que deberías decírselo."

Jurina frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza.

"¿Cuál es el punto? Ella no me ve de la misma manera."

"Eso no lo sabes."

"Estoy bastante segura."

Mariko gime en la terquedad de Jurina y levanta su voz.

"No puedes seguir así. Estoy segura de que te está matando por dentro y, ¿Mira dónde estás? No me digas que es sólo a causa del trabajo. ¡Porque no lo voy a creer!"

Jurina se sorprende por la irritación y los suspiros de Mariko, derrotada.  
Las dos chicas se dan la vuelta cuando alguien llama a la puerta, y Jurina ve con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa al ver a la Matsui mayor, que está ligeramente inclinándose.

"Lamento interrumpir. Yo no sabía que ya había alguien aquí. Voy a volver más tarde."

Rena está retrocediendo cuando Mariko replica rápidamente.

"Está bien, yo estaba a punto de salir."

La niña mayor se vuelve a Jurina y se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla, deslizando unas palabras en su oído en un tono muy serio, "Tienes que decirle".

Asiente Jurina a Mariko que ahora está sonriendo y acomodándose el cabello como si nada. Mariko se vuelve a Rena y se mueve hacia ella, agitando la mano en su camino hacia donde se encuentra Jurina.

"Cuento contigo Rena a cuide bien de Jurina."

Rena asiente, al no ver la mirada divertida de Mariko que le está enviando a Jurina.

Cuando la niña mayor se ha ido, inmediatamente las dos Matsui se miran, y Jurina deja escapar un suave suspiro, mentalmente preparándose para la siguiente conversación.

Rena sonríe un poco y se mueve hacia adelante para sentarse cerca de la cama, donde Mariko estaba previamente. Sus ojos escanean el cuerpo de Jurina, mirando con preocupación por cualquier lesión.

"Estoy bien. Yo sólo me desmaye," Jurina lo dice juguetonamente, sólo para conseguir una mirada de regaño de Rena a cambio.

La Matsui mayor se levanta y extiende su mano para tirar de la cubierta, al no estar completamente convencida de lo que la chica le decía.

"Te lo prometo, no me lesioné," Jurina asegura rápidamente, agarrando la muñeca de Rena.

La niña se detiene ante su movimiento y por unos segundos parece meditar las palabras de Jurina cuidadosamente, antes de sentarse en su silla. Jurina está a punto de retirar su mano cuando Rena rápidamente agarra.

"Me has asustado."

La acción súbita sorprende Jurina, que entonces se da cuenta de la mirada adolorida de Rena.

"Lo sé, lo siento. Y siento lo de la pelea. No quise decir lo que dije. Me tienes que creer Rena, no hiciste nada malo."

El Matsui mayor sonríe por las palabras conmovedoras de la niña y entrelaza sus dedos juntos.

"No sé lo que está pasando entre nosotras últimamente, pero no quiero que escondas nada para de mí. Tu solías decirme cuando algo te estaba molestando. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Las palabras de Mariko resuenan en la cabeza de Jurina, y la chica sabe a dónde esta conversación está conduciendo. Por supuesto, ella tiene miedo, pero no es como si ella pudiera huir de todos modos. Es atrapada en la cama, frente a Rena que la mira muy decidida, y que está sosteniendo su mano como si ella estuviera esperando que tratara de huir en cualquier momento.

Unos pocos minutos pasan sin que ninguna de ellas diga algo, Jurina eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras y Rena esperando pacientemente a su lado.

La Matsui más joven sabe que es hora de ser honesta: ella no puede ocultarse detrás de su temor. Por supuesto, existe el riesgo de rechazo. De hecho, Jurina está bastante segura de que es lo que va a suceder. Casi se puede imaginar la cara de sorpresa de Rena, al principio, no le va a hablar por un tiempo antes de decir, en un tono triste, que no puede devolver sus sentimientos. Daría lugar a meses de incomodidad entre ellas, antes, con suerte, Jurina llegaría a sanar su corazón roto y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Eso no es claramente el mejor resultado, pero es una posibilidad. Una grande. A pesar de saber que, Jurina no puede dejar de escuchar esa vocecita en su interior que le dice que todavía hay una oportunidad.

La chica que levanta los ojos, se ha decidido. Ella va a decir la verdad. Justo cuando está a punto de abrir la boca, Rena habla, y sus siguientes palabras hacen añicos la última pizca de esperanza que aún tenía.

"Jurina, me rompe el corazón verte así. Sabes que eres como una hermana pequeña para mí."

Las palabras de Rena estaban destinadas a ser reconfortantes, pero la mayor Matsui no ve el devastador impacto que tienen sobre la otra chica. Jurina asiente ligeramente, dándose cuenta de que ella sabía desde el principio lo que la chica iba a decir.

"Lo sé," responde ella. Su voz es débil, y ella lucha para no temblar. "Me siento un poco cansada, Rena. ¿Podríamos hablar de eso en otra ocasión?"

Ella sabe que no habrá otro momento, pero trata de ser lo más convincente posible. Le retiene la mirada a Rena tanto como sea posible, tratando de no mostrar sus emociones. Cuando la chica no hace ningún movimiento, ella piensa que no la ha convencido. Sin embargo, Rena finalmente se levanta y se mueve hacia adelante para besarla en la frente. Cuando ella se aleja, sonríe un poco.

"Por favor, cuídate más. Volveremos a hablar pronto."

Jurina sigue la forma de retirarse de la niña, y finge una sonrisa cuando se da la vuelta una última vez para saludarla. Cuando está Rena fuera de la habitación, la joven Matsui arruga las sabanas con toda su fuerza, y algunas lágrimas comienzan a caer.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Mayu abre lentamente los párpados y se frota sus ojos invadidos por el sueño. Son las 9 de la mañana, y aunque ella no tiene que levantarse tan temprano es sábado por la mañana, sin embargo por lo general ella no es de quedarse perezosamente en la cama. Ella inclina la cabeza hacia donde está Yuki que todavía está durmiendo a su lado, pensando si debía esperar un poco antes de levantarse, cuando su estómago de repente empieza a quejarse. Ella tiene su respuesta. Cuidadosamente se desliza fuera de la cama, sus pies la llevaron lentamente fuera de la habitación y hacia la cocina. Cuando ella se asoma a la sala de estar, salta un poco al observar un cuerpo en su sofá. Se detiene para tratar de calmar su acelerado corazón, viendo a la chica joven que está dando vuelta mientras dormía. Casi había olvidado lo que pasó anoche. Cuando el latido de su corazón vuelve a la normalidad, ella retoma su camino a la cocina y está a punto de hacer el desayuno cuando oye crujir la puerta de la habitación y ve a Yuki somnolienta acercándose a ella. Comparten una sonrisa y la niña mayor se sienta, hablaron poco al observar a la chica que todavía está durmiendo.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Yuki le pregunta, aun con su voz un poco ronca.

"¿Ella vino ayer, no te acuerdas?" Mayu responde en la confusión.  
Yuki vuelve hacia su novia y rueda los ojos.

"Ya lo sé. Quiero decir, ¿por qué está aquí? Cuando llegué ayer, ella ya estaba durmiendo."

Mayu, quien vierte el zumo de naranja en dos vasos, se encoge de hombros, y Yuki frunce el ceño ante el gesto.

"¿Tu mejor amiga toca a tu puerta a las 10 pm y no le preguntas por qué?"

Mayu se sienta y comienza a disfrutar de su jugo de naranja, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"Deberías haberla visto ayer. Ella era un desastre, y apenas podía decir dos palabras juntas. Incluso si yo se lo hubiera pedido, dudo que me hubiera dado una respuesta coherente."

Se quedan en silencio por un rato, antes de que Mayu lanzara una mirada triste a la forma de dormir de la chica.

"Nunca la había visto así. Primero se desmaya en el ensayo, y ahora parece que está totalmente desconsolada."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dijo algo?" Yuki le pregunta por la sorpresa.

"No, ella no tenía por qué. Pero creo saber lo que es… parece un corazón roto," Mayu suspira, antes de notar la mirada confusa en la niña mayor.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te confesé mi sentimientos? Yo no estaba muy contenta con tu rechazo," la chica más joven sarcásticamente explica un poco.

"¡No… me tomó por sorpresa!" Yuki tartamudea defensivamente.

"Pues es exactamente lo mismo," Mayu se ríe, divertida por la inquietud de la chica.

Yuki extiende su mano y rápidamente entrelazan sus dedos juntas.

"Lo siento mucho."

"No te preocupes por eso, ya lo he olvidado," la joven sonríe, apretándole la mano a cambio.

Cuando las niñas escuchan un ruido en la sala de estar se vuelven a ver Jurina sentado en el sofá y mirándolas con sorpresa.

"¿Ustedes están juntas?"

Yuki, avergonzada, se voltea rápidamente para esconder su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras que Mayu sonríe, divertida por la reacción de su novia.

"Por lo menos, ahora ya lo sabes," ella se ríe, consigue un golpe de regaño en el brazo y una mirada de Yuki a cambio.

Jurina con los ojos abiertos se levanta lentamente y se acerca a ellas, mientras que Yuki se mueve rápidamente para abrir la nevera.

"¿Qué quieres comer, Jurina?" -pregunta, con la cabeza enterrada en la nevera para evitar su mirada.

Mayu trata de mantener su risa lo mejor que puede, mientras Jurina le dispara una mirada confusa. Quiere simpatizar con la torpeza de su novia, pero se siente muy aliviado de que finalmente sabe la verdad. Cómo ocultar el secreto de Jurina, se estaba convirtiendo en algo cada día más y más difícil, sobre todo cuando la chica era siempre tan curiosidad por todo.

"Lo que ustedes están teniendo está bien," responde Jurina, mirando a su amiga. Yuki asiente rápidamente y se pone unos huevos en la mano, mientras que Mayu niega con la cabeza por el comportamiento de su novia.

"Sí, juntas," Mayu responde lentamente, sabiendo Yuki no va a decir mucho.

"!No puedo creer que me haya dado cuenta de nada!"

"Supongo que somos buenas guardando secretos."

Asiente Jurina, perdida en sus pensamientos mirando en el vaso de jugo de naranja ahora delante de ella, en ese momento algo hace clic en su mente y ella levanta rápidamente los ojos.

"!Así que por eso estabas actuando nerviosa durante el beso!"

Mayu hace una mueca y no necesita recurrir a su novia para imaginar la expresión de su cara. Ella aún recuerda vívidamente su conversación después de esta famosa escena. No fue agradable. Ahora es el momento de cambiar de tema, para el bien de todos.

"¿Y tú? ¿Qué te pasa últimamente?"

Ahora es el turno de Jurina para mantenerse en silencio, e incluso Yuki quien está cocinando gira para mirarla.

Mayu nunca fue una niña paciente, e incluso si Jurina es su mejor amiga y la quiere profundamente, su paciencia tiene límites. Cuando unos minutos pasan y la chica todavía no ha dicho nada, Mayu sabe que tiene que tomar las cosas por mano propia.

"Entonces, ¿quién es?"

Yuki, que ahora está sirviendo los huevos en forma de torta, se le queda mirando en shock, de alguna manera todavía no acostumbrada a la franqueza de su novia. Está a punto de decir algo, cuando Mayu continúa rápidamente.

"Sé que tienes el corazón roto, ni siquiera trates de negarlo. Está escrito por toda tu cara. Así que dime. ¿Quién es?"

Jurina se queda mirando la torta de huevo en el plato y comienza a comer, incluso si de repente no se siente con mucha hambre. Sabe que Mayu la está mirando y esperando una respuesta, y sabe por su tono que no va a renunciar antes de que llegue una conclusión contundente. Si ella puede llegar a ser muy terca, su mejor amiga es aún peor.

"No puedo decirte. Es alguien que conoces."

Yuki quien ahora está sentada cerca de Jurina mira con sorpresa, antes de fruncir el ceño un poco.

"Un hombre a quien conocemos? ¿Quién podrá ser?"

Mayu quién está mirando a Jurina se cuenta de su inquietud y sonríe un poco.

"No es un hombre."

"¿Qué?" Yuki deja de comer por las palabras de Mayu y se vuelve a Jurina, a la espera de una confirmación.

La chica más joven niega con la cabeza y pone el tenedor en el plato para mirar Mayu.

"Si te lo digo, comenzarás a actuar extraño a su alrededor y se dará cuenta."

"¿Así que es alguien que también está cerca?" Mayu adivina, empezándole a gustar este juego. Ella pone su dedo debajo de la barbilla, pensando cuidadosamente, antes de hacer un sonido emocionado.

"Lo sé. Es Akane!"

Jurina sacude rápidamente la cabeza y pone los ojos en ella.

"No, en absoluto. ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"No me mires así. Vi todos los mensajes que se enviaban mutuamente cuando salimos a Shibuya."

Asiente Jurina, admitiendo que ella tiene un punto válido y podría tener sentido en cierto modo.

"Churi y yo estamos cerca, pero no es ella."

Mayu y Yuki se quedan en silencio por un rato, ambos pensando mucho acerca de quién puede ser, antes de eso Yuki se rinde y sigue comiendo, totalmente desorientada. Su novia siempre ha sido buena en los juegos de adivinanzas, pero ella no.  
Mayu deja escapar un sonido molesto y empieza a comer, así que no hay ningún nombre que le venga a la mente. La sala se queda en silencio por un rato, y Jurina sigue comiendo, relajándose un poco, pensando que su amiga ha decidido dejar el tema. Estaba equivocada. Mayu deja caer de repente el tenedor ruidosamente, y Jurina levanta sus ojos con sorpresa.

"No me digas que…"

Jurina inconscientemente tiene escalofríos, sintiendo que Mayu ha descubierto la verdad. Yuki también ha dejado de comer, y ambos están mirando a la chica que ahora está sonriendo un poco.

"Es Rena, ¿no es así?"

Jurina suspira y ni siquiera piensa en negarlo. Sabe que su mejor amiga la conoce demasiado bien e iba a ver a través de ella y se daría cuenta enseguida. Yuki deja escapar un sonido sorprendido, mientras Mayu no puede dejar de sonreír, muy satisfecha de sí misma.

"Debí haberlo visto venir. Entonces, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Ella te ha rechazado?"

"En cierto sentido, sí."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Te le has confesado o no?"

"No importa. Se había acabado antes de empezar alguna vez."

Yuki que estaba tranquilo hasta ahora resulta confusa ante la chica.

"No entiendo, Jurina. Si no se lo has dicho, entonces tienes que hacerlo."

"Ella me dijo - más de una vez - que ella me ve como su hermana pequeña."

"A veces uno dice cosas estúpidas. Cuando Mayu me confesó sus sentimientos, tuve miedo y la rechace. No estoy en la cabeza de Rena, pero tú todavía tienes que probar. Nunca se sabe."

Jurina suspira y sacude la cabeza. Ella sabe que sus amigas están tratando de darle esperanza, pero las palabras de Rena son demasiado profundas y están ancladas en su cabeza. Levanta los ojos y sonríe un poco, todavía agradecido de que sus amigas están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para animarla.

"Yo tenía mi corazón roto ya hace unos pocos días, no voy a tener otra oportunidad. He estado pensando mucho últimamente. Estoy renunciando a ella."

Mayu empieza a abrir la boca para protestar, pero se abstiene ante la mirada decidida de Jurina. Volteando a ver a Yuki, se da cuenta de su vacilación también. Comparten una mirada y Mayu niega con la cabeza hacia ella, antes viendo tristemente a Jurina que está bajando los ojos y sigue comiendo. Ella estaba agradecida Yuki regresó sus sentimientos al final, pero sabe que no todo el mundo puede tener su final feliz. Todo lo que puede hacer ahora es respetar lo que su mejor amiga desea, y ayudarla a superar su dolor.

En el apartamento de Rena, Airi está ocupada leyendo un manga en el sofá mientras Rena está tratando de hacer una receta de su nuevo libro de cocina.  
Cuando Airi había llamado la chica esta mañana y le propuso salir, Rena se negó cortésmente, invitándola en su apartamento para el almuerzo. La promesa de un pastel de chocolate había cerrado el trato, como Airi no podía decir que no a la cocina de la chica. Hora Airi estaba tirada en el sofá, absorta en su libro, y echa un vistazo de vez en cuando en dirección a Rena que está ocupada en la cocina. Ella le había ofrecido ayuda, pero la mayor Matsui se había negado, diciéndole que se relajara en la sala de estar.

Airi se encuentra ahora en el medio de su segundo manga y echando un vistazo a su reloj, se pregunta por qué Rena está tomando tanto tiempo. Recuerda a la chica diciendo que no tomaría más de 30 minutos, y ya ha pasado más de una hora. Airi pone su libro en su regazo, mirando a Rena que ha estado suspirando durante unos minutos y cada vez es más y más fuerte. No puede ser que ella tenga dificultades para seguir la receta - Rena es un muy buena cocinera.

Airi se sienta lentamente y frunce el ceño ante el extraño comportamiento de la chica. Ahora la está mirando con más atención, se da cuenta de cómo está mirando su teléfono con bastante frecuencia. Ella está realmente prestando más atención el teléfono que a la propia receta.

Poniendo su libro a un lado, Airi camina a la cocina y se apoya en el mostrador, a raíz de los movimientos frenéticos de Rena y frunciendo el ceño ante el estado devastador de la cocina. Hay bastante polvo de la mezcla por toda la mesa - incluso en la cara de la chica – y el pastel no se ve tan bien. Por primera vez, ella no está tan ansiosa de probar la cocina de Rena.

"¿Rena, necesitas ayuda?" -pregunta, sólo para ver a la chica agitando la mano hacia ella mientras revuelve una mezcla sospechosa en el tazón.

Airi está a punto de volver al el sofá cuando sorprende a Rena mirando su teléfono de nuevo.

"¿Estás esperando una llamada?"

Rena levanta sus ojos confusos.

"No, ¿por qué?"

"No has dejado de mirar el teléfono."

Rena de repente deja de hacer lo que está haciendo y observa el dispositivo.

"He estado masajeando a Jurina, pero no contesta."

"¡Oh!"

Rena sigue batiendo, y Airi se da cuenta de cómo la chica parece muy preocupado por ella.

"Tal vez ella está ocupada."

"Cierto. Ya he enviado cuatro mensajes. ¿Qué tan ocupada puede estar?"  
Ahora Rena se ve claramente irritada, y Airi frunce el seño y se molesta un poco.

"Tú conoces a Jurina. Ella va a responder cuando esté lista."

"¿Por qué no puede contestar enseguida como todo el mundo?"  
Airi se ríe ante la declaración de la chica.

"No todo es tan perfecto como tú."

Rena pone los ojos serios ante las burlas de Airi y mueve el tazón enfrente de ella.

"Compórtate, o no te daré nada."

"Bueno, yo no estoy tan segura de que quiero probar ese pastel."  
Airi se prepara para el golpe que está a punto de seguir, y fácilmente lo evita, riendo profusamente.

"Eres tan predecible, Rena."

La Matsui mayor le dispara una mirada molesta, antes de volver a cocinar.  
Unos minutos pasan sin que ninguna de ellas digiera algo, poco después Airi habla de nuevo.

"¿Por qué la estás has estado mensajeando tanto? ¿Pasó algo?"

"No, yo sólo quería comprobar que se encuentra bien, ha estado fuera del hospital hace sólo dos días."

"Estoy segura de que está bien, probablemente con Churi y no ha revisado su teléfono todavía."

"¿Akane? ¿Por qué crees eso?"

"Han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas. Apenas si veo Churi," Airi sonríe, pero Rena puede ver un poco de tristeza detrás de ella. "De hecho, me pregunto si hay algo entre ellas," Airi se ríe, y Rena levanta sus ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Bueno, ya sabes."

"No, no lo sé."

Airi suspira en la confusión de Rena, antes de rodar los ojos.

"Creo que están saliendo."

Las dos chicas se miran durante unos segundos, antes de Rena comienza a reír profusamente.

"¡Airin, eres tan divertida!"

Airi mira con sorpresa a Rena que está sosteniendo su estómago con una mano y tocando su brazo con la otra. Ella no esperaba una reacción así de la otra chica. Cuando empieza a calmarse, sus ojos se vuelven a encontrar, y Rena nota la seriedad de Airi.

"¿Es una broma, ¿verdad?"

Airi niega con la cabeza y Rena la mira fijamente, con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Jurina y Akane? No puedes hablar en serio!"

"¿Por qué no? ¿No te parece que son muy cercanas?"

"Bueno, sí, pero…" tartamudea Rena, evitando sus ojos antes, pensando a fondo. Ahora que lo menciona, lo han estado cada vez más y más últimamente, y su mente se remonta a la escena que presenció desde su habitación en el hotel durante el rodaje de la temporada 4 de Majisuka Gakuen. Ella lo había tomado como una muestra de buena amistad, pero ¿Y que si había algo más?

Airi, nota cómo Rena parece realmente molesta por lo que dijo, rápidamente agita su mano.

"No estoy segura de nada. Sólo estoy expresando un pensamiento en voz alta."

Rena asiente, antes de bajar los ojos al tazón de nuevo, y frunce el ceño por el color extraño, antes de sonreír un poco, avergonzada.

"Lo siento, Airin. Sé que te prometí un pastel, pero creo que es mejor si no nos lo comemos. Iré a comprar uno en la panadería."

Airi empieza a reír y Rena pronto se une a ella, limpiando un poco de la mesa con sus manos.

Cuando Jurina va a su casa el domingo, ya es bastante tarde, y los temores de la muchacha a los que se enfrenta es al vacío de su casa, sus padres estarán ausentes por unos días. A pesar de la fría noche ella camina lentamente, sin prisa por llegar. Sonríe un poco cuando piensa en el buen fin de semana que acaba de pasar con Mayu y Yuki. Cuando ella había llamado a la puerta de su mejor amiga la noche del viernes, no estaba en un buen estado de ánimo. Las palabras de Rena realmente la habían lastimado, y sabía que no podía quedarse sola en casa. Estos últimos dos días habían ayudado realmente a aclarar su cabeza, y ella estaba feliz con la decisión que había tomado. No fue fácil, pero sabía que era la única manera de olvidarse de Rena.

Tomando su teléfono de su bolso, se da cuenta de todas las llamadas perdidas y mensajes. Había apagado su teléfono la noche del viernes, no se encontraba realmente de humor para cualquier chat. Hay unos cuantos de sus padres, Churi y Rena. Se detiene para leer estos últimos, realmente sorprendida.

Suspira ante los mensajes cuestionantes de Rena, no muy segura de cómo va a responder a ellos. En cuanto a su calle, ella levanta los ojos y ve a alguien esperando en frente de su casa. No esperaba a nadie, era ¿ella?

Con el teléfono todavía en la mano, ella reconoce Churi quién está llamando a su puerta. La chica de repente se vuelve y la mira preocupada.

"¿Dónde estabas Jurina? ¡He estado esperando durante mucho tiempo!"

Jurina mira con sorpresa, y Churi indica su teléfono con su dedo.

"¿No recibiste mi mensaje?"

La chica más joven rápidamente busca los mensajes de Churi y suspira cuando ella descubre el mensaje del que está hablando ella.

"Lo siento mucho. Apague mi teléfono el viernes," admite avergonzada, recibiendo una mirada molesta a cambio.

Ella agarra rápidamente las llaves y se mueve hacia la puerta, empujándola rápidamente para que la otra chica entre.

"¿Tus padres no están aquí?" Churi pregunta, después de explorar el lugar y quitarse su abrigo.

Jurina sacude la cabeza, evitando la mirada de la joven, todavía sintiéndose muy culpable. Churi lo nota y agarra suavemente su brazo.

"No estoy enojada contigo. Sólo estaba preocupada," ella sonríe y Jurina asiente, suspirando de alivio.

"¿Quieres beber algo?" Jurina pregunta, entra en la cocina y abre la nevera.

"Té verde, por favor."

Churi se sienta en la cocina y ve a la niña, al ver cómo ella sigue usando la ropa que tenía el viernes.

"¿Dónde estuviste todo el fin de semana?"

"Yo estaba con Mayu," Jurina contesta con rapidez, poniendo el agua a hervir antes de darse la vuelta para apoyarse contra el mostrador y mirar a su amiga, que mira persistentemente su ropa, y sabe que ella lo debe ver horrible. Sin embargo, la chica no dice nada al respecto.

"¿Por qué apagaste tu teléfono?"

Esa es una pregunta difícil de contestar y Jurina aparta sus ojos.

"No me sentía tan bien. Lo siento perdí tus mensajes."

Cuando la caldera hace un ruido agudo, Jurina se da la vuelta de nuevo y comienza a verter el agua en dos tazas. Las dos chicas se beben su té en silencio, con la mirada perdida Jurina delante de ella, mientras que Churi la observa cuidadosamente. Se da cuenta de cómo ya parece bastante descansada y eso la alivia un poco, incluso si ella no puede dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió durante el ensayo. Ha estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas últimamente, ¿cómo es que no se da cuenta de nada? Debería haber estado ahí para ella y ver lo mucho que estaba bajo presión. Afortunadamente, Rena estaba ahí y había evitado un accidente, pero Churi no puede dejar de pensar que debería haber sido ella. ¿Qué clase de amiga es si no puede reconocer los signos de alguien angustiado? Especialmente alguien por quien se preocupa tanto.

De repente siente una mano sobre la de ella, y ve a una Jurina que la mira preocupada.

"¿Estás bien?"

Churi se ríe a consecuencia de la ironía de la situación.

"Estoy bien. Yo soy quien debería preguntarte eso."

"Estoy mejor. De hecho, me siento muy descansada después de estar tanto tiempo en el hospital."

Churi pone los ojos en la sonrisa divertida de Jurina y golpea su brazo juguetonamente.

"Tú no debes de estar bromeando sobre eso. ¿Has asustado a todos."

"Lo sé, y lo siento. No va a suceder de nuevo."

"Es mejor que no. Ten por seguro de que voy a mantener un ojo en ti a partir de ahora."

Jurina se ríe ante la cara seria de su amiga.

"Cuento contigo."

Cuando la taza de Jurina está vacía, se levanta y se mueve a la sala de estar.

"¿Qué quieres hacer? Tengo juegos, o podemos ver la televisión."

"No me importa."

Jurina asiente y se inclina para tomar el PlayStation 3 que se encuentra en una gaveta de la estantería. Cuando ella se levanta de nuevo, siente dos brazos rodeando su cintura por detrás, y una cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Se vuelve un poco de sorpresa, mientras que la niña aprieta su agarre.

"No te atrevas a asustarme de esa manera nunca más."

Jurina extiende sus brazos para poner la consola en la mesa delante de ella, y poco a poco gira sobre sí misma hacia la chica, se da cuenta de sus ojos adoloridos. Se inclina hacia delante para besar la frente de Churi suavemente, antes de sonreír un poco.

"Lo prometo."

Churi asiente, desviando la mirada un momento, antes de mirarla de nuevo muy en seria.

"Es mejor que mantengas tu promesa. No sabes lo mucho que significas para mí."

Jurina está momentáneamente sorprendido por sus palabras, antes de que Churi se levante lentamente para besarla en los labios. Ella no sabe por qué el beso la sobresalta tanto - después de todo, está acostumbrada a besar a sus compañeras - pero la Matsui más joven todavía queda estupefacta ante Churi de quién mira su timidez. La niña mayor luego le parpadea una sonrisa divertida y avanza a la consola de juegos, la agarra antes de dirigirse a la televisión. Jurina silenciosamente sigue sus movimientos, preguntándose por qué este beso parece muy similar al que le dio en la estación de tren hace un tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEARTBEAT CAPITULO 9**

Rena está esperando en el vestuario y está mirando el episodio del programa de esta noche. Su día comenzó temprano con una entrevista de radio, seguido por un par de shows en vivo, y ahora es el momento para el programa de televisión semanal SKE. Una apretada agenda habitual en la vida de Rena Matsui, bosteza un poco, esperando que el día pronto llegue a su fin. Sentada en un rincón oscuro de la habitación, empieza a cerrar los ojos, con la esperanza de tomar una siesta antes del comienzo de la grabación. Está a punto de quedarse dormida cuando oye una voz enérgica familiar distante. La puerta se abre muy rápido, y la mayor Matsui abre los párpados para ver a Jurina charlando y aferrándose a Ryoha. Rena sonríe, divertida por la chica tímida que le permite a Jurina besarla en la mejilla de vez en cuando, aunque era evidente que se siente incómoda al respecto. Algunas personas pueden evitar los besos de Jurina otras no. Ryoha pertenece a esta última categoría.

Rena se remonta a la hoja que tiene en la mano, sabiendo que ahora va a ser imposible descansar con la animada Jurina a su alrededor. Toma un vistazo de vez en cuando a la niña, preguntándose si todo es realmente ha vuelto a la normalidad. Después de la estancia de Jurina en el hospital, había unas cuantas semanas un tanto incomodas entre ellas, Rena ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo la joven la estaba evitando a un poco. Ahora, las cosas eran un poco mejor, pero Rena todavía sentía cierta inquietud en los ojos de Jurina cuando hablaban. Le molestaba no saber la razón detrás de ella, pero estaba aliviada de que la distancia entre ellas estaba disminuyendo día a día, y que no estaban actuando como extrañas, como hace unos meses. No era perfecto, pero eso era mejor que nada.

Cuando una risa estalla en la habitación, Rena - que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos - eleva sus ojos y frunce el ceño ante la actitud coqueta de Jurina. La chica está tratando de robar otro beso a Ryoha - esta vez en los labios - y la mayor Matsui no puede dejar de encontrar la situación un poco inquietante. Hace unos meses, habría separado ojos ante la tontería de la niña, pero ahora, se siente mal al estar presenciando esta escena. Después de su conversación con Airi sobre la posible relación romántica entre Jurina y de Akane, los había visto inconscientemente con más frecuencia de lo habitual, a causa de su curiosidad por obtener la verdad sobre ello. Airi tenía razón en una cosa: estaban muy cerca, sin embargo, la naturaleza de su relación seguía siendo un enigma.

La puerta se abre de nuevo y Rena que no ha dejado mirar con persistencia a la coqueta Jurina siente de repente a alguien tocando su hombro, levanta la vista para ver a Airi sonriéndole, y luego mira a Jurina que se está riendo en voz alta.

"Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian," ella se ríe, quitándose su abrigo y se sienta cerca de Rena.

La Matsui mayor asiente, observando a Ryoha que ahora está empujando a Jurina a distancia.

"Creo que te has equivocado acerca de las cosas entre ellas," Rena afirma, antes de sentir Airi empujando el codo.

"Yo no estoy tan segura."

Rena sigue la mirada de Airi que se posa sobre Akane que acaba de entrar a la habitación, y se da cuenta de su intensa mirada hacia Jurina.

"Hay un poco de celos en el aire," murmura Airi, con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

"No deberíamos estar espiándolas," Rena replica, y rápidamente vuelve a leer su hoja.

"Oh, vamos, no me digas que no sientes un poco de curiosidad."

"No la siento."

Rena mentalmente se da una bofetada a sí misma por la mentira, y lucha por no echar un vistazo a las dos chicas. Airi ríe, obviamente no creyéndole.

"Oh, va a hablar con ella," la voz de Airi se realza en excitación.

"Ya basta, no es de nuestra incumbencia," Rena la regaña.

"¿Crees que ella está enojada?"

Esta vez, Rena levanta los ojos para ver a Akane y Jurina hablando, pero están demasiado lejos para poder oír algo. Cuando oye a Airi riendo de nuevo, se da la vuelta y le dispara una mirada molesta, antes de golpear su brazo.

"Eres incorregible."

"Y tú eres muy curiosa."

Rena no intenta negarlo más, por lo que se coloca la hoja en su regazo, no estaba realmente leyendo de todos modos.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Jurina al respecto?" Airi sugiere.

"¿Estás loca?" Rena exclama, con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Debido a que no es de mi incumbencia."

"No es divertido," Airi suspira, sin dejar de mirar a las dos chicas distantes.

"¿Y por qué no le preguntas a Akane? Ella es tu amiga, ¿verdad?" Rena pregunta antes de notar cómo Airi está desviando la mirada.

"Te lo he dicho antes. No estamos tan cerca ya," Airi responde lentamente y Rena nota el dolor en sus ojos.

"Lo siento."

Agita Airi la mano antes de reírse.

"Parece que todo está bien entre ellas."

Rena mira Jurina y Akane que ahora están abrazadas, antes de volver a Airi. A pesar de la alegría de la niña, puede sentir la tristeza detrás de ella y se pregunta por qué Akane se ha distanciado mucho de su mejor amiga. ¿Es debido a su reciente acercamiento a Jurina o hay otra razón? Rena había cuestionado Airi un par de veces sobre ello, pero la muchacha cada vez movía la cabeza, totalmente desconcertada.

Jurina gime por la mano que acariciaba su cabello. Su cabeza está descansando en el regazo de Churi y aparte del débil sonido de la televisión, la casa de Churi es tranquila y pacífica. El gesto tranquilizador la apacigua y con los ojos cerrados, sabe que casi podría conciliar el sueño. Sólo la voz suave de la otra chica le impide perderse en el sueño y Jurina sonríe feliz, sin moverse un centímetro en el sofá. No le importaría quedarse en ese lugar tan cómodo toda la noche.

Churi, quién está mirando un anime, baja los ojos y sonríe ante la reacción de la chica joven. Acurrucada en su regazo, ella se ve como un pequeño perrito feliz, haciendo un leve sonido de vez en cuando. Sabe que pronto tendrán que levantarse para ir a la cama - se está haciendo tarde - pero por ahora deja la niña a disfrute de su descanso tranquila. Si ella tiene que ser honesta, esta cercanía no le incomoda en lo absoluto, y tiene que abstenerse a sí misma a no besar la frente de la joven.

Cuando Churi ríe de una escena divertida y se mueve un poco, oye los gemidos de Jurina y abre sus párpados. Sus ojos se reúnen con los de Churi que niega con la cabeza ante la reacción de la chica.

"Pronto tendrás que levantarse todos modos, Jurina."

"No quiero."

Churi sonríe por el comportamiento infantil de Jurina, antes de apagar el televisor.

"Está bien, ya es medianoche. Vamos a ir a la cama."

Jurina regañadientes se sienta y le dispara una mirada de desaprobación cuando Churi hace un movimiento para levantarse.

"No estoy cansada."

"Eso ya lo sé, siempre te vas a la cama a la 1 de la mañana."

Jurina la mira con sorpresa, preguntándose cómo es que sabe sus hábitos de sueño.

"Siempre me envías mensajes antes de irte a dormir. "

"Que por cierto nunca respondes."

"Pues claro, estoy durmiendo," Churi ríe, antes de dirigirse al dormitorio.

"Es porque eres vieja. No tienes resistencia," murmura Jurina antes de entrar en el dormitorio y observa los ojos de regaño de Churi.

"Escuche eso."

Jurina sonríe tímidamente, y toma la almohada que le avienta.

"Si no es agradable, podrías dormir en el sofá," Churi le advierte y Jurina se disculpa con rapidez, aunque no parece muy convincente.

Churi rueda los ojos cuando Jurina rápidamente se pone su pijama y se mete en la cama, tirando de las sabanas y agarrándolas con fuerza, se forma una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

"A veces eres como un niño," Churi ríe, y entra en el cuarto de baño.

"Mira quién habla."

La niña mayor ladea la cabeza por la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Tú fuiste quien actúo toda celosa cuando me vio besar a Ryoha."

"Yo no estaba celosa," responde Churi frunciendo el ceño, antes de notar la diversión de Jurina.

"Si claro. Así que me imagine esa mirada enojada."

Churi golpea sus pies en señal de frustración y pone sus manos en la cintura, molesta por sonrisa arrogante de Jurina.

"Si se sigues contradiciéndome, sin duda dormirás en el sofá."

Churi desaparece de nuevo en el baño, y Jurina ríe, divertida por el comportamiento de la niña.

"¡Está bien, no me importaría, eres linda cuando estás celosa!" exclama en voz alta, sólo para recibir una mirada furiosa a los pocos minutos cuando Churi sale del baño.

"Eres imposible a veces, ¿lo sabes?" Churi suspira apagando la luz y metiéndose debajo de la sábana, sintiendo la cabeza de Jurina en su hombro unos segundos más tarde.

Ambas chicas entonces permanecen en silencio por un tiempo, Churi escuchando la respiración suave de Jurina y pensando en sus palabras anteriores.

"Realmente no importa lo que hagas con otras niñas," murmura en voz baja, sintiendo la mano de Jurina en su estómago entrelazando sus dedos juntas.

"Lo sé. Sólo estaba jugando contigo."

"Hace unos meses, yo no habría sido capaz de notar la diferencia, pero ahora sé cuando estás bromeando alrededor y cuando es serio."

Jurina abre los ojos y se mueve hacia adelante para besar su mejilla.

"Gracias. Significa mucho para mí "

Churi sonríe a cambio, apretándole la mano con fuerza mientras Jurina empieza a cerrar sus párpados de nuevo. Después de eso, se siente somnolienta y se deja caer en un sueño.

 _Jurina está mirando el mar cuando siente una mano en su hombro. Se da vuelta para ver a Rena mirándola entrelazando rápidamente sus dedos juntas, sonriendo. Sin embargo, su alegría no dura cuando oye las palabras de la Matsui mayor. Unas lágrimas empiezan a caer sobre el rostro de Jurina y Rena le devuelve una mirada de dolor antes de girar sobre sus talones. Jurina grita su nombre, pero la chica se distancia de ella, hasta que no es más que una sombra._

Jurina abre rápidamente los ojos para mirar al techo. Tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras que está sudando y tiembla profusamente. Otra vez el mismo sueño. Lo ha estado teniendo durante unas semanas, y aunque hay algunas diferencias menores de vez en cuando, siempre es el mismo escenario.

No sabe porque las palabras de Rena le impactan tanto. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a pensar en ella, pero las cosas no salieron como estaban planeadas. Este sueño se negaba a desaparecer. Se sienta en la cama, escuchando su corazón acelerado y si siente molesta por lo impotente que es. Quería mantenerse firme a su decisión, pero era difícil cuando la chica se mantiene rondando sus noches. Y no de una manera agradable. ¿Cuándo va a parar finalmente? Jurina suspira, antes de darse cuenta de que la chica que está a su lado se mueve y mira hacia ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Churi pregunta adormilada, levantando un poco la cabeza.

"Estoy bien. Lo siento, te desperté."

"¿Es Rena otra vez?"

Asiente Jurina, sabiendo que tiene la mala costumbre de murmurar su nombre en sueños. Al parecer, desde el rodaje de Majisuka Gakuen 4, ha sucedido con bastante frecuencia. Churi palmea el espacio que hay entre ellas invitándola a volver a dormir, cerrando los ojos otra vez.

"Acuéstate. Ya pasará."

Jurina asiente y tira de la cubierta, antes de sentir el brazo de Churi rodeando su cintura. Cierra culpablemente sus párpados, odiando perturbar su sueño. Una vez más. El latido de su corazón se ralentiza progresivamente y ella intenta mantener su mente en blanco, sabiendo que es la única manera de volver a dormir. Cuando finalmente está agotada física y mentalmente, sus párpados se cierran solos.

Jurina se frota las manos, tratando de calentarse. A pesar de sus guantes y su gorro de lana ella tiembla, odiando el frío. Ahora es la segunda tienda, y ella toma un vistazo al interior a través de la ventana, suspira ruidosamente, preguntándose si finalmente va a encontrar lo que está buscando. Empuja la puerta, con los ojos escanean el cuarto lleno de libros y va directamente a la sección de mangas, deteniéndose para mirar derrotada todas las opciones. Tomando un libro, y lo vuelve a dejar, elige otro, repitiendo el mismo proceso una y otra vez. Si se trataba de un regalo para Mayu, sabría de inmediato qué tomar, pero no tiene idea de lo que le gusta a Churi. Y su cumpleaños es en tres días. Genial. Jurina mentalmente se da una bofetada a sí misma por no prestar más atención a la colección de libros de la niña. Si lo hubiera hecho, no estaría aquí mirando como un idiota sin saber lo que quiere.

Dándose la vuelta, se da cuenta que la sección de DVDs no está lejos y reflexiona comprar un anime en cambio, antes de rodar los ojos. No tendría mucha la diferencia. Cada vez que esta con en casa Churi mira un anime, no le presta mucha atención a eso. ¿Qué se puede decir? no tienen los mismos gustos y la Matsui más joven no es realmente una otaku. Una tercera solución aparece cuando ella dirige los ojos a la sección de CD y se mueve hacia adelante con rapidez, sin darse cuenta que al mismo tiempo una chica llega de su derecha. Ambas chicas chocan entre sí y Jurina se disculpa con rapidez, antes de mirar con los ojos abiertos una cara familiar. Rena frota su cabeza en el contacto, antes de sonreír con sorpresa.

"¡Jurina! ¡Hola! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Hola. Estoy aquí para comprar un regalo para Churi. Pero yo realmente no sé qué elegir," admite derrotada, antes de escuchar a la niña mayor riendo.

"Es raro verte en este tipo de lugar."

"Sí, estoy un poco perdida," Jurina sonríe un poco, antes de darse cuenta de los libros en la mano de la niña.

"Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Lo mismo que tú, compro un regalo de cumpleaños. Para Airin."

"¿No es en dos semanas?" Jurina hace una mueca de desconcierto.

"Sí, pero yo no tengo días de baja últimamente y no me gusta posponer las cosas. No entiendo a la gente que siempre esperan al último minuto."

Rena, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, sacude la mano, avergonzada.

"Lo siento. No quise decir eso por ti. Algunas personas son buenas en eso, yo no lo soy," Rena dice rápidamente, desviando la mirada.

"Está bien. No hay necesidad de disculparse," Jurina se ríe, y encuentra la incomodidad de la chica muy linda, mentalmente se da bofetadas a sí misma. Se supone que olvidaría sus sentimientos por la chica, y no enamorarse de nuevo.

Pasan unos segundos sin decir nada, Rena rompe el silencio y habla de nuevo, haciendo un gesto a los libros en su mano.

"No sé qué comprarle a Airin. Elegí algunos mangas, pero no estoy segura de lo que ya tiene. Además, ella tiende a comprar todo lo que le gusta, así que es difícil darle una sorpresa."

Asiente Jurina, sabiéndolo lo que Rena siente antes de la detección familiar de un DVD y lo agarra con rapidez.

"Por lo menos sé lo que te gusta," afirma, dirigiéndose a mostrarle el DVD a una curiosa Rena. La Matsui mayor lo toma y sus dedos lo tocan brevemente, el corazón de Jurina revolotea al instante.

"Me encanta Gundam," Rena sonríe ampliamente, acariciando la tapa como si fuera un objeto precioso.

Jurina observa la reacción de la chica sintiendo atracción por ella antes de admirar sus hermosas facciones. Está a punto de pasar la mano a un mechón de cabello de sus ojos cuando se detiene de pronto, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No debería estar teniendo tales pensamientos nunca más.

"No creo que voy a encontrar lo que estoy buscando aquí," dice Jurina y Rena pone el DVD en el estante para mirarla.

"Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, pero no sé mucho de Akane."

"Yo, obviamente, no la conozco más si no puedo encontrar un regalo," suspira con desaliento, antes de sentir una mano agarrando la suya.

"No te preocupes, encontrarás uno. Y de todos modos, estoy segura de que le gustará si se trata de ti," Rena la consuela y Jurina no puede dejar de apretar su mano a cambio, conmovida por la amabilidad de la chica.

Ella sabe por el sonido de su ahora acelerado corazón que debería poner un poco de distancia entre ellas, pero sus pies se quedan estancados en el suelo y admira la sonrisa de Rena un rato, antes de lentamente desentrañarse a sí misma.

"Gracias, Rena," murmura ella, apartando la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a ella. "Creo que me voy a comprar una bufanda o algo así. Mientras que sea verde, lo amara," Jurina se burla, haciendo reír a Rena que está a su lado.

La Matsui más joven entonces da un paso atrás, más serio.

"Me voy ahora. Nos vemos el lunes."

"Sí, cuídate Jurina."

Las dos chicas intercambian una sonrisa y los ojos de Rena siguen a Jurina que se aleja de ella hasta que sale de la tienda.

Cuando Jurina sale se vuelve a la ventana, observando a la Matsui mayor que ahora está esperando en la cola en la caja. Sus ojos se encuentran brevemente y Rena la saluda, sonriendo un poco. La chica más joven rápidamente imita el acto, poco contenta de que no hay demasiada incomodidad entre ellas.

Después de celebrar su cumpleaños con su familia y sus amigos cercanos - incluyendo Jurina - Churi ha invitado a algunos miembros del grupo SKE en el restaurante. Ahora es el momento para el postre y ella sonríe con entusiasmo al pastel de fresas en frente de ella. Al exhalar, ella sopla todas las velas y todo el mundo empieza a aplaudir.

La cena había comenzado bastante bien, todo el mundo se divierte y Churi bromeando con todos, incluso con Rena y Airi. Ahora, después de un par de copas de alcohol, Jurina se presiente algo preocupada por su amiga, preguntándose por qué su comportamiento había cambiado de repente hace una hora. Simplemente había sucedido después de que Churi había pedido hablar con Airi en privado. Cuando habían regresado del baño un rato más tarde, Jurina se había dado cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Airi estaba evitando la mirada de Churi y lo último ya no era tan alegre. Fue entonces cuando ella había empezado a beber alcohol, y la situación había empeorado.

Todo el mundo estaba gozando y no prestaba mucha atención a lo poco más alegre que se había puesto Churi. Simplemente parecía que estaba teniendo un montón de diversión. Jurina estaba muy callada ahora, sin saber qué hacer. No quería hacer una escena, pero no podía dejar que Churi siguiera bebiendo o las cosas podrían terminar muy mal.

Una hora más tarde, la mitad de los invitados ya habían dejado el lugar para irse a casa. Jurina le había sugerido a Churi hacer lo mismo, pero la chica se había ofendido por si fuera poco, alegando que era demasiado temprano. Ahora Jurina regresaba de ir al baño y ver a Churi, preguntándose cómo iba a terminar esta noche. Justo cuando está a punto de sentarse de nuevo, ella ve Rena levantarse de la mesa y acercándose a ella, preocupada.

"¿Hay algo malo con Akane?"

"No lo sé. Ella ha estado bebiendo desde hace un tiempo."

"Creo que debería ir a casa."

"Lo intenté, pero ella no quiere escucharme."

"Yo te ayudaré."

Jurina sigue a la otra Matsui que se acerca a Churi y le murmura algo al oído. A pesar de no escuchar lo que dice, Jurina sabe que las palabras de la niña no tienen mucho impacto en ella, como Churi sólo hace ondas con la mano y continúa bebiendo. Rena luego se vuelve hacia los últimos miembros SKE todavía en la mesa.

"Lo siento, pero se está haciendo bastante tarde. Creo que deberíamos ir a casa."

Las chicas la ven con sorpresa, pero nadie se opone y todo el mundo empieza a salir, ahora sólo queda Churi que molesta dejó en la mesa. Rena se vuelve a Jurina con ojos suplicantes y la chica se acerca rápidamente, ayudando Churi a ponerse su abrigo.

"¿Por qué les pediste que se fueran?" Churi pregunta con molestia, al tener dificultad para no tropezar.

"Voy a llamar a un taxi," murmura Jurina a Rena, saca el teléfono de su bolso y marca un número.

Unos minutos más tarde, Rena y Jurina están ayudando a la chica borracha a entrar en el coche y casi está todo bajo control cuando Churi gira para apuntar con un dedo acusador a la mayor Matsui.

"¡Tú! ¡No sé lo que has hecho con ella!"

Rena mira fijamente en shock a Churi que ahora está señalando a Jurina.

"¡Sea lo que sea, basta ya! ¿Sabes que ella siempre dice tu nombre en sus sueños? ¡Estoy harta de escucharlo!"

Después de su breve discurso, Churi finalmente se sienta en el asiento trasero de la cabina como si nada y Jurina evita la mirada de sorpresa de Rena que está ahora en ella.

"Gracias por ayudar," tartamudea, antes de cerrar la puerta y darle la dirección al conductor.

Sabe que Rena está mirando fijamente por la ventana, pero se vuelve par ver a Churi en su lugar, mirando a la chica que ahora dormida, con los ojos medio cerrados.

Cuando llegan a casa de Churi, esta oscura y los padres de la niña ya están durmiendo. Jurina suspira con alivio, y conduce con cuidado a la niña a su habitación. Le ayuda a su toma el abrigo, pero sabe que no se las arreglará para ir mucho más allá, dado el estado de embriaguez de la chica. Jurina va a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina y cuando vuelve, Churi se acurrucó en la cama, agarrando la cubierta herméticamente. La Matsui más joven se sienta junto a ella, sorprendida al ver las lágrimas que caen de la cara de la chica.

"Soy tan estúpida," solloza Churi y Jurina acaricia suavemente el pelo para calmarla.

"Ten un poco de agua."

Churi se sienta lentamente para tomar el vaso y la bebe rápidamente, antes de que se recueste de nuevo. Después de enviar un mensaje a sus padres diciéndoles que ella está durmiendo con Churi, Jurina se mete en la cama y se acerca a la chica que todavía está llorando profusamente. Quiere preguntarle qué pasó que le hizo beber mucho, pero sabe si hacerlo o no, cree que lo mejor es esperar a mañana por la mañana cuando la niña tenga la cabeza despejada. Unos minutos más tarde, los sollozos se han detenido, y Jurina siente el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo que lentamente se relaja.

"Perdóname por lo que dije," Churi tartamudea, con vergüenza escrita en toda su cara.

"Está bien, no te preocupes por eso, duerme," es la respuesta de Jurina, acariciando su mano antes de apretarla ligeramente.

Churi asiente ligeramente y cierra los ojos, aspirando un poco. El cansancio finalmente llega a ellas, y poco después se duermen.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Jurina se encuentra en el vestuario llevaba un traje negro y lo ajustando mirándose en el espejo. Su siguiente sesión de fotos es en cinco minutos, y gruñe cuando no puede hacer el nudo otra vez. Una risa estalla junto a ella y Rena se acerca a ella.

"Deja que te ayude."

Jurina se vuelve a la chica que llevaba un vestido blanco y con quien ella estará haciendo una sesión de fotos. Han pasado más de dos meses desde su última sesión de fotos juntas, y el tema del día es blanco y negro. Las manos expertas de Rena lo deshacen rápidamente para hacer el nuevo nudo perfectamente y Jurina suspira de alivio cuando observa el resultado en el espejo.

"No entiendo cómo todavía no puedes hacer un nudo correctamente. Tu deberías de estar acostumbrada con el vestuario de _Darkness_ ," Rena niega con la cabeza divertida.

"Nunca lo hago, alguien me ayuda," Jurina admite, y Rena rueda los ojos.

Un miembro del personal aparece de repente en la habitación y les advierte que la sesión de fotos está a punto de comenzar.

Al parecer, el tema del día es también recién casados, y Jurina rueda mentalmente sus ojos cada vez que oye el fotógrafo diciendo "más cerca". Está tratando de actuar lo más profesionalmente posible, manteniendo una distancia razonable. Hace unos años, se habría aferrado a Rena de inmediato sin pensar, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ya no era una niña y más que todo, tenía sentimientos para mantenerse a raya y era alguien a quien sacar de su vida de una vez. Esto todavía era un poco problemático, a juzgar por la forma en que su corazón había empezado a revolotear cuando ella la miro con ese hermoso vestido blanco.

Cuando el fotógrafo hace de nuevo una señal para que se acerquen, Jurina quiere quejarse, pero se las arregla para mantener una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Se mueve un poco hacia el lado de Rena cuando siente la mano de la chica en su cintura atrayéndola hacia ella y susurrando en su oído, mientras sigue mirando a la cámara.

"Jurina, deja de estar tan nerviosa o esta sesión de fotos no tendrá fin."

La chica más joven traga saliva por la sorpresa de la acción repentina de la joven, antes de encontrar la situación bastante irónica. Hace un tiempo, los papeles eran invertidos y ella habría sido la que tratara de relajar a la nerviosa Rena. Oh bien. No le importaba el tanto cambio.

Una hora más tarde, finalmente ha terminado y las dos chicas se unen para ir al vestidor. Jurina es deshacer su nudo cuando se da cuenta que Rena está mirándola por el espejo y poniendo los ojos en el torpe intento de la muchacha. Jurina suspira derrotada y se gira hacia chica que le deshace rápidamente la corbata, mientras aparece una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Qué te está pasando? Nunca te he visto tan nerviosa durante una sesión de fotos," Rena le pregunta una vez que está deshecho.

"No lo sé," Jurina responde en voz baja y desviando la mirada, antes de tomar su chaqueta.

"Parecía que tenías miedo de tocarme," afirma Rena y Jurina deja lo que está haciendo al escuchar en tono triste de la niña.

"También hiciste lo mismo durante el rodaje del nuevo videoclip."

Jurina no sabe qué decir y observa en silencio a Rena que ahora está suspirando.

"No tienes que mantenerte alejada tanto. Es un poco extraño viniendo de ti," Rena admite antes de agarrarle la mano y frotarla suavemente.

"¿Prométeme que no lo harás nunca más?"

"Está bien…" es el único que puede responder a Jurina a los ojos suplicantes de Rena, consiguiendo una amplia sonrisa a cambio.

Rena se remonta a desvestirse y Jurina hace lo mismo Rena gira ligeramente a ella de nuevo con ojos interrogantes.

"¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo que dijo Akane en el restaurante?"

Los ojos de Jurina se ensanchan con las palabras de la chica, que no esperaba oír hablar de eso otra vez. Desde ese pequeño incidente, Jurina había preparado una explicación en la cabeza en caso de que ella fuera interrogada al respecto, pero Rena nunca había pedido explicación alguna y casi la Matsui más joven se había olvidado de ella hasta ahora. Tomándola por sorpresa, Jurina que estaba desabrochando su camisa blanca detiene su movimiento unos segundos, antes de volver a la tarea con indiferencia.

"No sé por qué dijo eso, no olvidemos que estaba borracha," se vuelve a Rena, enviándole una sonrisa juguetona.

Su voz es muy convincente y Jurina, que ahora está mirándose a sí misma en el espejo de nuevo, espera nerviosa la respuesta de Rena.

"Está bien…" Rena responde a los pocos segundos.

Jurina se da cuenta de la duda en su voz, pero se relaja cuando ella no insiste.

El silencio luego engulle el lugar mientras terminan de desnudarse, y ahora están sentadas para quitarse su maquillaje ligero cuando Rena vuelve de nuevo a Jurina.

"Acerca de Akane. ¿Sabes lo que está pasando entre Airin y ella? Ya no se hablan."

Jurina suspira abatida, mira a Rena y niega con la cabeza.

"No estoy segura de que tiene algo que ver con lo que ocurrió en el restaurante, pero ella se niega a hablar de ello."

"Lo mismo con Airin."

"No me gusta ver a Churi tan triste, pero no sé qué hacer."

"Creo que tengo una idea. ¿Y si creamos una reunión?"

"¿Una reunión? ¿Nosotras?" Jurina gira sorprendida hacia Rena, que sonríe nerviosamente.

"Sí. Es posible que necesite tu ayuda."

A Jurina le resulta un poco extraño que Rena está tratando de entrometerse en la relación de las niñas, y siente curiosidad por ello.

"¿Qué es?"

"El cumpleaños de Airin es dentro de unos días, me ha invitado a almorzar con ella, y luego se supone que debemos ir a ver las decoraciones de Navidad en el centro de la ciudad."

"¿Qué pasa si Akane hace acto de presencia?"

"Lo siento, yo no quiero…" Jurina dice con una mirada de asombro, y Rena pone sus ojos en ella.

"Podrías traer a Akane al mismo lugar y podría verse como de forma accidental."

"Oh," Los ojos de Jurina repente brillan y Rena se ríe.

"Así que, ¿qué te parece?" Rena pregunta, más entusiasmada.

Jurina lo piensa durante unos segundos, antes de asentar con la cabeza.

"Si esto puede ayudar a reconciliarlas, entonces yo estoy contigo."

"Bueno, no sé si funcionará, pero tenemos que tratar. No me gusta ver a Airin tan triste."

"Ni a mí a Churi. Entonces es un acuerdo," exclama Jurina, estirando su mano de una manera formal.

Rena pone los ojos en la acción y la sacude en un movimiento rápido. Posteriormente se da la vuelta al espejo para terminar de quitarse el maquillaje, y Jurina imita sus acciones. Cuando Rena ha terminado, ella se levanta y se pone el abrigo que traía puesto, antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Agarrando el asa, se detiene y mira hacia la chica.

"Te envío un texto con toda la información."

"Sí, capitán."

Rena sonríe ante el tono juguetón de Jurina y la observa unos segundos mientras se está ajustando su cabello en el espejo, de pronto se da cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos su complicidad. Cuando Jurina se da cuenta de que ella todavía no se ha ido se vuelve a ella en sorpresa y Rena agita su mano hacia Jurina, antes de que finalmente saliera de la habitación.

La sonrisa de Airi se amplía cuando desenvuelve su regalo y descubre un manga.

"Espero que no lo tengas," Rena mira expectante, y Airi sacude rápidamente la cabeza.

"No, no. En realidad estaba pensando en comprarlo," La chica le responde, y la mayor Matsui suspira con alivio.

"También he traído esto," Rena maneja una caja y Airi se asoma dentro.

"¿Hiciste macarrones?" pregunta estupefacta.

"Sí. Yo quise hacer tus favoritos para tu cumpleaños."

"Muchas gracias, Rena."

Airi va rápidamente a poner el cuadro en la cocina, mientras que Rena echa un vistazo a su alrededor, notando cómo la casa es tranquila y la mesa ya está lista para dos personas en el comedor.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres invitar a más personas?" pregunta, cuando Airi regresa y la invita a sentarse.

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo a aburrirte?" Airi pregunta en broma, y Rena se ríe mientras se sienta.

"¿Contigo? Nunca. Sólo pensé que se pudiera hacer una fiesta por tu cumpleaños."

"No, yo sólo quería pasar una tarde tranquila contigo," Airi niega con la cabeza, y Rena se sonroja levemente al oír las palabras de la chica.

El almuerzo pasa sin problemas, las chicas charlaban con entusiasmo sobre sus temas preferidos y el grupo de vez en cuando. A Rena siempre le resulta tan fácil hablar con la chica: tienen tanto en común. Cuando llega el momento de postre, la mayor Matsui observa la hora mientras Airi está en la cocina, sin olvidar su pequeño arreglo con Jurina.

Rena levanta sus ojos en sorpresa cuando Airi regresa con los macarrones del horno.

"¿No los quieres para ti sola?" pregunta, pero Airi niega con la cabeza.

"Tú has hecho muchos y quiero disfrutar de ellos contigo."

Rena sonríe ante las palabras de Airi, notando de nuevo cómo la chica está actuando nerviosa a su alrededor. Es un poco extraño, pero no dijo nada, saboreando los macarrones con aprensión, y suspirando de alivio cuando en realidad son buenos. Aún recuerda vívidamente la última vez que le prometió a Airi un pastel de chocolate y ella había terminado en la panadería en su lugar. Afortunadamente, ella todavía puede cocinar.

Las chicas ahora están caminando en el centro de la ciudad de Nagoya y los ojos de Rena se iluminan en la hermosa vista delante de ella. A la Matsui mayor no le guste el frío ni el invierno, pero le encanta esta época del año, cuando las calles se deja iluminar por hermosas decoraciones, procedentes de diversas formas, tamaños y colores. En este momento, con la boca abierta, ella no parece la Rena de 23 años, parece un niño en una tienda de dulces mirando a su alrededor, tratando de no perderse nada. Cuando ella descubre un oso rosa mecánico detrás de la ventana de una tienda, ella agarra rápidamente el brazo de Airi y tira de él. La niña asiente con la cabeza, tratando de no reírse cuando se acercan a la tienda para tener una mejor visión ante el entusiasmo de la chica.

Mientras Rena observa los osos animados con entusiasmo, Airi la mira discretamente, suspirando ante lo hermosa que es. Nunca deja de sorprenderse dado que la chica siempre se ve linda, no importa lo que haga, incluso cuando ella está actuando de forma inesperada, infantil como ahora. Ella había admirado Rena desde el principio y no podría estar más feliz con lo cerca que estaban ahora. ¿Podría ser? Una pequeña voz en su cabeza había estado molestándole desde hace un tiempo, lo que la llevó a ser más honesta consigo misma. No la veía como una amiga. Ya no. ¿Cuándo sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar? No estaba segura, pero cuanto más tiempo pasó con la chica, más sabía que tenía que decir algo. Esa inquietud en su corazón no se detendría hasta que finalmente pudiera decirle esas palabras.

Estaba nerviosa acerca de lo que estaba a punto de decir, y había ensayado su monólogo en su cabeza toda la mañana. ¿Era éste el momento adecuado? Tal vez no. ¿Estaba preparada? Por supuesto que no. No había manera fácil de hacer esto.

Inhala profundamente, toma lentamente la mano de Rena y la jala un poco para captar la atención de la niña.

"Tengo algo que decirte," Airi dice en una voz segura, y Rena voltea con una sonrisa, antes de notar su nerviosismo.

La intensa mirada de la Matsui mayor perturba a Airi que evita su mirada unos segundos, sintiendo su confianza escapando al instante. No era ingenua, sabía que sería difícil, y es por eso que ella había preparado su discurso en la cabeza.

Cuando Airi no dice nada, Rena echa un vistazo a su reloj, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando se da cuenta del tiempo. Ella había hecho la cita con Jurina delante de una panadería no lejos de ahí, y debería estar ahí en cualquier momento. Volviendo a Airi, espera unos segundos, expectante, y toma una oportunidad cuando la chica no dice nada.

"Airin, hay una panadería que me gustaría probar. ¿Te importa?" -pregunta en la vacilación, notando cómo se pierde la chica en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Airi asiente, Rena suspira con alivio y la lleva al punto de encuentro. Cuando la tienda aparece en la distancia, con los ojos escanean el área en busca de Jurina y Akane, pero parece que las chicas no han llegado todavía. Ellas están a medio camino cuando Rena siente de repente que su mano se tira, y ella se vuelve con sorpresa hacia Airi.

"Lo siento, pero tengo algo importante que decirte."

"Está bien, te escucho," Rena responde con paciencia, antes de notar cómo Airi está tranquila de nuevo. Ahora está muy preocupada. No es normal ver a Airi sin palabras.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo?"

Airi nota la mirada preocupada de Rena y de inmediato se siente mal por ello. No puede andar por las ramas más.

"Realmente me gustas Rena, ¿lo sabes?"

"Por supuesto que sí, y tu a mí," Rena sonríe, relajándose un poco.

"Hemos sido amigas desde hace un tiempo, y yo hemos estado pensando mucho sobre que recientemente. Quiero más de ti," Airi afirma con confianza y Rena sólo asiente, Airi lo toma como una señal para continuar.

"Lo que estoy diciendo es que no quiero que seamos sólo amigas."

"No lo somos, somos mejores amigas," Rena sonríe ampliamente y Airi entiende que la chica no va a hacer las cosas fáciles.

"Lo que quiero decir es que siento algo por ti, Rena."

Las dos chicas bloquean sus ojos por un rato, y Airi observa inmediatamente la mirada confusa de Rena, abre la boca como para decir algo antes de cerrar de nuevo. Cuando sucede por tercera vez, Airi habla de nuevo.

"¿Entiendes lo que digo?"

"Lo siento, no estoy segura de que estoy siguiendo."

Airi sabe que podría lamentar su siguiente acción más tarde, pero ella no ve ninguna otra opción. Quiere hacer sus intenciones claras, y Rena parece molesta y totalmente desorientado.

Armándose de valor, ella acerca lentamente a la chica hacia ella, y cuando Rena no trata de zafarse, se mueve hacia adelante y la besa en los labios.

Jurina mira a Churi que está a su lado, mientras se observa el tiempo de vez en cuando. Cuando ella le había sugerido que fueran a ver las decoraciones de Navidad, la niña había aceptado a regañadientes, no realmente en buen estado de ánimo. Ahora Churi estaba mirando fijamente delante de ella, sin prestar atención a nada en particular, y Jurina estaba realmente esperando que todo esto no fuera una mala idea.

Desde su cumpleaños, Churi había perdido su alegría y ni siquiera la alegre Jurina había logrado cambiar nada. Ella había aceptado la idea de Rena esperando que esto ayudara, pero ahora ver a su amiga, así de mal humor la hacía dudar de que el plan se ponga en marcha. Lamentablemente, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. El punto de encuentro está casi a la vista, cuando Churi agarra el brazo de Jurina y se vuelve hacia ella con ojos suplicantes.

"¿Podríamos por favor ir a casa? Me estoy cansando."

Jurina se estremece ante sus palabras, avergonzada. Es la tercera vez que la niña ha mencionado su deseo de irse, y la más joven Matsui se está quedando sin excusas.

"No, es sólo que hay otra tienda que quiero ver, entonces podemos volver," dice ella con rapidez, viendo a Churi asintiendo rejegamente.

Jurina suspira internamente cuando por fin ve la panadería y se busca rápidamente a Rena. Cuando no la ve en frente de la tienda explora entre la multitud antes de que finalmente la encuentre a ella y Airi. Está sonriendo de aliviada cuando, de repente, deja de caminar ante la escena que está presenciando. Churi quién notó su acción se dirige a ella en la confusión, antes de seguir su mirada hacia las dos chicas que se están besando.

No cree lo que está viendo, la primera reacción de Jurina es que comprobar que no la está confundiendo con otra persona, pero cuando Airi se retira del beso y Rena está a la vista, la joven sabe que su vista no está jugando una mala pasada. Sintiendo una punzada en su corazón, hace una mueca de dolor, cerrando los ojos unos segundos antes de colocarlos de nuevo en la pareja. No es una vista agradable, pero tal vez eso es lo que necesitaba para conseguir sacarse definitivamente a Rena.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, se da la vuelta cuando siente a Churi agarrando su brazo con fuerza, y se da cuenta de que hay el dolor en sus ojos. La chica también está observando a la pareja y los ojos de Jurina se amplían cuando ve las lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro. Churi se vuelve de repente hacia ella y la abraza, Jurina se queda sin palabras cuando siente a la chica llorando en su hombro. Dejando a un lado su propio dolor, ella responde al abrazo de la chica y escucha suave sollozos de la joven, al tratar de entender lo que está pasando.

Suavemente acaricia la espalda de la chica para intentar calmarla, el llanto progresivamente se ralentiza y Jurina aprovecha la oportunidad para interrogarla.

"¿Churi? ¿Qué ocurre?" -pregunta, preocupado, pero Churi permanece tranquila a pocos segundos más antes de desenredar ella y mirándola.

Jurina, sorprendida por el sufrimiento en sus ojos, instintivamente mueve su mano para limpiar una lágrima antes de acariciar la mejilla en un gesto reconfortante. Está a punto de reformular su pregunta cuando Churi repente se mueve hacia delante y sus labios se encuentran. Jurina está a punto de apartarla cuando Churi retrocede rápidamente lejos y Jurina se le queda mirando, estupefacta, tratando de entender el significado de este beso. Cuando Churi se mueve hacia delante de nuevo Jurina la deja, a pesar de saber que esto es un error.

Cuando Airi se aleja del beso, ella abre los ojos para ver a Rena mirándola en shock. Tiene que admitir que esperaba este tipo de reacción de la chica. Airi aparta sus ojos unos segundos, antes de volver a Rena.

"¿Entiendes ahora?" -pregunta en voz baja, sólo para ver a Rena asentir en silencio.

Airi espera pacientemente para que Rena procese lo que acaba de suceder, antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Lo siento si te tomé por sorpresa," dice ahora con una sensación realmente horrible, antes de que Rena agarrara suavemente su mano.

"Está bien, Airin. No estoy enojada," trata de tranquilizarla, a pesar de la estupefacción todavía evidente en su rostro.

Airi suspira con alivio, antes de notar el nerviosismo de la chica.

"Lo siento Airin, pero yo no sé qué decir," Rena tartamudea, y Airi sacude rápidamente su mano.

"No tienes que decir nada. Yo no podía quedarme esto solo para mí."

"Me alegro de que hayas sido honesta," Rena responde, a pesar de la inquietud en sus ojos. "Me gustaría poder darte una respuesta, pero me siento un poco confundida en este momento."

Rena frota de repente un poco la mano de Airi, y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

"Pero te prometo que no te voy a dejar en la oscuridad. ¿Puedes ser un poco más paciente?"

"Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites."

Por supuesto que Airi preferiría una respuesta inmediata, pero ella sabe que es mejor no forzar a la chica esta noche si quiere un resultado positivo de su confesión. Si Rena necesita tiempo para pensar, entonces ella va a dejar que lo tenga.

En un intento de aligerar la atmósfera pesada de repente, Airi se da la vuelta y mira hacia la panadería que Rena mencionó hace unos minutos antes, ante la detección de la misma.

"La panadería está allá," señala, y Rena amplía sus ojos, al instante recordando el plan.

Se mueven hacia adelante a la tienda antes Airi reconoce de dos caras conocidas.

"¿No son Jurina y Churi?" -pregunta, y Rena sigue su mirada.

Por segunda vez esta noche, la mayor Matsui está pérdida sin palabras, y se queda mirando con sorpresa a las dos chicas que se están besando.

"Tú querías una prueba, aquí la tienes," Airi ríe y Rena asiente en silencio, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en el corazón.

Cuando Rena decide dejar de mirarlas, ella agarra la mano de Airi para entrelazar sus dedos juntas.

"Se está haciendo tarde, tal vez deberíamos ir a casa."

"¿No querías comprar algo en la panadería?" Airi pregunta en la confusión, y Rena sacude la cabeza lentamente.

"Está bien. Lo haré en otra ocasión."

A pesar de encontrar a la chica incomoda, Airi no insiste y, saboreando la cálida mano de la niña sobre la de ella, asiente con la cabeza.

"Está bien, vámonos."

El interior del taxi es muy callado cuando Jurina y Churi deciden volver a casa. Después de ese segundo beso, Churi había pedido irse de ahí y Jurina había aceptado rápidamente, el plan inicial de todo estaba olvidado. Ahora ella estaba mirando por la ventana, tratando de procesar lo que pasó y por qué ella no empujó a la chica del segundo beso. Churi no había dado ninguna explicación y se quedó tranquila todo el tiempo, y cuando Jurina había intentado preguntar, las palabras simplemente no podían salir.

El comportamiento inesperado de Churi añadido a la escena que había presenciado esa noche creo mucha confusión, y Jurina mentalmente se abofetea a sí misma cuando recuerda que debía encontrarse con Rena delante de la panadería. Saca su teléfono de su bolso, escribe un mensaje corto a la chica, con la esperanza de que todavía no esté esperando. Unos segundos más tarde, la respuesta viene, y ella suspira con alivio cuando lee que las dos chicas se han ido. Cerrando su teléfono, ella echa un vistazo de nuevo a Churi cuya cabeza está recargada en la ventana, y Jurina suspira preocupada.

Cuando el coche se detiene frente a la casa de Churi un rato más tarde, Jurina está a punto de dar su dirección al conductor cuando Churi vuelve hacia ella con ojos suplicantes.

"¡Quédate conmigo esta noche! ¿Por favor?"

Jurina reflexiona sobre las palabras de la muchacha, vacilante, antes de asentir. El dolor es todavía evidente en el rostro de Churi y Jurina se siente mal dejándola sola cuando sus padres están fuera.

La Matsui más joven sigue lentamente a la chica en su casa, sintiéndose de alguna manera un poco nerviosa. Comen una cena ligera, Churi no es muy elocuente y Jurina todavía está perdida en sus pensamientos. La chica más joven sabe que debería ser más valiente y enfrentarse a ella en este momento, pero ella misma no está en el estado de ánimo correcto.

Como era de esperar, el sueño no viene en lo absoluto. Jurina tiene a espaldas a Churi y por todos los suspiros que escucha de la otra chica, sabe que no es la única que tiene este problema. Volteándose de nuevo, ella está mirando distraídamente hacia el techo cuando de repente siente un movimiento en la cama y ve a Churi acercándose a ella. Se vuelve un poco, esperando que la chica diga algo pero Churi permanece tranquila, acercándose hasta que quedan a pocos centímetros de distancia. Jurina está a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo cuando siente los labios de Churi sobre los de ella y una mano acariciando su estómago. La sorpresa se apodera de ella de nuevo y no reacciona cuando la chica se mueve encima de ella. Inconscientemente abre la boca y el beso se profundiza rápidamente, la mano derecha de Churi moviendo debajo de su camisa mientras que la otra le acaricia el cabello.

Una voz dentro de la cabeza de Jurina grita lo equivocado que es todo esto y que debe alejar a la chica en este momento. A pesar de oír alto y claro, ella rápidamente la empuja a un lado, y se pierde en la intensidad del beso. Reconoce la desesperación de Churi, como en lo que ella misma siente. Cuando la mano derecha de Churi es más audaz y comienza a levantar su camisa, Jurina de pronto se da cuenta de lo que está pasando y rompe el beso.

"Churi, no podemos hacer eso," dice ella con rapidez, pero la niña mayor no le hace caso y la besa de nuevo, esta vez con más desesperación.

Los dedos comienzan a subir hacia arriba debajo de su camisa y Jurina agarra rápidamente la muñeca de la niña antes de que puedan tocar su pecho, mientras ella usa su otra mano para empujar a la chica.

"Basta, Churi," suplica y la niña mayor se retira rápidamente ante la mirada asustada de Jurina.

"Lo siento," tartamudea, dándose cuenta en shock lo que estaba causando.

Los ojos de Jurina la siguen mientras se levanta de la cama y se mueve hacia atrás hasta que su espalda golpea la pared, deslizándose contra ella hasta que está sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza enterrada en sus manos. Comienza a llorar, Jurina consigue levantarse lentamente de la cama y se arrodilla frente a ella.

"Lo siento mucho, Jurina. Lo siento mucho," Churi repite entre sollozos y Jurina extiende sus manos para agarrar sus brazos.

"Está bien, está bien."

Cuando Churi empieza a llorar profusamente, Jurina se mueve hacia adelante para abrazarla y la chica mayor - después de un momento de duda - la deja, mojando su hombro derecho inmediatamente.

"Dime lo que está pasando," murmura Jurina, acariciando lentamente el cabello de la chica para calmarla.

El gesto parece funcionar en Churi como el llanto progresivamente comienza a disminuir hasta que se detiene unos minutos más tarde.

"Se trata de Airi, ¿no? ¿Qué pasó en el restaurante?" Jurina pregunta, esperando que la chica finalmente confié en ella.

Siente un pequeño guiño en su hombro, empuja a la chica joven y la mira con melancolía, apenada al ver la desesperanza en los ojos de la chica.

"¿Sobre qué hablaron?" Insiste Jurina y Churi eleva lentamente los ojos hacia ella.

"Le dije que lo que sentía por ella."

"Y te rechazó," Jurina adivina, para sólo recibir otro pequeño movimiento de cabeza en respuesta.

Churi limpia rápidamente sus lágrimas, evitando la mirada de la joven después de su confesión.

"Sé que duele, y yo estoy aquí para ti. Pero no de esa manera…" Jurina continúa lentamente, captando la atención de Churi nuevo.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan buena conmigo después de lo que he hecho?" Churi pregunta en la confusión, y Jurina sonríe.

"Porque te quiero, Churi. Y te detuviste cuando te lo pedí. Es todo lo que me importa," dice Jurina y la niña mayor sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Yo no merezco tu amistad."

"No digas eso. Todos tenemos nuestra propia manera de lidiar con el dolor y había que dejarlo salir."

"Pero no así."

"No dudes más. Hay que dejarlo pasar."

Jurina se levanta y ve a la niña de abajo, señalando la cama.

"Vamos a volver a dormir."

Jurina comienza a ponerse bajo las sábanas cuando se da cuenta que la niña no ha movido ni un milímetro.

"¿Prefieres que duerma en el sofá?" ella le pregunta suavemente, y Churi sacude rápidamente la cabeza, sintiéndose mal de nuevo.

"No te voy a tocar, te lo prometo."

"Lo sé. Solo he preguntando por si prefieres un poco de espacio por esta noche," Jurina sonríe un poco, tratando de echar un vistazo a la chica que está desviando la mirada.

"No, no quiero estar sola."

"Entonces está arreglado," Jurina palmea ligeramente el espacio a su lado y Churi se acerca lentamente a la cama, manteniendo una buena distancia entre ellas y dando la espalda a la chica más joven.

Cuando Jurina se acerca lentamente y rodea su cintura desde atrás Churi se estremece, antes de relajarse un poco. Sabe que va a sentir mal por lo que hizo por los próximos días, pero por ahora ella disfruta el inesperado tierno gesto de la niña y cierra los ojos para dormir.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 CORRECTIONS**

Ya han pasado tres meses desde el lanzamiento del nuevo single de SKE, y sigue siendo un gran éxito. Una cosa es segura: a la gente le encanta, y esta noche no es la excepción. El rostro de Jurina se ilumina mientras se escucha gritos y aplausos de la audiencia. Es el final del concierto y ella trata de recuperar el aliento, sus ojos vagando por el teatro SKE en la alegría, antes de retirarse del público.

Las niñas están charlando animadamente en su camino hacia el vestuario, pero la más joven Matsui apenas escucha, exhausta. Se desploma en la primera silla que se encuentra, secándose el sudor de la frente y tratando de calmar su corazón latiendo. Ella puede amar su nuevo dueto con Rena tanto como el público, pero no deja de ser una canción muy enérgica y en este momento, ya no tiene energía que le sobre. La habitación ahora está lleno de risas y charlas y Jurina cierra los ojos para relajarse, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Pronto el lugar se vuelve más tranquila, ya las niñas comienzan a cambiarse y la Matsui más joven siente que su cuerpo se relaja, sus párpados cada vez más y más pesado hasta que su respiración se ralentiza progresivamente en una muy calmada.

Un movimiento brusco sacude su brazo para despertarla. Al principio, ella siente un pequeño empujón en el brazo y escucha una voz preocupada distante, después, el temblor se vuelve más enérgico y la voz más clara. Fue entonces cuando ella adormilada abre sus párpados, sólo para ver a Rena enojada está casi sobre ella.

"¡No te atrevas a hacerme esto a mí otra vez!" La Matsui mayor está ahora casi gritando y Jurina amplía sus ojos ante la chica que está ligeramente temblorosa.

"¿Qué está pasando?" -pregunta en voz asustada, antes de darse cuenta de cómo todo el mundo está mirando.

"No estabas respondiendo, Jurina. ¡Pensé que te habías desmayado de nuevo!" Rena lo dice en pánico, y Jurina endereza la espalda en su asiento, ganando progresivamente sus sentidos.

"No, supongo que me quedé dormida," La más joven Matsui murmura pensativa, no recuerda haberlo hecho adrede.

Todos los ojos están todavía en ella y rápidamente se da vuelta para agitar una mano tranquilizadora a los otros miembros.

"No se preocupen, estoy bien. Sólo fue una pequeña siesta," sonríe, viendo algunas chicas moviendo sus ojos hacia ella, y las demás charlando como si nada. Bosteza un poco, se vuelve hacia el espejo de nuevo, sólo para ver a la mayor Matsui sentada y mirando con incredulidad.

"¿Estabas… durmiendo?"

"Sí, siento haberte preocupado," Jurina responde con cuidado, y Rena se da la vuelta, ocultando su rostro avergonzado en sus manos.

"Lo siento mucho," La Matsui mayor tartamudea y Jurina la alcanza para agarrar el brazo.

"Está bien, tenía que despertar de todos modos," ella trata de tranquilizar a la pobre chica, y sólo recibe un débil guiño a cambio.

"No sé cómo se puede ser tan enérgica después de un día así, sin embargo con la fuerte sacudida que me diste, no habría sido capaz de dormir incluso si yo me hubiera tomado pastillas para dormir."

Ante esas palabras, Rena disminuye progresivamente sus manos y observa el tono juguetón de Jurina.

"Me asustaste, idiota," la mayor Matsui la regaña de inmediato, después estirar el brazo para agarrar la mano de la chica que está sobre la mesa y la frota suavemente. Cuando oye una suave risa de Jurina, su boca tira en una sonrisa.

"Eres incorregible, ¿lo sabes?" exclama, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la joven, los ojos de Jurina se tornan en una mirada suave ante el gesto de ternura.

Cuando la puerta del vestidor se abre, Rena nota a Churi en el espejo y rápidamente se aleja de Jurina, evitando sus ojos nerviosamente.

"Me voy ahora. Nos vemos mañana," ella balbucea, poniéndose el abrigo que traía puesto antes y se levanta de la silla.

Jurina asiente en silencio en la confusión, observa a la chica que está ahora girando sobre los talones a toda prisa y sale de la habitación, con la vista mirando el suelo. Cuando Jurina finalmente descubre a Churi sonríe ampliamente, pero sólo recibe una mirada confusa a cambio.

"¿Qué está pasando con Rena? Me ha estado ignorando desde hace días," Churi pregunta desconcertada.

"¿En serio?" Jurina levanta una ceja a su amiga en forma curiosa.

"No me digas que no lo has notado," Churi continúa caminando hacia Jurina ocupando el lugar anterior que tenia Rena.

Jurina simplemente sacude la cabeza y ambas chicas consiguen a cambiarse en silencio, ambas perdidas en sus propios pensamientos, después la joven Matsui se vuelve a Churi, como sea olvidemos el extraño comportamiento de Rena.

"¿Así que esta noche, mi casa o la suya?"

Churi se estremece inmediatamente al oír las palabras de la joven, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"No puedo esta noche. Tengo planes."

"¿En serio?" Jurina hace ceños, observando atentamente a la chica que simplemente asiente sin mostrar emoción alguna.

"Eso es extraño. Me has dicho lo mismo de ayer y el día anterior."

Churi no dice ni una sola cosa y Jurina se mueve hacia adelante para agarrar el brazo, escéptico.

"¿Me estás evitando?"

"Por supuesto que no."

"Mentirosa."

Esta vez Churi se da la vuelta en sorpresa, inmediatamente notando los ojos adoloridos de Jurina.

"¿Es por lo que paso la otras noche? Te dije que estaba todo olvidado."

"Bueno, tal vez si, tal vez no," Churi responde culpablemente, evitando la mirada de Jurina.

Cuando siente a la niña agarrando su brazo con fuerza suavemente: le da un tirón antes de levantarse y girar a la chica con ojos suplicantes.

"Por favor, no insistas Jurina."

"Por supuesto que no," la más joven Matsui responde obstinadamente, abrazando con rapidez la otra chica que se estremece.

"Jurina…" Churi hace una mueca, tratando de desentrañarse de ella lo mejor que puede.

"Yo sé que todavía te sientes culpable por ello, pero hay que superarlo," recalca Jurina, apretando su agarre cuando Churi intenta alejarla más ferozmente.

Cuando su segundo intento falla Churi exhala profundamente, envolviendo con sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica más joven.

"No vas a aceptar un no por respuesta, ¿verdad?" ella afirma, recibiendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en respuesta.

"Está bien. Has ganado," ella finalmente admite derrotada, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Su cuerpo se relaja cuando los dedos de Jurina acarician suavemente su cabello.

Al escuchar un sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente levanta los ojos y se da cuenta de que Rena está viendo desde lejos, antes de acercarse cuando ha reconocido su presencia.

"Lo siento. Olvidé mi bolsa," dice ella con nerviosismo, señalando el objeto escondido debajo de la mesa opuesta a la silla de Churi.

Las dos chicas dan un paso al costado, Churi mira con curiosidad a Rena quien ahora está arrodillándose para agarrar su bolso, antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación de nuevo.

"¿Vez lo que te digo? Ningún contacto con los ojos," Churi se vuelve a Jurina en sorpresa, sólo para recibir un pequeño encogimiento de hombros a cambio.

"Estás exagerando," Jurina rueda los ojos, y le agarra su mano mirándola con expectación.

"¿Así que, mi casa?" la Matsui menor pregunta con ojos esperanzados, volviendo al punto.

"Sí, está bien," Churi cede, ahogando una risa victoriosa la sonrisa de Jurina. Nunca podría decir que no a una cara tan linda de todos modos.

El pasillo es tranquilo cuando Jurina sale del ascensor y extiende el brazo para golpear suavemente a la puerta. Débiles sonidos se pueden escuchar desde el interior y ella espera pacientemente, antes de notar el extraño comportamiento de Churi quién está nerviosa jugando con su bolso.

"¿Por qué estás tan inquieta?"

La niña mayor deja escapar un suspiro, sus dedos detienen sus movimientos frenéticos y agarra con fuerza la correa.

"Nunca antes he estado en el apartamento de Mayu," murmura ella, desviando la mirada para mirar la alfombra de bienvenida a sus pies.

"¿Y por qué estás susurrando?" Jurina ahora pregunta claramente divirtiéndose, recibiendo una mirada regaño a cambio.

"No te burles de mí. Es intimidante estar aquí," su voz se apaga, elevando de nuevo sus ojos a la puerta cerrada.

"Todo va a estar bien. Sé que puede parecer un poco frío al principio, pero ella es una chica agradable," Jurina la tranquiliza, apretándole la mano un poco.

La puerta se abre de repente y Mayu sonríe ampliamente a Churi antes de levantar una ceja en Jurina.

"¿Quién es frío?"

Churi estremece ante su mirada peligrosa, mientras que Jurina simplemente agita su mano en diversión.

"Hola Mayu," la Matsui más joven se mueve hacia adelante para besar su mejilla, consiguiendo un gemido molesto a cambio.

Aparece una alegre Yuki unos segundos más tarde detrás de Mayu, abrazando rápidamente a los invitados antes de invitarlas a entrar.

El apartamento es un hervidero de charla y música ligera, y los recién llegados saludan a Aika Ota y Haruka Shimazaki que están decorando un pequeño árbol de Navidad en la sala de estar.

Mientras Jurina y Churi descubren sus espaldas y están ocupadas colgando sus abrigos en la sala, los ojos de Mayu notan la bolsa de Jurina que está poniendo cerca de la puerta y ella se escabulle más cerca, tratando de echar un vistazo discreto dentro. Sin embargo su pequeño acto se descubre rápidamente, y Jurina rápidamente se la quita de las manos errantes.

"¿Lo que está en la caja grande…?" Mayu pregunta con ojos suplicantes, tratando de poner sus manos sobre ella, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación a cambio en su segundo intento.

"Es tu regalo de Navidad," responde Jurina, alejándose de la bolsa que Mayu está agarrando con fuerza.

"¿No puedo tener una pista?" insiste Mayu en voz baja esperanzada pero claramente no está funcionando en Jurina que niega con la cabeza divertida.

Antes de que Mayu pueda continuar su cuestionamiento más allá, Yuki avergonzada se acerca rápidamente y la agarra del brazo con firmeza.

"Deja de molestar a Jurina y ven a ayudarme en la cocina," ella tira de su novia lejos, antes de que Mayu finalmente cede y la sigue a regañadientes.

"Nunca la vi tan infantil," Churi exclama una vez que están fuera de su alcance, y Jurina se ríe de la sorpresa de la chica.

"Sí, ella siempre se comporta como un niño en Navidad."

"Es un gran alivio en realidad. Creo que prefiero este lado de ella."

Ambas comparten una risa, antes de unirse a las chicas que charlan alrededor del árbol de Navidad.

Jurina toma con cuidado la pequeña figura amarilla fuera de la caja y la cuelga cerca de una estrella púrpura. La decoración va bastante bien y ahora no hay casi ningún espacio libre en el árbol, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Churi para encontrar un lugar para una gran figura verde. Un suave zumbido se puede oír en el pequeño apartamento, y la Matsui joven sonríe a Yuki que está colgando decoraciones de serpentinas en la sala de estar, estabilizándose en una silla, mientras mueve su cuerpo al ritmo de la canción. Mientras tanto, Mayu está mirando los presentes en la parte inferior del árbol, sus dedos tocando un poco demasiado los más grandes, claramente tratando de adivinar lo que hay dentro. Jurina no puede dejar de mover la cabeza por el comportamiento de la joven, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de felicidad. Es por eso que le encanta pasar esta época del año con ellas. Están llenas de espíritu navideño.

Jurina está arrodillada para colgar una figura oso blanco cuando alguien llama a la puerta, y ella ve de reojo a Yuki cuidadosamente baja la silla de donde se encontraba y va a abrir. Justo cuando está a punto de colgar un último elemento en el árbol, detiene su movimiento por la sorpresa de las voces familiares que vienen desde el pasillo, e inclina la cabeza cuando Churi tira de su brazo. La expresión angustiada en el rostro de la chica es todo lo que necesita para saber que escuchó correctamente.

"¿Sabías que estarían aquí?" tartamudea y Jurina ahora se da la vuelta para ver a Rena y a Airi que están tomando sus abrigos para dejarlos durante la conversación con Yuki.

"No, no lo sabía," reflexiona, antes presiente con escepticismo como Mayu está saludando a los dos invitados alegremente.

Jurina puede percibir un cambio en el aire como el rostro de Churi se descompone progresivamente y ella aprieta su mano en un gesto reconfortante.

"Lo siento. Mayu no me dijo que ella las invitó. ¿Estás bien?" pregunta preocupada a la chica que está ahora sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No lo estoy, pero lo estaré. Y no es como que pueda hacer algo al respecto," Churi se ríe nerviosamente, antes de pasar a las dos chicas que ahora están haciendo su camino a la sala de estar.

Jurina saluda a los dos recién llegados con una sonrisa, mientras Churi simplemente mueve la mano desganadamente, moviéndose al lado del sofá y enterrando su cabeza en una revista de repente muy interesante. El silencio envuelve a las tres chicas, ya que ninguna de ellas dijo nada, Airi se excusa y se mueve para ir a hablar con Haruka, después de una larga mirada a la espalda de Churi.

"Hola Jurina," Rena sonríe débilmente, avanzando a la chica más joven. "Mayu no me dijo que estarías aquí," ella hace una mueca, antes de notar la sorpresa de Jurina.

"Airin me dijo lo que pasó ayer en el restaurante. Si lo hubiera sabido que era todo acerca de…" La voz de Rena calla, mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre Akane y Airi.

"Lo sé. Mayu me tomó por sorpresa también."

Las niñas permanecen en silencio durante un rato, después Jurina se arrodilla a la caja previamente llena de chucherías para tomar uno pequeño de color rojo y dárselo a la mayor Matsui.

"Ten. Es el último. Busca si puedes encontrar un lugar en alguna parte del árbol de Navidad," ella hace un gesto.

Rena la toma con cuidado entre sus dedos y se vuelve al árbol, frunciendo el ceño ante la forma en que está decorado de más.

"Sí, lo siento. Pero creo que está bastante lleno," Jurina ríe y Rena sacude la cabeza con incredulidad, antes de colocar el objeto entre la figura amarilla y la estrella púrpura.

Mayu está tomando algunos bocadillos fuera de la nevera cuando se da cuenta de la Matsui más joven entrar en la cocina y apoyado en el mostrador, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ella no tiene que mirar a la chica que saber que ella está mirando a ella, pero ella decide hacer caso omiso de ella, en lugar establecer cuidadosamente los alimentos en un plato, y tomando unas copas de un armario un par de minutos más tarde. El tratamiento del silencio que recibe no dura sin embargo, como Jurina habla en frustración apenas contenida.

"¿Por qué los invitas?"

"¿Quién?" Le pregunta Mayu con indiferencia, y la voz de Jurina se levanta en la molestia.

"Sabes muy bien que. Rena y Airi. Me dijiste que era una reunión de amigos."

"Lo hice. Y es por eso que están aquí. Invité a Rena, y ella preguntó si Airi podría venir también," Mayu continúa, aún ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de su mejor amiga.

"¡Rena no es tu amiga!" la más joven Matsui subraya, y Mayu se vuelve hacia ella con sorpresa.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" ella pregunta inocentemente, y Jurina levanta una ceja irritada.

"Oh, vamos, Mayu. No hagas la tonta conmigo. Yo específicamente te dije que no hicieras nada al respecto y que iba en contra de mis deseos. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Que es lo que te molesta de todos modos? Creí que ya no sentías nada por ella," Mayu le dispara una sonrisa divertida y Jurina sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Estoy en eso pero no se trata mí," suspira con frustración, antes de notar la mirada curiosa de su mejor amiga de ella.

"¿Quién es entonces?"

Las palabras casi se deslizan de sus labios, pero ella se abstiene a sí misma en el último minuto, recordando la promesa que hizo a Churi hace un tiempo. Ella no iba a soltar la sopa sobre sus sentimientos por Airi, a pesar de la persistencia Mayu podría ser.

Cuando Yuki viene de repente en la cocina, Jurina deja escapar un suspiro de resignación, antes de girar sobre sus talones y pasar a la sala de estar. Mayu sigue a su retirada forma antes de notar regaño mirada de su novia.

"Mayu, ¿por qué las invitaste?" ella jadea a cabo una vez Jurina es lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar la conversación.

"¿No es una buena idea?" la joven se encoge, tímidamente desviando la mirada.

"Yo no estoy tan seguro. Jurina y Akane no se veían tan feliz por eso," Yuki suspira en frustración, antes de notar la mirada confusa en la cara de su novia. "Espero que esta noche no se convierta en un completo desastre," añade dolorosamente, antes de agarrar el plato de comida y poco a poco de cara a la sala de estar de nuevo.

Rena abre sus pequeños párpados, su cuerpo se siente tenso cuando se da cuenta de que ella no está durmiendo en su propia cama. Confundida, sus ojos comienzan a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que la rodeaba, y ella se relaja progresivamente a la vista de las chicas que duermen en la sala de estar, ahora recuerda dónde está. Inclina la cabeza hacia Airi que está tirada en el futón junto a ella, después sus ojos escanean lentamente la habitación. Hay un espacio vacío al lado de Akane y Rena frunce el ceño, hasta que un pequeño ruido le llama la atención y se vuelve a la cocina. Sentándose, distingue vagamente una silueta en movimiento cerca del fregadero y se levanta, la curiosidad saca lo mejor de ella.

Jurina bebe un vaso en un movimiento rápido, con los ojos mirando pensativamente por la ventana. Así se pierde en sus pensamientos tanto que no oyó los pasos de la chica, y ella salta cuando escucha la voz de Rena.

"¿No puedes dormir?"

"¡Rena!"

Jurina se vuelve a la chica con sorpresa y trata de calmar a su corazón palpitante, antes de notar cómo se ve somnolienta.

"¿Te despierte?"

"No. Tu sabes que yo tengo el sueño ligero."

La Matsui mayor jala una silla y poco a poco se sienta, mirando Jurina que está vertiendo agua en su vaso por segunda vez y lo bebe rápidamente.

"Sabes que va a pasar el resto de la noche en el baño."

"No me importa. Tengo sed."

Rena suspira ante la terquedad de Jurina, y pone los ojos en ella cuando ve que está llenando otra vez el vaso. Ella sigue sus movimientos mientras finalmente coloca el vaso en el fregadero y se sienta de espaldas a la pared, frente a la pequeña ventana blanca. Sus párpados progresivamente comienzan a cerrarse y Rena rompe el silencio.

"Hay que ir a la cama. Estás cansada."

Jurina, sin moverse un centímetro, asiente con aire ausente, antes de escuchar un pequeño grito a su lado. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, ella mira a Rena mirando afuera, emocionada, antes de levantarse para acercarse a la ventana.

"¡Está nevando!" su voz se lanza en la excitación apenas contenida, y la boca de Jurina se envélese en una sonrisa a la vista de la chica que está pegando la cara al cristal de la ventana, mirando con asombro la nieve que caía en grandes copos.

"Entre Mayu y tú, no sé quien ama más la Navidad."

"Me encanta la nieve. Es tan tranquila y hermosa."

"Sí. Como tú."

Rena vuelve en sorpresa a la joven en meditación, antes de sentir sus mejillas colorearse ante la sincera sonrisa de la chica joven. Afortunadamente, la oscuridad está haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultar su rostro nervioso.

Toda la sala observa en silencio a Mayu que desenvuelve su regalo frenéticamente, sus ojos se agrandan de inmediato a la vista de la figura del anime de 7 pulgadas.

"¡Mikasa Ackerman! Gracias Jurina!"

La Matsui joven sonríe cuando Mayu la besa en la mejilla con rapidez, antes de volver al objeto, y mirarlo desde todos los ángulos.

"Jurina, no debiste traerlo. Ya sabes que no tenemos ningún lugar donde ponerlo," Yuki habla, avergonzado.

"Voy a encontrar uno," Mayu dice alegremente, agitando la mano con indiferencia.

"No tengo ninguna duda al respecto," Yuki se encoge, antes de disparar una mirada de desaprobación a Jurina que suprime una risita.

Mayu de repente se levanta y los ojos escanean la habitación, alarmando a Yuki inmediatamente.

"¿Dónde debo colocarlo?" reflexiona, antes de seguir adelante cuando ella va de un lugar a otro.

"¡Espera, Mayu!" Yuki dice rápidamente, mirando con horror a la niña tratando de encajar el objeto en un estante, moviendo un par de libros a la distancia en el proceso.

Todos los ojos están ahora observando como el par se mueve hacia el dormitorio y el debate se calienta, Churi tira codazos en codo de Jurina juguetonamente.

"Te estás buscando problemas."

"Lo sé. Yuki me va a odiar."

Todas las niñas comparten una pequeña risa y continúan intercambiando regalos, antes de eso Airi se vuelve tímidamente a la mayor Matsui, hay un presente en su mano izquierda.

"Ten. Es para ti."

Rena cuidadosamente desenvuelve el papel, antes de sonreír a la vista de un hermoso pañuelo rojo. Sus dedos acarician la suave tela, después de eso tiene una sensación de golpe y ella se vuelve con sorpresa hacia la chica.

"Esta es la bufanda que vi en Shibuya."

"Sí."

"¡Volviste para comprarla mientras yo estaba esperando en el café!"

Rena se mueve rápidamente hacia delante para abrazar a la chica, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

"Muchas gracias. No puedo creer que no me di cuenta de nada. "

"Bueno, estabas bastante absorta en tu libro de cocina."

Rena rueda los ojos hacia Airi al escucharlo en un tono juguetón, después todas levantan sus ojos cuando Mayu y Yuki entran en la sala de estar de nuevo, y esta última aplaude alegremente con sus manos.

"¿Quién quiere salir a la calle?"

Las calles están abundantemente cubiertas de nieve, y Jurina se arrodilla en la hierba blanca en frente del edificio, reuniendo tanta nieve como pueda, tratando de formar una base circular uniforme. Ella suelta un suspiro de derrota cuando el resultado no le gusta lo suficiente, antes de escuchar una risita detrás de su espalda.

"¿De verdad vas a construir un muñeco de nieve?"

"Por supuesto. Y tú me vas a ayudar."

Churi sonríe a un guiño de la muchacha y sacude la cabeza con incredulidad. Justo cuando está a punto de ceder, se pone rígida cuando oye una voz vacilante llamarla.

"Churi, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

Jurina inclina la cabeza mirando a Airi y Rena que están acercándose lentamente, antes de notar la mirada mortificada de Churi. Cuando la niña opta por ignorar la pregunta de Airi, la Matsui joven agarra su brazo.

"Vamos, Churi."

"Jurina…" ella se estremece, sacudiendo la cabeza con malestar cuando la chica está a unos centímetros más cerca.

"Vamos."

Churi suspira derrotada cuando la chica suavemente la empuja y finalmente se da la vuelta hacia Airi que está mirando con expectación. Se miran la una a la otra por un tiempo, Churi pondera sus opciones, antes de volver a mirar a la chica.

Jurina es mirando a las chicas que ahora están sentadas en un banco no muy lejos, antes de notar a Rena que está de pie cerca de la puerta, mirando con curiosidad.

"¿Me das una mano?"

Rena se sorprende ante la Matsui más joven que está reuniendo la nieve en sus manos otra vez, y sonríe.

"Claro."

Jurina se levanta y se frota las manos, hay una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, admirando el hermoso muñeco de nieve de gran altura frente a ella. Sus ojos escanean el suelo para buscar fragmentos de algo y ella se mueve hacia adelante cuando descubre algunos cerca de un árbol, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella regresa y se da cuenta de que hay tres grandes botones en la cara del muñeco de nieve. Inclina la cabeza hacia el lado de Rena, ella descubre que observaba a las dos chicas que todavía están hablando en el banquillo, hay una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"Rena, ¿por qué mi muñeco de nieve se parece a un extranjero?"

La Matsui mayor se vuelve rápidamente en la confusión, antes de ampliar sus ojos cuando ella se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

"Lo siento," tartamudea, recuperando rápidamente el tercer botón inútil y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

"Deja de espiar. No es cómo que podemos oír nada de aquí de todos modos."

"Lo sé," Rena contesta con rapidez, antes de gemir y empujar el brazo de la chica cuando Jurina comienza a reír.

El gesto toma a Jurina por sorpresa que pierde el equilibrio y cae en la hierba resbaladiza de nieve, mirando con incredulidad a Rena.

"Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?"

La mayor Matsui se mueve rápidamente hacia delante en estado de shock, extiende su mano para ayudar a la otra chica a levantarse. Jurina mira la mano que le ofrecía curiosamente, antes de que una sonrisa juguetona se mueve en su cara y ella empieza a recoger la nieve en sus manos.

"Jurina, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Rena pregunta vacilante, dando un paso cauteloso hacia atrás cuando una bola de nieve comienza a formarse en la palma de su mano izquierda.

"Vas a pagar por eso," la chica más joven señala, levantándose lentamente.

"No hagas eso, Jurina. Lo digo en serio."

Justo cuando está a punto de protestar de nuevo, Jurina estira su brazo y la bola de nieve golpea el hombro de Rena. La niña mira en estado de shock la sonrisa sin complejos de Jurina, antes de rápidamente frotar el hielo de su abrigo.

"Tú te lo merecías," Jurina se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, antes de girar y pegar las ramas pequeñas a cada lado del muñeco de nieve, satisfecha con el resultado. Cuando de repente siente una bola de nieve que le golpea la espalda, se vuelve con sorpresa, sólo para ver a Rena formando otra en la mano.

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a dejarlo pasar?"

"¿Quieres jugar a ese juego? Sabes que vas a perder," Jurina levanta una ceja, tomando unos pasos hacia atrás y de rodillas para recoger un poco de nieve.

"No seas tan segura de ti misma. No sabes de lo que soy capaz."

"Está bien. ¡Pues comencemos!"

Jurina que está sentada en la hierba vuelve la cabeza a la pobre Rena sin aliento.

"Te dije que iba a ganar."

Rena simplemente agita su mano en ella, demasiado cansado como para decir algo.

"Deberías de hacer más ejercicio."

"Cállate."

Jurina se ríe ante la voz errática de Rena antes de notar a Churi y Airi levantarse del banco y avanzar hacia ellas.

"Parece que ustedes dos tenían un montón de diversión," Churi sonríe, estirando su mano para ayudar a Jurina a levantarse, mientras que Airi le ofrece la suya a Rena.

"Bueno, tú me conoces. Nunca me niego a un buen desafío," Jurina sonríe ampliamente, antes de mirar seriamente hacia atrás y adelante entre Airi y Churi.

"Estamos bien," Churi contesta su pregunta en silencio girando ligeramente a Airi que asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

La puerta del edificio se abre de repente, y las cuatro chicas recurren a Yuki que está sonriendo a ellas.

"¿Alguna persona interesada en un chocolate caliente?"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 CORRECTIONS**

El vestuario está vacío cuando Mayu entra, la chica suspira con alivio, sentándose en la primera silla que está a su lado, dejando que su bolsa se deslice a sus pies. Ella no está de humor para hablar con nadie en este momento. Sus ojos notan que hay ropa en el perchero y ella se detiene a la vista de un vestido negro, sabiendo que es lo que va a usar para su sesión de fotos con AKB. Volviendo su atención a su bolsa que está a sus pies, ella agarra rápidamente su teléfono y suspira derrotada cuando su último mensaje no ha recibido respuesta todavía. La puerta se abre de pronto, pero no le presta atención a la misma, en lugar de escribir enérgicamente en el dispositivo. Ella está a la mitad de su texto cuando de pronto oye una voz alegre detrás de ella y se siente dos manos tirando de su cabello.

"Eres tan linda. Echaba de menos tus rizos."

La chica más pequeña levanta sus ojos con sorpresa ante la detección de una amplia sonrisa de Jurina.

"No los toques. Me tomó horas para hacerlos."

Jurina, que está jugando con el pelo de la chica detiene su movimiento cuando percibe un toque de molestia en su voz, e inclina la cabeza para echar un vistazo a lo que está haciendo. Cuando se da cuenta de que ella está enviando un mensaje a Yuki ella se aleja - no está dispuesta a espiarla - y avanza a la percha para agarrar la chaqueta roja y la tejana que va a usar para su sesión de fotos con la niña mayor. Ella está empezando a conseguir el cambio cuando Mayu - que todavía está mirando a su teléfono - de repente rompe el silencio.

"No me gusta este nuevo fotógrafo. Justo cuando me tomó años para deshacerme de mis racimos, me pide que los tenga de nuevo. Ahora los fans van a pedirme que me quede con ellos," murmura Mayu en frustración.

Jurina asiente distraídamente, antes de notar cómo la chica está suspirando ruidosamente y agarra su teléfono con fuerza.

"Estás de muy mal humor hoy. ¿A qué se debe?"

"Yuki me has estado ignorando desde la Navidad," murmura Mayu en una pequeña voz adolorida, y Jurina levanta una ceja sorprendida.

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"

"Ella está enojada conmigo por haber invitado a Rena a sus espaldas."

"Lamento escuchar eso."

Las dos chicas se quedan en silencio por un rato, antes de Mayu deje su teléfono a un lado, y se vuelve en serio hacia Jurina.

"Siento mucho haber invitado a Rena. No debí haber hecho eso. ¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo?"

Jurina sacude rápidamente la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Al principio lo estaba, pero ya no. Terminó mejor de lo que esperaba."

"¿En serio? ¿Pasó algo entre Rena y tú?"

Jurina pone los ojos sobre Mayu cuando su voz se lanza en excitación.

"No, no se trata de eso."

Mayu frunce las cejas, expectante, antes de suspirar cuando Jurina no entra en detalles.

"Eres tan molesto cuando te pones enigmática."

Jurina se ríe cuando la chica le envía una mirada fría.

"Bueno, tengo que serlo. Mira lo que pasó la última vez que confié en ti."

"Bueno."

Mayu suspira profundamente y se levanta para tomar el vestido negro, antes de comenzar a cambiarse. Las dos chicas se ponen sus ropas nuevas en silencio, la joven Matsui se vuelva al espejo para tomar una mejor visión de su ropa cuando ella lo ha hecho, queda muy satisfecha con lo que lleva puesto. Sus dedos rozan el cuero rojo suave, y se forma una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Por una vez, en realidad es algo que pudiera usar en la vida real.

"De todos modos, Rena y Airi están juntas ahora," Jurina dice despreocupadamente, mientras que ahora se arregla el pelo en el espejo.

Esta revelación atrapa Mayu por sorpresa que detiene sus movimientos y se vuelve sin habla a Jurina.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Yo las vi besándose hace un tiempo."

Mayu mira con la boca abierta a su amiga, antes de que mostrar una mirada avergonzada.

"Lo siento. No sabía."

"No te fijes. Yo no la conozco mucho, pero Airi parece una buena chica."

Jurina hace una pausa y Mayu la observa pacientemente, sintiendo que la chica tiene más que decir al respecto.

"Tú sabes que yo solía soñar Rena casi todas las noches?" La Matsui joven ríe nerviosamente, y Mayu se da cuenta de cómo la chica está desviando la mirada. "Desde que las vi besándose, no lo he vuelto a hacer. Es casi como si se desencadenara algo en mí," el más joven Matsui continúa y Mayu se mueve hacia adelante, agarrando suavemente la mano y mirándola con seriedad.

"¿Realmente ya no amas Rena?"

Jurina sonríe a la pregunta de su amigo, y asiente.

"Por supuesto que sí. Como una amiga."

Mayu deja caer lentamente su mano y vuelve a vestirse, antes de murmurar.

"Sabes que, estás siendo muy madura sobre toda esta situación."

Jurina ríe de sorpresa ante su amiga, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"No lo creo, pero gracias. Sin embargo lo estoy intentando."

Cuando la joven Matsui se da cuenta de que Mayu está luchando con la cremallera de su vestido se mueve hacia adelante para ayudarla, antes de hablar de nuevo, cuando estuvo listo y estuvieron una frente al otra.

"Voy a hablar con Yuki, si quieres."

Mayu observa a Jurina en sorpresa antes su boca se forma una sonrisa, conmovida por sugerencia de su mejor amiga.

"No tienes que hacerlo."

"Lo sé, pero quiero."

Un miembro del personal de repente golpea la puerta y les advierte que la sesión de fotos está a punto de empezar, las dos chicas se mueven a la puerta antes de Jurina se vuelve a Mayu, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Quieres un consejo? Debes mantener tus rizos cuando vaya a casa esta noche. Estoy segura de que le va a encantar."

Mayu rueda los ojos ante el guiño juguetón de la joven, antes de abrir la puerta en un movimiento rápido.

Con sus manos enguantadas, Rena agarra firmemente el cuello de su gabardina negra, temblando un poco a la brisa fría. Ella está agradecida que su bufanda roja mantiene calor suficiente, ya que ella no quiere enfermarse justo antes de la víspera de Año Nuevo. Si sólo su mejor amiga no hubiera insistido mucho en ir al cine esta noche, estaría disfrutando de un buen libro en su cama acogedora. Casi se había rehusado ante la invitación de la niña, antes de que finalmente cediera a sus ojos suplicantes. ¿Qué se puede decir? De alguna manera, su determinación siempre vacila cuando se trata de Airi.

Sus pies se mueven ahora un poco más rápido cuando ella por fin tiene a la vista el cine, ansiosa por deshacerse del frío. Agita la mano cuando ella observa a Airi y cruza rápidamente la calle para reunirse con ella, después suspira de alivio cuando entraron en el cine.

Ahora toda no parece tan mala idea ya que ella inhala profundamente, disfrutando del calor y quitándose su bufanda y guardándola en el bolsillo. La mirada de Airi en su bufanda no pasa desapercibido, y Rena sonríe cuando se forman curvas la boca de su mejor amiga en una expresión complacida por tener a la vista su regalo de Navidad.

"Espero que esta película sea buena," Rena burla, mientras se frotaba las manos para sacudir el frío fuera de ella.

"No te preocupes. Te va a encantar."

Rena asiente ante el entusiasmo de la chica y se mueve a la barra para tomar su boleto, cuando de repente siente a Airi agarrando su brazo.

"Espera. Todavía tenemos que esperar a las demás."

La Matsui mayor se vuelve hacia ella en la confusión, y Airi le dispara una mirada de sorpresa.

"¿No recibiste mi mensaje?"

"No. ¿Cuál?"

"Yo te decía que invité Churi y Jurina también. No contestaste, así que pensé que estabas de acuerdo con ello," La voz de Airi se desvanece, y Rena baja la cabeza a su bolso y hurga a través de él para después encontrar y agarrar su teléfono.

El silencio las envuelve conforme Rena va a través de sus mensajes, Airi habla de nuevo con vacilación.

"¿Nada?"

"No."

"Lo siento. Debí haberte llamado a decírtelo."

Rena pone el dispositivo en el bolso, y levanta sus ojos a la chica de nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

"No te disculpes. No me importa."

Ambas niñas esperan pacientemente en un rincón del cine, Airi tiene la espalda contra la pared leyendo una revista, mientras que Rena observa distraídamente al exterior a través de las grandes puertas transparentes del cine, después se vuelve hacia la chica.

"Me alegro de Akane y tú vuelvan a ser amigas."

Airi levanta sus ojos al oír las palabras de la niña, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Yo no diría que somos amigas todavía, es un poco incómodo de vez en cuando, pero estamos llegando a eso."

"Me sorprendió cuando te acercaste en Navidad a hablar con ella."

"Bueno, yo sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Quería darle a Churi un poco de espacio, pero no podía dejar que la distancia creciera entre nosotras. Una vez que comienzo, no hay vuelta atrás. Yo no iba a dejar que eso suceda," Airi afirma, antes de bajar la mirada a la revista de nuevo y cambiar de página.

Rena asiente y dirige su mirada a la puerta de nuevo para ver distraídamente a la gente caminando en las calles, después su boca tira una pequeña sonrisa.

"Estoy segura que Jurina reparara su corazón roto."

Airi levanta sus ojos con sorpresa.

"Ellas no están juntas."

Ante esas palabras, Rena vuelve rápidamente a la niña en la confusión.

"¿Qué?"

"Pensé que lo sabías."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Las vimos besándose el otro día."

"Lo sé, y le pregunté Churi sobre ello. Fue un malentendido. No son una pareja."

Los ojos de Rena se ensanchan ante la revelación de la joven, antes de que Airi comience a reír.

"¿Y quiere saber lo gracioso? También creían que éramos pareja."

"¿Cómo?"

Rena observa curiosamente a la chica que ahora ha desviando la mirada nerviosa, hasta que, de repente, sumerge su memoria en lo que pasó esa tarde y ella asiente en vergüenza.

"Oh. Ellas nos vieron."

Hay una ligera tensión en el aire ya que ambas chicas evitan los ojos una de la otra. Rena se distrae por unos golpes en la puerta, y ella inclina la cabeza para ver a Jurina y Akane sonriéndoles.

"Siento haberlas hecho esperar," dice Jurina mientras empuja la puerta y tratando de recuperar el aliento, besando Rena y Airi en la mejilla, antes de notar cómo Rena está mirándola.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Ella le pregunta desconcertada, para sólo ver a la chica meneando la cabeza y sonriendo torpemente, antes de seguir a Airi que se está moviendo hacia el mostrador.

Cuando Rena descubre que van a ver una película de animación japonesa, no puede dejar de preguntarse por qué Jurina ha aceptado venir. No es noticia que la chica no esté realmente interesada en este tipo de cosas y ella inclina la cabeza a la chica que está sentada a su lado, jugando un juego en su teléfono, esperando que Akane y Airi vuelvan con las palomitas de maíz.

"¿Qué hizo Akane para convéncete a que vinieras?" -pregunta con voz burlona, y la boca de Jurina tira una sonrisa.

"Yo sé que no soy una otaku como ustedes tres, pero eso no me impide disfrutar de una película de animación de vez en cuando," ella contesta en el mismo tono, levantando los ojos hacia la mayor Matsui.

"A sí. La última vez que vimos una juntas, caíste medio dormida a mitad de la película."

"¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Hace tres años?" Jurina rueda los ojos, antes de bajar la mirada hacia su teléfono otra vez. "No te preocupes, no va a suceder esta noche. Yo no pagare 1.500 yenes para tomar una siesta."

Rena se ríe entre dientes mientras la chica está sacudiendo la cabeza divertida, antes de volver su atención a la publicidad que está ahora en la pantalla y mirar distraídamente personas llenando progresivamente la habitación.

Las palabras anteriores de Airi fluyen en su mente y se vuelve a la chica de nuevo, mirándola mientras ella está escribiendo un mensaje. No sabe por qué le está molestando mucho, pero siente la necesidad de dejar las cosas claras.

"No sé si Akane te dijo, pero Airi y yo no estamos juntas."

Jurina que está leyendo a fondo el mensaje que está a punto de enviar a Yuki de repente levanta sus ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Qué? No, ella no me dijo."

"Al parecer, hubo un malentendido aquella tarde. Nos vimos besando unas a las otras, y sacamos conclusiones equivocadas."

"Está bien," Jurina simplemente dice antes de bajar la mirada hacia su teléfono otra vez.

Rena la observa mientras sigue escribiendo en el dispositivo, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada por su falta de reacción. Después de eso se voltea a la pantalla en confusión, preguntándose por qué la actitud de Jurina la está molestando mucho. ¿Qué tipo de reacción esperaba de todos modos?

Rena mira desde el otro lado a Airi y Akane terminar su programa de radio, muy satisfecha al notar las dos chicas parecen estar llevándose bien de nuevo. Se forma una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando ella oye Airi contar una broma y las niñas empiezan a reír profusamente. Al final, ellas no necesitaban ayuda de nadie para reconciliarse. Se las arregló bastante bien por su cuenta.

Rena mira el tiempo y su sonrisa se desvanece cuando sabe que el programa está a punto de terminar. En pocos minutos, ella va a cenar con Airi, y teme la confrontación. Esta noche va a responder la pregunta de Airi, y siente un nudo en el estómago sólo de pensarlo. Airi ha estado esperando pacientemente por ella desde su cumpleaños, ni una vez a tratando de abordar el tema, y Rena sabía que no podía arrastrarlo por más tiempo. No era justo para la chica.

Cuando el programa sale del aire, ella ve a las dos chicas intercambiar unas últimas palabras, antes de que Airi vuelva a ondear su mano hacia ella. Rena replica rápidamente el gesto, con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, antes de que la chica se acerque a ella.

"Voy a agarrar mis cosas y luego nos podemos ir."

Rena asiente a la chica que desaparece con rapidez, antes de reflexionar sobre su relación con Airi.

Se conocían desde hace años, y Rena no podía desear una mejor amiga. Ellas eran muy similares en muchos aspectos, y tenían mucho en común. Rena estaba agradecida de que logró encontrar a esa persona en el grupo. Incluso si estaba rodeada de cientos de niñas, nadie conocía a la verdadera Rena como ella era. Sólo había una, Airi.

Cuando Airi está de vuelta la sigue en silencio hacia afuera del edificio, escucha la narración emocionada de la muchacha acerca de su día. Ella asiente con la cabeza de vez en cuando, cuando Airi se vuelve hacia ella, demasiado estresada por no decir nada. La chica se detiene frente a un restaurante y pide la opinión de la mayor Matsui, asiente con la cabeza, y las dos amigas se instalan en una esquina tranquila.

Rena está bastante agradecida cuando llega el menú, ya que lo puede utilizar para ocultar su nerviosismo detrás de él. A pesar de ver el menú, su mente sigue a la deriva a lo que ella está a punto de decir, y suspira internamente. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Después de leer el menú por tercera vez y aún sin tener idea de lo que va a elegir, ella levanta sus ojos derrotados hacia Airi, sólo viendo como está observándola con curiosidad.

"Rena, ¿estás bien?"

La Matsui mayor asiente rápidamente antes de enterrar la cabeza en el menú de nuevo, inmediatamente maldiciéndose por la pequeña mentira. Ella no estaba bien. Su estómago se le estaba haciendo nudos, tanto que ahora no estaba segura de que podía comer algo esta noche de todos modos. Cuando el camarero viene a tomar su orden elije el mismo que Airi sin pensar, para conseguir una mirada de sorpresa a cambio. Una vez que el joven se ha ido, Rena bloquea los ojos a la chica delante de ella, tratando de ignorar su ahora acelerado corazón.

"Airin, tengo algo que decirte."

Su voz suena más débil de lo que pensaba, y sus manos se mueven debajo de la mesa para limpiar el sudor en sus pantalones, tratando de no apartar la mirada de los ojos preocupados de Airi.

Cuando se empieza a abrir la boca de nuevo, sorprendentemente las palabras no salen, las siente en sus labios y trata de llevarlas a cabo, pero simplemente sus labios no van a dejar que lo haga. La frustración finalmente la golpea y ella frunce el ceño ante su propia actitud. No es que ella no sepa qué decir, tomó una decisión hace unos días. Francamente, la respuesta había estado aquí desde el principio, simplemente se negó a verlo, se limitó lejos de la verdad, a pesar de lo obvio que era.

"Sabes que te quiero profundamente, ¿no?," Rena finalmente se las arregla para decir algo después de reunir su coraje.

"Por supuesto, lo sé," responde Airi en voz confundida, al no comprender lo que está pasando con la niña cuya mano izquierda ahora está jugando nerviosamente con la servilleta.

"Sé que has sido muy paciente conmigo estas dos últimas semanas, y te doy las gracias por ello."

Los ojos de Airi repente se abren ante las palabras de la chica, ahora entiende a donde va esta conversación. La anticipación se construye en la parte inferior del estómago y ella observa cuidadosamente la hica que ahora a apartando ligeramente los ojos, el silencio las envuelve de nuevo. Cuando Rena se queda en un largo silencio, Airi extiende su mano para agarrar la que está ahora en proceso de trituración de la servilleta de papel blanco.

"Cualquiera que sea tu respuesta, simplemente dilo. Yo puedo soportarlo," trata de consolar a la otra chica a pesar de su propia inquietud.

"Lo siento Airin, pero no puedo regresar a tus sentimientos."

Airi asiente lentamente y retrae su mano, ahora apartando la mirada de la Matsui mayor cuyos ojos comienzan a verse cristalinos.

La conversación se interrumpe cuando el camarero vuelve con dos platos, y Airi se queda mirando los takoyakis delante de ella.

"Bueno."

Ella agarra sus palillos con sus manos temblorosas y empieza a comer, mientras Rena intenta contener las lágrimas para evitar que caigan.

"Lo siento mucho, Airin."

"Está bien. Yo esperaba esta respuesta de todos modos," la otra chica sonríe dolorosamente, degustando de la comida en la boca antes de levantar los ojos al oír la voz angustiada repentinamente de Rena.

"Por favor, no me odies."

"Yo nunca podría odiarte," Airi responde con sorpresa, ahora notando algunas lágrimas silenciosas que se desbordan en cara de la otra chica.

"Yo no quiero perderte. Eres mi mejor amiga, y yo estaría perdida sin ti," la mayor Matsui admite en voz de asfixia.

Airi se levanta lentamente y avanza hasta situarse en el lado de Rena, suavemente tirando de ella para envolver sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

"Deja de llorar. No me vas a perder. Nunca," murmura Airi a la chica que ahora llora en su pecho, agarrando firmemente la cintura de Airi. "No estoy diciendo que no va a ser un poco incómodo al principio entre nosotras, pero no voy a alejarme de ti. Valoro tu amistad, más que nada en el mundo."

Rena cierra los ojos ante las palabras de cuidado de la niña, no muy seguro de que los está mereciendo en este momento. Se quedan en silencio mientras Airi acaricia el pelo para calmarla y Rena siente que el llanto progresivamente se está reduciendo, la suelta cuando finalmente se detiene un rato más tarde.

Ella sabe que debe mirarse terrible en este momento y limpia los últimos remanentes de lágrimas en su rostro, mirando desde la esquina de su ojo a Airi retirarse para volver a su asiento. Rena luego mira hacia abajo a sus propios takoyakis, preguntándose por qué ordeno esto, antes de empezar a comer de mala gana las pequeñas albóndigas. La comida sabe un poco salada y ella maldice a sus lágrimas anteriores, robando un vistazo de vez en cuando a Airi que está comiendo tranquilamente. El dolor está aún escrito en toda su cara, y Rena no puede evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable. ¿Cómo iba a lastimar a su mejor amiga de esa manera?

Por un segundo, ella egoístamente desea que nunca se le hubiera confesado. No quería que su relación sufriera cambios, y a pesar de las palabras consoladoras de Airi, temía pasaría después de su rechazo. No soportaría ver a la chica distanciarse de ella. Su corazón no sabría cómo manejarlo.

"Sé lo que estás pensando, Rena. Basta," Airi de repente habla en una leve voz frustrada, y los ojos de la Matsui mayor se amplían. "Te lo dije antes. No cambiará nada entre nosotras," Airi continúa lentamente, y Rena asiente, todavía un poco insegura. "Sólo necesito tiempo para procesar esto."

Rena asiente débilmente, y se queda mirando su comida de nuevo.

"Por supuesto."

Airi entonces se da cuenta de que, con los palillos, Rena está jugando distraídamente con sus albóndigas y se forma una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"No tienes que comer si no quieres. Sé que no te gusta takoyaki."

"Te los puedes quedar."

Rena extiende su plato hacia Airi y ella lo agarra, acariciando suavemente los nudillos de la Matsui mayor en el proceso. Se forma una tímida sonrisa en los labios de Rena en gesto reconfortante de la chica y ella vacilante entrelaza sus dedos, apretándolos para tratar de detener el ligero temblor de sus manos.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 CORRECTIONS**

Rena tira de su maleta de ruedas con prisa, mirando con terror el tren que está a punto de partir. Es raro que ella llegara tarde, pero su mente ha estado en otra parte todo el día, y ella fue una de las últimas en salir de la estación de radio. A decir verdad, no era ella misma desde que rechazó los sentimientos de Airi. Sentía culpa y sólo no se negó a dejarla.

Ahora la plataforma está casi vacía, y la niña mayor se detiene cuando por fin ve la puerta, lanzando un suspiro de alivio y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Al subir las escaleras de tres pequeños escalones, pone su mano en su corazón acelerado, antes de girar la cabeza hacia un vagón lleno de miembros SKE. Agarrando con fuerza el mango de la maleta de nuevo, ella se mueve hacia adelante, inclinando la cabeza a la derecha ya la izquierda, en busca de un espacio vacío para descansar su cuerpo agotado. Ella no debería haber corrido tanto. Airi y Akane de repente vienen detrás de ella a su derecha y los pies de Rena se ralentizan, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su corazón mientras observa a su mejor amiga charlando con Akane. La chica se da cuenta de su presencia y le dispara una pequeña sonrisa en reconocimiento que Rena replica un poco torpemente, antes de acelerar de nuevo.

Ella está a la mitad del vagón cuando sus ojos echan un vistazo a un asiento vacío a su izquierda, y sabe que debe tomarlo, sus pies la lastiman y se niegan a ir más lejos. Ella detiene su maleta y lanza un suspiro de alivio, antes de ver a Jurina que está sentada cerca de la ventana está totalmente a la vista.

La chica joven está presionando frenéticamente los botones de su teléfono, obviamente absorto en un juego. Le toma unos segundos notar la presencia de la chica y cuando finalmente lo hace, ella levanta sus ojos a la chica que está jadeando.

"Hola Rena."

"Hola. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?"

Jurina sonríe con sorpresa ante el sonido de la voz errática de la chica, antes de asentir.

"Por supuesto."

Rena reúne sus últimas fuerzas para poner la maleta en el portaequipajes, antes de caer en su asiento y poner su bolsa a sus pies. Cuando los latidos de su corazón finalmente vuelven a la normalidad, ella echa un vistazo a su reloj. El tren pronto va a partir. Llegó justo a tiempo.

Una risa de repente le llega a ella y ella inclina la cabeza a Airi y Akane que están riendo profusamente. Empujando su culpa a un lado en un segundo, su boca tira en una pequeña sonrisa en la vista de las dos niñas.

"Es agradable ver que se lleven bien, ¿no es así?" murmura, antes de voltear a su compañera de viaje al no conseguir una respuesta. "¿Jurina?"

A falta de reacción, Rena se acerca a la chica que ahora se volteo hacia la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada en gran medida en el lado derecho del asiento. La Matsui mayor frunce el ceño ante sus párpados cerrados. Ella sabe Jurina no está durmiendo lo suficiente últimamente, las bolsas bajo los ojos son una clara evidencia de ello. Una parte de ella quiere enojarse con ella por eso, pero la ira no aparece ante la vista de la chica que tranquilamente duerme. De repente, nota que su teléfono se le resbala de su mano izquierda, se acerca y con cuidado lo pone en la bandeja delante de la chica joven, y luego se vuelve a la chica y sus ojos permanecen en ella un rato, admirando sus hermosas facciones y escuchando su respiración suave. Cuando el saco negro de la chica joven que está cubriendo su pecho comienza a deslizarse Rena lo agarra con cuidado, tirando de ella para cubrir los hombros de la chica de nuevo.

Entonces la Matsui mayor se retira de nuevo y trata de ponerse cómoda en su asiento, inclinándose para tomar su bolso y acaparar una manga. Sus dedos rozan la cubierta suave y el pelo rubio de Scipion, hipnotizada por la calidad del dibujo. Abre el libro, empieza a leer las primeras páginas, pero comienza a sentir sus párpados progresivamente que se sierran sin su consentimiento. Después de luchar en contra un par de veces por fin cede y pone el libro en frente de ella, después de colocar un separador en el interior. El tren comienza a moverse lentamente hacia adelante y Rena mira por la ventana, ve como los edificios de la ciudad desaparecen progresivamente y el campo está a la vista. Sus párpados se comienzan a cerrar de nuevo, y el vaivén del tren es todo lo que necesita para ponerse a dormir.

Cuando se despierta, ya está oscuro afuera y Rena se endereza en su asiento, notando cómo el carro se encuentra ahora muy tranquilo, todo el mundo se quedo dormido por aquí y por allá.

Inclina la cabeza hacia Jurina, se da cuenta de la chica está escribiendo un mensaje en su teléfono, mientras ahoga un bostezo.

"No deberías de ir a la cama tan tarde. No me gusta verte tan cansada," murmura Rena en una pequeña voz preocupada.

Los dedos de Jurina detienen sus movimientos ante la repentina voz de la niña, antes de entrar de nuevo en acción.

"Siempre la hermana mayor cuidado," refunfuña la joven Matsui, antes de dejar su teléfono a un lado y mirar por la ventana pensativa. Los ojos de Rena se ensanchan ante las palabras de la joven, al oír un toque de amargura en él.

"Estoy diciéndolo como una amiga," ella corrige, y solo consigue un guiño débil en respuesta.

"Bueno."

Rena le dispara una mirada confusa antes de volver a su libro, con sus dedos voltear una página en la frustración ante la actitud de la chica. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que ella no le creyó ni un poco?

Ya es tarde cuando Jurina camina en el pasillo del hotel, seguido de los pasos silenciosos de Churi. Cuando ella encuentra su cuarto se detiene con su maleta azul de ruedas y saca la llave de su bolsillo, empujando la puerta unos segundos más tarde. Sus dedos encienden rápidamente la luz y se mueve hacia adelante sola, se sorprende cuando se da cuenta de que la otra chica no la está siguiendo. Se da vuelta mirando con confusión a Churi que está esperando en la puerta, con los ojos mirando a Jurina nerviosamente.

"Churi, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Había olvidado de decirle, pero Airin me pregunto si podíamos compartir una habitación para esta noche. ¿Te importa?"

La Matsui joven amplía sus ojos, y después de unos pocos segundos finalmente habla de nuevo.

"Por supuesto que no."

"Estás dudando."

Churi le dispara una mirada de preocupación, Jurina agita su mano rápidamente.

"Lo siento, sólo me tomó por sorpresa."

Jurina se mueve hacia adelante para apretar el brazo de la chica para tranquilizarla, y observa a Churi cuidadosamente para evaluar si ella está diciendo la verdad, antes de asentir una sonrisa sincera de la chica.

"Bueno."

"Voy a ver si alguien más está disponible para compartir la habitación conmigo."

"En realidad…"

Jurina observa a Churi con curiosidad mientras la voz de la niña se desvanece, antes de oír pasos en el pasillo y ver la mayor Matsui que aparece de repente detrás de la espalda de Churi. Cuando la niña se da cuenta de su presencia se mueve a un lado, disparando una pequeña sonrisa hacia Jurina.

"Pensé que tal vez Rena y tú podrías compartir una habitación."

Jurina mira con sorpresa a la Matsui mayor, que está mirando con expectación, antes Churi levanta la mano para saludarla y salir.

"Te veré mañana."

Jurina se queda mirando el espacio vacío desconcertada, escucha los pasos ligeros de Churi y el ruido de la rodadura de su maleta en la alfombra en la cabeza mientras la chica se aleja progresivamente, hasta que escucha el fuerte ruido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. Cuando Rena aclara la garganta, su atención se pone de nuevo a ella, y mira a la chica mayor que está agarrando el asa de su maleta con nerviosismo.

"¿Te importa?" -pregunta en voz vacilante, y Jurina sabe que su silencio debe haberle causado una mala impresión.

"Por supuesto que no. Adelante."

Jurina mira Rena como ella da unos pasos hacia adelante, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de ella, antes de detener su maleta junto en la cama más cercana y se quita el abrigo. Cuando Rena se da cuenta de que la Matsui más joven no se ha movido ni un centímetro, gira la cabeza hacia ella con curiosidad.

"¿Estás segura de que no te importa que yo esté aquí?"

La extraña actitud de Jurina le perturba y la observa mientras agita su mano, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"De ningún modo."

Los ojos de Rena persisten en la chica, conforme Jurina se mueve a la cómoda para poner su abrigo en una percha, antes de acercarse a la cama que está cerca de la ventana y sentarse en ella para abrir su maleta. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por hacerlo normalmente, su nerviosismo no pasa desapercibido, y Rena sigue los movimientos de la joven, preguntándose qué le pasa. Claro, que ha pasado un tiempo desde que compartieron habitación, pero solían hacerlo todo el tiempo cuando era una niña. ¿Por qué de repente está actuando como si fuera la primera vez?

Cuando oye un zumbido de su teléfono, ella finalmente deja de observar a Jurina y pone su atención a su bolsa, hurgando en ella y agarra el dispositivo blanco. Ella sonríe con el mensaje de Airi, antes de sentarse en su cama, sus pensamientos están ahora en su mejor amiga. Cuando Airi le había pedido desde antes si le parecía bien cambiar habitaciones, ella había aceptado, aunque no fue ingenua acerca de las razones de la chica. Sabía que no sólo era porque quería pasar más tiempo con Akane. También fue porque necesitaba un poco de espacio. A partir de eso, desde su rechazo, Airi había mantenido su palabra: ella no trató de distanciarse en ningún momento, y no había demasiada incomodidad entre ellas. Sin embargo, era un asunto diferente cuando llegó el momento de compartir habitación. Eso todavía resultaba ser un poco problemático.

Una hora más tarde, Rena está sentada en la cama, hojeando las páginas de su manga, con sus gafas de descanso para la lectura en la nariz. En realidad era muy bueno, y estaba más o menos absorta en la lectura, admirando mente del genio Aníbal Barca y sus movimientos tácticos hasta que escucha de repente una chica gritando en la televisión. Levantando los ojos hacia la película que Jurina está mirando, frunce el ceño un poco, antes de inclinar la cabeza ante el pequeño grito de la chica. Sabía que era una mala idea el momento en que la Matsui joven encendió el televisor para ver esa película de miedo, sin embargo, se había quedado tranquila, a pesar de saber muy bien lo que iba a suceder. Ahora Jurina estaba agarrando las sábanas con fuerza, con el miedo escrito en toda su cara, y Rena deja escapar un pequeño suspiro, bajando la mirada a su manga de nuevo. Está a medio camino a través de su manga cuando ella comienza a sentir sueño, sus párpados se cierran por su cuenta sin su consentimiento. Ahogando un bostezo, se vuelve en sorpresa hacia la voz de Jurina.

"Lo siento, debiste haberme dicho que querías dormir."

"Está bien, puedes terminar la película."

Ondea Rena una mano tranquilizadora, volviendo a su libro de inmediato. Sin embargo, su visión comienza a verse borrosa y sacude la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de luchar contra el sueño lo mejor que puede. Las acciones de la chica son inútiles, ya que el libro se desliza de sus manos y sus ojos se cierran progresivamente unos minutos más tarde.

Cuando se despierta de nuevo, ella siente que alguien tiraba de sus gafas y lentamente abrió sus párpados para ver la Matsui más joven inclinada sobre ella.

Cuando se da cuenta de que la chica está despierta, Jurina le dispara una mirada avergonzada, antes de colocar cuidadosamente los pequeños vidrios negros en la mesilla de noche.

"Lo siento. No quise despertarte. Tenía miedo de que se te rompan las gafas," explica con nerviosismo, y la boca de Rena forma una pequeña sonrisa, conmovida por la atención de la niña.

"Gracias, Jurina."

La Matsui más joven se retira y Rena coloca su manga en la mesa, antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia la pantalla en negro y le cuestiona a la chica.

"¿La película ha terminado?"

"Sí. Perdón por no dejarte dormir."

Rena observa como Jurina aparta sus ojos, y ella deja escapar una pequeña risa.

"¿Qué está pasando contigo? ¿Por qué te disculpas tanto? Te dije que estaba bien."

Jurina asiente débilmente y Rena se inclina para agarrar la mano de la niña, mientras trataba de llamar la atención de los ojos de la chica.

"Vamos. Se está haciendo tarde. Vamos a la cama."

"Sí."

Rena suelta su mano después de un apretón tranquilizador para dirigirse al apagador, y sus ojos siguen a la chica más joven que ahora está moviéndose a su cama para meterse debajo de las sábanas, antes de apagar la luz. Rena trata de adaptarse a la oscuridad mientras mueve la almohada y apoya la cabeza en ella, mirando a la chica más joven que está tirando de la colcha sobre ella. Sus ojos se encuentran brevemente y Rena sonríe adormilada a la chica que ahora tiene la cabeza de medio enterrado bajo las sabanas.

"Buenas noches Jurina."

Rena comienza a cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que el sueño pronto va a reclamarla, hasta que escucha una suave respuesta unos segundos más tarde.

"Buenas noches Rena."

Cuando la mayor Matsui lentamente abre los ojos de nuevo, ella sabe por sus párpados pesados que es demasiado pronto para estar despierta. Inclina la cabeza hacia el reloj de alarma que está en la mesita de noche, con el ceño fruncido ve tres números rojos intermitentes. Son las 3 de la mañana. La chica mentalmente se maldice a sí misma, preguntándose -¿por qué de repente se despertó en medio de la noche?- Está a punto de cerrar los ojos de nuevo cuando un pequeño lloriqueo le llama la atención y se vuelve hacia Jurina que está dando vueltas en su cama. Rena observa algo confundida como la chica continúa su extraño comportamiento, los gemidos se intensifican segundo a segundo, antes de caer en cuenta de que ella está teniendo una pesadilla.

La Matsui mayor sigue sus movimientos por un tiempo, antes de darse cuenta de que no se detendrá. Se frota el sueño de sus ojos, se levanta lentamente de la cama y se sienta en un lado, observando con preocupación los movimientos frenéticos de la niña.

"¿Jurina?" Rena la llama en voz vacilante, que, lamentablemente, no llega a la chica dormida.

La niña mayor reflexiona sobre sus opciones cuidadosamente antes de levantarse y acercarse a la chica. Ella repite su nombre esta vez un poco más fuerte, frustrada cuando aún no obtiene una reacción.

Ella sabe que su siguiente acción puede ser un poco peligrosa - ya que nunca es una buena idea despertar a alguien que está teniendo una pesadilla - pero todavía quiere correr el riesgo y se inclina para sacudir ligeramente el brazo de la chica. Se retira con cuidado hacia atrás, esperando que la chica despertara esta vez, pero gime cuando su acción no tiene efecto. Se mueve de nuevo hacia adelante y sus dedos agarran el brazo de la joven con un poco más de fuerza, libera un pequeño suspiro cuando la chica de repente abre los ojos. Estaba a punto de alejarse de nuevo cuando Jurina rápidamente se sienta, sus manos empujan a Rena a la distancia en su aturdimiento. La acción toma a la chica por sorpresa y se golpea la espalda en la mesilla de noche, dejando salir un sonido de dolor. Sus dedos comienzan a frotar su lastimada espalda, mientras que Jurina se le queda mirando en shock.

"¡Rena!"

"Esta fue una mala idea."

Jurina se levanta lentamente de la cama, dando unos pasos vacilantes hacia la chica.

"Lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien?"

Rena trata de agitar una mano tranquilizadora, pero su mueca de dolor dice lo contrario.

"Supongo que esto es una venganza por el golpe que te di durante _Majisuka Gakuen 4,_ " murmura en voz burlona, pero Jurina no la atrapa.

"No, yo no lo hice intencionalmente. Lo siento mucho."

Rena detiene el frotando de su espalda y levanta sus ojos con sorpresa, antes de reírse ante la mirada petrificada de Jurina.

"Yo estaba bromeando. Yo sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, tonta."

Jurina asiente débilmente y se sienta en la cama, mirando con aire de culpabilidad a la chica que ahora está teniendo lugar a su lado.

"Así que, ¿cuál fue tu pesadilla?"

"Yo… estaba en una pequeña habitación blanca… y había serpientes que venían hacia mí y ellos…"

"Está bien, lo entiendo," Rena corta el balbuceo de Jurina, soltando un suspiro de frustración. "Sabía que no debiste haber visto esa película ayer. ¿Por qué siempre quieres ver películas de terror, si sabes que te dan pesadillas?"

"Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Las amo," Jurina admite en voz tímida.

Rena observa a la chica que está temblando y sudando, se levanta y pasa al baño antes de regresar con un vaso de agua en su mano.

"Ten, un poco de agua."

Jurina toma el vaso en sus manos temblorosas y lo eleva a los labios, antes de bajarlo y colocarlo sobre la mesita de noche, con una pequeña mueca en su cara.

"Yo no debería, o voy a pasar el resto de la noche yendo al baño."

Los ojos de Rena se ensanchan, formándose después una sonrisa en su boca.

"No puedo creer que haya escuchado lo que dije."

"¿Qué quieres decir? Yo siempre lo hago," Jurina responde en la confusión, y Rena le aprieta la mano que todavía está temblando, conmovida por las palabras de la chica.

"Vamos a volver a la cama."

Jurina asiente y torpemente se pone debajo de las sábanas, y con su mano izquierda aprieta inmediatamente su almohada. El estado perturbado de la niña no pasa desapercibido, y Rena - después de un minuto de reflexión - vuelve a la cama para tomar su almohada, antes de agarrar colcha de Jurina.

"Está bien, recórrete."

"¿Qué?"

Jurina mira fijamente con confusión a la chica mayor que le empuja el brazo ligeramente.

"Voy a dormir contigo."

La mandíbula de Jurina cae inmediatamente en sorpresa, y ella agita su mano.

"Rena, no tienes que hacer esto. Ya no soy una niña."

"Ya sé que no lo eres."

Las dos chicas se miran una ala otra durante un rato, después Rena deja escapar un suspiro irritada cuando Jurina no se mueve ni un centímetro.

"¿Por qué eres tan difícil? ¿Acaso no compartes la cama con Akane todo el tiempo?"

"Sí, pero…" La voz de Jurina se desvanece, y Rena tira de las sábanas.

"Vamos, muévete más. Necesito dormir y tú también."

Jurina finalmente cede ante la voz insistente de Rena, agarrando la almohada y pasando rápidamente a dejar entrar a la chica. La Matsui joven mira fijamente el techo, mientras que la niña mayor se ajusta a sí misma en la cama junto a ella. Su corazón todavía está compitiendo por su pesadilla anterior y deja escapar un pequeño suspiro, tratando de aclarar su mente para frenar su paliza frenética. Rena parece de alguna manera a notar la lucha de la niña y se escabulle más cerca, rodeando su cintura con su brazo derecho. Ella siente el cuerpo de Jurina tenso ante el gesto y trata de consolarla, malinterpretando su inquietud.

"Trata de relajarte. No pienses más en ello."

Jurina asiente y cierra los párpados, antes de sentir una sensación agradable y un toque constante en su estómago. No tiene que abrir los ojos para saber lo que está haciendo Rena. Cuando era una niña y solía tener pesadillas, la niña mayor siempre la calmaba con este gesto reconfortante. De alguna manera, siempre ha funcionado y la ponía a dormir poco después. Esta noche no es la excepción, y Jurina escucha la respiración suave de Rena, antes de sentir su propio cuerpo relajado y la deriva.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 CORRECTIONS**

Jurina da vuelta rápidamente en la esquina de la calle, con cuidado de no caer en las calles nevadas resbaladizas de Tokio. Debido que es Navidad la temperatura no ha cambiado en absoluto, por eso es imposible que la nieve se derrita. Peor aún, el hielo ha comenzado a aparecer, por lo que es difícil no resbalar. La chica sabe que no puede permitirse el lujo de caer - un accidente no es una opción en este momento - pero ella todavía tiene prisa, sabiendo que es tarde. Su anfitrión le da mucho valor a la puntualidad.

Ella exhala profundamente aliviada cuando por fin llega a la entrada del edificio y se limpia a fondo sus largas botas negras en el tatami, empujando la puerta unos segundos más tarde. Una vez que está en el ascensor se quita el gorro de lana y la bufanda, antes de que sus manos con guantes familiarizadas con la puerta la toquen unos minutos más tarde.

En su boca se forma una sonrisa cuando se abre y su mejor amiga está a la vista.

"Hola Jurina," dice Mayu, antes de bajar la mirada hacia el reloj y con el ceño fruncido, "llegas tarde".

"Oh, vamos, son solo treinta minutos tarde," Jurina replica, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

Las dos chicas se miran la una a otra durante unos segundos - Mayu cruzada de brazos sobre su pecho con mucha determinación - y Jurina comienza a preguntarse cuánto tiempo va a hacerla esperar afuera, hasta que Yuki está a la vista.

"Deja entrar a Jurina," ella la reprende, pasado a Mayu, y moviéndose para abrazar y besar Jurina en la mejilla, "Lo siento, que no te importe."

Mayu hace lo que le dice, y Jurina pone los ojos en la chica que está tocando con sus pies la alfombra, con una mirada de desaprobación en su cara.

"Ten, es para ti," la más joven Matsui levanta la bolsa de su mano izquierda, y los ojos de Mayu se aclaran inmediatamente.

"¿Qué es?" Sube el tono de su voz, y sus dedos se deslizan en la pequeña bolsa de plástico azul, abre una caja y agarrar un llavero pequeño.

"La sesión de fotos no terminó a tiempo y yo sabía que iba a ser un poco tarde, así que desvié mi camino hacia aquí para comprar esto," Jurina explica a la chica que está dando vuelta el llavero entre su pulgar y su índice, admirando la pequeña luchadora Mikasa.

"Está bien, lo entiendo," Mayu ondea su mano libre a la chica, su ira de repente quedo olvidada.

Los ojos de Jurina siguen con diversión a la chica que ahora pasa a la sala de estar y le cuelga el llavero a su mochila, antes de escuchar una suave risa a su lado.

"Estoy impresionada. Siempre sabes cómo manejarla," Yuki señala, estirando sus manos para tomar el abrigo de la chica.

"Los años de práctica," Jurina bromea y las dos chicas intercambian una sonrisa divertida, Jurina se quita su abrigo y se dirige al baño.

Cuando Mayu regresa de la sala de estar, se da cuenta que Yuki está poniendo cuatro platos en la mesa, y levanta una ceja curiosa.

"¿Estamos esperando a alguien más?" -pregunta, tomando en el proceso las gafas que la chica está manipulando.

"Sí. Rena debería estar aquí en cualquier momento. Ella me envió un mensaje que llegaría tarde," Yuki responde, dándole la espalda para abrir un armario.

"¿Qué? Tú has invitado Rena?" La voz de Mayu sube de volumen en estado de shock, colocando las gafas en la mesa de la cocina, y acercándose a la chica. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" susurra en pánico, mientras echa un vistazo a su espalda para asegurarse de que Jurina no está escuchando.

"¿Se me olvidó mencionarlo?" Yuki le pregunta una vez que ella la está mirando de nuevo con una botella de agua en la mano, y Mayu levanta una ceja ante el tono imperturbable de la chica.

"No has dicho nada, pero ese no es el punto. Jurina va a estar furiosa," la chica más corta lo dice entre dientes, con énfasis en la última palabra.

"Oh, ¿quieres decir como la última vez que invitaste Rena sin decirle a nadie?" Yuki sigue, agarrando las gafas con la mano libre y pasa a la sala de estar.

Mayu observa a la chica que está poniendo la mesa con indiferencia, mientras Jurina se sale del baño y mira a Mayu.

"Mayu, ¿Has invitado Rena otra vez?" ella se mueve hacia adelante, y Mayu toma inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás ante la mirada enojada de la chica.

"Yo no lo hice, ¡lo juro!" tartamudea, mientras sus ojos buscan a Yuki para el apoyo, que por desgracia ella decide quedarse tranquila.

Un doloroso silencio envuelve a las tres chicas, ya que ninguno de ellas habla, después Yuki y Jurina de pronto estallan en carcajadas.

"¡Por Dios, Mayu deberías a ver visto la expresión de tu cara!" Jurina ríe.

"Eso fue muy divertido," Yuki afirma, moviéndose hacia adelante para jugar con los racimos de la chica más pequeña.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Mayu pregunta, mirando con incomprensión a las dos chicas que ríen.

"Yo sabía que iba a venir Rena," Jurina responde.

"Sí. Yo le pregunté de antemano si estaba bien con ello, no como un cierto alguien que conozco," Yuki continúa, antes de pasar a la cocina de nuevo.

Mayu observa a Jurina con sorpresa que está asintiendo con la cabeza, tratando de dejar de reír.

"Está bien, lo entiendo. Esto es una venganza por lo de Navidad," Mayu suspira cuando entiende que le han jugado una broma. "Pero aún así. Yo no entiendo por qué invitas a Rena para la víspera de Año Nuevo," mientras la niña sigue a Yuki a la cocina.

"En realidad, Rena y yo hemos hablado mucho desde Navidad," Yuki responde, dándose la vuelta para mirar a su novia, "ella es una chica divertida."

"¿En serio? No sabía que ustedes dos se llevaban bien juntas. Y divertido no es la primera cosa que me viene a la mente cuando pienso en Rena," La voz de Mayu se desvanece, inclinando la cabeza para Jurina.

"Ella tiene un extraño sentido del humor, pero puede ser divertida," la más joven Matsui confirma, sonriendo ante la sorpresa de Mayu.

"Es una chica muy agradable, incluso hizo una tarta de limón para darnos las gracias por haberla invitado en Navidad," Yuki añade, señalando a la afirmación de Jurina.

"¿En serio?" Mayu frunce el ceño.

"Sí. Nos la hemos comido hace dos días. Incluso te dije que era de ella," responde Yuki.

"No me acuerdo," murmura Mayu.

"Por supuesto que no, estabas demasiada ocupada jugando ese tal 'Bravely no se que de tus juegos como para escucharme," Yuki rueda los ojos. "De todos modos, yo sabía que estaba sola para la víspera de Año Nuevo, y pensé que sería bueno invitarla."

"Bravely Default," Mayu corrige, antes de pasar a Jurina, todavía un poco dudosa sobre los planes de su novia. "¿Y, tú estás realmente bien con esto?"

"No me importa," asiente Jurina.

La conversación se interrumpe cuando alguien llama a la puerta, y Yuki se mueve hacia adelante para abrir mientras Jurina empuja el codo de Mayu juguetonamente.

"Por cierto, me sorprende verte con tus racimos hoy. Yo pensé que los odiabas."

"Bueno, he seguido tu consejo y al final, tenías razón. Funcionó," murmura Mayu, antes de continuar, ahora haciendo una cara de dolor. "El problema es que Yuki le encanta verme con racimos mucho, y me pidió que los mantuviera durante toda la semana."

"Oh. Lo siento," Jurina ríe.

Las dos chicas se dan la vuelta cuando oyen pasos ligeros en la cocina, y se mueven hacia adelante para dar la bienvenida a Rena sonriendo.

Mayu marca otro elemento de la lista de compras, sus ojos están persistentes en la comida que ya está en su cesta de la compra, antes de inhalar profundamente cuando lee el siguiente: soba. Ella inclina la cabeza a Yuki que está decidiendo entre dos tipos de setas, mientras tarareaba la canción _Heaven_ de Ayumi Hamasaki que se está reproduciendo actualmente en la radio de la tienda.

Está en un muy buen estado de ánimo, y Mayu ya se odia a sí misma por lo que está a punto de hacer. Sus dedos agarran el papel en su mano nerviosamente, repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras que va a decir, antes de pasar a la chica, se forma una sonrisa de confianza en su cara.

"Yuki, estaba pensando que, tal vez yo podría cocinar esta noche."

Yuki se vuelve al sonido de su voz y - finalmente después de optar por uno de los tipos de setas- se mueve hacia ella, y deja caer las verduras en la cesta de la compra.

"¿Por qué?" -pregunta, inclinándose hacia adelante para echar un vistazo a la lista, antes de ver Mayu con curiosidad.

"Bueno, siempre tú cocinas, así que pensé que yo podría hacerlo para hacer un cambio," la chica más pequeña responde, tratando todo lo posible permanecer indiferente.

Yuki asiente en la confusión y trata de alejarse, cuando de pronto se detiene y gira.

"¿Mayu, te estás quejando de cómo cocino?"

"Por supuesto que no," la chica responde con rapidez, pero su rostro comienza a descomponerse ante la expresión sospechosa de Yuki.

La niña mayor se escabulle más cerca – sus ojos sin dejar de ver nunca a Mayu - antes de detenerse cuando están a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

"Mayu… dime la verdad," Yuki gruñe, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, "¿Qué es lo está mal con mi forma de cocinar?"

"Es sólo que siempre le pones demasiada… sal en todo," Mayu tartamudea, ahora evitando los penetrantes ojos de Yuki. Ella deliberadamente evita mencionar el hecho de que ella también tiende a cocinar demasiado los alimentos.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Demasiada sal? Nunca dijiste nada!" La voz de Yuki se lanza en estado de shock, antes de agarrar un paquete de soba en la estantería y meterlo en el carrito de compras.

Mayu pasa saliva a la acción frenética de la chica y baja los ojos a los pobres de paquetes de soba que acaban de aterrizar en la cima de las setas, haciendo una mueca ante la elección de Yuki. A continuación, deja escapar un pequeño suspiro de derrota, sabiendo que ella hizo exactamente lo que estaba tratando de evitar: hacer a su novia enojar.

"¡No lo puedo creer! De todos modos, es sólo soba. Lo haré," Yuki sigue, agitando su mano.

"Está bien…" murmura Mayu, mirando desde la esquina de su ojo Yuki que está sacudiendo la cabeza y distanciarse.

La chica más pequeña se maldice internamente a sí misma por abordar el tema y empuja el carrito de la compra, intranquila, siguiendo la chica enojada. Jurina de repente aparece al final de la sección de verduras, y los mira con curiosidad.

"¿Estás bien? Pudimos escucharlas desde el otro extremo del pasillo," susurra.

Yuki inclina la cabeza hacia ella, antes de notar Rena apareciendo detrás de la joven Matsui y verlas con preocupación.

"Estamos bien. Sólo un poco de desacuerdo en la forma de cocinar," murmura Yuki, y Mayu se estremece cuando la niña mayor se le queda mirando con frialdad.

"Sí, no importa," la chica más joven, añade, con una falsa sonrisa en su cara con la cual ella sabe que no está engañando a nadie.

Jurina asiente y desaparece de nuevo, mirando su lista de compras, antes de apuntar para la sección de dulces. A la vista de una familiar envoltura amarilla, sus ojos iluminan y ella rápidamente agarra un paquete de gomas de limón, antes de añadir otro en su carrito de compras.

"No puedo creer que acabamos de presenciar eso. Espero que todo esté bien," Rena de repente habla, y Jurina ahora se convierte en la chica que la sigue en silencio.

"Yo no me preocuparía por eso," Jurina niega con la cabeza, bajando la mirada a su cesta de la compra, pensativa, antes de estirar el brazo para agarrar otros dos paquetes de gomas.

"Casi parecía una pelea de pareja," La mayor Matsui murmura, con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Ante esas palabras, la mano de Jurina se congela cuando está a punto de tomar otro paquete, y la acción no pasa desapercibida.

"¿Todo está bien?" Rena pregunta, levantando una ceja curiosa al extraño comportamiento repentino de la chica.

"Si," Jurina responde rápidamente, agarrando el paquete de gomas con la mayor indiferencia posible.

Rena observa cuidadosamente a la chica que ahora está desviando su mirada nerviosamente antes de dejar salir un sonido de asombro al ver el contenido del canasto de compras.

"Jurina, ¿qué es todos esto?" ella habla exaltada, apuntando con su dedo índice a los cinco paquetes amarillos.

"Es para Mayu. Ella los ama," la joven responde.

"¿En serio?" Rena se burla.

"Sí."

Las dos chicas se miran la una a la otra durante un rato, después de eso Rena rueda los ojos.

"Oh, vamos, te conozco desde hace años. Eres tú quien ama las gomas," la mayor Matsui se ríe.

Los ojos de Jurina se ensanchan como un ciervo encandilado por los faros, antes de contemplar la lista de la compra de nuevo y aclararse la garganta, internamente maldiciendo la percepción de Rena.

"Está bien, sólo un articulo restante y hemos terminado," señala, haciendo caso omiso de la declaración anterior de la Matsui mayor.

Rena sacude la cabeza con incredulidad, y observa con diversión a la chica más joven que está alejándose. Ella trota para ponerse a un costado de la chica que se está distanciando rápidamente, y agarra el brazo derecho de Jurina cuando está finalmente a su lado, haciéndola detenerse.

"Espera," dice ella, tomando tres de los paquetes de gomas de la cesta de compra, "Voy a poner estos de vuelta, esto es demasiado azúcar para ti," reprende, antes de trotar de nuevo a la sección de los dulces.

Los ojos de Jurina siguen la chica que los está poniendo en el estante, dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido de desaprobación, y espera como la chica regresa a ella, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

"Te odio," murmura una vez que esté a cerca de ella.

"Sabes que es por tu propio bien," dice sonriendo, acariciando suavemente el hombro de la chica.

Rena entonces se da cuenta de un montículo blanco en una bolsa de papel de la cesta de compra, y mira con curiosidad.

"¿Qué hay en la bolsa de papel blanco?" le pregunta.

"Pan de melón. Los tomé mientras estabas ocupada en la sección de mangas," responde Jurina.

"Oh," la Matsui mayor murmura y sus dedos agarran suavemente la bolsa, tratando de echar un vistazo al pan a través de él.

"¿Quieres comer uno?" Jurina pregunta después de unos segundos, tratando de no reírse de la conducta de la chica.

"No, está bien. Voy a esperar hasta que estemos en casa de Mayu," Rena ondea la mano hacia ella, con sus ojos todavía puestos en la bolsa que aún tiene en la mano.

Jurina asiente y espera que la mayor Matsui ponga la bolsa de nuevo en la cesta de compra, pero rueda los ojos cuando la chica todavía le está mirando fijamente unos minuto más tarde.

"Vamos, ábrela. Sé que no se puedes esperar a tener uno," suspira.

Rena se vuelve hacia ella con sorpresa, poniendo rápidamente la bolsa en la cesta de compra.

"Me haces sonar como un adicta. Me gustan, pero no necesito comer pan de melón todo el tiempo," rueda los ojos, sonando un poco ofendida.

Jurina observa a la chica que le da la espalda y se retira, y una idea de repente aparece en su cabeza.

"Tienes razón, lo siento. Voy a devolverlos," asiente Jurina, llegando incluso a agarrar la bolsa, antes de sentir la mano de Rena sobre la de ella.

"Está bien, lo admito. Soy una adicta al pan de melón. ¿Feliz?" Rena gime ante la sonrisa traviesa de la Matsui más joven.

"Oh, sí," Jurina ríe, bajando la bolsa a la cesta de compra de nuevo.

Jurina, Rena y Mayu están sentadas en la sala de estar viendo un concurso de canto en la televisión, debatiendo qué equipo va a ganar esta noche. Mientras que la Matsui más joven está alentando al blanco, Rena está absolutamente convencida de que el rojo va a ganar. Mayu que está en medio de su debate, cuando el argumento empieza a calentarse entre ellas, se levanta ya ha soportado lo suficiente, alejándose de las dos chicas que discutían.

"Ellas son imposibles," murmura a Yuki, una vez que está en la cocina, y mira la niña mayor que está sentando las verduras sobre el mostrador, a punto de comenzar la cena.

"¿Están viendo el Kohaku?" Yuki indaga, agarrando un cuchillo mientras comienza a preparar las setas para la sopa.

"Oh, sí," Mayu se encoge, antes de mirar con intensidad el paquete de soba del mostrador.

La acción no pasa desapercibida y Yuki deja lo que está haciendo para mirarla.

"¿De verdad quieres preparar la soba, verdad?" suspira.

"Bueno, si no te importa," La voz de Mayu se desvanece, tratando de no sonar demasiado optimista para no ofender a la chica de nuevo.

"Está bien, vamos," Yuki finalmente cede, y su cuchillo vuelve a estar en acción.

Mayu deja escapar un pequeño chillido de alegría por la aprobación de la chica y se inclina para besarla en la mejilla, la boca de Yuki al instante se curva en una sonrisa ante el gesto.

Mayu sopla a la sopa caliente en la cuchara, antes de tomar un sorbo. Sabe que Yuki ella está mirando en el otro lado de la mesa, y trata de no perecer demasiado feliz cuando el líquido toca su lengua. Toma una mirada curiosa en Rena y Jurina que están comiendo en silencio, notando la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Jurina.

"Así que, ¿cómo está? Yuki pregunta, mirando a las dos Matsui.

"Es muy bueno," exclama Jurina, tomando otra cucharada de la sopa para probar su punto.

"Lo es," Rena confirma, antes de empezar a comer la soba, "eres una muy buena cocinera, Yuki."

Hay un pequeño silencio en la sala como Yuki observa las caras felices de sus dos invitadas, antes de pasar a Mayu que está comiendo su soba, enviándole una sonrisa tímida cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

"Gracias, pero Mayu hizo mayor parte en la cocina," Yuki responde, suspirando profundamente, "Yo sólo preparé las verduras."

"Oh, así que por eso…" Jurina comienza, antes de notar cómo Mayu está mirando hacia ella, "las setas son tan buenas," ella termina sin convicción, bajando los ojos, avergonzada a su sopa de nuevo.

Las cuatro chicas están de pie delante de la televisión, mirando con expectación el hombre que se acerca la campana Joya, antes de sonar cuando es finalmente la medianoche.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Mayuyu!" Yuki exclama, dirigiéndose a abrazarla fuertemente y besándole en la mejilla sonoramente.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Yukirin," La chica más pequeña contesta, respondiendo a su abrazo y acariciando la cabeza de su novia en diversión.

Jurina sonríe a cambio, antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia Rena. No sabe por qué se está sintiendo de repente tan tímida cuando sus ojos se encuentran, pero ella se queda mirando a la niña mayor por unos segundos, pensando en si debe abrazarla o no. Su debate interno no parece llegar a su fin, y ella vacilante da un paso adelante, optando finalmente por un casto beso en la mejilla.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Rena," sonríe, estaba por relajarse, cuando ver a la mayor Matsui avanzar.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Jurina," Rena contesta, envolviendo lentamente sus manos alrededor del cuello de la chica.

Jurina se congela ante la acción inesperada de la chica, y le toma unos segundos para relajarse y rodear su cintura. No sabe cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, pero Rena no trató de alejarse para nada. Jurina maldice se internamente a sí misma mientras está empezando a saborear un poco demasiado el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, antes de levantar la vista y ver la satisfacción de Mayu. Hay una pequeña sonrisa divertida en la esquina de sus labios, y Jurina no quiere saber lo que está atravesando su mente en este momento.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Mayu finalmente habla, y Jurina lo toma como una oportunidad de desentrañar a sí misma de Rena, evitando la mirada de su mejor amiga.

"Podemos ir al templo," Yuki sugiere.

"¿Realmente tenemos que ir? Hace mucho frío afuera, y yo no quiero esperar durante horas," murmura Mayu, su atención ahora está plenamente en Yuki.

"Apenas nos esperamos 30 minutos última vez," Yuki rueda los ojos, antes de pasar a Jurina y Rena.

"¿Qué quieren hacer?"

"No me importa quedar aquí," la más joven Matsui responde, tratando de no reírse de la mirada suplicante de Mayu.

"Estoy bien con eso," Rena confirma, sonriendo cuando Mayu suspira profundamente en alivio.

"Está bien. ¿Está bien un juego de mesa, entonces?" Yuki pregunta, antes de trasladarse a un estante cuando las tres chicas asienten en señal de aprobación.

Mientras Yuki pone el juego en la mesa de la sala de estar, Jurina va al baño, sólo para tropezar con Mayu cuando salió unos minutos más tarde. La Matsui joven mira con curiosidad a su mejor amiga, quien la mira intensamente.

"¿Qué?" Jurina pregunta, cuando la chica no se mueve para dejarla pasar.

"Mentiste," Mayu dice, ahora cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"Rena. Todavía sientes algo por ella."

Los ojos de Jurina se ensanchan con las palabras de la chica, y ella inclina su cabeza con miedo hacia la sala de estar, antes de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando Yuki y Rena aún se centran con el juego de mesa.

"Mayu," Jurina se mueve hacia adelante, deteniéndose cuando están a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, "no empieces."

"Oh, vamos. Es posible que hayas engañado a Yuki y a Rena, pero puedo ver a través de ti," Mayu se burla, golpeando suavemente el pecho de la niña con su índice.

"Ya lo supere," la Matsui joven gime, haciendo todo lo posible para que suene convincente, pero sabe que ha fracasado cuando la boca de su mejor amiga se curva en una sonrisa.

"Sí, sí. Lo he oído antes," Mayu se ríe, antes de sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad y de pasar a la sala de estar.

Jurina exhala profundamente irritada por el comportamiento de la chica, mirando como está ahora sentada junto a Yuki, acaparando las tarjetas con indiferencia.

"¿Vienes?" Yuki pregunta, cuando se da cuenta de la chica que no se ha movido de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

"Sí, lo siento," Jurina responde con rapidez, tratando de ignorar la sonrisa socarrona de Mayu cuando va a sentarse al lado de Rena.

El teléfono de la Matsui más joven comienza de repente a zumbar, y la chica agarra el dispositivo del bolsillo, antes de sonreír ante el mensaje que acaba de recibir.

"Es Churi, ella nos está deseando un feliz año nuevo," afirma, elevando su teléfono para que las niñas vean la imagen que acompaña el texto.

"Airi y Akane son tan lindas en kimonos," Yuki exclama, empujando el codo de Mayu, "¿Ves? Deberíamos haber ido al templo también."

"El año que viene, te lo prometo," responde Mayu, antes de bajar la mirada hacia el juego de mesa, con ganas de cambiar de tema, "¿Vamos a empezar?"

Rena está dando vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómoda en el pequeño sofá. Sus ojos se encuentran brevemente con el despertador en la mesa de la sala de estar, y suspira, sabiendo que es más tarde de su hora de acostarse. Por lo general, ya está profundamente dormida a las 2 de la mañana, pero puede hacer una excepción. Sus ojos se cierran de nuevo con fuerza, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar el sueño que no viene. Está realmente tratando de relajarse, pero su mente se distrae constantemente por este ruido que ha estado oyendo durante bastante tiempo ahora, que le impide quedar a la deriva. Frunce el ceño cuando se vuelve más fuerte, finalmente se endereza en el sofá, inclinando la cabeza hacia un cuerpo dormido en el suelo.

"Jurina, tus dientes, estas titiritando," murmura ella, tratando de echar un vistazo a la chica que está tirada en un futón.

"Lo siento. No creí que la temperatura bajaría tanto," responde Jurina, tratando de detener a su cuerpo tembloroso.

"¿Quieres cambiar de lugar? Puedes dormir en el sofá si tú quieres," Rena sugiere.

"No, estoy bien," la joven responde, agarrando la colcha firmemente y tirando de ella para cubrirse la cabeza.

Rena se acomoda de nuevo en el sofá, mirando distraídamente hacia el techo. Sus párpados pesados finalmente se cierran de nuevo y la mayor Matsui sabe que el sueño está a punto de reclamarla, cuando la imagen de una Jurina temblando de repente aparece en su cabeza. Trata de aclarar su mente, pero la imagen no va a desaparecer, y sus dedos agarran su colcha, empujándola lejos, sentándose en el sofá.

La Matsui mayor se queda mirando a Jurina, notando cómo la chica está tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Su boca tira una pequeña sonrisa ente la buena intención de la chica, y sus pies se encuentran en la alfombra con determinación, y de rodillas unos segundos más tarde, cerca de la figura dormida.

"Jurina, ve a dormir en el sofá," repite, ligeramente acariciando su hombro.

"No, estoy bien, de verdad," Jurina responde después de inclinar la cabeza hacia ella con sorpresa.

Rena gime ante la terquedad de la chica, y coge su mano que Jurina ondea para tranquilizarla.

"¡Estás helada!" ella exclama cuando sus dedos se reúnen con la palma fría, envuelve sus manos alrededor de la de ella para que se caliente.

Jurina se endereza ante la acción de la niña, las manos de Rena agarran inmediatamente su otra palma en cuanto esta a la vista. La Matsui más joven permanece en silencio mientras la niña mayor frota suavemente sus manos, sintiendo sus dedos calentándose progresivamente.

"Gracias. Ya me siento mejor," sonríe a los pocos minutos, retirando las manos.

Rena asiente y Jurina se pone de nuevo sobre la almohada, al ver a la chica volviendo hacia el sofá. Está a punto de quedarse dormida cuando de repente oye un ruido suave cerca de su cabeza, y amplía sus ojos cuando ve otra almohada en el futón, y a Rena a su espalda.

"Rena, que…"

"No," la chica interrumpe, tirando de la colcha en su cuerpo, "Yo no quiero oír ni una palabra."

Jurina se queda mirando a la niña mayor que está poniendo cómoda, y con sus ojos ya cerrados.

"Eres muy testaruda," murmura.

"Mira quién habla. Estabas congelándote y no decías nada," responde Rena.

Jurina suspira derrotada y el silencio las envuelve de nuevo, antes de que la mayor Matsui abra sus párpados cuando siente a la chica todavía temblando a su lado a los pocos minutos más tarde.

"Acércate," murmura, tirando el brazo de la chica con suavidad para voltearla de su lado y mirarla.

Jurina finalmente cede a los pocos segundos y se escabulle cerca, sabiendo por la mirada decidida de la chica que no va a aceptar un no por respuesta. El brazo derecho de Rena rápidamente hace su camino alrededor de su espalda y comienza a frotar suavemente, mientras su palma izquierda agarra la mano de Jurina que está, por otro lado todavía un poco fría.

En este momento, la mayor Matsui daría cualquier cosa para entrar en la cabeza de Jurina, confundida por el nerviosismo que está viendo en sus ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" -pregunta, y sólo recibe una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en respuesta, antes de que Jurina comience a cerrar sus párpados.

Rena la observa cuidadosamente durante unos minutos, tratando de entender lo que está pasando, antes de sentir su propio cuerpo relajarse y el sueño reclamarla para dormir.

Jurina abre los ojos de nuevo cuando se da cuenta de que el agarre de Rena es cada vez menor y su mano lentamente se retrae, sabiendo que la chica está finalmente dormida. Ella escucha su corazón martilleando en su pecho y las palabras de Mayu llenan inmediatamente su mente, admitiendo que no está completamente equivocada. Se está haciendo cada vez más difícil mantener la promesa que hizo a sí misma, especialmente cuando Rena está actuando de esta manera.

Levanta sus ojos a la figura dormida y sin pensarlo se inclina ligeramente besando la frente de la chica.

"Por favor, deja de ser tan amable conmigo," susurrando después mientras se alejaba, poniendo su cabeza en la almohada y escuchando a su corazón que está negándose obstinadamente a calmarse. Sabe que tiene que esforzarse más si quiere aferrarse a su decisión. Sus ojos se cierran de nuevo y ella suspira, sabiendo en el fondo lo difícil que va a ser. El agotamiento finalmente llega a ella un poco más tarde y ella se deja llevar, falta la Matsui mayor que ahora está mirando con sorpresa - completamente despierta - tratando de entender las palabras de Jurina, y el significado de su propio corazón acelerado. La confusión la invade cuando ninguna explicación viene a la mente, pero la palma de su mano se desliza unos minutos más tarde bajo la mano de Jurina, entrelazando sus dedos juntos.

Mayu abre la puerta de su dormitorio y su objetivo es la cocina, echa un vistazo en su camino a la sala de estar, y se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que las dos chicas están enredadas en el futón. Su boca se curva en una sonrisa ante la vista, antes de oír pasos ligeros detrás de ella, y la sensación de dos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Son las 9 de la mañana," susurra Yuki, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y ahogando un bostezo.

"Tuve hambre," responde ella, inclinando la cabeza a la niña mayor, "hay que ir de nuevo a la cama, todavía estás cansada," sugiere, antes de mirar de nuevo a las dos Matsui.

"Está bien," murmura Yuki, siguiendo la mirada de Mayu, "son demasiado lindas juntas. Es una pena, de verdad."

"Estoy bastante segura de Jurina todavía no lo ha superado," Mayu confiesa, antes de continuar, "es frustrante que no puedo leer a Rena en absoluto."

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" Yuki pregunta, ahora completamente despierta.

"Conozco a mi mejor amiga, y Rena es su primer amor. No la olvidara con facilidad," suspira.

"Espero que no vayas a jugar a la casamentera de nuevo," Yuki la regaña, "Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que intentaste."

"Lo sé, y yo no voy a hacer nada, no te preocupes," le asegura, "Sólo a veces deseo que Jurina no sea tan terca."

"¿Por qué crees que es su primer amor?"

"¿No viste la forma en que la miraba? Me recuerda claramente a mí misma," su voz se apaga, antes de ver a Yuki de frente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Te amo Mayuyu," susurra, tirando a la niña más cerca de ella y presionando sus labios contra los suyos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" la chica más pequeña pregunta en sorpresa cuando Yuki se retira de nuevo.

"¿Necesito una razón para besar a mi hermosa novia?" se pregunta, cerrando la distancia para conectar sus labios de nuevo.

El beso se empieza a intensificar y Mayu envuelve sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, se engancha a esta, antes de que un sonido les llame la atención e inclinan su cabeza hacia la sala de estar.

Rena ahora está completamente despierta y las está mirando a ellas, con la boca abierta, y Yuki entierra inmediatamente su rostro en el cuello de Mayu.

"No de nuevo," gime, sintiendo el cuerpo de Mayu sacudiéndose con diversión en su contra, "¿Crees que ella nos oyó?"

"Probablemente no, pero definitivamente nos vio," susurra, "Creo que deberíamos continuar esto en el dormitorio," continúa, antes de agitar la mano tímidamente a la mayor Matsui.

"Buena idea," Yuki contesta, desenredando a sí misma de Mayu y entrar en la habitación, asegurándose de no mirar a los ojos del testigo.

Cuando Mayu cierra la puerta detrás de ellas se deja escapar una pequeña risa, viendo a la chica que está sentada en la cama, con las manos que cubren la cara de vergüenza.

"¿Qué vamos a decir?" -pregunta, cuando Mayu se desliza debajo de las sábanas y se escabulle cerca.

"No creo que tengamos que explicar nada, fue bastante claro," responde Mayu, tratando de contener su risa lo mejor que puede.

Yuki asiente, antes de evitar la mirada de su novia.

"Siento haberme enojado contigo antes. Tenías razón, pongo demasiada sal en todo," confirma.

"Está bien, no pienses más en ello," Mayu responde, inclinándose, "¿dónde estábamos todos modos?"

Yuki levanta sus ojos ante el tono seductor de Mayu y sonríe, tirando de la chica más cerca.


	15. Chapter 15

Heartbeat | WMatsui - Capítulo 15

Finalmente, se ha derretido la nieve, ahora, ha desaparecido completamente de las calles de Nagoya. Rena no sabe por qué, pero la nieve siempre tiene un efecto de tranquilidad en ella, aclara su mente al instante de pensamientos negativos. Es por eso que no puede evitar la decepción en sus ojos mientras observa el paisaje en movimientos rápidos en frente de ella ante el vacío de esa sustancia blanca y hermosa que ella tanto ama.

Esta mañana, el interior del tren es tranquilo ya que la mayoría de los miembros SKE están descansando, tratando de dormir tanto como sea posible antes del concierto. Rena tomó una siesta en cuanto entró en el tren y ahora está completamente despierta, mirando distraídamente los edificios de Nagoya que se hacen visibles a medida que se acerca a su destino final.

Su atención regresa de nuevo a su manga, uno que, se supone es divertido de acuerdo con Airi, y que había tomado prestado de la chica justo antes de la víspera de Año Nuevo. La Matsui mayor es conocida por ser un lector rápido, y había planeado devolvérselo hace una semana, pero a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, todavía no se ha movido más allá de las cinco primeras páginas. Una sonrisa ocasional se forma en los labios de vez en cuando, pero el libro no tiene el efecto relajante que debería tener. Sus dedos se detienen en la sexta página mientras ella comienza a perder el enfoque de nuevo, y coloca el separador en el interior, sabiendo que es inútil insistir.

Ella curiosamente inclina la cabeza a Airi que está sentada a su lado para ver lo que es que está haciendo, sólo para encontrar sus párpados cerrados. Rena nota un manga medio abierto en su mano y suavemente lo aleja de las manos de la chica, antes de marcar la página. Ella debió de haber estado muy cansada como para caer dormida justo en el medio del último volumen de su actual manga favorito, _Sprite_.

Un pequeño suspiro sale de los labios de Rena mientras observa a su mejor amiga que duerme pacífica, preguntándose si todo realmente va a estar bien entre ellas. Airi ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Akane últimamente, y no la ve tanto como solía. Una parte de ella se alegra de que por fin se lograran reconciliar, pero otra echa de menos profundamente a su mejor amiga.

Un suave gemido distrae su meditación y ella vuelve su atención a las dos chicas sentadas en el otro lado de la mesa frente a ella. Una Jurina medio dormida está tratando de ponerse cómoda en su silla, y oye unos gemidos que escapan de sus labios cuando no logra encontrar una posición para dormir adecuadamente. En su izquierda está Akane escuchando música, su dedo índice se desliza en su iPod, obviamente no encuentra lo que está buscando ya que su ceño fruncido se profundiza minuto a minuto. Cuando la cabeza de Jurina de repente termina en el hombro de la chica Akane inclina la cabeza en sorpresa, antes de formarse una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios en vista de la muchacha dormida. Rena observa mientras Akane se mueve ligeramente a su derecha para que la posición de la chica sea más cómoda, hasta que sus ojos de repente se encuentran y la mayor Matsui desvía la mirada hacia la ventana.

Frunce el ceño rápidamente ante su propia actitud, preguntándose por qué siente la necesidad de mirar hacia otro lado, otra vez, sabe que ha estado teniendo este comportamiento extraño por un par de semanas, y siempre cuando se trata de Akane y Jurina. ¿Qué la impulsa a hacer eso? No tiene ni idea, pone nerviosa a la mayor Matsui su comportamiento cada vez que ve a Akane y Jurina interactuar íntimamente, aun si solo se trata de un simple beso en la mejilla o un abrazo. No tiene sentido en absoluto comportarse de esa manera, pero eso es otro misterio que ella no logra resolver. Junto con esas palabras crípticas que Jurina pronunció durante la víspera de Año Nuevo.

En algún par de ocasiones trato de preguntarle a Jurina qué quería decir con esas palabras, pero la cuestión nunca salió de sus labios durante sus conversaciones. A la tercera tentativa, había renunciado a la idea de preguntar. Tal vez está exagerando las cosas y no significa nada. Era muy tarde esa noche, y la chica más joven, probablemente, ni siquiera recuerda haber pronunciado esas palabras.

"¿No es interesante?"

El corazón de Rena da un vuelco cuando una voz interrumpe repentinamente su meditación y deja escapar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia su derecha y mira los ojos soñolientos de Airi.

"¿Qué?"

"El manga. ¿No te gusta?"

Rena baja la mirada a su manga de nuevo, antes de asentir.

"No sé por qué, pero no consigo terminarlo", admite, cuando un pequeño suspiro de derrota escapa de sus labios.

Airi - enderezándose en su asiento - cubre su boca con la palma de su mano y deja escapar un pequeño bostezo, su mirada sigue los dedos de Rena que está cepillando la cubierta con aire ausente. Después, levanta sus ojos a la chica, al ver una mueca de preocupación, y la observa mientras profundiza su ceño fruncido y deja escapar otro suspiro casi inaudible.

"¿Hay algo que te preocupa últimamente?"

Los dedos de Rena detienen su movimiento sobre el manga y ella inclina su cabeza en sorpresa.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"No lo sé. A veces pareces... perdida en tus pensamientos."

El silencio las envuelve cuando Rena se queda inmóvil, y Airi realmente se pregunta qué puede estar pasando por la cabeza de la chica. Solía decirle casi todo, incluso sus dudas y problemas, pero Rena había sido un poco distante últimamente. Airi sabe que es en parte culpa de ella: ha estado pasando más tiempo con Akane y menos tiempo con Rena. Incluso si es difícil para ella admitirlo, lo ha estado haciendo intencionalmente. Al principio, había tratado de no distanciarse de la chica, pero había resultado ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Cada vez que habla con la mayor Matsui, siente una pequeña punzada en su corazón que le recuerda el día en que la joven rechazó sus sentimientos, y que sólo se niega a desaparecer, a pesar de lo mucho que intenta seguir adelante.

Realmente le molesta no ser capaz de mantener la promesa que le hizo a Rena ese día. Echa de menos su complicidad, y sabe por la mirada en sus ojos que ella también lo hace. Su mente está tratando de superar su corazón roto, pero su cuerpo todavía está doliendo cada que ve a la chica. Su único deseo es que el tiempo alivie el dolor, ya que está no está dispuesta a distanciarse de la chica más de lo que ya lo está haciendo. Rena y ella tienen un vínculo único que ella valora más que nada, y no va a desperdiciarlo.

Los dedos de Airi vacilan al moverse para descansar sobre la mano derecha de Rena, apretándola cuando siente que tiembla ligeramente debajo de ella. Se forma una tímida sonrisa en los labios de la mayor Matsui esto hace que Airi se mueva alternativamente rápido.

"Tú sabes que puedes contármelo todo."

"Lo sé."

Airi observa expectante a Rena que parece estar reflexionando sobre sus palabras, la apertura y cierre de su boca un par de veces, antes de soltar un suspiro de frustración cuando sus labios se niegan a producir una explicación a sus pensamientos desordenados.

"No tienes que decir nada ahora."

"Lo siento. Me hubiera gustado poder hacerlo."

"Está bien. Voy a estar allí cuando estés lista."

"Gracias."

Rena de repente se distrae cuando el tren empieza a desacelerar, ella desvía sus ojos a la ventana antes de bajar su mirada a su reloj. Diez minutos más para su llegada. Este algo emocionada de llegar, ya que quiere una distracción de todos esos innecesarios pensamientos de más y sabe que la preparación del showcase va a ser bueno para lograrlo.

"Acerca de esta noche..."

La voz de Airi de pronto se apaga, y Rena inclina la cabeza hacia ella de nuevo.

"¿Sí?"

"Voy a compartir la habitación del hotel contigo."

Rena está momentáneamente desconcertada por las palabras de la joven, antes de sentir su corazón calentarse tímidamente pero sincera ante la sonrisa de Airi. Sabe que la chica está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para reducir la distancia entre ellas - a pesar de su todavía evidente malestar - y hace crecer su esperanza de que su amistad no esté perdida después de todo.

"Bueno."

Es ahora la cuarta canción, e incluso si sólo lo han realizado durante veinte minutos, Jurina no puede esperar para salir al escenario. Es muy frío afuera y porque ha llovido durante la noche, el suelo es todavía un poco húmedo. El personal hizo todo lo posible, obviamente, para que se seque, pero la Matsui joven sintió que sus pies se deslizaron ligeramente unas cuantas veces desde el comienzo del show. Está tratando de mantener la concentración en el rendimiento, pero no puede evitar la sensación de que algo malo va a suceder.

Las primeras notas del _Kiss Datte Hidarikiki_ comienzan y todo va bien, la audiencia canta y aplaude junto con ellas. La canción llega ahora a su fin y Jurina se prepara para el último movimiento, agarrando la mano de Rena, hace su giro como de costumbre. Fue entonces cuando siente que sus botas se resbalan sobre el suelo y comienza a perder el equilibrio. Antes de que pueda hacer nada al respecto ya es demasiado tarde, y cuando ella se acerca a Rena, sus labios no terminan muy bien dónde se supone que deben terminar.

Ella puede sentir el cuerpo de Rena tenso y su mano derecha apretándole su traje cuando sus labios hicieron contacto. Jurina se congela. Esto no está sucediendo. Quiere retirarse un poco hacia atrás para corregir su error, pero sabe que no se puede, ya que va a parecer torpe. Rena y ella tienen un acuerdo: el cual se supone es, no besarse de verdad, pero en este momento, ella tiene que mantener la ilusión de que todo es parte de la coreografía. Su mente le sigue diciendo que permanezca profesional, cuando ella no quiere otra cosa más que se alejarse de la chica.

Jurina se pregunta si su comportamiento esta traicionado de alguna manera sus pensamientos, ya que siente a Rena apretando su agarre sobre su hombro, y manteniendo su postura de forma efectiva en su lugar. Rena Matsui. Siempre actuando como profesional, como de costumbre, a pesar de su propia inquietud más que evidente, no puede culparla sin embargo. Si hay una cosa que este negocio les ha enseñado, es quedarse profesional a toda costa.

Los segundos parecen horas mientras espera con impaciencia que la siguiente canción comience. Así es cuando ella desea que el tiempo pudiera pasar más rápidamente. Puede sentir la respiración errática de Rena sobre ella, y tiene que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener los ojos cerrados y evitar que sus manos tiemblen más de lo que ya lo hacen.

Nunca ha sido más feliz en su vida al escuchar las primeras notas de _Kareha no Station_. Sus manos se deslizan velozmente lejos del abrazo de la chica, y se asegura de no encontrarse con los ojos de Rena mientras sus pies la llevan a toda prisa detrás del escenario.

Mientras los miembros SKE hacen su camino a los vestuarios, el corazón de Jurina está compitiendo con la culpa. Sabe que Rena va a estar enojada con ella. Por supuesto, no fue su culpa si perdió el equilibrio por un segundo, pero tiene la sensación de que va a tener que ser muy convincente si quiere que Rena le crea. La culpa es de su título "monstruo besador" que sólo se niega a dejarla.

Jurina deja escapar un suspiro de frustración cuando entra en la habitación a cambio de vestuario. Agarrando primero la camisa blanca y luego la falda de color rojizo y un chaleco del gancho de ropa, comienza a quitarse la ropa, murmurando en voz baja mientras sus dedos no pueden dejar de seguir temblando. El incidente sigue jugando en su cabeza una y otra vez, por lo que es difícil para ella concentrarse en la tarea de las manos. Finalmente logra deshacerse de su traje azul y se desliza en su falda, antes de enredarse con los botones de su camisa. Levanta su mirada para verse a sí misma en el espejo - gimiendo cuando ella pierde un botón - antes de que sus ojos de repente se encuentren con los de Churi. Hay una sonrisa divertida en la esquina de sus labios, y Jurina levanta una ceja curiosa.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"No puedo creer que hayas besado Rena."

Los dedos de Jurina de pronto detienen sus movimientos mientras está terminando de abotonarse el cuello, quedando boquiabierta.

"¿Lo viste?"

"Por supuesto que lo hice. No olvides que estoy detrás de ti durante la ejecución."

"Cierto."

Las dos chicas se quedan sin moverse y los dedos de Jurina torpemente vuelven a sus movimientos, antes de que una pequeña risa estalle cerca de su oído.

"¿Realmente no te podías resistir, verdad?"

Jurina se queda mirando en shock a la chica que ahora está completamente vestida y sonriendo.

"No lo hice a propósito. Me resbalé y perdí el equilibrio."

"¿Así que esa es tu excusa? Puedes hacerlo mejor."

"¡Es la verdad!"

Jurina sabe que ha levantado la voz cuando todo el mundo empieza a girar para mirarla. Un gemido sale de sus labios por el comportamiento de Churi y le da la espalda para evitar su mirada, apresurándose a ponerse su chaleco.

"Eres linda cuando estás nerviosa."

"Cállate."

Ella sabe que su tono es un poco duro, pero ella no puede hacer frente a las burlas de Churi ahora. Su corazón aún late con fuerza por el beso, sabe que tiene que calmarse si quiere ser capaz de realizar la siguiente canción. El recordatorio de Churi del incidente no está ayudando de ninguna manera.

Un miembro del personal de repente llega y da la cuenta regresiva para que la siguiente canción comience. Jurina exhala profundamente mientras se ajusta su micrófono y sigue a los miembros de la sala. Como ella se está esperando en la línea cerca del escenario se asoma y ve a Rena que está terminando su balada, al notar la actitud serena de la niña conforme las letras salen de sus labios. ¡Oh, cómo desea Jurina poder estar tan tranquilo como ella en este momento. A medida que la música llega a su fin, la Matsui joven lanza un suspiro de derrota y cierra los ojos, tratando de aclarar su mente y centrarse en la coreografía de _Kataomoi Finally_.

Jurina levanta su puño izquierdo por tercera vez, pero sus nudillos se detienen a pocos centímetros de la puerta del hotel, se niega a tocar la estructura de madera. Una vez más. Ella suelta un suspiro de derrota mientras su mano cae lentamente a su lado, y un gemido escapa de sus labios. Sabe que está temiendo su conversación con Rena, pero no puede dejar pasar más tiempo. Después del concierto, había tratado de explicarse en el vestuario, sin éxito. Cuando tenía la intención de hablar con Rena las palabras se habían negado a salir de sus labios, y al final, cobardemente se quedó en silencio.

Por un segundo, ella reflexiona volver a la habitación que está compartiendo con Churi y renunciar por esta noche. Sus pies casi dan la vuelta ante aquel pensamiento, antes de exhalar profundamente y levantar su mano en una renovada determinación. No va a ser capaz de dormir si no se disculpa primero.

Ella casi suspira con alivio cuando por fin logra tocarla, puede escuchar algo de ruido en el interior de la habitación y se traga saliva, al reconocimiento de las huellas familiares. La puerta se abre ligeramente unos segundos más tarde y una Rena descalza sale asomando la cabeza, con una mano sosteniendo la puerta mientras que con la otra mantiene en su lugar una toalla sobre el cabello mojado.

"¿Jurina?"

"Lo siento, estás ocupada. Volveré más tarde."

Jurina ya está girando sobre sus talones cuando oye que la puerta se abre ampliamente detrás de ella.

"No, está bien. Adelante."

Jurina mira a la chica de nuevo y reflexiona sobre la invitación de hace unos segundos, antes de que finalmente asiente cuando Rena pone una curiosa ceja.

"Bueno."

Cuando Rena se hace a un lado Jurina se mueve hacia adelante, explorando brevemente la habitación antes de pasar observar a chica cuando la puerta está cerrada.

"¿Airi no está aquí?"

"Ella tenía algo que discutir con Masana. ¿Te importa si termino de secar mi cabello?"

Jurina niega con la cabeza y Rena desaparece rápidamente en el baño. Jurina está con torpeza en el centro de la habitación, antes de decidirse ir a sentarse en la cama más cercana cuando comienza a inquietarse. Un ruido agudo le llega e inclina su cabeza hacia la puerta entreabierta del baño, mirando como la mayor Matsui cepilla cuidadosamente su cabello largo y negro con una mano, mientras mueve el secador de pelo con la otra. Sabe que no debería estar mirando, pero no puede ayudarse a sí misma, hasta que de repente se encuentra con los ojos de Rena en el espejo y aparta la mirada.

Los próximos minutos parecen una eternidad conforme Jurina impaciente espera a la chica hasta que termine, utilizando el tiempo para repetir en su cabeza las palabras que está a punto de decir. Cuando el sonido del secador de pelo finalmente se desvanece Jurina mira hacia arriba, volteando después a Rena como ella sale del baño y se traslada a sentarse a su lado.

"¿Quieres hablarme de algo?"

"Sí."

Jurina traga saliva mientras momentáneamente aparta su mirada, sus ojos caen sobre la alfombra azul a sus pies, antes de subir de nuevo la mirada con determinación.

"Es sobre _Kiss Datte Hidarikiki,_ lo siento te besé. Sé que probablemente vas a creerme, pero perdí el equilibrio por un segundo, y yo... "

Jurina de repente deja de hablar cuando se da cuenta que está tartamudeando como un niño. Se supone que debe sonar convincente, y está haciendo todo lo contrario. Levanta sus ojos vacilantes a la chica mayor, y lo que encuentra en sus ojos la perturba. Espera que ella sea pusiera furiosa, tal vez incluso gritarle un poco, pero nada de esto sucede.

"Está bien."

Jurina nota un ligero malestar en la voz de la chica, pero no hay sonido de la ira. Más sorprendente aun, hay una pequeña sonrisa tímida en los labios y los ojos de Jurina se ensanchan, sin saber qué hacer con la reacción de la chica.

"Bueno."

Pasan unos segundos sin que ninguna de las dos diga algo, Jurina inclina su cabeza hacia la puerta, pensando en dejarla y alejarse de ese silencio incómodo. Justo cuando está a punto de levantarse, ella siente una mano sobre la de ella, se vuelve hacia Rena con sorpresa.

"No pienses más en eso."

Sus palabras son suaves y de cuidado, el corazón de Jurina comienza golpear su pecho cuando siente los dedos apretando a los suyos. Hace su mejor esfuerzo para mantener sus sentimientos bajo control, pero la sonrisa suave de Rena no está ayudando. Sabe que su mano se estremece bajo la palma de Rena, y por un segundo, se pregunta si también siente los dedos de Rena temblando ligeramente. Antes de que pueda evaluarlo más la Matsui mayor ha retirado su mano, y Jurina sigue sus movimientos conforme Rena se levanta de la cama.

"Se está haciendo tarde. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy."

Jurina asiente y se levanta del colchón, mirando como Rena se mueve a la silla y agarrando su bolso. Jurina frunce el ceño mientras los dedos de la chica hurgan frenéticamente en el, antes de desviar su atención hacia la puerta y avanzar hacia ella.

"Buenas noches Rena."

"Buenas noches Jurina."

La Matsui joven mira hacia atrás con confusión cuando oye un toque de nerviosismo en su voz, antes de agarrar el mango lentamente y sale de la habitación.

Cuando Jurina entra en su habitación, Churi está sentando en la cama viendo la televisión. La niña mayor vuelve de inmediato su atención en ella, y sus dedos rápidamente agarrar el control remoto para silenciar el sonido cuando se da cuenta de sus rasgos confundidos.

"Así que, ¿qué dijo?"

Jurina mira brevemente los personajes animados en la pantalla y suelta un profundo suspiro, antes de mudarse a su cama y ponerse a su lado. Ella se queda mirando distraídamente hacia el techo antes de cubrirse los ojos con la palma de la mano, las palabras de Rena fluyen en su mente otra vez. Perdida en pensamientos, de repente se siente un cambio en el colchón y una mano acariciando suavemente su brazo derecho.

"¿Te fue mal?"

"No. Ella dijo que estaba bien."

"Bueno, eso es algo bueno, ¿no?"

"Hm."

Ambas niñas se quedan en silencio por un rato, antes de que Jurina siente que Churi jala sus dedos, y ella quita su mano, sus ojos reúnen con la mirada preocupada de Churi.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo pensaba que iba a estar furiosa, pero ella lo tomó inesperadamente bien."

Las dos chicas se miran la una a la otra durante un rato, Churi tratando de entender la inquietud de la joven, antes de Jurina finalmente levanta su cuerpo, para quitarse la ropa, con sus dedos luego agarrando su pijama en la silla para tomarlo y estar lista para ir a la cama.

"¿Por qué te molesta tanto?"

"No me molesta."

Churi apaga el televisor antes de volver a la chica, frunciendo el ceño ante su comportamiento. La chica está actuando muy extraño, y se queda mirando mientras ella se mete en la cama y entierra su cabeza en la almohada.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?"

Un sonido apagado deja los labios de Jurina y Churi suelta un pequeño suspiro, sabiendo que no va a conseguir nada más de ella esta noche.


	16. Chapter 16

Heartbeat | WMatsui - Capítulo 16

Jurina mira su reflejo en el espejo grande de la sala de baile conforme sus manos forman círculos en el aire y sus piernas se mueven al ritmo de la canción. Justo cuando está a punto de girar alrededor de sus pies, no terminan muy bien dónde se supone que deben y se detiene de inmediato, es siempre el mismo paso que le causa un problema y ella suspira, con sus dedos eriza su cabello en señal de frustración.

Se mira a sí misma y trata de recuperar el aliento. Llegó muy temprano esta mañana para ensayar la coreografía, y está un poco contenta de estar sola en la sala de baile, ya que no quiere que nadie presencie su ineficiencia actual.

Ella de repente se gira sobre sus talones y su índice rápidamente detiene la música energética que está haciendo eco en un volumen alto en la habitación. Mirando con furia el dispositivo negro durante unos segundos, murmura en voz baja, antes de levantar la mano para secarse el sudor de la frente. Tiene que participar en un gran concierto de AKB en una semana, y por supuesto, eso es, precisamente, cuando la administración ha decidido lanzar una nueva canción.

Inclinándose, agarra la botella de agua que puso cerca de su bolsa, y toma un sorbo de ella, apreciando la sensación del líquido en contra de su deshidratada garganta. Cuando su sed por fin se ha apagado ella la baja y exhala profundamente satisfecha. Al reflexionar sobre su error, repite los movimientos en la cabeza una y otra vez, tratando de entender lo que está haciendo mal. Después de dejar a un lado el agua golpea el botón del reproductor de CD, y se vuelve al espejo con una renovada determinación.

Sus pies están en perfecta sincronización conforme la canción comienza de nuevo, pero ella no puede dejar de ser afectada conforme el segundo coro se acerca. Ella se da vuelta otra vez, y una sonrisa roza sus labios cuando se las arregla para hacer el movimiento correcto esta vez. Sin embargo, su alegría no dura, y hace una mueca de dolor al sentir un agudo dolor repentino en el tobillo izquierdo. Ella se queda paralizada ante la vuelta inesperada de los hechos, y vacilante intenta moverse, no sin antes hacer una mueca de dolor.

Sus ojos se abren con horror y baja la vista hacia lo que lo provoca, antes de brincar torpemente a la silla más cercana y caer en ella. Unos gemidos escapan de sus labios mientras desesperadamente trata de no dejar que su pie izquierdo toque el suelo, y reflexiona sobre sus opciones durante unos segundos, antes de soltar un suspiro de derrota.

Se agacha para agarrar la bolsa que esta a sus pies cuando la puerta se abre de pronto es Masana quien la mira, sorprendida de verla retorcerse de dolor.

"¿Jurina? ¿Qué pasó?"

Jurina que está sentada de lado de la cama del hospital ahora observa el vendaje que está envuelto alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo, preguntándose qué demonios hizo para merecer esto. Justo cuando finalmente logró dominar la nueva coreografía de AKB, su cuerpo tuvo que fallarle. El destino estaba jugando un juego cruel con ella. Estaba segura de eso.

La Matsui joven levanta sus ojos y se queda mirando a la recipiente de agua que está de pie sobre una mesa pequeña desgraciadamente fuera de su alcance y poco a poco se levanta a sí misma, torpemente tratando de saltar hacia ella.

"¿Tratando de huir de nuevo?"

Jurina inclina la cabeza, sorprendida por la voz femenina, y sus ojos se abren a la vista de la enfermera familiarizada con ella, que está de pie en la puerta de su dormitorio. Es la misma que se hizo cargo de ella cuando se desmayó antes del concierto Nagoya Dome.

Jurina regresa lentamente a la cama mientras ve a la enfermera acercarse, levanta su índice, apuntando al objeto que necesita.

"Tuve sed," Jurina explica, apoyando su cabeza contra la cabecera y tirando de la colcha sobre ella cuando ella sabe que su solicitud ha sido entendida.

La mujer asiente con la cabeza y se mueve hacia adelante, vierte agua en un vaso, antes de estirar la mano y ofréceselo al Matsui más joven.

"Gracias", dice Jurina y llevando el vaso a sus labios, tomando pequeños sorbos, antes de dárselo de vuelta una vez que está vacío.

Jurina observa mientras la enfermera lo pone de nuevo sobre la mesa y la revisa, antes de hacer la pregunta que le ha estado molestando toda la mañana. "¿Sabe cuándo voy a poder salir?"

La mujer levanta los ojos al escuchar sus palabras, y su mirada de desaprobación perturba a Jurina.

"¿No puedes esperar para salir de aquí verdad?," la mujer lo nota, antes de continuar, "Vas a tener que esperar al médico. Él será el que le diga después de ver los resultados de su prueba de sangre y rayos x".

Jurina asiente, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada con la respuesta vaga. Casi había olvidado que el médico también pidió que se hiciera un análisis de sangre. Al parecer, ella parecía un poco débil cuando llegó al hospital.

"He terminado lo que tenía que hacer aquí. Debes de descansar un poco te ves cansada, y el médico no estará aquí hasta dentro de un par de horas, "la enfermera le indica, girando sobre sus talones.

Jurina la observa como sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de ella, exhala profundamente cuando el silencio la envuelve de nuevo. Las palabras de la enfermera fluyen su mente, pero ella se niega obstinadamente a dormir al principio, antes de sentir sus párpados cada vez más pesados y más pesados conforme pasan los minutos. Cuando ella sabe que la lucha contra el cansancio es inútil se inclina un poco hacia adelante para agarrar la almohada detrás de la espalda acomodándola, mirando distraídamente hacia el techo durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente cierra los ojos.

Rena suspira con alivio cuando sus ojos finalmente llegan al número de habitación de Jurina. Cuando se enteró de lo que pasó con la chica más joven ella se dirigió al hospital tan pronto como pudo, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho con la noticia. Su preocupación por la niña probablemente explica por qué distraídamente no escuchó a la mujer de recepción, salió del ascensor en el piso equivocado unos segundos más tarde, y tomó algunas malas vueltas en su camino antes de llegar aquí.

Conforma su corazón finalmente se ralentiza, levanta la mano y golpea. Ella espera pacientemente una respuesta, y gira la perilla de la puerta cuando ninguna llega a los pocos segundos.

"¿Jurina?"

Rena empuja lentamente la puerta y echa un vistazo dentro de la habitación blanca, observando inmediatamente a la niña dormida. Sus pasos la llevan a la cama y ella se detiene cuando está finalmente al lado de Jurina observando mientras un suspiro constante deja sus labios. Mientras toma un paso hacia atrás sus piernas se topan con una silla y ella se da la vuelta sorprendida antes de decidir sentarse, con su bolso deslizándose a su lado. Sus ojos notan la mano izquierda de Jurina y ella estira sus dedos para tomarla, y con su pulgar acariciándola cuidadosamente.

"¿Otra vez, Qué hiciste?"

Un pequeño suspiro escapa de su boca mientras su pregunta queda sin respuesta, y sus ojos se deleiten ante las facciones de la chica un poco cansadas, antes de caer en sus labios. El incidente de Kiss Datte Hidarikiki parpadea de pronto en su mente y se congela, se preguntaba por qué sobre la tierra está pensando en eso ahora.

Para ser honesta, ha estado recordándolo de esta manera breve por momentos, últimamente demasiado. Ni siquiera sabe cómo se las arregló para quedarse tan tranquila después de la actuación. El beso no podía dejar de jugar en su cabeza cuando cantó Kareha no station.

Rena aparta sus ojos tímidamente, pero su mirada cae de nuevo en los labios de la chica unos segundos más tarde, el recuerdo del beso todavía está vivo. Cuando simplemente no puede mirar hacia otro lado toma una decisión drástica y cierra los ojos, exhalando profundamente.

"¿Que pasa conmigo?"

Sin querer, la mano aprieta un poco más fuerte la de Jurina, y un pequeño sonido escapa de labios de la chica joven conforme poco a poco se despierta.

Los ojos de Jurina se ensanchan cuando se da cuenta de Rena que está sentada cerca de su cama, con los ojos cerrados, y momentáneamente se pregunta si se ha quedado dormida.

"¿Rena?"

La mayor Matsui abre rápidamente los ojos ante el sonido de su voz y una sonrisa se mueve en sus labios, antes de levantar una ceja con preocupación.

"¡Jurina! ¿Estás bien?"

La chica más joven asiente con la cabeza soñolienta, ahogando un pequeño bostezo, antes de bajar la mirada a sus manos unidas. Rena se da cuenta de la acción y aprieta la mano de la chica suavemente, antes de fijar sus ojos en ella de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Te desmayaste de nuevo?"

Jurina ondea la mano libre ante el aspecto de regaño que está recibiendo, y rápidamente se defiende a sí misma.

"No. Es mi tobillo. Tengo que esperar a el médico para saber si se ha roto o no."

Como para probar su punto, mueve la colcha a un lado, y Rena se queda mirando el vendaje grande.

"Esperemos que no."

"Sí, yo no quiero perderme otro concierto."

"Jurina, Tu salud es más importante que cualquier otra cosa."

Jurina está a punto de responder cuando hay un golpe repentino en la puerta, y las dos niñas inclinar la cabeza en sorpresa.

"Hola señorita Matsui, soy doctor Shimazu."

Un hombre de pelo oscuro y corto entra y se acerca, estirando la mano para Jurina que la sacude. Cuando se da cuenta de Rena que ahora está de pie y en movimiento a un lado, se dirige a ella con curiosidad.

"¿Es usted un miembro de la familia?"

"No, yo soy... un amiga."

Rena frunce el ceño ante su ligero momento de duda, antes de la ampliación de sus ojos cuando el médico todavía está mirando en ella.

"¿Tengo que salir?"

"No, está bien."

El médico le dispara una pequeña sonrisa, antes de volver a la chica herida.

"Tengo buenas noticias. Su tobillo no está roto, es sólo un esguince. Debe estar curado en pocos días."

"Gracias doctor."

"Sin embargo, el resultado de su sangre no es tan bueno. Usted está, obviamente, sobre exigiéndose a sí misma. Le aconsejo descansar durante una semana."

"¿Cuándo puedo salir?"

El médico arquea una ceja ante la súbita pregunta de la chica, obviamente no se preocupa mucho acerca de su recomendación.

"Sólo hay unos papeles para firmar y ya puede irse. ¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta?"

"No estoy bien."

El médico asiente y le dispara una pequeña sonrisa, antes de hacer su camino de salida.

"Dos días en casa y estaré devuelta en pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

Jurina sonríe con diversión, bastante satisfecha con su pequeño juego de palabras, antes de levantar la vista hacia el reloj en la pared, ahora con ganas de salir de esta sala aséptica. Un pequeño jadeo estalla junto a ella y ella inclina la cabeza a la niña mayor que está mirando con incredulidad.

"¿Dos días? ¡El médico dijo que necesitaba descansar por una semana!"

"Es sólo un esguince de tobillo, Rena. No tienes que preocuparte tanto."

"Bueno, lo hago. Me preocupo por ti."

Jurina escucha las palabras de la chica, pero opta por no responder, poniendo su cabeza en la almohada cerrando los ojos en su lugar. Cuanto desea que la chica deje de actuar de esta manera. Es por esto que es mucho más difícil para ella seguir adelante. Un pequeño suspiro se escapa de sus labios, y ella no puede evitar la amargura de su voz cuando habla de nuevo.

"Lo sé, como una hermana mayor."

"¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?"

Los ojos de Jurina se ensanchan ante repentino estallido de la chica y mira fijamente a Rena sorprendida, desconcertada por la mirada furiosa que le está dando. Aparta sus ojos nerviosamente, preguntándose por qué la chica mayor está actuando de esta manera cuando está diciendo nada más que la verdad.

"Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cuando me desmayé en el escenario antes del concierto Nagoya Dome y terminé en el hospital, me dijiste que era como una hermana pequeña para ti."

Jurina casi puede ver los engranajes girando en la cabeza de Rena como la chica responde, evidente con confusión en su voz.

"No me acuerdo."

Jurina asiente y exhala profundamente.

"Me lo imagine," ella se detiene antes de volver a hablar, "Desafortunadamente, lo hago."

Rena está momentáneamente sin habla mientras se da cuenta de la tristeza de la joven. Ella desea poder recordar aquellas palabras que no sólo la ponen nerviosa, también parecen afectar la chica más joven. El silencio las envuelve, ya que ninguna de ellas dice nada, Rena habla de nuevo con determinación.

"Bueno, me gustaría que dejaras de creer eso."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no es cierto."

Jurina no sabe qué hacer con las palabras de Rena y la mira con cuidado, tratando de descifrar su expresión. La chica mayor desvía sus ojos nerviosamente ante la exanimación de la chica y Jurina observa mientras la boca de Rena se abre y cierra algunas veces mientras intenta decir algo pero batalla para encontrar las palabras correctas.

Un suave golpe en la puerta de repente rompe el silencio y las niñas inclinan su cabeza, viendo como Akane esta sonriendo al entrar en la habitación.

"¡Hola!"

"Hola Churi."

"Hola Akane."

Churi mira hacia atrás y adelante entre ellas, sintiendo de alguna manera la tensión incómoda.

"¿Interrumpo algo?"

"No, en absoluto, yo estaba a punto de salir."

Jurina frunce el ceño ante la obvia mentira de Rena y casi desea que Churi no hubiera interrumpido. Ahora ella se pregunta qué es lo que la chica estaba tratando desesperadamente de decir, y mira en la confusión como Rena se levanta de la silla, y como sus ojos están reunidos tímidamente con los de Churi por un segundo, antes de dar un paso atrás para dejar pasar la chica.

"Tu," dice Churi, apuntando con un dedo acusador a Jurina, "No sé si quiero abrazarte o darte bofetadas."

"Yo no creo que sea muy adecuado golpear a una niña herida."

Churi rueda los ojos ante el tono descarado de la muchacha y se mueve hacia delante, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Jurina desliza las de ella alrededor de su cintura y sonríe, cerrando los ojos cuando siente dígitos de Churi acariciando suavemente su cabello.

Mientras los abre de nuevo nota a Rena, quien sigue parada a un lado de la silla, ella frunce el ceño hacia la chica mayor, quien está inquieta mirando a todos lados menos a las dos amigas. Cuando Churi se aleja del abrazo sigue la mirada de Jurina y ladea su cabeza con curiosidad hacia Rena. Notando que la atención de ambas chicas está ahora en ella, la Matsui mayor habla de nuevo con una voz vacilante.

"¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? ¿Viene alguien a recogerte?"

"No, está bien Churi ya se ofreció."

"Está bien."

Jurina oye una pizca de decepción en su tono de voz y arquea una ceja, desconcertada, de como Rena asiente lentamente y gira sobre sus talones. Cuando está en el marco de la puerta se detiene unos segundos, antes de darse vuelta y ver a los ojos a Akane.

"Por favor, cuidada bien a Jurina."

"Claro."

La boca de Rena forma una leve sonrisa en la respuesta rápida y echa un vistazo brevemente una última vez a Jurina, antes de salir y cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de ella. La Matsui joven mira fijamente a la puerta cerrada durante unos segundos, preguntándose de donde viene el extraño comportamiento de Rena.

"Entonces, ¿estás listo para ir a casa?"

Jurina inclina la cabeza como Churi interrumpe repentinamente la meditación y ella asiente con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa rozando sus labios.

"Si vamos."

Rena, ahora de pie cerca de la entrada del hospital, cierra los ojos con disgusto cuando el viento frío golpea con fuerza. Ella se estremece y rápidamente esconde su nariz en su cálida bufanda, mientras sus manos se deslizan en sus bolsillos. Mirando a su alrededor, ella explora la calle con la esperanza de encontrar el taxi que ordenó hace unos minutos, antes de soltar un suspiro de derrota cuando no ha llegado nada todavía.

Su teléfono de repente empieza a zumbar y ella hurga en su bolso, antes de agarrar el dispositivo blanco.

"Hola Airin."

"¡Hola! Te llamo para saber si quieres ir al cine esta noche."

Hay una pequeña pausa, y Airi se pregunta por un momento si la chica todavía está en el otro lado de la línea, antes de que Rena hable de nuevo.

"Hoy no, tengo que despertar temprano mañana por la mañana. ¿Podemos ir en otra ocasión?"

"Seguro."

Rena de repente se distrae cuando oye voces familiares, levanta sus ojos, y ve a las dos jóvenes Jurina y Churi que están saliendo del hospital y avanzan hacia un taxi.

"¿Estás bien?"

Su atención se pone de nuevo en el teléfono cuando oye la voz de Airi, y sus ojos todavía siguen a las dos amigas mientras ella contesta.

"Si, ¿porqué?"

"No sé, pareces un poco...ausente."

Rena suelta un pequeño suspiro ante la percepción de Airi. Al parecer, incluso por teléfono, su perturbada mente no pasa desapercibida.

"Me siento un poco cansada. ¿Podemos hablar en otra ocasión?"

"Por supuesto."

Ella sabe que no está diciendo toda la verdad, pero no se siente bien como para confiar en la chica en este momento, ni siquiera está segura de qué decirle para explicar su estado de perturbación actual. Debería de estar feliz, Jurina tiene una querida amiga para cuidar de ella, así que ¿por qué le molesta tanto cuando las ve juntas?

Jurina voltea a través de las páginas de su libro, antes de ponerla en su lugar cuando llega al final. Mira las revistas esparcidas sobre la mesa de la habitación, antes de exhalar profundamente. Ya es el cuarto día de su convalecencia forzada, y ya reviso prácticamente cada libro y juego que tiene. Vio la televisión por un rato en la tarde pero pronto se aburrió de las películas viejas y programas tontos.

Baja la mirada para ver con enojo a su tobillo el vendado responsable de su estado actual, antes de suspirar cuando sabe que mirándolo no va a cambiar nada. Por el que se acomoda con cuidado en el sofá, ella mira pensativamente hacia el techo, antes de cerrar los ojos. Está viviendo una pesadilla.

En un repentino golpe en la puerta, se levanta a sí misma por la sorpresa, preguntándose quién podría estar de visita en este momento del día. Ya son las 19:00, y sus padres están actualmente lejos y no volverá hasta mañana por la mañana. Se baja cuidadosamente para agarrar las muletas contra la pared y dirigirse a la entrada, antes de abrir la puerta. Una Churi sonriente está de pie en su puerta, y Jurina amplía sus ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Churi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Sabía que estarías sola, así que vine a verte."

"¿Qué?"

Jurina se hace a un lado conforme la niña mayor se mueve hacia adelante, se quita el abrigo y lo cuelga en la sala.

"¿Como lo supiste?"

"Yo le envié un mensaje a su madre para saber cómo estabas, y ella me dijo que estarías sola esta noche."

"Pudiste haberme enviado mensajes de texto."

"Lo hice. No respondiste."

Jurina frunce el ceño al oír las palabras de la joven, antes de recordar poner su teléfono a cargar hace una hora. Churi de repente se mueve a la cocina y mira a su alrededor, antes de girar de nuevo a la chica más joven.

"Entonces, ¿Qué quieres comer esta noche?"

"Te lo tomas muy serio."

"Por supuesto que lo hago."

Jurina observa cuidadosamente a su amiga, ponderando sus opciones, antes de soltar un suspiro de derrota cuando conoce la mirada persistente de que no va a ser capaz de cambiar de opinión.

"Hay carne picada en la nevera."

"¡Genial! Entonces carne picada y espagueti, eso será. Ve y siéntate. Pronto estará listo."

Jurina observa mientras Churi se pone un delantal, abre la nevera y coge una placa del interior, antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo. Cuando la niña mayor nota por la esquina de su ojo a Jurina que no se ha movido ni un milímetro, se vuelve en sorpresa, antes de señalar con su índice hacia el sofá.

"Vamos, vete a descansar."

Jurina rueda los ojos ante el tono de mando de la joven y asiente con la cabeza, agarrando sus muletas y pasando a la sala de estar, antes de sentarse delante de la televisión. Sus dedos agarrar el control remoto y ella pasa las películas a través de los canales, antes de detenerse en Music One. Sus ojos siguen distraídamente el comienzo del Every Little Thing 2000' concierto antes de que ella escucha un ruido suave detrás de ella he inclina su cabeza con curiosidad. Sonríe divertida al ver a Churi que está preparando la cena, mientras tarareaba y moviendo su mano izquierda al ritmo de Pray . Jurina siente progresivamente que su corazón se calienta ante la vista de la chica alegre, al final agradecida de no pasar la noche sola.

Ahora las chicas están viendo una comedia en el sofá cuando Jurina de repente se ríe y aplaude con sus manos por una escena divertida.

"Para de retorcerte tanto. Vas a lastimarte."

La sonrisa de Jurina desaparece inmediatamente, y gruñe al tono de desaprobación de Churi.

"A veces, suenas como Rena."

Churi levanta una ceja, antes de perderse en su meditación. Hay algo que la ha estado molestando por un tiempo, y mencionar a la mayor Matsui es todo lo que necesita para expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

"Me he estado preguntando por qué Rena siempre está actuando extraño a mi alrededor."

"Te lo dije, estas pensando de más."

"Sé que lo hiciste, pero yo no estoy tan segura. No entiendo cómo no lo puedes ver."

Churi hace una pausa y mira Jurina cuya atención está fija en la pantalla.

"Es la forma en que actúa cuando estamos juntas. Creo que ella esta celosa."

Jurina inclina la cabeza ante las palabras repentinas de Churi, y ella se queda mirando con sorpresa.

"¿Celosa? ¿De quién?"

"De mí."

"Eso es ridículo. Rena es la persona más generosa que conozco."

Churi ríe ante la declaración de Jurina, y la chica más joven hace ceños ante su reacción.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso es un robot sin sentimientos?"

"Por supuesto que no. Ella se preocupa por un montón de gente, y le encanta Airi."

"La quiere como una amiga, además no están saliendo."

"Lo sé. Me lo dijo."

"¿Ella lo hizo?"

La boca de Churi forma una sonrisa y una risa suave se escapa de sus labios, sorprendiendo Jurina.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Me resulta curioso que se vio en la necesidad de informártelo. Ahora que lo pienso, ella no se puso loca por el beso. Tal vez ella... hasta lo disfruto."

Los ojos de Jurina se ensanchan ante su declaración, antes de que ella arqueara una ceja, divertida.

"Si, como no."

Churi mira con sorpresa a la chica más joven que ahora está riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Cuando Jurina finalmente se calma apoya la cabeza sobre el hombro de Churi, y lanza un suspiro.

"Gracias Churi. Yo estaba empezando a deprimirme por estar encerrada en casa durante tanto tiempo. Realmente necesitaba reírme."

Churi está a punto de replicar que ella está hablando muy en serio, pero se abstiene en el último momento, de alguna manera la detecta que la chica no va a creerle, no importa lo que lo que le diga. Frunce el ceño ante la actitud de Jurina y desvía su atención a la pantalla de nuevo, mirando distraídamente la divertida escena de lucha que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Por un segundo, se pregunta si de verdad ha estado imaginando el extraño comportamiento de Rena. Después de todo, si Jurina no está viendo nada, tal vez, ¿está todo en su cabeza?

Los extraños sucesos recientes fluyen su mente y después de revisar uno por uno, no puede dejar de evitar la sensación de que no está mal. Su amiga puede parecer ajena a lo que está pasando debajo de su nariz, pero una cosa es segura: Rena ha estado actuando de manera muy diferente últimamente.


	17. Chapter 17

**Heartbeat WMatsui - Capítulo 17**

Rena cierra la puerta de su apartamento con una mano, mientras que con la otra ve a través de su correo, su atención es atraída por un gran sobre blanco enviado por su mánager. La curiosidad saca lo mejor de ella y sus dedos comienzan a abrirlo, cuando un ruido interrumpe de repente el silencio de su sala de estar. Se ve sorprendida cuando se da cuenta que hay gotas de agua golpeando contra la ventana, y se queda mirando fuera con asombro. El cielo había empezado a oscurecerse justo después de su entrevista televisiva de las 5 PM, pero no había pensado demasiado de él, el pronóstico del tiempo había prometiendo un día sin lluvia.

La chica acomoda los pocos sobres en la mesa de centro y se mueve a la ventana, viendo como la gente corre en la calle para refugiarse. Al parecer, no es la única que fue engañada por la predicción equivocada del tiempo. Un rayo de repente golpea y ella salta, antes de suspirar por la frustración. Se supone que debería ir al cine con Airi esta noche, y este inesperado giro de acontecimientos no le agrada en absoluto. Considera llamar a la chica para cancelar su cita y rápidamente se mueve para agarrar su teléfono, esperando que ella no esté ya en camino hacia ahí.

Mientras echa un vistazo a su teléfono se da cuenta de un mensaje no leído y lo abre, suspirando cuando descubre que Airi salió de su casa hace treinta minutos. Rena deja en su lugar al dispositivo blanco, sabiendo que es demasiado tarde para cancelar. Un golpe desvía su atención y gira sobre sus talones, por temor a lo que va a ver en el otro lado. Si ella no veía la lluvia venir, Airi probablemente tampoco. En cuanto abre la puerta sus ojos caen sobre su mejor amiga que ha quedado empapada de pies a cabeza.

"No debí de haber confiado en Yuki. Es una chica del tiempo realmente mala, "Airi se estremece, sus dedos torpemente intentan cepillarse el pelo enredado.

"Adelante," dice Rena, abriendo más la puerta antes de hacerse a un lado.

Airi se mueve hacia adelante, haciendo una mueca cuando su abrigo empapado comienza a gotear en la alfombra roja.

"Dámelo, lo voy a poner en el baño para que se seque," Rena ofrece, estirando la mano para coger el abrigo de la chica. Entonces desaparece rápidamente, antes de regresar con una toalla limpia.

"Ten."

Rena observa como Airi se seca lo mejor que puede, antes de mirar a la ventana cuando otro rayo cae de nuevo.

"Deberíamos posponer la ida al cine. No parece que vaya a calmarse pronto, "Airi sugiere, dando la toalla de nuevo a Rena, una vez que la ha utilizado.

"Toma asiento. Nos quedaremos dentro esta noche, " moviéndose Rena al sofá, antes de pasar al cuarto de baño nuevo.

Airi hace lo que le dice, mirando afuera y suspirando ruidosamente ante la lluvia torrencial.

"¿Qué quieres beber?" Rena pregunta cuando ella está de vuelta y ahora pasa a la cocina.

"Agua está bien. No estoy muy sedienta, " contesta, sintiéndose un poco decaída. Estaba muy entusiasmada con la tercera película de _Los_ _juegos del hambre_.

"Vamos a ir a verla la próxima semana," Rena le promete, al notar la decepción en su voz, ofreciéndole a su amiga un vaso de agua.

Rena se sienta cerca de Airi y le da una sonrisa alentadora, consigue un pequeño guiño a cambio. Cuando Rena empuja su correo a un lado para colocar su vaso de jugo de naranja sobre la mesa, el sobre medio abierto cae accidentalmente en el suelo. Airi rápidamente se inclina para recogerlo y sus ojos observan las primeras letras de la revista que hay dentro.

"¿Es la última edición de Bubka?", Pregunta ella, y Rena inclina la cabeza con curiosidad, antes de asentir al reconocerla.

"Ah, sí. Mi mánager siempre me envía las revistas. Puedes abrirla."

Los dedos de Airi se mueven cuidadosamente para abrir el sobre grande, abriendo mucho los ojos a la vista de las dos Matsui en la portada.

"¿No es la sesión de fotos que hiciste con Jurina hace un tiempo?", Pregunta, acercándola para tomar una mejor visión de ellas.

"Lo es," Rena contesta, sus ojos caen inmediatamente en la chica más joven que está vestida con un traje negro.

"Este vestido blanco realmente se ve bien en ti," Airi complementa, antes de pasar las páginas con curiosidad.

Rena asiente distraídamente y mira expectante mientras los dedos de Airi pasan las primeras páginas, antes de, finalmente detenerse en las de su sesión de fotos. En la tercera, Jurina está inclinando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rena, mientras que la mayor Matsui tiene su mano alrededor de su cintura. Hay una tímida sonrisa en los labios de Jurina, y Rena recuerda de inmediato su pequeño intercambio de palabras. La chica más joven estaba muy nerviosa ese día, a pesar del intento de Rena para calmarla. Se podía ver que Jurina había logrado recomponerse en las últimas fotos, pero su nerviosismo fue definitivamente mostrando en la tercera foto.

"Las dos son muy fotogénicas. Estoy un poco celosa," Airi se burla, colocando la revista a un lado y tomando unos sorbos de su vaso de agua.

"¿Realmente lo crees?," Rena inclina la cabeza en sorpresa, antes de bajar los ojos a la revista:

"Yo no creo que lo soy, Jurina siempre ha sido la fotogénica."

Airi asiente, viendo como los ojos de Rena permanecen por mucho tiempo en las fotos y una sonrisa se mueve a sus labios.

"Me acuerdo de la sesión de fotos como si fuera ayer. Jurina siempre las ha querido hacer, pero ese día estaba inusualmente nerviosa y tuve que calmarla. ¿Tú crees? ", Exclama, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión.

"¿En serio? Eso no suena como a Jurina, Airi reflexiona, bajando la mirada a la revista," el tema de los recién casados también fue una buena idea. Se ven como una pareja real."

Airi gira la cabeza con curiosidad cuando su comentario se reunió con el silencio, inmediatamente notando cómo la otra chica apartaba los ojos y notando que está inquieta en su asiento. Unos segundos después Rena se inclina y lentamente cierra la revista.

"¿Qué quieres comer?" Rena pregunta, ahora levantándose.

"Cualquier cosa está bien," Airi responde.

Airi arquea una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento repentino de Rena y la observa mientras se mueve a la cocina y abre la nevera, antes de comenzar a hacer la cena en silencio. Airi se inclina contra el sofá y le da la atención a la revista de nuevo, preguntándose qué fue lo que impulsó a su amiga a cambiar de tema de manera tan abrupta.

Dos horas más tarde, la lluvia ha dejado de caer milagrosamente, y las dos amigas finalmente han decidido seguir con sus planes originales. Cuando Airi va al baño, Rena pone el abrigo para prepararse para ir al cine. Pasando a la sala de estar para conseguir su bolso, sus ojos caen sobre la revista Bubka que ahora está poniendo sobre la mesa de café, se detiene y mira a la chica más joven en la portada de nuevo.

Desliza su bolso en su hombro, sus pies inconscientemente la llevan hasta el sofá y ella se sienta, tomando la revista hojeando las páginas. A medida que la sesión de fotos entra en su visión da un vistazo a cada imagen una vez más, antes de detenerse en la tercera. Una sonrisa se traslada a sus labios mientras se mira en ella, de alguna manera hipnotizada por la expresión tímida de Jurina. Está tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no oye que la puerta de baño se abre y Airi que se acerca.

"Estoy lista."

Rena gira la cabeza, sorprendida al oír la voz de la chica.

"Oh. Bueno. "

Airi observa con curiosidad mientras Rena pone torpemente la revista a un lado y se levanta rápidamente, desviando la mirada como si la hubiera atrapada haciendo algo malo.

"Vamos."

 _Jurina está mirando el mar cuando siente una mano en su hombro. Se da vuelta para ver a Rena mirarla y ella entrelaza rápidamente sus dedos juntos, sonriendo. Hay una amplia sonrisa en los labios de Rena conforme la chica mayor se mueve hacia adelante, su mano apretando nerviosamente. Los ojos de Jurina se ensanchan cuando de repente siente un par de labios sobre los de ella, ve en sorpresa a la chica que está apartándose lejos del beso. "Tu no debes tener miedo de besarme." Jurina queda sin habla ante la chica sonriendo y asiente con la cabeza tímidamente, antes de ver a Rena inclinándose de nuevo._

Cuando Jurina abre los ojos, no está mirando a la chica de sus sueños, pero si al techo de su dormitorio. Un gemido sale de sus labios mientras ella entiende lo que acaba de suceder y entierra su cabeza en la almohada, molesta. "No de nuevo," murmura, apretándola con frustración. Ella había dejado de soñar con Rena unos meses, hasta que la chica ha empezado a frecuentar sus noches de nuevo hace una semana. Incluso si el ajuste de sus sueños sigue siendo el mismo, hay una ligera diferencia ahora. Ya no está soñando con el rechazo de la chica. Jurina sabe perfectamente lo que ha provocado esos sueños otra vez: su torpeza durante el rendimiento de _Kiss Datte Hidarikiki_ y la respuesta inusual de Rena que le dio después.

La chica joven levanta a sí misma para comprobar la hora en su reloj de alarma, suspira cuando se da cuenta que es apenas son las 8 AM. Ella sabe que debe tratar de dormir un poco, ya que todavía algo pronto y vuelve a acostarse, cerrando los ojos y tratando de relajarse. Por desgracia, el beso con Rena sigue jugando en su cabeza una y otra vez. "Está bien", gruñe, lentamente sentándose y apoyando la cabeza contra la cabecera. Está ahora completamente despierta y, por desgracia, nada va a cambiar eso. Sus pies se encuentran con el piso y finalmente decide vestirse, trasladándose a la cómoda cuando oye una voz soñolienta detrás de ella.

"¿Con quién te estabas besando?"

Jurina se congela ante la pregunta y se da la vuelta, mirando Churi que está sentada y bostezando. En su aturdimiento, se olvidó completamente que la otra chica estaba en su cama.

"¿Qué?" Jurina pregunta.

"Siempre se te olvida que hablas mientras duermes. Además, hacías ruidos extraños," Churi explica, riendo cuando los ojos de Jurina se ensanchan.

Jurina siente que su corazón late con fuerza por esta nueva pieza de información y trata de recomponerse, agradecida de que la habitación está lo suficientemente oscura para ocultar su malestar. Haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta, se da la vuelta para hurgar en su cajón, en busca de su chándal azul. Ahora totalmente despierta Churi la observa, divertida por su evidente malestar, y decide forzarla un poco más.

"Espero que no haya sido Rena," Churi bromea.

Churi espera a la respuesta de la chica, esperando que se enojara y que le digiera que dejara de hacerse la chistosa, pero nada de esto sucede. La sonrisa de Churi tambalea como se da cuenta que los dedos de la chica detienen su acción frenética, y escucha un pequeño suspiro unos segundos más tarde. Observa como Jurina empuja lentamente el cajón y se mueve hacia el baño, sin mirarla a los ojos ni una sola vez, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Jurina?" Ella la llama, antes de oír un ruido barajar y adivinando la chica empieza a desvestirse.

Churi se queda mirando a la puerta cerrada, sorprendida por el extraño comportamiento de la chica. Espera pacientemente a que salga, pero frunce el ceño cuando han pasado quince minutos y ella sigue estando dentro. Es muy raro que ella tome tanto tiempo. Después de decidirse a ver que es lo que está pasando se levanta de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.

"Jurina. ¿Puedo entrar?" Ella cuestiona, golpeando suavemente la puerta.

Su solicitud se queda sin respuesta y lentamente empuja la puerta, los ojos caen sobre la chica que está acurrucada en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos.

"¿Estás bien?", Le pregunta un tono preocupado, arrodillándose al lado de la chica que está ahora mirando hacia atrás con sorpresa.

"Siento haber tardado tanto. El cuarto de baño es todo tuyo," Jurina tartamudea.

Churi observa mientras ella rápidamente se levanta y se aleja.

"No. Está bien," responde ella, siguiendo a la chica que está abriendo el armario," ¿Lo imagine o, también mencionaste a Rena en tu sueño? Pensé que esto había terminado."

"No es lo que piensas."

"¿Qué quieres decir con no es lo que yo ..."

Churi se detiene cuando se da cuenta de lo que está implicando para Jurina. Sólo quería decir "besar a Rena" como una broma, pero al parecer, es más grave de lo que pensaba.

"Espera," murmura, ahora agarrando el brazo de Jurina y tirando de ella para obligarla a enfrentársele, "¿Besabas a Rena en tu sueño?"

"No es lo que piensas," le repite Jurina, evitando sus ojos y tratando de alejarse de las manos de la chica.

Churi finalmente cede y le permite retirase un poco a la chica, observándola mientras ella sube la cremallera de su chándal todo el recorrido hasta la parte de arriba.

"¿Así que, esto es de lo que se trata todo?", Exclama, con incredulidad en su voz, "¿Tu, sientes algo más por ella?"

"No quiero hablar de eso," Jurina ya un poco estresada.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" Churi le reclama, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada fría que está recibiendo a cambio.

"Bueno, Tu no me hablaste acerca de tus sentimientos por Airi, ¿verdad? Había que emborracharse para dejarlo salir," responde Jurina.

Churi sabe por el sarcasmo de su amiga que no está muy contenta con la dirección de la conversación, pero aun así continúa, no está dispuesta a cambiar de tema.

"¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?", Pregunta ella, ignorando su comentario y agarrando su brazo de nuevo.

"Nada," Jurina sisea, zafando su brazo fuertemente, "déjame en paz."

Churi queda boquiabierta ante la respuesta de la chica, mirándola como ahora está avanzando hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

"¿A dónde vas?", Pregunta conforme los dedos de Jurina agarrar la manija de la puerta.

Trota

Churi mira con asombro a la chica que sale con rapidez, al oír la apertura de la puerta delantera y el cierre unos segundos más tarde. Un suspiro de derrota deja sus labios mientras el silencio la envuelve y sacude la cabeza con disgusto por el comportamiento obstinado de Jurina.

Jurina inclina su cabeza contra el asiento trasero del taxi, viendo como el paisaje se despliega delante de ella. Incluso si ya son las 9PM, las calles de Tokio están todavía llenas y muy animadas. Cuando el taxi se detiene en un semáforo en rojo, observa distraídamente un grupo muy agitado de amigas que están atravesando. Las tres niñas están charlando en voz tan alta Jurina puede escuchar toda la conversación y ella frunce el ceño, preguntándose cómo pueden ser tan enérgicas. Ella apenas si puede mantener sus propios ojos abiertos después de un día tan agotador. La luz se vuelve finalmente verde mientras bosteza y Jurina, lucha por mantener abiertos sus párpados pesados que se cierran.

Diez minutos más tarde, el taxi la deja en la puerta del hotel donde se aloja, y ella camina con dificultad, sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de permanecer despierta un poco más. Conforme la mujer de recepción le da su llave de la habitación y le informa que el otro ocupante ya ha llegado Jurina asiente distraídamente, con la esperanza de que Churi no aborde un determinado tema de nuevo. La chica mayor le ha mencionado a Rena un par de veces en la semana pasada, y no está en estado de ánimo esta noche como para otra ronda. Si ella no lo sabía antes, ahora que lo sabe lo hará. Churi es una chica muy persistente.

Cuando su habitación del hotel está a la vista Jurina lanza un suspiro de alivio, ya, viéndose a sí misma en su cama agradable y acogedora. Cuando ella empuja la puerta, se congela al darse cuenta de quién es la chica que está sentada en una silla mientras lee.

"¿R-Rena?" Tartamudea, parpadeando, como para asegurarse de que su vista no la está engañando.

"Buenas noches Jurina", la niña mayor le sonríe, bajando su libro para mirarla.

"Lo siento, creo que tengo la habitación equivocada", Jurina declara, levantando la llave de su mano para comprobar la etiqueta pegada a ella.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Rena pregunta, poniendo su libro a un lado levantándose.

"Se supone que tengo que compartir la habitación con Churi", le explica Jurina, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella se da cuenta que tiene el número de la habitación correcta.

"Ella me pidió cambiar de habitación," Rena contesta, dando un paso hacia adelante.

"¿Qué?" La voz de Jurina sube de tono, preguntándose por qué demonios su amiga haría eso, hasta que cae en cuanta del por qué.

"¿No lo sabías?" Rena pregunta, confundida por la sorpresa de la chica.

"No", murmura Jurina, dejando caer el brazo a un lado mientras agarra la llave con fuerza, "ella se olvidó de mencionármelo."

"Oh."

Hay un silencio incómodo conforme las dos chicas se miran la una a la otra, Jurina por un lado, ponderando sus opciones, y Rena preguntándose por qué la chica sigue en pie en medio de la habitación del otro lado.

"No puedo hacer esto", murmura Jurina.

"¿Qué?"

"No puedo quedarme aquí contigo."

Jurina se vuelve de repente sobre sus talones, ya sintiéndose avergonzada de lo que admitió. Sabe que Rena le pedirá una explicación por su comportamiento tarde o temprano, pero tendrá que esperar. Ella necesita una buena noche de sueño antes del concierto AKB, y por nada del mundo va a ser capaz de tenerlo si comparte la habitación con Rena. No durmió muy bien la última vez que sucedió.

"¿Por qué quieres irte?"

Jurina se detiene ante las palabras de Rena y gira la cabeza, viendo como la chica da un paso vacilante hacia adelante.

"Informaré a Airi sobre el cambio de planes", dice Jurina, ignorando su pregunta, antes de dar vuelta para agarrar la manija de la puerta de nuevo.

"¡No, yo quiero saber lo que está pasando!" Rena subraya, agarrando rápidamente el brazo de Jurina para impedirle su salida.

Jurina mira hacia atrás, sorprendida por la acción de la chica, sus dedos se apartan de la manija de la puerta cuando entiende que no va a ser capaz de salir de la situación con facilidad. Su mano izquierda deja caer su maleta y ella mira derrotada a sus pies, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para salir del cuestionamiento de Rena. Cuando siente una caricia en la mejilla, levanta sus ojos con sorpresa, para encontrar la mirada de súplica de Rena al instante.

"Dímelo."

Jurina cierra inconscientemente sus ojos ante el toque suave, empezando a disfrutarlo, antes de dar un paso hacia atrás.

"Por favor, no hagas eso."

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Ser tan amable conmigo."

Rena se tira hacia atrás en estado de shock al escuchar las palabras de la joven, antes de recordar algo similar.

"Tú has dicho lo mismo durante la víspera de Año Nuevo. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", ella pregunta.

Rena comienza a moverse hacia delante para reducir la distancia, pero Jurina levanta una mano en el aire para detenerla, hay una expresión de dolor en su rostro. A pesar de la frustración por el comportamiento de la chica Rena no la forza y pacientemente espera una respuesta, que por desgracia nunca llegó.

"¡Jurina, por favor, respóndeme!", Exclama, ahora realmente preocupada por el silencio de la chica.

"¡Estoy tratando de superarlo!" Jurina dice, antes de exhalar por la frustración cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Ella no quiso decir su pensamiento en voz alta.

"¿Superar, qué?" Rena pregunta gentilmente, a pesar de estar claramente perturbada por la repentina explosión de la chica.

Jurina gime ante la persistencia de Rena y se sienta en la cama detrás de ella, inclinándose y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos avergonzada. La conversación se ha intensificado muy rápidamente, y no tiene idea de cómo se las va a arreglar para salir de ella. Escucha su corazón latiendo rápido y trata de calmarse, no está dispuesta a luchar con Rena nuevo. Aún recuerda vívidamente su confrontación durante el rodaje de _Majisuka Gakuen 4_. Incluso si ella sabe que Rena la perdonó, todavía no puede olvidar su comportamiento horrible. El colchón de repente empieza a moverse cuando Rena va tranquilamente a sentarse a su lado, Jurina levanta sus ojos cuando siente que una mano descansa sobre la suya.

"Por favor, no te comportes así. Me prometiste que dejarías de ser tan distante ", murmura Rena, entrelazando sus dedos juntos.

Jurina asiente ante las palabras de la chica, de hecho recuerda hacer tal promesa. Tal vez no debería haber aceptado después de todo.

"¿Hay... algo que quieras decirme?" Rena insiste un poco, tratando de echar un vistazo a la chica que ahora ha desviando la mirada, con incomodidad.

Jurina traga saliva ante la pregunta de la chica. Siente las palabras en los labios, pidiendo desesperadamente ser liberadas. La parte emocional de sus deseos para finalmente dejarlo salir: _¡Vamos díselo de una buena vez!_ , que grita dentro de ella.

"Rena..." ella comienza, sintiendo a la chica mayor que le da un ligero apretón en su mano como alentándola, "Yo...", continúa, antes de que una escena repentina hace destellos en su mente y se detiene.

Ella se ve a sí misma en el hospital, llorando después de escuchar las palabras de Rena. Esas que duelen tanto. Fue entonces cuando se acuerda de por qué decidió quedarse callada y tratar de seguir adelante. Rena nunca compartirá sus sentimientos.

"Lo siento", susurra, cerrando los ojos con frustración cuando se da cuenta que casi se confiesa. Eso es algo que se prometió que nunca haría.

Poco a poco se levanta a sí misma y comienza a moverse hacia su maleta cuando siente la mano de Rena aún sosteniendo la de ella con fuerza.

"Por favor, déjame ir", murmura ella, negándose a mirar los ojos de la chica mayor. De alguna manera, sabe que su resolución podría fallar si no lo hacía.

Cuando Rena todavía no ha quitado su mano, tira suavemente, suspirando cuando la chica mayor se niega a cumplir con su solicitud. Inclina ligeramente la cabeza, y por unos segundos se pregunta si no está viendo una lágrima rodando por la mejilla de Rena. La mano de ella de repente la libera antes de que ella realmente pudiera evaluarla, y temblorosamente agarra su maleta, antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.


	18. Chapter 18

Heartbeat - Capítulo 18

Jurina exhala profundamente cuando sus pies se encuentran sobre la alfombra azul del pasillo. También puede escuchar a su corazón acelerado e intenta calmarlo, a pesar de su reciente discusión con Rena jugando en su cabeza una y otra vez. Ella libera el agarre de su maleta y levanta una mano temblorosa hacia su mejilla, limpiando una lágrima que logró salir de sus ojos a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para no dejar que sus emociones fueran más que ella. No llora a menudo, pero su última conversación estresante con Rena junto con su cansancio había cobrado su precio.

De repente, consciente de su estado actual y angustiada rápidamente voltea hacia ambos lados, con miedo de que la gente pudiera haber sido testigo de ella, antes de suspirar con alivio cuando no hay nadie alrededor. No sabe lo que habría hecho si algún miembro la hubiera visto así. Ella es la As de SKE, y siempre ha tenido la imagen de una chica fuerte y de confianza. Se supone que no debe estar llorando por una chica en medio del pasillo del hotel.

Inclinar la cabeza hacia la puerta cerrada detrás de ella, su corazón se hunde pensando en la mayor Matsui. Si ella no pudo evitar dejar que sus emociones salieran, sólo puede imaginar cómo Rena se debe estar sintiendo. Es de conocimiento común que ella es una chica sensible, y Jurina está ahora bastante segura de que no se imagino esta lágrima en su mejilla. ¿Cómo se supone que tiene que hacer frente a ella después de eso?

Agarrando su maleta, ella se mueve lentamente hacia adelante en el pasillo, sus pasos cada vez más y más pesados conforme ella no puede dejar de pensar en lo que casi confesó. Sabe que su resolución podría haber fallado si la chica mayor hubiera seguido insistiendo. Afortunadamente, eso no sucedió. No quiere que su relación sea más difícil de lo que ya promete ser.

Cuando sus ojos capturan el número de habitación a la derecha se detiene y levanta su brazo para golpear. Ella está contenta de que su mano no tiembla más, pero murmura en voz baja cuando su corazón aún no se ha ralentizado tanto como ella desea. Escucha pasos rápidos y trata de aclarar su mente, ahora se centra en la chica más grande en el otro lado. Quiere mantener la calma, pero ella puede sentir su enojo acumulándose con anticipación.

"¡Jurina!" Exclama Airi, cuando abre un poco la puerta y amplia sus ojos a la vista de la chica joven.

"Hola, Airi." Dice Jurina, sintiendo su irritación vacilante ante la visión de la inesperada aparición," ¿puedo pasar? ", Pregunta, una sonrisa tentativa se forma en sus labios.

"Claro", responde Airi, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar. Cuando se cierra la puerta y se da la vuelta, se da cuenta que Jurina ahora está explorando el cuarto.

"¿Dónde está Churi?" Jurina pregunta, sintiendo su ira en la superficie de nuevo sólo ante la mención del nombre de la chica.

"En el cuarto de baño," Airi responde, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta cerrada, antes de ver como Jurina no se mueve ni un solo centímetro y se queda mirando a la puerta intensamente, como si la propia acción pudiera abrirla, "¿Qué está pasando?", pregunta, sorprendida por su comportamiento extraño y de irrupción repentina.

"Lo siento, pero... ¿te importaría cambiar la habitación?" Jurina pregunta, desviando la mirada nerviosamente. Sabe que su demanda debe sonarle muy extraño a la chica.

"¿Qué? Pero pensé que querías quedarse con Rena esta noche " Responde, sorprendida por este nuevo giro inesperado de los acontecimientos. Al ver a la chica con la maleta se perturba, y sus pensamientos de inmediato van hacia Rena, preguntándose si algo pasó entre ellas, que llevara a la chica más joven salir de la habitacion.

La puerta del baño se abre de pronto y Churi sale, sus ojos caen sobre Jurina.

"Jurina! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "Churi frunce el ceño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y da un paso adelante.

"¿Tu qué crees?" Responde Jurina, mientras agarra su maleta con fuerza y aprieta los dientes con molestia.

Airi observa el intercambio entre las dos amigas, perpleja cuando empieza a parecerse a un concurso de miradas. Si tenía que votar, Jurina sin duda sería la ganadora, ya que ella no se ve feliz en lo más mínimo. Hay una tensión incómoda en la sala conforme el aire se llena progresivamente de silencio y Airi aclara la garganta como para tratar de disiparlo, frunciendo el ceño cuando su poca acción no perturba las chicas ni un poco.

"¿Qué está pasando?", pregunta finalmente, mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre ellas en señal de frustración.

"Sí, explícale a ella, Churi no puedo esperar a escuchar lo que tiene que decirle, "murmura Jurina. Sabe que su ira está empezando a mostrarse pero sigue tratando de contenerla lo mejor que puede, no está dispuesta a dejar que un tercero lo presencie.

"Jurina", Churi suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad por el comportamiento de la chica.

Cuando se hace evidente que no va a conseguir nada más de información, Airi entra en el cuarto de baño y junta sus cosas, antes de regresar a la habitación y arrodillarse para llenar su maleta antes de cerrarla. Cuando esta lista, mira hacia arriba para mirar a las dos chicas que todavía están en pie en medio de la sala, medio esperando que alguna de ellas le dé una explicación. Cuando ella entiende que no va a conseguir nada se levanta y se mueve hacia la puerta, agarrando su abrigo en su camino.

"Obviamente hay cosas que discutir. Te dejo con ella ", murmura, inclinando la cabeza a las chicas mientras habla. Realmente le molesta verlas actuar de esa manera, especialmente cuando sabe lo buenas amigas en las que se han convertido, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto.

"Siento mucho todo esto", Churi de repente habla, volviéndose hacia ella y haciendo una mueca cuando se da cuenta de lo extraño que puede ser la situación para su amiga, "Nos vemos mañana".

"Está bien", dice Airi, mirando brevemente a Jurina que está desviando la mirada, antes de sonreír a Churi, "Buenas noches."

Churi sigue a la figura que se retira de la joven, antes de pasar a Jurina y viendo como ella se mueve a su cama y establece su maleta en el suelo para abrirla.

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso", exclama, siguiendo los movimientos de Jurina conforme ella está agarrando su pijama.

"Mira quién habla", Jurina gruñe, ahora levantándose y mirándola a ella, "gracias a ti, he hecho el ridículo de nuevo ahí."

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te saliste? "Churi cuestiona, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, las cosas no salieron de acuerdo a su plan.

"¿Por qué has hecho esto, Churi?" Jurina exclama, lanzando su pijama en la cama, "¿Por qué todo el mundo mete la nariz en mis asuntos? ¡Primero Mayu, después Tú! "

"¿Mayu también lo sabe?" Churi pregunta, sorprendido por esta nueva pieza de información y haciendo caso omiso de la acción brusca de la chica.

"Ese no es el punto. Te dije que me dejaras sola, pero, ¡Tenias que ir en contra de mis deseos! "Jurina exclama, antes de exhalar profundamente con exasperación.

Churi observa mientras la chica se mueve después al cuarto de baño, con el cepillo de dientes en una mano y su pijama en la otra, cerrando a propósito la puerta detrás de ella.

"Yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudar", murmura Churi, sintiendo el remordimiento llenando su pecho mientras se da cuenta de lo mucho que sus acciones hacen que su amiga se vuelva loca. Eso claramente no es algo que esperaba, y mucho menos deseado.

Ella suspira cuando no hay respuesta y poco a poco comienza a desvestirse, antes de ponerse su pijama. Cuando esta lista, se mete debajo de las sábanas y espera pacientemente a que Jurina salga, a pesar de escuchar los minutos que hacen tictac en su cabeza. Ya son 10 PM, y como un largo día agotador les espera mañana, van a tener que dormir pronto. No pueden seguir discutiendo durante horas, pero eso no se cuestiona ahora, no se puede dormir sin antes resolver el problema.

"Yo no pido tu ayuda", Jurina replica cuando sale del baño unos minutos más tarde, con los ojos cayendo en la preocupada Churi.

La niña mayor se da cuenta de que a pesar de sus duras palabras, su tono se ha suavizado considerablemente, y le alivia saber que su amiga se está calmando lentamente.

"Me doy cuenta ahora. No debí ponerte en esa situación ", admite, consiguiendo un movimiento de cabeza en respuesta," "Sin embargo, yo todavía creo que deberías decídelo", ella insiste, aún creyendo que su amiga está perdiendo una oportunidad.

"Tú te le confesaste a Airi, ¿y resulto bueno para ti? ¡Ella te rechazó! "Jurina se lo dice sin pensar, sintiendo su ira en la superficie de nuevo ante la persistencia de la chica.

"Tienes razón," murmura Churi, desviando la mirada al oír las palabras de la chica", tal vez no estoy en condiciones de dar consejos de amor después de todo", mientras ríe nerviosamente.

El cambio repentino de la chica hace que la actitud de Jurina haga una mueca, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Sabe que ha ido demasiado lejos, y se maldice internamente a sí misma por haber mencionado eso. Su ira, en la parte superior mas su cansancio, fueron sacando lo peor de ella.

"Lo siento" susurra Jurina, ahora se sentía terrible conforme ve cómo las facciones de su amiga están retorciéndose de dolor,

"no debería haber dicho eso."

"No importa, si, ella me rechazo, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Mis sentimientos por ella me estaban comiendo en vida. Yo no podía mantenerme a mi misma por más tiempo así, e incluso si se tomó el tiempo, somos amigos de nuevo ", Churi contesta, tratando de aliviar la culpabilidad de la joven con una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante, a pesar de la inquietud llenando su pecho ante el pequeño recordatorio.

"Creo que es mejor detenemos aquí. Se está haciendo tarde, y yo no quiero decir nada que pudiera lamentar. Ya he hecho lo suficiente ", afirma Jurina. Observa a Churi expectante, esperando su aprobación, antes de suspirar de alivio cuando ella obtiene un movimiento de cabeza en silencio a cambio.

Cuando Jurina se mete bajo las sábanas Churi apaga la luz, antes de la colocase sobre su espalda y cerrar los ojos. También puede escuchar como su amiga suspira ruidosamente a su lado y gira la cabeza, dándose cuenta de cómo ella está mirando pensativamente al techo.

"Estaba finalmente dispuesta a seguir adelante. Yo, ya no estaba soñando con ella. No había ninguna incomodidad entre nosotras. Realmente pensé que podríamos ser amigas ", murmura Jurina.

"¿Qué fue lo que cambio?" Churi pregunta.

"Ella cambio, de pronto empezó a actuar de manera diferente hacia mí, y yo sabía que mis sentimientos estaban saliendo a la superficie otra vez. Estaba enojada conmigo misma por caer ante su cuidado y actitud amable", responde Jurina, antes de continuar, "La aleje de mi esta noche, estoy segura de que la confundí y herí. De alguna manera, tengo la sensación de que nuestra relación ya nunca va a ser la misma."

"Tal vez no es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas", dice Churi, haciendo todo lo posible para que suene esperanzador.

"¿Y, qué pasa si no quiero? ¿Y si eso es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer? "Jurina responde.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Churi pregunta, confundida.

"Quiero seguir adelante, y tal vez ahora por fin voy a poder", Jurina termina, antes de sentir a Churi zambullirse más cerca y suavemente apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. "Todavía estoy enojada contigo", ella le dice, su atención ahora está plenamente en la chica mayor. A pesar de sus duras palabras, su ira se ha moderado considerablemente.

"Lo sé," Churi responde, moviendo los dedos tentativamente hacia el estómago de Jurina apretando los de ella, espera la reacción de Jurina, y siente que da un tirón a su mano, pero una sonrisa se mueve a sus labios cuando la chica más joven entrelaza sus dedos unos segundos más tarde.

Como empuja Airi la puerta, se sorprende al ver la habitación a oscuras. Espera unos segundos para que sus ojos se adapten a ella, y frunce el ceño cuando ve a su amiga que esta recargada contra la cabecera de su cama, obviamente todavía no se duerme. Dejando a un lado su maleta se mueve hacia adelante y se dirige a sentarse junto a ella, sorprendida al ver su mirada perdida.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea? ", indaga, con la esperanza de que por fin obtener una explicación al extraño comportamiento de Jurina.

"En realidad no," Rena contesta, levantando los ojos para encontrarse con Airi.

"¿Entonces, porqué pidió cambiar de habitación?", Airi continúa, ahora claramente confundida.

"Me gustaría saberlo a mi también," Rena ríe amargamente, sintiendo las lágrimas llenar sus ojos de nuevo sólo con la mención de la chica.

"Bueno. No entiendo, "Airi admite. Observando a Rena unos segundos más, pensando si debía forzarla un poco más, antes de pensar en su contra cuando parece que no va a conseguir nada más de ella.

Airi se levanta del colchón y se mueve para abrir su maleta, toma algunas cosas y entrar en el baño unos minutos más tarde. Ella puede sentir que un bostezo amenaza con dejar sus labios mientras finalmente se mete debajo de las sabanas, y voltea la cabeza hacia Rena, notando cómo ella todavía no se ha movido ni un milímetro de su posición sentada.

"¿Rena?" Ella la llama, sorprendida por el extraño comportamiento de la chica.

"Ella estaba tratando de salir y yo quería saber por qué. Se estaba distanciando de mí nuevamente y yo no podía dejar que eso sucediera", murmura Rena, sus ojos se encontraron con los Airi que está al otro lado de la habitación, "desesperadamente quería saber lo que estaba pasando y me temo que fui demasiado lejos."

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" Airi pregunta, sin faltar la tristeza en la voz de la niña.

"No me quiere cerca de ella", susurra Rena, sintiendo que su voz se quebró solo con el simple hecho de mencionarlo.

"Yo no hable mucho con ella esta noche, pero se veía muy cansada," comenta Airi, tratando de aliviar la preocupación de su amiga: "Estoy segura de que va a explicar su comportamiento en un futuro."

"No. Creo...que la perdí" Responde Rena, ahora sintiendo una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, y dándose cuenta de cómo su voz es cada vez más débil mientras habla.

"No digas eso. Tú eres parte de WMatsui. Están obligadas a permanecer juntas," Airi ríe un poco en un intento de animar a la niña.

"No estoy segura de que ella quisiera quedarse estancada conmigo para siempre" Rena sonríe levemente, recordando las palabras de Jurina durante el rodaje de _Majisuka Gakuen 4_ , antes de sorprender a Airi que está ahogando un bostezo, "Lo siento, es probable que quieras dormir.

"Está bien, ya te lo dije antes. Siempre estoy aquí para ti cada vez que sientas la necesidad de confiar en alguien", Airi sonríe.

"Gracias," Rena responde, conmovida por las palabras de la joven, sintiendo que su pecho se aligera ante la idea de tener un amiga tan querida y completa, hasta que recuerda el concierto que les espera, "Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir."

"Lo mejor es descansar, no queremos desmayarnos en el escenario" Airi se burla.

"Sí, no nos gustaría que suceda eso," responde Rena, mientras sus labios curvan con diversión, dándose cuenta de cómo las palabras de su mejor amiga han logrado inesperadamente poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

La habitación de comida está tranquila esta mañana ya que la mayoría de los miembros están todavía dormidos mientras toma su desayuno. Cuando Yuki que está sentado al lado Mayu cuenta de la joven que acaba de llegar ella olas en ella, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa en reconocimiento cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

"Te ves horrible," Mayu expresa casualmente, observando al miembro SKE que está tomando un asiento a su lado.

"Gracias, Me alegra saber que siempre puedo contar con tu franqueza por las mañanas Mayu." Jurina la mira, antes de estirar la mano para agarrar la comida delante de ella.

"Alguien se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama", murmura Mayu, bebiendo su vaso de jugo de naranja.

"¡Mayu!" Yuki exclama y golpea su brazo con molestia, antes de mirar a Jurina, "¿No dormiste bien?", Le pregunta, con una voz llena de preocupación a la vista de la expresión cansada de la cara de la chica.

"En realidad no, pero no te preocupes. Voy a estar en plena forma después de una taza de café ", Jurina responde, vertiendo el líquido designado en su tasa.

"Sabes que eres demasiado joven para beberlo," Mayu reprende, haciendo caso omiso del gemido de desaprobación de Yuki a su izquierda.

"Lo sé, ya lo has dicho decenas de veces," Jurina suspira, "Confía en mí, yo preferiría prescindir de él, pero no tengo mucha opción hoy en día," ella termina de decir, conforme el líquido caliente toca su labios.

"Todavía tenemos tiempo hasta que inicien de los ensayos, y el concierto es en más de diez horas. Eso nos deja un montón de tiempo para estar listas ", comenta Yuki, enviándole a su amiga una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Jurina asiente distraídamente antes de escanear la habitación con curiosidad, notando cómo ya están presentes una gran cantidad de miembros, a pesar de que sólo son las 9 AM. Una cara familiar llama su atención y ella mira a Rena, sin faltar la tristeza en sus ojos, de inmediato tímidamente voltea hacia otro lado. La conversación de anoche empieza a llenar su mente y lanza un suspiro de derrota, preguntándose cómo va a conseguir pasar a través del día.

Yuki mira a la hoja en la mano, con los ojos sigue la letra de la canción que va a ensayar en pocos minutos. Ella no la ha realizado por un buen rato, y está contenta de estar cantándola con Rena otra vez, ya que su relación ha progresado mucho desde Navidad. Para su gran sorpresa, se llevaron bien en poco tiempo, y se siente un poco triste ante la idea de que les tomó mucho tiempo para finalmente llegar a conocerse.

Ella levanta la vista para ver a Mayu que está ensayando los pasos de River con Rie y Sae, sonriendo ante la seriedad de la chica cuando está tan concentrada. A medida que sus ojos de repente se encuentran en el espejo Mayu envía un guiño juguetón y Yuki sonríe, ocultando su diversión en su hoja ante la actitud coqueta de su novia. Incluso si Mayu siempre trabaja duro durante el ensayo, siempre encuentra un momento para mostrar su afecto, haciendo aletear el corazón de Yuki cada vez que sucede. Puede parecerles fría a los demás, pero nunca sucede cuando se trata de ella. Yuki desvía su atención cuando escucha que se abre la puerta de la sala de baile, y le sonríe a la chica que ahora la mira.

"¡Hola Rena!", Exclama, saludándola conforme se acerca.

"Buenos días Yuki," responde Rena, un poco molesta por su voz ronca, realmente pensó que sus dos tazas de café ayudarían a deshacerse de su cansancio.

"¿Lista para ensayar _Tonari no Banana_?" Yuki cuestiona, frunciendo el ceño cuando se da cuenta que las facciones de la chica se ven cansadas. Al parecer, Jurina no es la única que tenía problemas para dormir.

"Sí", contesta Rena, ahogando un pequeño bostezo antes de darle un vistazo a la hoja.

"Estaba pensando, que tal vez podríamos hacer algo durante la actuación? ¡A los aficionados les gusta mucho las cosas como los 'guiños'! ", Exclama Yuki, observando a la mayor Matsui expectante.

"¿En serio?" Rena levanta una ceja, todavía un poco dudosa sobre el éxito de la acción, "¿Qué sugieres?"

"Déjame pensar en ello," Yuki responde: "Sin duda se me ocurrirá algo divertido."

"Está bien", Rena se ríe, divertida por el entusiasmo de la chica.

"Antes de empezar a ensayar, yo quería hablar contigo de algo", murmura Yuki, mientras se acerca a la chica para asegurarse de que los otros miembros no pueden escuchar su conversación.

"¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata? "Rena le pregunta en sorpresa, no falta el extraño comportamiento repentino de Yuki.

"Acerca de lo que viste durante la víspera de Año Nuevo...", la voz de Yuki se desvanece, sintiéndose avergonzada por el recuerdo de haber sido atrapada en una situación así en frente de la chica.

"No tenemos que hablar de ello," Rena responde rápidamente cuando se da cuenta de la vacilación en la voz de la chica.

"Quiero hacerlo," Yuki asegura, ahora llena de determinación, "Sé que has estado evitando el tema desde hace semanas y quiero asegurarme de que no va a ser un problema", ella termina, observando la mayor Matsui en aprensión.

"Yo no estaba realmente tratando de evitar el tema, es solo que no sabía qué decir," Rena admite, desviando la mirada un poco de vergüenza, "nunca me di cuenta de algo inusual entre Mayu y Tu, lo que realmente me tomó por sorpresa".

"Entiendo. Después de todo, estamos siendo muy cuidadosas en público," Yuki asiente.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que era más que una amiga?" Rena pregunta, con curiosidad por saber cómo empezó todo, y todavía un poco preocupada por el hecho de que no se dio cuenta de nada, siempre creyó ser muy observadora.

"Esa es una buena pregunta," responde Yuki, un poco sorprendida por la inusual pregunta directa, antes de pensar a fondo, "Tal vez ¿Cuando me puse a pensar demasiado en ella?", Se ríe entre dientes, mirando a Mayu que está bebiendo agua de una botella y habla con los demás miembros.

"Ya veo" Rena sonríe, siguiendo los ojos de Yuki que están sobre Mayu.

"Es difícil de decir, pero probablemente es una combinación de muchas cosas. La cuidas y te preocupas por la persona más que de costumbre, y por supuesto, tu corazón no puede dejar de revolotear cuando la miras y te toca ", murmura Yuki, levantando la mano al órgano mencionado "Uno simplemente se siente de otra manera."

"Está bien," murmura Rena, preguntándose por qué las palabras de Yuki están sonando fielmente a sus oídos.

"Cuando ella se me confesó la primera vez, yo la rechacé", susurra Yuki, mientras la tristeza llena su corazón sólo al recordar los ojos de dolor de Mayu.

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿No te sentías de la misma forma? "Rena pregunta, sorprendida por esta nueva pieza de información.

"Lo sentía, pero tenía miedo del cambio. Atesoraba esa hermosa amistad que teníamos, y pensé que sería suficiente. Me equivoqué, "responde Yuki, su boca muestra una sonrisa al recordar lo que sucedió después: "¿Respondí a tu pregunta?", Pregunta ella, notando cómo la mayor Matsui parece perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Sí, gracias por compartirlo" Rena sonríe.

"No me des las gracias. Somos amigas," Yuki responde, antes de notar la sorpresa en los ojos de Rena," Quiero decir, creo que somos. Nos hablamos la una a la otra muy a menudo y me gustas. O ¿voy demasiado rápido?" Ella balbucea, preguntándose si se ha malinterpretado su relación.

"No, tienes razón. Lo Somos ", se ríe Rena, divertida por súbita inquietud de la chica.

"Gracias A Dios. No sé lo que habría hecho si hubieras dicho que no," la voz de Yuki sube de volumen, lanzando un profundo suspiro de alivio.

"Lo siento," sacude Rena su mano a modo de disculpa, antes de comenzar a reír, " Eres realmente divertida, Yuki."

"Gracias, ¿supongo?" Yuki sonríe, divertida por la reacción de la chica, "¿Hay que ir a ensayar Tonari no Banana?", sugiere, notando cómo Mayu y las demás miembros están ahora saliendo de la habitación, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

"Sí", contesta Rena, limpiando rápidamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas, "Estoy lista", asegura, acercándose al espejo.

"Está bien," Yuki asiente y prepara el reproductor de CD, la música alegre pronto llena el aire.


	19. Chapter 19

Heartbeat | WMatsui - Capítulo 19

"Hola, Tokio Dome," Jurina susurra mientras se pone de pie en la parte delantera del escenario principal del estadio de béisbol. Sus ojos escanean la vasta zona de asientos vacíos que se llenaran de personas en tres horas, tomando distraídamente el micrófono que un miembro del personal le está dando. La última vez que puso un pie en un estadio fue en Nagoya, y por desgracia, no fue capaz de realizar nada ya que se desmayó justo antes del comienzo del concierto. Se pudiera decir que se sentía frustrada a la falta de un eufemismo. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por descuidar su salud, obligándola a permanecer en cama cuando ella podría haber estado en el escenario disfrutando.

Como ella no durmió muy bien anoche, tenía los ojos pequeños cuando se despertó, y había hecho todo lo posible para contener su mal humor toda la mañana. Cuando hizo su manera de salir del restaurante del hotel, que realmente se preguntó cómo iba a ser capaz de pasar el día con éxito. Afortunadamente, el efecto del café finalmente había hecho su trabajo una hora más tarde, y ahora está más que dispuesta a afrontar el concierto de tres horas.

Ella no está dispuesta a perderse un evento tan importante de nuevo. Como se trata de un concierto de AKB, tiene la oportunidad de compartir el escenario con gente con la que no cantan con mucha frecuencia - amigas que son queridas en su corazón - y quiere asegurarse de que esta noche se quedara grabada en su memoria. Como ella todavía está contemplando el estadio vacío oye pasos familiares acerca, y una gran voz interrumpe repentinamente sus pensamientos.

"¡Deja de soñar despierta!"

Jurina se da la vuelta para mirar a Mayu que se mueve a la parte delantera del escenario y brevemente agitando su cabeza en señal de desaprobación a la chica más joven, antes de bajar los ojos a la hoja en la mano. Las letras salen de sus labios durante unos segundos, antes de que ella establezca el papel a sus pies y toma el micrófono del caballete delante de ella.

"¿Lista?" Jurina pregunta, divertida por la seriedad de su mejor amiga.

"Sí," la chica mayor asegura, girando brevemente hacia un miembro del personal para reafirmar, al encontrase con los ojos de Jurina, "estoy lista."

La música de Temodemo no Namida llena el aire durante 03:35 minutos, los dos miembros ensayan la coreografía y la canción ambas la conocen bien, puesto que ya la han cantado un par de veces antes. Mientras la canción llega a su fin Jurina se vuelve hacia su amiga, satisfecha, sólo para darse cuenta de que Mayu tiene el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué es ocurre?" Pregunta ella, sorprendida por la mirada de regaño que está recibiendo, ya que está bastante segura de que no perdió ni un solo paso ni se equivoco con la letra de la canción.

"El guiño que me das después Konna ni suki demo," Mayu responde con molestia, dando golpecitos con el dedo índice en la hoja que tiene de vuelta en su mano, "No es parte de la coreografía."

"¿En serio?" Jurina arquea una ceja, tratando de ocultar su diversión lo mejor que puede, "Qué pena."

"Jurina," Mayu gruñe ante la alegría de su amiga, "Me alegro de que ya estés más despierta, pero no es una canción divertida. No puedes hacer eso."

"Está bien," responde Jurina, con una suave risa que escapó de sus labios, antes de darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir Mayu. "¿Eso significa que podría haber guiñado si no fuera una canción triste?"

"Absolutamente no," Mayu resopla, mirando con escepticismo a la chica más joven que se está moviendo más cerca, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

"Estoy tan feliz de que estamos haciendo un dueto," Jurina le dice, ignorando la respuesta contundente de la joven, "Ha pasado mucho tiempo," suspira, abrazando a la chica por detrás y apoya la barbilla en su hombro, sus ojos contemplan las filas de asientos vacíos con aire pensativo.

"Jurina, " Mayu exclama, con el cuerpo tenso ante la acción inesperada de la chica antes de relajarse rápidamente, "Tienes razón," susurra, disfrutando - aunque nunca lo admitiría - la atención de la chica.

Su último dúo parpadea de pronto en la cabeza de Mayu y una pequeña sonrisa se mueve en sus labios al recordarlo. Por desgracia, como Jurina ahora pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con el grupo SKE, no pueden verse entre sí tanto como solían hacerlo hace unos años, y ella se siente un poco nostálgica por los viejos tiempos. Ella a veces se extraña todo el tiempo que pasaron juntas durante el rodaje de Majisuka Gakuen 2.

De repente, siente unos labios en su mejilla y sale de su meditación, girando la cabeza para mirar a la chica que le está sonriendo ampliamente, claramente orgullosa de haber sido ser capaz de robar un beso a su amiga pensativa.

"¿Quieres cantar una segunda vez?" Jurina cuestiona cuando se retira de nuevo, tratando de no reírse de la mirada de desaprobación que ella le está recibiendo.

"No, creo que estamos bien. Sólo recuerda apegarte a la coreografía," Mayu la reprime con su dedo índice.

"¡Lo prometo!" Asiente Jurina.

Mayu observa como Jurina abandona el escenario principal, y un gemido sale de sus labios cuando la chica se da la vuelta una última vez para guiñarle el ojo descaradamente.

Yuka Nakanishi tiene una vaga idea de cuando todo este asunto desafortunado comenzó. Puede que tenga algo que ver cuando ese día casualmente sugirió al entrenador de baile realizar cambios en la coreografía de la canción, y la mujer de inmediato estuvo de acuerdo con ellos. Ahora, cada vez que el grupo tiene que ensayar un nuevo concierto, a veces tratan de añadir un poco de originalidad a sus coreografías, y sus compañeras siempre recurren a ella, de alguna manera esperando que saque una idea brillante de su sombrero. Tal vez debió de haberse pegado a ayudar a los miembros más pequeños con sus movimientos, y no haber abierto su grande boca ese día, después de todo.

"Las chicas de NMB cantarán ¡Teppen Tottande!, y entonces es nuestro turno con Kiss Datte Hidarikiki," comenta la chica, mirando a la hoja en la mano, "¿Tal vez podamos hacer algo un poco diferente?"

Casi se puede oír un alfiler caer como los diez miembros SKE en el escenario son ahora de repente muy tranquilo, y la chica de 25 años suspira a su propia pregunta, sabiendo muy bien que no va a conseguir ninguna ayuda hoy de nuevo. Ella piensa a fondo, y casi a sí misma maldice por sugerir tal cosa conforma una idea viene a su mente, cuando la voz de Jurina rompe el silencio.

"¿Qué pasa si otras dos personas hacen el centrifugado final? Siempre somos Rena y yo, pero podemos cambiar," la chica más joven sugiere, sin perder el sutil sonido de sorpresa proveniente de la mayor Matsui a su izquierda.

Yuka medita las palabras del ace, mirando la chica con confianza al instante. Ella está un poco sorprendida por su sugerencia, pero también no puede dejar de sentirse aliviada, ya que se estaba quedando realmente sin ideas.

"Jurina," Churi expresa, sin creer en lo que escuchan sus oídos, sabiendo muy bien por qué su amiga más joven está sugiriendo tal cosa, "Que no es..."

"¿Quieres hacerlo con Rena, Churi?" Jurina la interrumpe, "No sería la primera vez."

A pesar del tono indiferente de Jurina, Churi no puede dejar de notar la leve advertencia detrás de sus palabras, efectivamente para detener cualquier réplica que salga de sus labios.

"No es una mala idea, pero los aficionados todavía están unidos a WMatsui deben hacerlo," responde Yuka, antes de asentir mientras que ella consigue una idea repentina, "¿Tal vez Rena podría girar a Jurina para hacer el cambio?"

La Matsui mayor que está mirando al vacío y todavía procesando lo que dijo Jurina de repente se da cuenta que todos los ojos están ahora en ella, y gira la cabeza hacia Yuka que está esperando con expectación su respuesta.

"Por qué no," ella responde con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para recobrar la compostura a pesar de su inquietud. Ella no es estúpida. Sabe que Jurina sólo sugirió este ajuste para tratar de salir de una situación íntima con ella.

Ella suspira cuándo siente una repentina punzada en su corazón, deseando que Jurina dejara de tener tal efecto sobre ella. La chica más joven la ha estado evitando todo el día, y sus palabras son una clara señal de que no está ni así de cerca de dejar su pequeño juego pronto. Decir que las acciones de Jurina la están molestando sería el eufemismo del año.

"Bueno, vamos a ensayar la canción entonces," dice Yuka, aplaudiendo con sus manos, lo que llevó a los miembros a trasladarse a sus respectivos lugares en un instante.

El ensayo continúa bien hasta los últimos diez segundos cuando Rena hace el centrifugado final, y sus labios terminan muy lejos de Jurina. Por supuesto, no se supone que es un beso de verdad, pero todavía tienen que mantener la ilusión de la misma. De alguna manera, Rena detecta que va a ser difícil de hacer el truco cuando Jurina voltea deliberadamente su cabeza mucho más de lo necesario.

Yuka, que ha estado revisando la coreografía de un lado, levanta una ceja sorprendida por la extraña escena que se ha desarrollado en frente de ella. No es inusual presenciar que Rena actué de esta manera para asegurarse de que labios de Jurina no terminan inadvertidamente en los de ella. Lo hizo mucho al principio, cuando a la joven le encantaba tratar de robarle un beso durante sus primeras representaciones de la canción. ¿Pero al ver al 'monstruo besador' tratando desesperadamente de evitar un beso? Eso es definitivamente una primera vez.

"¿Tenemos que ensayar la canción de nuevo?" Yuka pregunta a las dos Matsui, de inmediato al darse cuenta que están evitando sus ojos una a la otra. Su inquietud la sobresalta, pero la chica de pelo corto sigue optando por insistir, conforme ella no suele detener un ensayo de una coreografía hasta que esté totalmente dominada.

"No, está bien," Rena contesta, adivinando por el comportamiento de Jurina que no va a cambiar nada de todos modos, "me las arreglaré bien."

"Como quieras," dice Yuka, no falta el pequeño suspiro de alivio de Jurina. Ella no sabe lo que está pasando con estas dos, pero está empezando a molestarla, "La siguiente canción que necesitamos ensayar es Oki Doki. "

"¿Tengo que ensayar eso?" Jurina pregunta, avanzando para tener una mirada dudosa en la hoja.

"Tienes razón. Tú no estás en Oki Doki dado que estás haciendo un dúo con Mayu justo después," Yuka asiente, mirando hacia arriba, "No tiene ninguna canción con SKE para ensaya. Eres libre de irte."

"Está bien," Jurina dice, "entonces me voy," ella termina, agitando la mano brevemente a los miembros, antes de salir al escenario.

Rena sigue la forma de retirarse de Jurina hasta que está fuera de su vista, preguntándose si su lucha para reducir la distancia entre ellas demostró ser en vano. Jurina claramente quiere imponerse de nuevo, y la mayor Matsui no está segura de que nada de lo que diga o haga va a cambiar nada. ¿Ella aún tiene la fuerza para seguir luchando por su relación? Por mucho que le duela admitirlo, quizá Jurina tenía razón ese día. Tal vez es realmente el fin del WMatsui.

Airi se acuesta en el suelo, cerrando los ojos y colocando su mano sobre su corazón ahora acelerado. Oki Doki es una canción muy agotadora para bailar, y siempre se siente un poco ansiosa cuando sabe que tiene que realizarla, ya que teme la inmediata falta de energía para las que siguen. Gracias a Dios, ya que es un concierto AKB esta noche, los miembros SKE no realizan demasiadas canciones. Eso es un pequeño consuelo.

Inclinar la cabeza hacia su derecha, ella mira Churi que está sentada a su lado y mirando en el estadio ahora oscuro. Ella sabe que su amiga siempre ha amado esa canción, pero siempre le impresiona como se las arregla para conseguir realizar la coreografía sin romper a sudar. ¿Cómo se las arregla para que sea posible? Eso es un misterio que todavía no ha desentrañado.

"No sé cómo siempre se puedes ser tan enérgica en esa canción," comenta Airi, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"No puedo evitarlo. Me encanta," Churi sonríe, su respiración es tan constante que no se le puede creer que sólo bailó durante casi cinco minutos.

Airi se sienta y observa como los demás miembros SKE abandonan el escenario. Agarra la botella de agua en frente de ella y toma un sorbo, sus ojos pasean por el estadio que sigue vacio. Sus pensamientos luego derivan en Rena, y frunce el ceño al recordar lo que sucedió durante el ensayo de Kiss Datte Hidarikiki.

"¿Soy yo, o Jurina está teniendo un comportamiento extraño hoy en día?" Airi pregunta, inmediatamente notando cómo Churi se congela ante su pregunta.

El silencio las envuelve cuando Churi elige permanecer en silencio durante un rato, y Airi realmente cree que su pregunta se va a quedar sin respuesta hasta que Churi habla en voz alta.

"Lo sé."

"Ella está evitando claramente Rena," comenta Airi, antes de recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior, "¿Por qué pidió cambiar de habitación si no quería quedarse con Rena en el primermeramente?" Pregunta ella, con la esperanza de conseguir finalmente una explicación al extraño comportamiento de la ace.

"No fue culpa. Yo fui la que le pidió que cambiar de habitación," Churi responde, un pequeño suspiro deja sus labios a su no tan brillante idea.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Airi jadea, sin poder creer la acción de la chica. Obviamente, Jurina no quería compartir una habitación con la mayor Matsui esa noche, así que ¿por qué hizo un truco semejante?

"Cometí un error," Churi susurra, recordando la dolorosa confrontación con el miembro más joven SKE que siguió a la partida de Airi. Eso no es algo que quisiera que vuelva a pasar otra vez.

"A veces, yo no lo entiendo Jurina. Ella hizo Rena bastante molesto, y no es la primera vez. Sé que es tu amiga, ¿pero qué pasa con ella?" Airi sisea. Ella sabe que su irritación es realmente mostrando pero ella no puede evitarlo como expresión de dolor de Rena fluye su mente.

"No seas tan duro con ella. Ella no está en su sano juicio," Churi protesta.

"Así que ya sabes algo. ¿Qué es?"Airi pregunta, sorprendido por la mirada furiosa que está haciendo.

La mirada de Churi suaviza progresivamente a medida que se da cuenta de aspecto despistado de su amiga. Una parte de ella realmente quiere confiar en ella, pero otro sabe que no puedo.

"Lo siento. Jurina ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado conmigo ayer. Si se entera de que he traicionado su confianza..." suspira Churi, ya imaginando la ira de la chica si una sola palabra escapó inadvertidamente sus labios.

"No entiendo," protesta Airi, claramente frustrado que se le mantenga en la oscuridad.

"Airin, por favor. No insistas," Churi suplica.

"Bien," Airi suspira, erizando el pelo en señal de frustración por la negativa de Churi a cooperar.

Ambas chicas repente desvían su atención hacia el estadio cuando escuchan pequeñas gotas de agua que cae.

"Eso no fue planeado," dice Airi, molestado por este giro inesperado de los acontecimientos. Ella no puede dejar de temer el concierto de tres horas, sin saber nada bien llena siempre va según lo previsto cuando el mal tiempo está involucrado. Ella aún recuerda vívidamente la última vez que tuvieron que cantar bajo la lluvia. No es su mejor recuerdo.

La chica de 28 años libera un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando ella descubre la entrada en el backstage. Hubo un poco de tráfico cuando salió de su apartamento, y por un minuto, ella realmente se preguntó si llegaría a tiempo. Echando un vistazo a su reloj, se da cuenta de que todavía tiene una media hora hasta el comienzo del concierto, y ella empuja la puerta una vez que los guardias han comprobado su identidad.

Tan pronto como ella va por la escalera, algunas cabezas dan la vuelta para mirarla. Las conversaciones detienen su caminar y las más jóvenes miembros hacen un movimiento de respeto hacia ella, mientras que los de mayor edad la saludan. Es muy raro ver a la chica de pelo corto en un concierto deAKB - pues ella ya no es un miembro del grupo - y no puede evitar sonreír divertida ante todas las miradas de sorpresa que ella recibe.

Su teléfono suena de repente y hace una pausa, curiosamente rebusca en su bolso de mano. Ella deja escapar una pequeña risa mientras lee el texto corto que acaba de recibir, inmediatamente respondiendo al mismo. De acuerdo con todos los signos de exclamación en él, alguien está realmente ansioso por verla. Ella no la puede culpar realmente a la chica más joven. Ya han pasado más de tres meses desde que vio a su miembro favorito de SKE, y ella es parte de la razón por la que decidió participar en este evento, incluso si es sólo por una canción. Por mucho que le encanta modelar, a veces extraña a sus compañeras y miembros de AKB.

Conforme ella empuja la puerta del vestidor ella saluda a unos pocos miembros en el pasillo, antes de entrar en la habitación vacía y detectar su familiar equipo que está esperando por ella Plastic no Kuchibiru . Tomando el abrigo y dejando su bolso a un lado, sus dedos rozan el traje unos segundos más tarde, con la boca al instante tirando en una pequeña sonrisa.

Perdida en su meditación, no oye pasos que se acercaban rápidamente detrás de ella, y salta cuando siente que alguien la ha rodeando su cintura. Cuándo ve unos dedos largos y delgado y siente una cabeza que se inclina contra su espalda se relaja, sabiendo perfectamente quien es la chica cariñosa.

"Jurina," exclama, apretando las manos que están apretando alrededor de su cintura, "¿cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien," dijo el miembro de SKE, respondiendo con una sonrisa que se forma en sus labios mientras ella disfruta la presencia de la niña mayor, "Te extrañé."

"Yo también te extrañé," murmura Mariko, desenredándose ella misma del abrazo para hablar con la chica y acariciar su mejilla, "¿está seguro de que puede hacer un concierto de tres horas?" Pregunta ella, mirando preocupada a su tobillo.

"Sí, ha sanado por completo," Jurina insiste, cerrando sus ojos mientras disfruta de la suave toque, antes de levantar una ceja, divertida, "¿tienes un espía en SKE? No me acuerdo de mencionarte mi pequeña lesión."

"Casi todo el país sabe lo que pasa cuando tomas un descanso de una semana," Mariko responde, riéndose cuando su amiga rueda los ojos, "No, lo leí en Google+ de Rena. Jurina esto, Jurina aquello. A ésta chica le gustas mucho."

"¿En serio?" Jurina exclama. Ella sabe que la mayor Matsui actualiza su blog mucho, pero como ella no lo lee muy a menudo, las palabras de Mariko son sorpresa. ¿Realmente la mencionó que mucho?

"Me alegro de que le digieras," murmura Mariko, orgullosos de su joven amiga ha seguido su consejo. Ella realmente no estaba seguro de que lo haría, sabiendo cómo se sentía inseguro sobre una confesión.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Jurina, desconcertado, hasta la realidad la golpea y ella aparta sus ojos tímidamente.

"Espera... ¿No la has dicho lo que siente por ella?" resopla Mariko.

"¡Traté!" Jurina exclama, antes de detenerse cuando ella se da cuenta de su qué voz es de frustración. Trata de recomponerse y espera hasta que se sienta mas más tranquila para continuar, "Cuando te fuiste, yo iba a decirle..." su voz se apaga, suspirando cuando la escena parpadea en la cabeza. Ya han pasado tres meses, pero ella aún recuerda este momento como si fuera ayer. Y todavía le duele tanto.

"¿Y?" forza un poco Mariko.

"Justo cuando estaba a punto de confesarma, ella me dijo que yo era como una hermana pequeña para ella," Jurina responde, sintiendo su propia voz rompiendo en la admisión.

"Jurina," Mariko susurra, envolviendo suavemente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica y apretando su abrazo cuando siente el ligero temblor del cuerpo contra ella.

"Yo sé que estabas tratando de ayudar, y yo no te culpo por intentarlo," Jurina continúa, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, tratando de obtener la mayor comodidad que puede, conforme la dolorosa realidad deja sus labios, "pero eso es todo lo que pueda llegar a ser para ella."

"Lo siento..." La voz de Mariko se apaga, de repente se siente un poco culpable por dar a la chica falsas esperanzas. De alguna manera, ella realmente creía que Jurina tenía una oportunidad. ¿Realmente malinterpretó la actitud de Rena?

El momento fuerte de repente se interrumpe cuando Sae irrumpe repentinamente en pocos minutos más tarde, sus ojos vagando por la habitación como si estuviera buscando algo, hasta que caen en las dos niñas.

"Llueve mucho," advierte, con una mueca trasladándose a sus labios, "Prepárense, este concierto va a ser una pesadilla," ella se queja, antes de salir de la habitación, con un suspiro de frustración mientras ella obviamente no ha encontrado lo que estaba buscando desesperadamente.

"Gracias, Mariko," Jurina dice, con una sonrisa juguetona en movimiento a sus labios mientras se retira de nuevo del abrazo de la niña mayor, "Tenía que traernos la lluvia."

"Yo no hice tal cosa," Mariko se ríe, golpeando el brazo de la chica de forma descarada, antes erizando el pelo en la diversión, espera ver la luz de nuevo en sus ojos, "vamos, tenemos un concierto que realizar."

Cuando Rena despertó esta mañana, se prometió olvidarse de su complicada relación con Jurina por un día. Eso no era mucho pedir, ¿verdad? Aparentemente sí, conforme ella no ha dejado de pensar en la chica todo el día. Ni siquiera por un minuto. El comportamiento distante de la chica más joven debería haber ayudado a su enfoque sobre los preparativos del concierto, pero había empeorado las cosas. Kiss Datte Hidarikiki sugería que había sido la cereza del pastel.

Justo después de la repetición de Oki Doki, un miembro del personal había pedido Rena decirle a Jurina que era necesaria en el escenario para una prueba de sonido de última hora, y ella había aceptado compartir la información si alguna vez se encontraba con la joven en su camino. Había buscado un poco, antes de renunciar cuando no la encontró por ningún lado.

Ahora, como sabe que el concierto comenzará pronto, se dirige a los vestuarios para vestirse para la primera canción del concierto, River. Ella quiere convencerse de que por fin va a ser capaz de dejar lo que le preocupa a un lado para concentrarse plenamente en el concierto. Sus dedos están a punto de tomar la manija de la puerta cuando oye la voz de Jurina en el otro lado y hace una pausa. Mientras se escucha un poco, por fin reconoce a la otra chica que está hablando con ella y sonríe, imaginando cómo el miembro más joven de SKE debe estar en éxtasis viendo a Mariko.

Rena libera lentamente la manija de la puerta, ahora dudando en entrar. De alguna manera, siente que la sonrisa de Jurina vacilaría inmediatamente si entra en la habitación, y ella no quiere interrumpir una reunión tan feliz. Mientras reflexiona volver en unos pocos minutos, no puede evitar escuchar un poco de su conversación, y ella amplía sus ojos ante la repentina explosión de Mariko.

¿De qué está hablando?

Ella comienza a sentirse mareada conforme la réplica de Jurina sigue inmediatamente. El hospital. Hermana pequeña. ¿Por qué suenan tan familiares sus palabras? Su corazón comienza a acelerarse conforme las palabras de la chica más joven fluyen a través de ella. Ella acaba de conseguir la pieza faltante del rompecabezas. Ahora por fin sabe por qué Jurina se ha estado comportando extrañamente todos estos meses y tratando desesperadamente de poner distancia entre ellas. Ese día, en el hospital, había herido profundamente a la joven justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo muy importante.

Conforme Jurina pronuncia sus últimas palabras, Rena no puede dejar de mover la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Ella torpemente da un paso atrás y se apoya contra la pared detrás de ella, sabiendo que ha escuchado lo suficiente. Ella escucha a su corazón que está golpeando demasiado dentro de su pecho y está empezando a doler de verdad, hasta que tiene dificultad para respirar cuándo finalmente comprende todo. Una lágrima solitaria pronto roza la mejilla y ella inmediatamente cierra los ojos, en una mezcla de frustración y tristeza, hasta que un débil susurro deja sus labios, "Te equivocas, Jurina."


	20. Chapter 20pte1

Heartbeat | WMatsui - Capítulo 20 part1

Rena era una chica solitaria e introvertida. Nunca hablaba mucho, y siempre trató de mantenerse alejada de las niñas demasiado entusiastas y de actividades infantiles. Para algunos, ella parecía un poco fría. Para otros, una chica en su propio pequeño mundo. De alguna manera, ella siempre creyó que era esa distancia particular, la que la ayudó a ver cosas que otros no hacían. Cuando alguna compañera estaba pasando por un mal momento, ella estaba allí para escuchar. Cuando una nueva chica luchaba por encajar, ella trató de ayudar con palabras de aliento. A veces, maldecía su comportamiento tímido sabiendo que ella podría hacer más. Sin embargo, una cosa era segura: ella nunca dejó de preocuparse por sus compañeras, aunque no siempre lo demostró abiertamente como las demás.

Realmente pocas personas fueron lo suficientes de confianza para Rena a cerca de pretender conocerla como realmente era. Hubo alguien, Airi el único miembro que compartía todo con ella, y su mejor amiga en el mundo. Y estaba Jurina. La chica de diecisiete años que comparte el mismo apellido.

Seis años. Ella había pasado seis años junto a aquella joven miembro. Había visto crecer cada vez mas frente a sus ojos, desde la pequeña niña alegre y linda, hasta la adolescente enérgica y confiada. Después de todo ese tiempo, ella se sentía orgullosa de pensar que la conocía de memoria, de que nada iba a hacer o decir podría que sorprenderla más. Ese incidente durante el rodaje de _Majisuka Gakuen 4_ le había demostrado que estaba equivocada.

Por primera vez, Rena descubrió que no conocía a la chica tanto como ella pensaba. Jurina había cambiado. Estaba tratando de distanciarse de ella, algo que nunca había hecho antes. ¿Por qué? Cuanto más vio a la chica actuando de esa manera, más trató de luchar contra ella. Es como si este nuevo comportamiento inusual hubiera provocado algo dentro de la mayor Matsui. Ella sólo sabía que no podía dejar que eso sucediera, a pesar de que la razón no quedaba clara en el momento.

Y luego, estaba Akane. Rena había sido testigo de cómo frente de sus ojos estas dos personas - que no hablaban mucho antes - habían estado cada día más cerca, hasta que su relación floreció en algo realmente fuerte. Jurina no estaba actuando como solía hacerlo cuando estaba con ella. Todo el mundo sabía que amaba entretenerse con otros miembros, especialmente los más jóvenes, como a Ryoha, pero había algo diferente con Akane. Había un profundo vínculo afectivo por lo que le provocó inesperadamente ese nudo en el estómago de Rena en el cumpleaños de Airi, cuando vio Jurina y Akane besarse. Un sentimiento desconocido y de inquietud resurgió cada vez que las veía juntas y simplemente se negó a salir de ella, a pesar de lo mucho que trató de luchar contra eso.

Ahora, después de escuchar las palabras de Jurina, de repente todo tenía sentido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella podía entender tanto el comportamiento de Jurina como el suyo. Se sentía frustrada, molesta y estúpida. Siempre creyó ser muy observadora, pero es evidente que no era cierto, conforme lo había perdido todo. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué no vio lo que estaba pasando delante de sus narices? ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciega?

Una pequeña sonrisa había rozado sus labios cuando finalmente tuvo la respuesta a sus preguntas. Se sintió aliviada y feliz por un segundo, hasta que la conversación de la noche anterior de surgió en su cabeza y la realidad la golpeó. ¡ _Estoy tratando de seguir adelante!_ Jurina había exclamado. Rena no entendía lo que quería decir con eso en su momento, pero ahora era claro como un cristal. Jurina estaba tan convencida de que la vio como una hermana pequeña que estaba enterrando sus verdaderos sentimientos y la estaba dejando ir.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" Susurra Rena, mirando con los ojos abiertos la puerta del vestuario en frente de ella. La desesperación de repente se apodera de ella conforme el miedo crecía, puede que haya sido demasiado tarde en darse cuenta de la verdad. ¿Está todo perdido? ¿La perdió para siempre? Ella está tratando de mantener la esperanza, pero el reciente comportamiento de Jurina no está ayudando. Por el contrario, le está diciendo algo que no le gusta ni un poco: su ceguera le puede haber costado todo.

Un ruido de pronto llama la atención de Rena y ella inclina su cabeza hacia su izquierda, viendo como Sae se acerca rápidamente por el pasillo tranquilo. Limpiando sus lágrimas silenciosas, se empuja Rena a sí misma de la pared y trata de recobrar la compostura, a pesar de su corazón todavía adolorido ante la idea de lo que puede haber perdido.

La chica de veinticuatro años llegara al vestuario en muy poco tiempo y ella se detiene, recuperando el aliento un poco, antes de volver su atención a Rena que está de pie junto a la puerta.

"Hola Rena. Estamos muy desafortunadas hoy. El concierto comenzará en veinte minutos, y está lloviendo a cántaros."

"¿En serio?" Rena exclama. Se había dado cuenta de pequeñas gotas de agua cuando ella dejó el escenario hace unos minutos, pero realmente creyó que no sería más que eso.

"Sí. Esperemos que no vaya a durar," los murmullos de la chica, erizaba el pelo en señal de frustración.

"Pareces molesta por algo más," afirma Rena, de alguna manera adivinar por el lenguaje corporal de la chica mayor que hay más.

"Yo no consigo encontrar mi teléfono. Estaba segura de que estaba en mi bolso, pero..." la voz de Sae se desvanece, antes de que familiarmente en forma de flash una cara se forman en su mente y una pequeña sonrisa roza sus labios, "si Yuko todavía estaba aquí, yo creo que estaba jugándome una broma."

"La extrañas," afirma Rena, notando cómo de repente la voz de Sae se ablandó ante la mención de la chica.

"Lo hago. A veces me pregunto qué estoy haciendo todavía aquí," suspira Sae, apoyándose contra la pared y desviando la mirada. Ya han pasado ocho meses desde la graduación de su amiga, pero ella todavía siente un vacío en su corazón debido a la ausencia de la chica. "Hay personas que brillan tan espléndidamente, que simplemente no se puede apartar los ojos de ellas. Creo Yuko fue una de ellas. Era la luz de AKB, y una mina de por sí."

"Lo entiendo," Rena asiente, con una leve sonrisa moviéndose en sus labios, "más de lo que piensa."

Sae inclina la cabeza para mirar a Rena, sorprendida por las palabras enigmáticas. Ella está a punto de preguntarle cuando de repente se acuerda de por qué vino aquí, y rápidamente se aleja de la pared.

"De todos modos, quería comprobar si no lo he dejado en el vestuario," dice, señalando a la puerta cerrada y lista para agarrar el mango, antes de pasar a Rena curiosamente, "¿Tu no vas a entrar?"

"En un minuto."

Sae da cuenta de la vacilación en la voz de la chica, pero opta por no insistir, en su lugar lanza una pequeña sonrisa con entusiasmo al entrar en el camerino. Rena exhala profundamente mientras reflexiona sobre los siguientes pasos de la chica, hasta que atrapa desde la esquina de sus ojos una nueva ola de los miembros que se acercan al final del pasillo. Unos segundos más tarde Sae ya está fuera y se ha ido, y Rena mira pensativamente en la puerta, hasta que salta cuando oye una voz familiar a llamarla.

"¡Rena! ¿Lista para _River_?"

Rena se da la vuelta para mirar a Yuki sonriendo y ella asiente con la cabeza, tras el grupo de miembros que está entrando en el vestuario para prepararse para la primera canción de la noche.

Mayu Watanabe se mueve hacia adelante y expectante espera a la señal del miembro del personal, antes de acercarse a los labios el micrófono.

"Los saluda Mayu Watanabe. Gracias por venir al concierto AKB48 Tokyo Dome 2015. El concierto comenzará en pocos minutos. Espero que ustedes pasen una gran noche. ¡Vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo a pesar del mal tiempo lamentable!"

La chica joven da un paso atrás cuando ella ha terminado con el anuncio, con los labios temblorosos molesta mientras se oye la lluvia fuerte en el estadio, y observa a la audiencia que apenas cubren el sonido.

"Mayu, ¿por qué dices eso? Es sólo la lluvia, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?" Dice Yuki, poniendo los ojos en sorpresa ante las últimas palabras de la chica.

"No me gusta la lluvia. Siempre se mete mi flequillo," Mayu replica.

"Admiro tu optimismo, Yuki, pero la última vez que llovía, casi me tropecé en el escenario," Jurina interviene, recordando demasiado bien el reciente incidente durante _Kiss Datte Hidarikiki_. Ella seguramente no quiere que tal cosa suceda de nuevo, especialmente no en _esa_ canción.

"Ustedes chicas son tan parecidas. No es de extrañar por qué son las mejores amigas," murmura Yuki, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad a la negatividad de las chicas.

"Es una pena que es demasiado tarde para cancelar todo el evento," Mayu suspira.

Un miembro del personal de repente les advierte que el concierto está a punto de comenzar y las chicas se mueven hacia adelante, El escenario viene pronto a la vista. Jurina se asoma detrás los miembros de ella que está esperando en la cola, los ojos pronto caen sobre Rena que está ocupada ajustando los auriculares en sus oídos. Como si pudiera sentir que alguien la miraba Rena de repente mira hacia arriba y se reúne brevemente con los ojos de Jurina, antes de la joven desvía su atención al escenario otra vez. Un pequeño suspiro escapa los labios de Jurina mientras trata de centrarse en el concierto, preocupándose mientras observa a la lluvia torrencial afuera muy fuerte.

"No te preocupes, estoy segura de que todo estará bien," Yuki sonriendo trata de consolarla como si pudiera leer su mente y Jurina devuelve el gesto, a pesar de la inquietud llenando su pecho.

El público se pone repentinamente silencioso como el breve vídeo se proyecta en la pantalla principal. Jurina puede sentir la tensión creciendo dentro de ella conforme escucha los segundos marcando en su cabeza. En dos minutos, el video estará terminado, y la música de _River_ resonará en el estadio.

Veinte minutos. Ella nunca había tenido tanto tiempo para cambiarse la ropa. Mayu lleva el vestido rosado de la percha y comienza a prepararse para _Temo demo no Namida_ , robando miradas de vez en cuando a Jurina que se está poniendo en su traje a su lado. Mayu puede ser el miembro más popular de AKB y conseguir casi todo lo que quiere, pero el traje azul oscuro está todavía fuera del alcance esta noche. Por desgracia, a menudo se usa ropa muy pueril cuando ella realiza un dúo en el escenario, y a veces desea que el departamento de vestuario dejara de verla como la niña perfecta. ¿Por qué no puede usar ropa más masculina como Jurina? Eso no es algo de lo que esté muy orgullosa, pero ahora mismo, realmente esta envidiando su mejor amiga.

"¿Por qué eres la que está jugando el papel del chico?" Murmura Mayu, finalmente expresándose en voz alta con enfado.

"¿Tal vez porque me veo bien en un traje?" Jurina sugiere, con una sonrisa divertida rozando sus labios mientras abrocha los botones de su camisa, cerciorándose en el espejo.

"Cierto. Y todos los _danso_ que he hecho no cuentan para nada," Mayu gime, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en desacuerdo.

"No seas celosa, estoy segura de que tu tiempo vendrá," Jurina ríe, ahora inclinando la cabeza para observarla, "Tu eres tan linda con racimos."

"A veces, creo que eres peor que Yuki. Tu obsesión con mis racimos se está convirtiendo en algo un poco inquietante," comenta Mayu, antes de dar un paso atrás cuando Jurina intenta alcanzar uno de ellos.

La atención de ambas niñas se distrae cuando la puerta del camerino de repente se abre y los miembros entran, Yuki y Rena entre ellos. Como Yuki descubre a las dos amigas que se acerca rápidamente, sus ojos vagan sobre Mayu que ahora está completamente vestida.

"Mayu," murmura ella, sus dedos rozan su vestido de color rosa en el aprecio, antes de acariciar sus racimos y besar su nariz, "eres hermosa."

Mayu se queda momentáneamente sin habla mientras observa a la chica mayor, sin esperar la muestra de afecto y palabras amables. No es raro ver a Yuki ser afectuosa con ella delante de otros miembros, pero ya que tienen un acuerdo para mantener un perfil bajo en público, nunca excede de un simple abrazo o un beso en la mejilla. Esto es claramente más íntimo.

"Gracias," Mayu dice después de un tiempo, antes de darse cuenta de que Jurina está sonriendo hacia ella, y ella se aclara la garganta, devolviendo su atención de nuevo sobre Yuki, "¿Vienes a vestirte?"

"Bueno, sí," responde Yuki, dando un paso hacia atrás y girando hacia a Rena que ha estado de pie detrás de ella y viendo todo el tiempo, "Nuestro dúo es justo después de la suyo."

Después de eso, Yuki y Rena van a cambiarse un poco más lejos, mientras que Jurina termina de abotonarse la camisa, robando miradas de vez en cuando a las dos chicas que están absortas en una conversación.

"Deja de mirarla y concéntrate en lo que está haciendo."

"Yo no estoy..." Jurina empieza, antes de notar la sonrisa de Mayu, y poniendo los ojos sobre el comportamiento de la chica, "Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto en contestar."

"Yo tampoco. Especialmente cuando sabes que tengo razón," Mayu responde, "De todos modos, ¿qué está pasando entre ustedes dos? La has estado evitando todo el día. Pensé que todo estaba muy bien entre ustedes."

"¿De verdad vamos a tener esa conversación ahora?" Jurina subraya, sin creer Mayu está resaltando tal tema, "y ¿por qué lo crees de todos modos?"

"Parecían cercanas durante la víspera de Año Nuevo. Las vi durmiendo juntas," murmura Mayu, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

"¿Viste eso?" Jurina exclama sorprendida, antes de suspirar, "Las cosas han cambiado desde entonces. Confía en mí, nunca va a suceder de nuevo."

Mayu mira a su amiga con cuidado, esperando que ella se retracte, y lanza un suspiro cuando esto no sucede.

"Tu nudo esta torcido," comenta, levantando una ceja en el trabajo horrible de Jurina.

"¿En serio?" Exclama Jurina, torpemente y hurga en el nudo, exhalando profundamente frustrada cuando lo hace por segunda vez.

"Detén la matanza," dice Mayu, poniendo los ojos en la omnipotencia de su mejor amiga, "Yo lo voy a hacer."

Mayu deshace rápidamente el empate y lo empieza a hacer cuidadosamente de nuevo, antes de detener a medio camino. Jurina baja los ojos y de inmediato frunce el ceño ante su acción.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"No puedo hacerlo," Mayu contesta, volviéndose hacia Rena que está ocupado comprimiendo el vestido de Yuki, "¿Rena? ¿Puedes por favor ayudar a Jurina cuando haya terminado? ¿No puedo atar su nudo correctamente."

Rena parece sorprendida por la petición de Mayu, e inmediatamente se da cuenta de que Jurina está desviando la mirada nerviosamente, mientras Mayu es la tranquilidad encarnada.

"Claro."

Una sonrisa roza los labios de Mayu conforme se da la vuelta para mirar a Jurina, tratando de no reírse de la reprimenda mirada que está recibiendo.

"Mayu," Jurina balbucea, acercándose a la chica para asegurarse de Rena no pueda escuchar lo que ella dice, "¿Qué estás haciendo? Me prometiste que no te entrometerse nunca más."

"¿He?" La chica más pequeña responde, ampliando sus ojos en sorpresa, "no lo recuerdo."

Mayu casi puede sentir a Jurina disparando dagas mientras ella se da la vuelta y se mueve hacia la puerta, con la boca tirando en una sonrisa mientras se agarra el mango y sale.

Jurina permanece inmóvil durante unos segundos mientras mira sin habla a la puerta cerrada, sin creer como su mejor amiga sacó un truco como tal. Una vez más. Sus dedos se ponen de nuevo en acción e intenta desesperadamente hacer el nudo, pero su agitación junto con su incapacidad para deshacer el que está hecho sólo empeora las cosas. Un suspiro de derrota deja los labios mientras se mira a sí misma en el espejo su trabajo horrible. Al sonido de una risa suave gira la cabeza, viendo como Rena acerca sus dedos al objeto de la pesadilla de Jurina.

"Has llegado a un nuevo nivel, Jurina," murmura Rena, sus dedos deshacen cuidadosamente el nudo, mientras trataba de no reírse más de lo que ya lo hizo.

Las manos expertas de Rena hacen su magia mientras Jurina suelta un pequeño suspiro, medio molesta por su propia impotencia, y la otra mitad en el alivio de la ayuda recibida. Jurina ve un cepillo para el cabello que está recostado sobre una mesa y ella decide mirarlo, no dispuesta a dejar caer su mirada en la chica mayor frente a ella. Conforme pasa el tiempo, Jurina no puede dejar de notar que Rena realmente se está tomando su tiempo. Por lo general, todo habría terminado en cinco segundos, pero casi treinta segundos han transcurrido y todavía no ha terminado. Mira un poco hacia abajo, mira las manos que se mueven más lento de lo habitual, lo que confirma lo que ha estado pensando.

Un poco sorprendida por el comportamiento de la chica desvía su atención de sus manos en movimiento para mirarla. Su nerviosismo actual contrasta con la expresión de concentración y la calma de Rena. A medida que sus ojos se posan en sus labios se da cuenta de cómo la sonrisa divertida anterior de Rena se ha transformado en otra cosa, casi como si estuviera disfrutando de la realización de un acto tan simple como hacer un nudo. Las manos de Rena de repente dejan de moverse y ella desvía su atención del objeto terminado para mirar el traje de Jurina, su mano acaricia suavemente su hombro antes de dar un paso atrás.

"Ya está. Eres perfecta."

Jurina sale de su meditación e inclina la cabeza hacia el espejo para comprobar su corbata, admirando el trabajo impecable de Rena. Como se da la vuelta para agradecer a Rena su sonrisa tímida le perturba, y las palabras se quedan atascadas en la boca cuando la chica mayor gira sobre sus talones.

Yuki observa mientras las dos amigas realizan _Temo demo no Namida_ en el escenario bajo una lluvia pesada todavía. Sabe que su novia tiene que estar gritando internamente como la lluvia estropea el pelo que le tomó tanto tiempo para cepillar y prepararse para el concierto de hoy. La chica más joven siempre ha sido un poco obsesionada con su pelo, especialmente ese flequillo precioso, ¿pero no es el caso de la mayoría de las niñas en el grupo de todos modos? Para los ídolos, las apariencias lo son todo. Algunas se enorgullecen de tener un maquillaje perfecto, otras trabajan duro en su peinado. Yuki mentiría si dijera estas cosas no eran importantes para ella, pero no creía estar tan obsesionada con ello como algunos de los miembros lo eran. Nunca entendió a las que se quedaban horas frente al espejo cuando su pelo perfecto sería despeinado durante el evento.

Desvía la atención a Jurina, ella no puede dejar de impresionarse por lo guapa que está en ese traje azul oscuro. Desde que era una niña, siempre tenía un lado de chico, y este traje realmente pone de manifiesto ese aspecto. La idea detrás de este dúo fue hacer creer al público que estaban viendo una pareja en el escenario, y Yuki tiene que admitir que la ilusión es perfecta. Con un traje masculino azul de Jurina y vestido rosa femenino de Mayu, en realidad se completan mutuamente.

Perdida en su meditación, casi olvidó que no estaba sola, y ella gira la cabeza a Rena quién está mirando la presentación a su lado. Los ojos de Yuki se abren mientras ella observa un brillo repentino en los ojos de su amiga. La Matsui mayor está envilecida mirando en la presentación y algo le dice a Yuki que no es Mayu a quien ella está realmente viendo. Las palabras de Mayu pronunciadas durante la víspera de Año Nuevo de repente reaparecen y ella no puede dejar de estar en desacuerdo. Rena en efecto, puede ser difícil de leer la mayor parte del tiempo, su afecto por la joven miembro de SKE es nada sutil. Ella sabe que no debe husmear, sobre todo cuando reprendió a Mayu por tratar de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Jurina, pero mientras observa la intensa expresión de Rena, no puede evitar que las palabras salgan de sus labios.

"Jurina se ve muy guapa en este traje azul oscuro, ¿no?"

Rena, momentáneamente se sorprende por el comentario de Yuki y gira la cabeza para mirarla, antes de asentir.

"Ella lo es."

El silencio envuelve a las dos amigas, y en silencio sigue la presentación, hasta que Yuki se da la vuelta a Rena nuevo.

"¿Qué es ella para ti?"

"¿Quien?"

"Jurina. Yo sé que ustedes dos están cerca pero, siempre me he preguntado... ¿cómo la ves? ¿Como una hermanita? ¿Como amiga?"

Escalofríos recorren todo el cuerpo de Rena y su sonrisa se tambalea ante la pregunta inesperada y audaz de Yuki. Es cierto que Yuki y ella acogido desde la Navidad, pero su relación con Jurina nunca se ha mencionado ni una sola vez durante sus conversaciones. Ella puede sentir a Yuki mirándola y expectante a la espera de una respuesta, pero decide permanecer en silencio por un tiempo, realmente pensando en las palabras de Yuki. Hace unos meses, su respuesta habría sido evidente, ahora estaba claro que no podía decir lo mismo. Habían pasado tantas cosas en pocos meses, pero por encima de todo, ella había cambiado. No miró a Jurina de la forma en que solía hacerlo.

"No. Ella es mucho más que eso."

Un suspiro de alivio escapa de los labios de Yuki en la respuesta de Rena. Ahora ella no se siente tan culpable por indiscreta, conforme se da cuenta de que su intuición ha sido correcta.

"Bueno, asegúrate de informárselo, ¿de acuerdo? A menudo damos por sentado a las personas y nos olvidamos de decirles lo mucho que realmente significan para nosotros."

Rena vuelve a mirar a Yuki, y una pequeña sonrisa roza sus labios ante el consejo de su amiga.

"Lo haré."


	21. Chapter 21pte2

HEARTBEAT| WMatsui - Capitulo 20 Parte 2 FINAL

 _Kiss Datte Hidarikiki_ siempre ha sido una de las canciones de SKE que Rena teme más a realizar. Por supuesto, hay canciones más difíciles como la muy agotadora _Oki Doki,_ pero ella siempre siente una ligera opresión cuando descubre que está en particular se encuentra en la lista de pistas. Ella siempre se preguntó qué pasó por la cabeza del director cuando decidió añadir un beso al final del videoclip. Salió de la nada y no tenía sentido alguno, pero nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Si alguien le hubiera pedido su opinión, ella inmediatamente habría estado en desacuerdo. Por desgracia, nadie se molestó en preguntarle, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que lidiar con esa decisión inesperada.

Ella aún recuerda vívidamente la primera vez que se les dijo del beso que se añadiría a la coreografía de la actuación. Mientras ella estaba maldiciendo mentalmente al coreógrafo por su terrible idea, Jurina estaba sonriendo como una idiota, como si le hubieran prometido un día entero en una tienda de dulces. Rena inmediatamente supo que esta canción sería una pesadilla para llevar a cabo.

A pesar de la cantidad de veces que ensayaron, siempre lograron desordenar los últimos diez segundos. Los labios de Jurina nunca terminaron donde se suponía que debían: en la mejilla, a pocos centímetros de sus labios, cerca de su oído... por todas partes. Jurina incluso logró robarle un beso un par de veces, pero la ira inmediata de Rena le había enseñado que era definitivamente una mala idea, y ella había decidido con cautela para no tomar represalias. Hasta hace un mes.

Al principio, Rena creía que estaba viendo cómo Jurina estaba verdaderamente arrepentida de ello e impedía que se enojara con ella. Ahora, ya no estaba tan segura de que era la única razón, especialmente cuando ella no podía dejar de revivir el beso en su cabeza después de incidente ocurrido aquel día, y se quedó mirando los labios de la chica joven en el hospital. De hecho, por primera vez, no le importaba el beso. Muy por lo contrario.

"Dos minutos."

Rena sale de su meditación conforme el encargado advierte a los diez miembros SKE que el desempeño en el escenario principal está a punto de terminar y que va a ser su turno. Ella levanta su mirada para ver a las chicas que están energéticamente bailando _¡Teppen Tottande!_ , antes de seguir el miembro del personal que las está llevando al segundo escenario, construida para la ocasión al final del estadio. Cuando viene a la vista un pequeño suspiro de alivio deja sus labios mientras se da cuenta de que no llueve más.

La luz está todavía en Sayaka y los demás miembros de NMB cuando Rena se sube al escenario con sus compañeras SKE. El público sigue mirando el desempeño del escenario principal, toma posición al lado de Jurina y ella se vuelve un poco para mirarla. Jurina está ajustando su micrófono, con una seriedad que nunca deja de sorprenderla. Incluso si a Jurina le encanta divertirse en cada oportunidad dada, ya sea cuando ella coquetea con otras chicas en el vestuario o cuando le dice chistes durante MC de televisión y programas, no hay nadie más centrado que ella cuando se trata de actuaciones. Es como si ella tuviera un interruptor que permite que cambie su estado de ánimo en un instante.

 _¡Teppen Tottande!_ por fin llega a su fin, y la luz está ahora en ellas conforme las primeras notas de _Kiss Datte Hidarikiki_ resuenan. Esta es, la última actuación SKE del día ha comenzado. Incluso si ha dejado de llover, el suelo sigue siendo terriblemente resbaladizo, y Rena tiene que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar que la preocupación la haga fallar cada vez que sus pies no pisan su lugar correcto. Es muy sutil y sabe que la audiencia probablemente no ha notado nada - su sonrisa es impecable, después de todo - pero sigue ansiosa por la parte del final.

La canción de repente parece increíblemente larga, que intenta centrarse en las letras y no en sus botas increíblemente resbaladizas. Casi suspira de alivio cuando escucha las últimas notas. Por último. Su pesadilla ha terminado. Su mano atrapa a Jurina en el infame último momento de la coreografía y sus ojos se encuentran brevemente, Rena nota que no falta la leve aprensión en Jurina. El giro es perfecto y Rena pone su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Jurina, rotan suavemente antes de acercarse a los labios que son su objetivo.

Ella sabe que la ilusión es perfecta, ya que de inmediato siente el aliento de la niña sobre ella. Sus labios están a sólo unos centímetros de distancia y Rena tiene que contenerse para no cerrar esa pequeña distancia.

No es como si fuera la primera vez que se han besado en el escenario. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Rena, la niña traviesa - en un par de veces raras - logró tenerlo a su manera. Ella incluso le robó el preciado primer beso.

Sin embargo, ahora es diferente. Por mucho que ella siente la necesidad de probar a la joven ace que está equivocada, que sin duda no la ve como una hermana pequeña, ella sabe que no es el momento ni el lugar para una muestra de afecto tal. Si tienen que besarla, no quiere usar una coreografía como excusa. Quiere que suceda, ya que ambas realmente lo quieren.

El foco pasa de los miembros SKE en el escenario principal conforme _Bird_ comienza de repente, y Jurina rápidamente se retira de nuevo, Rena siente una punzada en el pecho conforme la chica más joven evita el contacto visual. La Matsui mayor sigue en silencio a los miembros que están descendiendo rápidamente por las escaleras, de repente se pregunta cómo diablos es que hará para expresar sus sentimientos a una chica que la ha estado evitando todo el día y que, al parecer, no tiene intención de parar.

Está en el medio de las escaleras cuando de repente siente que sus pies pierden su adherencia y da un paso en falso. Después de un concierto de tres horas libres de cualquier incidente, parece que la lluvia finalmente ha decidido jugar una mala pasada. Su mano intenta desesperadamente agarrar algo para detener su caída inminente, pero no hay por desgracia una rampa para sostenerse. Justo cuando está a punto de resbalar completamente ella siente una mano fuerte en el brazo, que la estabiliza con éxito. Exhala con alivio cuando recupera el equilibrio, sabiendo que acaba de evitarse un accidente. ¿Quién sabe lo mal que podría haberse herido a sí misma? Justo cuando está a punto de dar la vuelta para agradecer a su salvador, un rostro familiar viene rápidamente a la vista.

"¿Estás bien?"

Los ojos de Rena se ensanchan ante la vista de la joven ace que todavía está agarrando su brazo y mirándola intensamente.

"Sí. Gracias, Jurina."

Jurina retrae lentamente su mano, no antes de comprobar visualmente a la chica por cualquier daño potencial.

"Bueno."

Cuando Jurina suelta un pequeño suspiro de alivio, el corazón de Rena inmediatamente se calienta. Jurina le ha estado dando la espalda durante todo el día, y la verdadera muestra de preocupación que acaba de presenciar en sus ojos le dice que puede que no sea demasiado tarde, después de todo. Eso es todo, ella tomó una decisión. Después del concierto, va a tener una charla con ella. Una muy importante.

Churi se cepilla los dientes cuando escucha el primer golpe. Se detiene, mira a su reflejo en el espejo por la sorpresa, antes de reanudar de inmediato lo que hacía, de alguna manera cree que el intruso será lo suficientemente paciente para la dejarla terminar. No puede estar más equivocada. Un segundo golpe viene sólo dos segundos después, seguido por otro tercero. Quien este en el otro lado de la puerta está realmente desesperado por entrar. Es un poco extraño, teniendo en cuenta que no espera a nadie esta noche.

"¡Ya voy!" Ella se queja, enjuague su boca en un apuro y rápidamente pasa a la puerta. Más le vale tener una buena excusa para ser molestada en su rutina diaria.

Las facciones de Churi se contorsionan con sorpresa cuando se da cuenta de la chica que está en el otro lado. Rena es la última persona que esperaba que fuera quien llamara a la puerta de su habitación de hotel, especialmente en este momento del día. Para colmo de males, ella la mira fijamente a los ojos, y no evitar su mirada mientras ella lo ha estado haciendo desde hace meses. Esta noche no podría ser más extraña.

"Hola Akane. ¿Esta Jurina aquí?"

"¿Jurina?" Churi dice, levantando curiosa una ceja a la pregunta, "No, ella ya se fue a Nagoya."

"¿Ella se fue?" La voz de Rena sube de tono. ¿No se supone que los miembros de SKE saldrían mañana por la mañana?

"Sí. Ella tiene una entrevista a primera hora por la mañana, y tuvo que irse antes."

"Oh," murmura Rena, frustrada porque no era consciente de ello. Ahora tiene que esperar toda una semana para hablar con Jurina, ya que ella por desgracia tiene que quedarse en Tokio para su trabajo relacionado con Nogizaka46, "Ya veo."

Churi da cuenta inmediatamente de la decepción de Rena. Sabe que Jurina la ha estado evitando todo el día e incluso actuó un poco fría hacia ella un par de veces, por lo que le sorprende que Rena quiera hablar con ella. ¿Qué es, lo que de repente, tiene que decirle desesperadamente?

"Puede que no sea demasiado tarde para alcanzarla. Se fue hace un minuto para tomar un taxi."

Churi casi quiere reír mientras los ojos de Rena se encienden inmediatamente. Ella nunca vio el cambio de expresión de alguien tan rápido. Rena gira bruscamente sobre sus talones y comienza a moverse rápidamente hacia el ascensor, antes de que ella de repente se detenga y vuelva de regreso a la puerta.

"Gracias, Akane."

La sonrisa que le da es tan genuina, que Akane no puede dejar de devolverla. Ella no sabe lo que de repente le ocurre, pero realmente prefiere esta Rena a la que ha estado evitándola durante meses.

"De nada."

Rena intenta recuperar el aliento mientras sus ojos exploran la oscura calle en frente del hotel. De repente ve la fila de taxis al final de la calle que se mueve hacia adelante, hasta que siente pequeñas gotas de agua mojando su cara. Había dejado de llover hace una hora, pero al parecer, fue sólo un breve respiro. Rena brevemente reflexiona volver al hotel a buscar un paraguas, antes de pensar en su contra. Realmente quiere hablar con Jurina antes de que se vaya, y no va a dejar que ese giro inesperado de los acontecimientos la distraiga de su objetivo.

Fue entonces cuando ella ve una silueta familiar _. Es ella_ , Rena, inconscientemente acelera a medida que ve a la muchacha que consigue en un taxi. Mentalmente maldice su cuerpo no atlético ya que sus pies no parecen moverse lo suficientemente rápido, y la realidad la golpea cuando el coche comienza a girar. Nunca va a ser capaz de llegar a tiempo.

"Jurina."

Un débil susurro deja sus labios mientras se detiene y mira el taxi que ya está lejos. La lluvia está vertiendo más de lo que era hace unos minutos, pero ella lo ignora, mirando sin poder hacer nada el coche que le está quitando el objeto de su afecto.

El camino de regreso a su habitación del hotel nunca ha sido tan largo. Cada paso que Rena toma, sus pies siguen recibiendo más y más peso, y ella constantemente tiene que luchar contra las lágrimas para que no caigan por su desencuentro con Jurina. Ella realmente quería hablar con ella antes de que se fuera, pero había fracasado miserablemente. ¿Era una señal de que no debía suceder? Realmente no se lo esperaba. Una semana puede parecer bastante corta, pero sabe que pueden suceder muchas cosas en ese tiempo. Ella es también muy consciente de que cuanto más se retrasa su conversación con Jurina, más es el riesgo de ser demasiado tarde.

Torpemente abre la puerta, enciende la luz - adivinando que Airi todavía no está aquí - y entra en el cuarto de baño, dejando su capa que se seque en el lado del baño, antes de agarrar el secador de pelo. Unos minutos más tarde ella va y se sienta al lado de su cama, sus dedos distraídamente hurgan en su bolso mientras ella agarra su IPod. Recargada en la cabecera cierra los ojos, escuchando su banda favorita, _Dreams come True_. Ella realmente quiere dejar de pensar en la chica más joven por esta noche, ya que sabe que nunca será capaz de dormir si no lo hace. Está tan concentrada en la música que no oye que la puerta se abre quince minutos más tarde, y salta cuando una mano toca su hombro.

"¡Airin!" Rena grita, mirando en estado de shock a la chica, y colocando su mano sobre su corazón latiendo.

"Lo siento. No era mi intención asustarte."

"Es...está bien," ondea Rena un brazo tranquilizador e intenta una sonrisa, que, lamentablemente, no se alcanza a formar en sus labios.

Airi camina alrededor de la cama y va a sentarse cerca de su amiga, un pequeño suspiro escapa de sus labios mientras su dolor de cuerpo entra en contacto con el colchón suave.

"¿Qué estás escuchando?" Airi pregunta.

Rena saca su auricular derecho y se lo da a ella, la música de _Love Love Love_ pronto llena el oído de Airi.

"Esta canción es tan deprimente," comenta Airi.

"Creo que es hermosa. ¿Por qué piensas eso?" Rena inquiere.

"Ella debe tener el valor de decirle cómo se siente," Airi responde.

Rena vuelve a mirarla, viendo como Airi acomoda la almohada detrás de la cabeza para tratar de conseguir estar más cómoda.

"Lo sé," murmura Rena, ahora mirando distraídamente hacia el techo mientras la tristeza llena su pecho conforme las letras suenan tan cerca de su realidad, "iba a decirle."

"¿Decirle qué?"

La respiración de Rena se sofoca cuando se da cuenta que inconscientemente expreso esa última parte en voz alta y mordisquea el labio inferior, contemplaba compartirlas con su mejor amigo y al parecer por fin llegó hoy, cuando Airi interrumpe su meditación.

"Así que es cierto. Sientes algo por Jurina."

Rena gira la cabeza y se le queda mirando sin habla, notando como la chica se ve calmada a pesar de su afirmación. Tomando su auricular ella detiene la música, antes de abrir la boca cuando por fin se recupera un poco de compostura.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Los dos han estado actuando muy extraño desde hace un tiempo, y yo sabía que algo estaba pasando. Yo no podía determinar exactamente qué," explica Airi, notando cómo Rena la está mirando con atención, "Y luego paso el incidente de la noche anterior, y el deseo desesperado de Churi para proteger el secreto de Jurina. Pensé que tenía que conectar los puntos para entender que Jurina tenía sentimientos por ti, y que probablemente no era unilateral."

"Está bien," Rena se desvanece, sorprendida de que su mejor amiga era capaz de llegar a tal conclusión tan rápido, cuando a ella le tomó tanto tiempo admitirlo.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Airi pregunta, su tono ligeramente aumenta en la frustración, "pensé que compartíamos todo."

"¿Tal vez porque yo no era consciente de ello hasta hoy?" Rena ríe amargamente, antes de recordar el comportamiento de Jurina, "Jurina tenía sentimientos por mí desde hace meses, ¡y nunca dijo nada! ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"En realidad, yo puedo," susurra Airi, "es difícil de confesar, especialmente cuando no sabes cómo la otra persona va a responder."

"Lo siento," Rena contesta, levantando la mano para acariciar suavemente el hombro de Airi como ella de pronto recuerda la confesión audaz de su mejor amiga, y su rechazo a la misma. A veces todavía se siente mal por ello.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" Airi exclama, ampliando sus ojos con sorpresa.

"Sé que te duele profundamente ese día," murmura Rena, inclinando la mirada hacia el lado en vergüenza.

"No lo pienses mas," responde Airi, mientras agarrar la mano que está tomando su hombro, y dándole un ligero apretón, antes de preguntar: "De todos modos, ¿cuándo vas a hablar con ella?"

"Yo estaba a punto de hacerlo pero ella ya se fue," Rena responde, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho recordando su desencuentro con la chica.

"Está bien," respuesta Airi, antes de fruncir el ceño, "¿Qué quiere decir? La vi hace unos minutos."

"¡Qué! ¿Dónde?"

"En el pasillo. Vi a Churi entrar en su habitación con una bolsa de comida, y alcancé a ver a Jurina cuando cerró la puerta."

Rena se queda mirando a Airi en la incomprensión, sin poder creer lo que le decía. Akane dijo Jurina se iba para Nagoya esta noche, y ella está segura de que vio a la chica más joven tomar el taxi. ¿Es posible que, en su aturdimiento, la confundiera con otra persona? Rena todavía está procesando esta nueva pieza de información cuando siente un ligero empujón en el brazo.

"¿Qué estás esperando?" Airi pregunta, con una pequeña sonrisa de aliento en sus labios, "ve a hablar con ella."

Jurina exhala profundamente por tercera vez, realmente molesta por el cambio de planes. Ella estaba a mitad del camino a la estación cuando recibió el aviso de que su tren fue cancelado. Ella habría tomado el siguiente si era posible, pero por desgracia, era el último del día. Ahora, tiene que viajar a Nagoya mañana por la mañana con los otros miembros de SKE y retrasar su entrevista. Por un lado, ella está un poco aliviada de pasar la noche en la cómoda cama de su habitación. Si hay una cosa que odia, es terminar durmiendo en el tren. Por otro lado, este giro inesperado de los acontecimientos realmente le molesta. Se enorgullece de ser una persona muy profesional, y ella sabe que su ausencia va a causar muchos problemas.

Jurina levanta la mirada de su maleta mientras oye un golpe en la puerta. Poco a poco se levanta, pensando que es probablemente Churi quién viene detrás con las bebidas que olvido, pero la otra chica tiene una llave, y por lo tanto nunca golpearía.

Decir que se sorprende de ver a la mayor Matsui en el otro lado de la puerta sería un eufemismo. La chica está un poco sin aliento, como si hubiera estado corriendo, y mirándola intensamente.

"Jurina, ¿puedo entrar?"

La joven ace levanta una ceja ante la petición tan extraña, preguntándose por qué demonios la chica querría hablar con ella en un momento así. ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana por la mañana?

"Claro."

Jurina sabe por el tono de su voz que probablemente le falta entusiasmo, pero ella inmediatamente no tiene en cuenta este pequeño hecho, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la niña, antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Siento la intromisión en un momento así, pero sé que te vas mañana por la mañana, y yo tengo que permanecer en Tokio durante una semana."

"Bueno."

Jurina se da la vuelta a la chica y expectante espera a que ella hable, antes de fruncir el ceño cuando no hay palabras que salgan de su boca. ¿No estaba ansiosa por hablar con ella hace un minuto? ¿Por qué la mira sin decir nada?

"¿No puede esperar a la próxima semana?"

"No."

Los ojos de Jurina se ensanchan ante la respuesta abrupta. El comportamiento torpe de Rena está empezando a inquietarla, y no le gusta la repentina tensión entre ellas conforme el silencio llena progresivamente la habitación.

"Voy a desempacar la maleta."

Jurina se mueve hacia el punto azul que está en el pie de su cama y ella se arrodilla en el suelo, tirando de la cremallera para abrirlo. A medida que comienza a tomar un poco de ropa que ella lleva da un vistazo detrás de la espalda para ver lo que la otra chica está haciendo, antes de darse cuenta de que ella está pasando las páginas de la revista BUBKA que fue puesta sobre la mesa cerca de la televisión.

"Es copia del Churi," comenta Jurina, devolviendo su atención de nuevo en su maleta mientras que ella toma su pijama, "Mi manager me envió la revista a casa, pero no la he abierto."

Rena levanta su mirada de sorpresa ante la declaración de la chica. Por lo general, Jurina tomaría inmediatamente una mirada a su sesión de fotos tan pronto como recibe la revista de su manager. La chica más joven siempre se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo, y le gustaba controlar las imágenes por cualquier error potencial en su nombre, con el fin de corregir la próxima vez. Algo le está diciendo que la renuencia de su Jurina a echar un vistazo a ésta en particular tiene algo que ver con su presencia en las imágenes.

"Deberías. Es una hermosa sesión de fotos. Me gusta especialmente la tercera imagen," murmura Rena, mirando de nuevo a la imagen de las dos vestidas con ropa de recién casados.

"Creo que Churi es mi fan n° 1. Ella compra todo en lo que estoy," responde Jurina, haciendo caso omiso a la sugerencia de la niña mayor. Ella no está realmente segura de que nunca va a tener una mirada en ella de todos modos. Esta sesión de fotos trae recuerdos que preferiría que se quedaran enterrados.

Ante la mención de la compañera de habitación de Jurina, Rena cierra la revista y lo pone a un lado, perturbada por el repentino nudo en el estómago. Incluso si Airi le dijo que Jurina y Akane no son una pareja, ella todavía se mantiene preguntándose si eso es realmente verdad.

"¿Akane y tu son solo... amigas?"

Jurina siente escalofríos por la pregunta incómoda. Ella no sabía qué esperar cuando Rena pidió hablar con ella hace unos minutos, pero ciertamente tampoco para ser interrogado acerca de la naturaleza de su relación con Churi. También le molesta un poco lo que está implicando. ¿Por qué iba a creer que hay algo más? ¿Y por qué iba a preguntarle una cosa así? Rena nunca se entromete en las relaciones de las personas. Nunca.

"Somos amigas. Realmente buenas amigas."

Jurina reanuda su acción de vaciar su maleta, antes de detenerse cuando oye un pequeño suspiro de alivio a espaldas. La conversación que está surgiendo no tiene sentido alguno y Rena se comporta cada vez más incómoda. Jurina tiene que contenerse de pedir a la chica que vaya directo al punto y saber finalmente a que viene esta extraña situación.

"Está bien. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada que me quieres decir?"

Rena se da cuenta de que ella ahora tiene toda la atención de Jurina conforme la chica más joven se levanta y gira para mirarla, con su bolsa de aseo en la mano. Ella puede ver la confusión escrita en toda su cara, pero una parte de ella realmente espera que Jurina logrará entender. Por desgracia, no es el caso, y Rena libera un pequeño suspiro cuando Jurina decide quedarse tranquila.

"Jurina, oí lo que dijiste a Mariko en el vestuario."

Jurina frunce el ceño ante las palabras de Rena. Habló dos veces con Mariko hoy: antes y después del concierto. En ambos casos, fue en el vestuario. ¿A qué momento se refería ella? Por otra parte, no recordaba haber visto Rena en la habitación en cualquiera de esos dos acontecimientos.

"No entiendo de que me hablas."

Ella está a punto de cuestionar a Rena aún más cuando de repente se acuerda de la conversación que tuvo con la chica de cabello corto antes del concierto. Sus rasgos comienzan a descomponerse cuando realmente espera que la mayor Matsui no se refiriera a ese momento en particular.

"¿Qué... has oído exactamente?"

No puede evitar que su voz tiemble mientras ella bloquea la mirada de Rena. El aire se ha convertido de repente en una forma muy pesada, y puede escuchar su corazón latir más rápido en la aprehensión.

"Sé que tienes sentimientos por mí."

La respiración de Jurina se engancha ante la afirmación de Rena y su mirada firme. Ella puede sentir su neceser deslizarse a través de sus dedos, pero es demasiado tarde para reaccionar, ya que golpea el suelo con un ruido sordo. Desvía su atención hacia el piso por ruido, la cabeza comienza a girar conforme el silencio las envuelve de nuevo. Esto no está sucediendo. Rena no pronunció esas palabras en este momento. _Piensa rápido, Jurina._ Ella quiere llegar a una réplica ingeniosa, afirmando que ella escuchó mal, pero como ella mira a la chica, sabe que va a ver de inmediato a través de sus mentiras. No es como si pudiera decir algo convincente en su estado actual angustiado, de todos modos.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

Esta vez, Jurina se las arregla para recuperar un poco de compostura. Por mucho que ella no puede negar nada más - que es, obviamente, demasiado tarde para eso - todavía puede contestar la pregunta de Rena. En realidad es bastante fácil.

"¿Por qué debería? Sólo soy una hermanita para ti."

Jurina sabe que su voz suena un poco dura, pero no puede evitarlo mientras las palabras de Rena fluyen su mente otra vez. Lloró tanto en el hospital, no creía que fuera humanamente posible derramar tantas lágrimas.

Se da cuenta de la sorpresa de Rena pero decide ignorarla, agachándose para coger el objeto caído en cambio, antes de pasar al baño. Mientras ella se asienta cerca del fregadero apoya la espalda contra la pared, cerrando los ojos en señal de frustración en la inesperada vuelta que su conversación tubo.

"No puedo soportar oír eso."

Jurina abre los ojos ante la declaración de Rena, sin perder la forma en que su voz de repente se rompe. Espera unos segundos, a que la otra chica hable, antes de escuchar un sonido apagado suave. Inclinándose y ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad, ella amplía sus ojos mientras ve a Rena tapándose la boca con la palma de la mano, las lágrimas fluyen por sus mejillas. Dejando a un lado su propia incomodidad, Jurina sale del baño y se acerca a la chica cuyos ojos ahora están cerrados, antes de limpiar suavemente las lágrimas con su pulgar.

"¿Por qué estás llorando?"

La vista ante ella la lleva por sorpresa, y realmente se pregunta qué fue lo sucedió para que la chica mayor empezara a llorar. ¿No debería ser al revés? ¿No debería ser ella quien llore porque su secreto fue descubierto? Justo cuando está a punto de interrogarla, Rena de pronto abre los ojos llorosos y se mueve hacia delante, envolviendo inmediatamente con sus brazos el cuello de Jurina.

"Tengo sentimientos para ti también."

Por segunda vez en la noche, la respiración de Jurina se sofoca y han estado en shock. ¿Ha escuchado correctamente? ¿Acaso Rena realmente acaba de decir eso? No, su oído debe estarle jugando una mala pasada. Desde que era una niña, Rena siempre la vio como una hermana pequeña. Lo repite suficientes veces para que todo el país sepa. Tal vez las cosas han cambiado un poco últimamente y ahora la considera como una amiga, pero eso es todo. Justo cuando está a punto de decirle a Rena que repita lo que ha dicho, con el fin de confirmar que realmente no pronuncio esas cosas, las palabras amortiguadas de Rena ponen un alto a cualquier duda que pudiera tener.

"¿Me escuchas, Jurina? Yo no pienso en ti como una hermana pequeña, ni una amiga. Tengo sentimientos por ti."

Jurina se congela en su mente por la declaración de Rena, y ella se queda sin habla ante la chica que desenreda sus brazos mirándola en la aprehensión. El llanto de Rena ahora se ha detenido por completo, con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas humedecidas que ahora es la única señal de su estado angustiada anterior.

"Por favor di algo."

Jurina realmente quiere dar una respuesta a la confesión audaz de Rena, pero ella está todavía demasiado sorprendida como para hablar y las palabras simplemente se niegan a salir de sus labios. Ella no sabe cuánto tiempo permanecieron sólo mirándose el uno al otro pero Rena de pronto aparta sus ojos y asiente con la cabeza, con un pequeño suspiro de derrota que escapa de su boca.

"Bueno."

Jurina observa la confusión de la chica que ahora está girando sobre sus talones y se mueve hacia la puerta. Conforme Rena agarra la manija para dejarla Jurina finalmente entiende lo que está pasando y rápidamente reduce la distancia, inmediatamente abrazándola de la cintura desde atrás.

"Espera. No te vayas..."

Jurina siente el cuerpo contra suyo tenso y se pregunta por un segundo si se le negará la solicitud, a cambio de eso las manos de Rena se reúnen con las suyas en la parte delantera. Al escuchar a la chica que comenzó a llorar de nuevo Jurina cierra los ojos en señal de frustración, odiando a ser la razón de las lágrimas de la chica. Ella refuerza su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Rena, tratando de transmitir la mayor comodidad posible, mentalmente haciéndose la promesa de nunca dejara que la chica que ama con tanto clamor llore a causa de ella nunca más.

Jurina abre los ojos y gira la cabeza hacia un lado, sólo para descubrir un espacio vacío donde debería haber una figura dormida. Sus ojos se abren mientras trata de entender lo que significa. ¿No se quedó Rena con ella ayer? ¿No se quedaron dormidas juntas? Ella parpadea un par de veces en la confusión, hasta que la realidad la golpea de forma progresiva. Imaginó todo el asunto. La confesión de Rena nunca ocurrió. Es sólo otro sueño.

"¿Por qué?"

Jurina grita y cierra los ojos, golpeando con su puño izquierdo el colchón en la frustración. ¿No ha sufrido bastante? ¿Por qué Rena tiene que perseguirla en sus noches de nuevo? ¿Cuando finalmente va a ser capaz de superarla? Ella no lo sabe, las lágrimas amenazan con caer conforme su sueño está empezando a convertirse en una pesadilla. Realmente cree que es una persona fuerte, que podía apegarse a su renovada convicción. Al parecer, ella estaba equivocada.

Unos pasos apresurados de pronto atrapan su atención y ella gira su cabeza a su izquierda por la sorpresa, viendo como la puerta del baño se abre y una Rena preocupada acerca.

"¿Jurina?"

Jurina parpadea dos veces ante la chica con el pelo mojado que se está moviendo hacia adelante y se sienta a su lado en el borde de su cama. Ella sin duda se ve y habla como Rena, pero no puede ser ella. De alguna manera, parece que su tormento no ha terminado ya que sabe que ella todavía está soñando. Jurina se sienta lentamente, mirando a la chica con curiosidad. Su sueño se ha tornado un tanto inusual, y el entorno no es definitivamente el mismo. ¿Dónde está la playa? ¿Por qué no puede sentir el viento suave contra su piel? _Qué extraño sueño_ , reflexiona Jurina.

En sus sueños, siempre es Rena quien la besa. De alguna manera, todavía no ha sucedido, y en este Rena está mirándola como si estuviera esperando algo de ella. ¿Tal vez se supone que deba besarla esta vez para que el sueño termine? Jurina se inclina, mirando fijamente a la chica que no está haciendo ni un solo movimiento. Se da cuenta de una ligera sorpresa en sus ojos mientras sus labios están a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, pero decide todavía ir a por ello. Es sólo un sueño de todos modos. No habrá consecuencia alguna si decide sucumbir a sus deseos.

Jurina cierra los ojos y aprieta los labios contra los de Rena, su corazón salta de golpe por la sensación suave. Conforme ella disfruta, realmente espera que el sueño termine en cualquier momento. Por lo general, es justo después del beso. Cuando todavía no ha ocurrido Jurina reflexiona, su espalda se hace hacia atrás antes de arrepentirse. No sabe cuando una oportunidad se presentará de nuevo, y ella puede también hacer un buen uso de ello. Mientras ella sigue besando a la chica de sus sueños, de repente siente una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y los labios que responden a su beso. Ahora, eso es muy incómodo. Por lo general, se despertaba justo después del beso e incluso entonces, nunca fue tan lejos. Cuando el objeto de su afecto hace un pequeño gemido Jurina levanta una ceja, este sueño de repente es realmente extraño. Y un poco demasiado real.

Apartándose, ella frunce el ceño cuando se da cuenta de que la chica no ha desaparecido. Ella todavía está presente, e incluso mirándola con una sonrisa tímida. _Bueno, ya es suficiente. Despierta, Jurina._ Ella puede oír los segundos marcando en la cabeza mientras expectante espera el final del sueño y el hermoso rostro delante de ella se desvanezca. Esto no sucede. Los ojos de Jurina se abren mientras ella mira a la otra chica, antes de retroceder por lo hecho.

"¿Qué sucede?" Rena pregunta, sorprendida y un poco perturbada por el extraño comportamiento repentino de la chica.

"Pensé..." comienza Jurina, tratando de procesar lo que acaba de suceder. Espera. Ella no está soñando. Esto es real. Lo que significa... Rena efectivamente devolvió sus sentimientos después del concierto, y ese beso hace unos segundos.

"¿Qué?" forza un poco Rena, viendo la confusión de Jurina quién está mirando a otro lado con aire de culpabilidad. Está claro que no es la misma chica que audazmente la besó justo ahora.

"... Me imaginaba todo," Jurina termina sin convicción, esta vez dirigiéndose a mirarla en ligera aprensión, "yo pensé que era sólo otro sueño."

Rena se queda mirando a la chica más joven en desconcierto. ¿Otro? ¿Cuántas veces Jurina ha imaginado este momento? ¿Cuántas mañanas qué se despierta sólo para darse cuenta que era sólo un destello de su imaginación?

"No, estoy aquí," murmura Rena, abrazando a la chica delante de ella, "Esto es real."

Jurina devuelve inmediatamente el abrazo, exhalando profundamente conforme siente los suaves dedos que acarician su cabello en un gesto reconfortante. El tiempo pasa lentamente por lo que ninguna de ellas trata de alejarse, hasta que Rena se desenreda suavemente a sí misma para mirar a la chica más joven.

"Todavía es un poco pronto. ¿Por qué no te vuelvas a dormir?"

Mientras recibe una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en respuesta Rena se levanta y comienza a moverse al baño, antes de sentir una mano agarrando la suya con fuerza. Se da la vuelta, sorprendida, inmediatamente nota el ligero temor en los ojos de Jurina.

"Sólo voy a secarme el cabello."

La fuerza de Jurina en su mano disminuye y Rena le da una pequeña sonrisa, antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño. Los dedos de Rena agarran el secador de pelo con una mano y el peine en la otra, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, mientras que su cabello comienza progresivamente a secarse. Ella a veces desea poder tener el cabello más corto, ya que el proceso de secado siempre parece prolongarse durante horas. Sin embargo, la idea siempre se desvanece cuando está terminado. Ella nunca ha creído que sea una chica vanidosa, pero está un poco orgullosa de su pelo largo y oscuro.

Al salir del baño, sus ojos caen sobre el cuerpo dormido y ella se acerca, uniéndose con cuidado a la niña debajo de la sábana para no despertarla. Conforme ella se acomoda para hacer frente a la chica para dormir, dos ojos de repente la miran hacia atrás, y ella grita de sorpresa.

"¡Me asustaste! ¡Pensé que estabas durmiendo!"

"Yo no creo que pueda conciliar el sueño después de aquel sueño de todos modos."

"Pero no lo fue," Rena responde, agarrando la mano de Jurina que encuentra éntrelas suya y apretándola, "todo lo que pasó. Incluso ese beso," Rena continúa, levantando una ceja divertida por la expresión tímida repentina de Jurina. "Es curioso cómo puedes tan fácilmente besarme en tus sueños, pero tienes miedo de tocarme cuando estoy justo en frente de ti en carne y hueso."

Rena comienza a reír como Jurina evita el contacto visual con timidez, sin poder creer la vista delante de ella. Es muy raro ver al miembro confiado de siempre de SKE actuando toda nerviosa.

La risa de Rena disminuye progresivamente y se inclina, los ojos de Jurina inmediatamente vuelven sobre ella.

"No me importa una Jurina tímida."

La boca de Jurina forma en una pequeña sonrisa ante las palabras de Rena, antes de cerrar sus ojos mientras ella disfruta de la sensación de los labios de Rena sobre los de ella.

Rena que ha estado observando a la joven frenéticamente meter las prendas a su maleta durante unos minutos ahora, gira la cabeza con curiosidad por el repentino golpe en la puerta. Se levanta de la cama y va a abrirla, y descubre a Akane que le sonríe detrás de la puerta.

"Hola Rena."

"Buenos días, Akane."

La cabeza de Jurina se levanta ante la voz familiar, agitando una mano en reconocimiento.

"¡Hola Churi! ¡Estaré allí en un minuto!"

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Churi pregunta, mirando a la chica más joven que está sentado en su maleta y desesperadamente tratando de tirar de la cremallera.

"Yo sé cómo cerrar una maleta," Jurina gime, sonando un poco molesto por lo que la chica está dando a entender.

"Si tú lo dices," Churi contesta, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con Rena, y tratando de no reírse al ver a la chica que está luchando para cerrar el elemento rectangular de color azul.

"¡Mira!" Exclama Jurina, levantándose del suelo y señalando la maleta ahora cerrada, "Era pan comido."

"Eso está muy bien," Churi rueda los ojos ante la expresión de suficiencia de Jurina, "ahora date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde."

Jurina mira brevemente su reloj, de hecho se da cuenta de que su vieja amiga tiene razón. Agarrando su manija de la maleta se mueve rápidamente hacia la puerta, girando hacia la salida.

"Lo siento, se me hizo tarde," Jurina se disculpa, poniéndose el abrigo en un apuro.

"Sí, sí," responde Churi, robando una mirada a Rena que está de pie al lado de Jurina antes de mirar a su amiga, "no quiero saber por qué."

"No es lo que piensas," Jurina subraya, sabiendo perfectamente lo que ella intenta decir.

"Por favor, ahórrate los detalles," Churi mueve su mano hacia ella, antes de abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo.

La boca de Rena se forma en una sonrisa divertida mientras ella sigue las bromas de las dos amigas, sin perder la linda expresión aturdida de Jurina.

Jurina observa con frustración Churi que la está ignorando y moviéndose hacia el ascensor, antes de que ella se vuelve hacia la mayor Matsui que está de pie en la puerta. Mientras se cierra los ojos de repente se da cuenta de que no va a ser capaz de verla durante una semana entera, y ahora desea no tener que salir tan rápido. Acaban de formar parte una de la otra. ¿Por qué tienen que separarse?

"Va a pasar rápidamente," dice Rena, adivinando por la expresión de miedo repentino de Jurina que ella está temiendo por el tiempo que estarán separadas.

"Sí," responde Jurina, tratando de sonar convincente, a pesar de que ella sabe que por el tono de su voz que no está engañándose a sí misma.

Rena se mueve hacia adelante y abraza a la chica más joven, tratando de consolarla tanto como pueda a pesar de su propia inquietud. Entre ellas, no se sabe quién va a temer la separación más. Ella puede sonar muy tranquila en el exterior, pero su corazón no ha dejado de latir rápido en la aprehensión desde Jurina empezó a empacar su maleta.

Jurina se separa de la abrazo mientras ella escucha Churi llamándola por su nombre desde el ascensor, y ella contempla el hermoso rostro sonriente de Rena unos segundos más, antes de dar un paso atrás.

"Me voy."

Rena observa a la chica más joven que está a punto de salir, antes de coger rápidamente la mano e inclinarse sobre ella, dejando un suave beso en la frente.

"Sólo para asegurarme de que no se olvide de mí."

Jurina niega con la cabeza, divertida ante las palabras de Rena, antes de apretar la mano que todavía está sosteniendo la de ella con fuerza.

"Eres lo único en lo que voy a pensar."

El corazón de Rena revolotea por las palabras de la chica y ella mira conforme se retira, y responde a su gesto cuando ella se mete en el ascensor y se vuelve para saludarla. Las puertas se cierran en forma progresiva ante la chica que ha venido a adorar tanto y una sonrisa roza sus labios mientras se escucha el sonido de los latidos de su corazón que se aceleran.


End file.
